Raising a Family
by Rebornx3
Summary: TRADUCTION! Que seraient les Vongola si ils n'étaient pas la vieille, puissante et influente Famille que nous connaissons tous ? Si ils étaient la jeune et peu connue Famille Vongola de la première génération? !Résumé complet à l'intérieur!
1. Welcome to Vongola

Coucou ! Me revoilà mais cette fois ce n'est pas avec une de mes fictions mais bien une traduction, ma première en plus ! C'est une fiction que j'ai trouvé un peu par hasard en recherchant d'autres fictions à lire. La version originale est en anglais. En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise autant qu'elle me plait.

_Résumé: _Que seraient les Vongola si il n'étaient pas la vieille, puissante et influente Famille que nous connaissons tous ? Si ils étaient la jeune et peu connue Famille Vongola de la première génération? A 19 ans, le jeune Giotto Vongola à du pain sur la planche, comme empêcher ses gardiens de créer des ennuis et de faire en sorte qu'ils n'offensent pas des Familles plus anciennes avec lesquelles il essaye de former des alliances, sans mentionner le fait que, un jour, de façon complètement impromptue, son (ex) petite amie déposa leur fils nouveau-né sur le seuil de sa porte sans un regard en arrière. Lisez pour voir comment Giotto essaye de se débrouiller en élever son fils et sa Famille.

_Disclamer: _KHR ne m'appartient pas, et l'histoire non plus. Elle appartient à **SkyGem** dont j'ai reçu l'accord pour traduire sa fiction. La traduction, elle, m'appartient.

_Note de la traductrice [donc moi]: _La fiction comporte 30 chapitres pour le moment et la fiction n'est pas terminée. Je viens seulement de commencer à traduire la fiction. Vu que c'est ma première traduction, j'essaye de faire ça correctement et je vais essayer de trouver un rythme de parution. Le début risque d'être aléatoire, le temps que je prenne quelques chapitres d'avance après cela, ça passera à un chapitre par semaine, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira et je transmettrais vos reviews à l'auteur. Merci de lire cette traduction. Rebornx3

_OoOoOoOoO _

La chose que Giotto détestait le plus dans son travail, probablement le plus à propos de sa vie, était la pile interminable de papier à laquelle il devait faire face chaque jour.

Avec un soupir, il déposa son bic, et se leva de son siège pour se rendre sur le balcon, qui se trouvait à quelques pas sur la gauche de son bureau. S'étirant, il essaya de se débarrasser de la rigidité qui s'était installé dans ses muscles lors des heures qu'il venait de passer assis derrière son bureau. Jetant un regard sur la pelouse verte émeraude s'étendant au dehors, ainsi qu'à l'allée menant hors de la propriété et au-delà de la petite forêt, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La vue était [à son avis] à couper le souffle.

S'étirant une nouvelle fois, il étouffa un bâillement (il avait seulement dormis trois heures la nuit dernière) et il était sur le point de retourner à l'intérieur se servir une bonne tasse de café lorsque quelque chose attira son regard.

Regardant en bas, il vit une voiture qui lui était peu familière, et ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui était assise dans cette dernière.

Ses yeux s'élargirent d'une façon comique, il s'était pincé pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas endormis, quand il sentit une petit douleur vive, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était bel et bien réveillé et que la femme qu'il regardait fixement était bel et bien son ex petite amie, Nana. Tout deux avaient rompu il y avait environ six mois, pour des raisons que le blond ignorait et il ne l'avait plus vu depuis.

Comme si elle avait senti ses yeux posés sur elle, elle leva la tête et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Tout de suite, il pu remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle; ses cheveux bruns étaient mous et ternes, et elle ne semblait pas... aussi mince qu'avant, bien que cela se remarquait à peine.

Comme ils se fixaient l'un l'autre, il put voir dans ses yeux un monde de haine et de regrets et même juste un semblant de douleur. Elle tint son regard fixe encore quelques secondes, mais ensuite, elle remonta dans sa voiture et le chassa de sa vie.

L'attention de Giotto était tellement focaliser sur la japonaise qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'un des majordomes ouvrait les larges doubles portes en dessous, il ne remarqua pas non plus l'expression étonnée du majordome lorsqu'il vit le paquet déposé au sol devant la porte. Giotto n'avait d'yeux que pour Nana parce que, la vérité devant être dite, il était toujours beaucoup trop amoureux d'elle.

Il regarda fixement un long moment l'endroit où elle avait disparu, souhaitant qu'elle fasse demi tour, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, et finalement, il se retourna et il rentra à l'intérieur.

Juste au moment où il allait reprendre place sur son siège, il eut un coup sec à la porte et il se redressa immédiatement et essaya de paraître moins fatigué; il ne voulait pas passer pour un boss faible devant ses subordonnés.

« Entrez » dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Ferro, un majordome âgé qui travaillait pour la famille de Giotto depuis que le blond était encore enfant. Giotto venait d'une très ancienne et très puissante famille et il avait toujours vécu dans le luxe jusqu'à ce que ses parents se fassent assassiner et qu'il doivent se débrouiller seul. Après être passé dans des familles d'accueil, le garçon en eut finalement assez et il s'était enfuis. Peu de temps après ça, il rencontra ses gardiens et ensemble, ils formèrent un groupe d'auto-défense connu comme les Vongola. Un jour, alors qu'il cherchait du personnel pour travailler dans la nouvelle base des Vongola, Giotto était tombé par hasard, sur la fiche d'un vieux majordome qui recherchait du travail et qu'il reconnut tout de suite comme étant le major d'homme de son enfance. Après une émouvante réunion, Giotto avait offert Ferro de travailler pour lui, ce que le vieux major d'homme avait accepté. C'était il y a environ un an.

Offrant un sourire avec un soupire à l'homme, Giotto dit « Ferro, entre. Quelque chose s'est produit ? » Ensuite, après une courte pause, il demanda avec une petite voix, « G, n'a rien fait sauté, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le vieil homme secoua simplement la tête, son expression était grave.

L'inquiétude le guettant, Giotto se leva et s'approcha du majordome. « Que s'est-il passé, Ferro ? »

« Suivez-moi s'il vous plait, maitre Giotto. » dit-il, ensuite il se retourna et partit à une allure vive.

Le suivant, Giotto sentit grandir le malaise.

Avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, Ferro s'arrêta une fois de plus et Giotto remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient devant l'infirmerie.

Ferro se déplaça et juste quand Giotto étendait le bras pour attraper la poignée de porte, il entendit les pleurs d'un bébé venant de l'intérieur de la pièce. En entendant le son, Giotto se tourna vers le majordome interrogativement. « Est-ce Takeshi? » demanda-t-il inquiet, pensant au fils de son gardien de la pluie, qui avait été déposé par sa mère à la maison, il y a de cela quatre mois. Il s'avérait que Asari n'était pas au courant que sa petite amie était enceinte, et elle ne lui avait rien dit, refusant simplement de le voir pendant la période de sa grossesse. Quand l'enfant eut environ deux mois, elle avait amené l'enfant disant, en larmes et le coeur brisé, à Asari que son père lui avait interdit tout contact avec ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre eux. C'était un adieu larmoyant et Asari avait été bouleversé pendant plusieurs jours après. Juste quand, ils commençaient tous à être inquiets, le gardien de la pluie était redevenu lui-même et il avait décidé de se consacrer à son fils et de lui donner tout l'amour dont il était capable pour compenser celui de sa mère absente. Finalement, Giotto et les autres (même Alaude) aimaient énormément l'enfant, tout comme le personnel de la maison.

Sans attendre la réponde de Ferro, Giotto ouvrit vite la porte de l'infirmerie et se rua vers les employées qui entourait un berceau d'où les cris provenaient, pensant que c'était celui de Takeshi.

Lorsqu'il arriva au berceau, il vit avec choc que ce n'était pas Takeshi qui se trouvait là; c'était un tout jeune enfant, seulement de deux ou trois semaines, qui avait sur la tête une épaisse et duveteuse chevelure brune.

Giotto chancela en arrière sous le choc après avoir regardé l'enfant, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup lorsqu'il était bébé.

Une des servantes, une jeune femme dans la vingtaine du nom de Gabrielle, demanda l'attention de Giotto par une timide tape sur l'épaule.

Reportant son attention loin du bébé, Giotto la regarda avec confusion, ensuite il reporta son attention sur un bout de papier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Lui prenant des mains, il reconnut directement l'écriture de Nana. Il lu la lettre non pas une mais bien deux fois pour s'assurer que ce qu'il lisait était juste. Une fois qu'il eut fini de lire la lettre, il sentit la colère monter progressivement en lui, voilà ce que la lettre disait:

_Cher Giotto, _

_Avant que tu ne dise quoi que ce soit, je voudrais m'excuser. Des excuses pour quoi, tu dois te le demander. Ma réponse à cette question est: beaucoup de chose. Je suis désolée d'avoir couché avec toi alors que je savais que je ne t'aimais pas, je suis désolée d'être tombée enceinte. Je suis désolée que ma mère ne voulait pas que j'avorte. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'étais déjà promise à quelqu'un. Mais il y a une chose pour laquelle je ne suis pas désolée. Je ne suis pas désolée de te laisser cet enfant. Bien que je l'ai porté pendant neuf mois et que je lui ai donné naissance, je le déteste de chaque fibre de mon corps et je ne veux plus rien à voir avec lui ou avec toi. Cela m'importe peu de ce que tu vas faire avec lui, tu peux le laisser dans un orphelinat, ou bien essayer de l'élever toi-même. Je n'ai qu'une seule demande: laisse moi en dehors de tout ça. _

_Sincèrement, _

_Nana._

Après avoir fini de lire la lettre une seconde fois, Giotto sentit une myriade d'émotion. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Devrait-il se sentir triste? Trahis? Avoir le cœur brisé? En colère? Abattu?

A la fin, l'émotion qui pris le pas sur les autres était la colère. Il était en colère de s'être trompé; il était en colère que Nana ce soit avéré être une tout autre personne que ce qu'il pensait; il était en colère qu'elle soit sortit de sa vie et de celle de son fils de cette manière, sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Luttant pour ne pas entrer en mode de dernière volonté, il se contenta de broyer le morceau de papier dans sa main et de le faire bruler à l'aide de sa flamme du ciel.

Les quatre servantes présentes dans la pièce, reculèrent effrayées de voir leur patron en colère, lui qui est si gentil habituellement.

Soudainement, il eut un autre cri du bébé provenant du berceau et la colère de Giotto retombât peu à peu.

Regardant son fils, Giotto ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il semblait si petit et si fragile. Tendant sa main vers le garçon, Giotto lui caressa doucement la joue et, à sa surprise, il avait arrêté de pleurer. Doucement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent et pour la première fois Giotto vit les yeux de son fils. Ils étaient d'un beau brun chocolat et le blond se sentit incapable de détourner le regard. Offrant un sourire timide au garçon, Giotto fut récompensé avec un joyeux gazouillis suivit par un sourire innocent. Alors il sut qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

Plus vite qu'il ne le remarqua, Giotto s'était attaché à son fils tout juste connu et il savait qu'il ferrait absolument tout pour lui.

Atteignant le berceau, ses mains se placèrent instinctivement sous les bras de son fils qu'il prit dans ses bras.

Berçant son fils près de son cœur, il ferma les yeux quelques instants et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait déjà trouvé le nom parfait pour le garçon.

Amenant sa bouche près de l'oreille de son fils, il murmura, « Bienvenus chez les Vongola, cher Tsunayoshi. »

_OoOoOoOoO_

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour la traduction et si vous voyez des fautes (grammaire, conjugaison ou autre) n'hésitez pas à me le dire et si vous avez des conseils je suis preneuse. J'espère que ça ira quand même pour une première traduction!

A la prochaine, n'oubliez pas les reviews ;) Rebornx3


	2. Whose Child Is That ?

_Note de la traductrice: voilà le deuxième chapitre. _

_Bêta lectrice: LibertyBell.047 [merci de ton aide !]_

OoOoOoOoO

G était en colère. Pourquoi ? Parce que cela faisait vingt minutes que lui et les autres gardiens attendaient leur boss entêté pour qu'ils puissent enfin passer à table.

Inutile de dire que le blond ne s'était toujours pas montré.

« Mais où est-il bordel ? » cria l'homme, frappant la table du poing.

« Yare, yare, » fit Asari d'une manière bon enfant tandis qu'il jouait avec Takeshi qui était assis sur ses genoux. « Calme toi G, tu risque d'effrayer Takeshi. Je suis sûr que Giotto va bientôt arriver. Il doit probablement faire quelque chose d'important. »

Avant qu'il n'ait fini de parler, Giotto se précipita dans la pièce, avec un regard d'excuse. « Désolé, je suis en retard. » dit-il, tombant lourdement sur sa chaise avec un soupire de fatigue. « Je discutais avec quelques servantes et majordomes à propos de quelques changements dans ma chambre. »

Tous fixèrent le blond comme s'il était devenu fou.

Une veine faisant son apparition sur sa tempe, G hurla, « TU NOUS AS FAIT ATTENDRE PENDANT VINGT BORDEL DE MINUTES JUSTE POUR SAVOIR COMMENT TU ALLAIS REARRANGER TA CHAMBRE ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, Asari couvrit les oreilles de son fils. « Ton langage, G. »

Au même moment, Giotto mis un doigt sur ses lèvres, faisant désespérément signe à G de se taire. « S'il te plait G, baisse d'un ton ou bien tu vas-»

« Ou je vais quoi ? » rétorqua G, baissant malgré tout sa voix d'un ton.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Giotto entendit le son qu'il avait tant redouté; le faible écho d'un enfant qui pleure.

Se relevant, il se dépêcha de quitter la salle à manger et couru dans la direction de l'infirmerie, où Tsuna dormait en attendant qu'un berceau soit installé dans la chambre de Giotto.

Echangeant des regards, les gardiens prirent la décision de suivre leur boss dans le but de trouver l'origine de ces cris.

Oubliant ses poursuivants, Giotto courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie et s'arrêta devant le berceau où Tsuna dormait.

Une jeune servante berçait l'enfant dans ses bras, essayant de le faire s'arrêter de pleurer. Malheureusement, ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Quand elle vit Giotto entrer, un soulagement évident se lut dans ses yeux et elle donna son jeune maître à son père.

Lorsque Giotto prit doucement l'enfant dans ses bras, tous ses gardiens le regardèrent, choqués. Giotto, cependant, ne vit rien de cela: toute son attention était focalisée sur son fils. Le plaçant contre sa poitrine, il frotta le dos de Tsuna, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsuna hoqueta et regarda son père avec des yeux humides. Quand Giotto sourit à l'enfant, les coins de sa petite bouche se relevèrent un peu.

Berçant le garçon, Giotto essaya de le rendormir, mais en dépit de ses efforts, les yeux du petit Tsuna restèrent ouverts. Soupirant, il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Après lui avoir donné un nom, le premier plan d'action de Giotto avait été de bercer l'enfant tout en prenant son portable pour commander des vêtements, des meubles, des bouteilles de lait, des couches et tout le nécessaire pour élever un enfant. La fois suivante, lorsqu'il regarda le petit brun, les yeux de ce dernier étaient fermés et il avait une respiration régulière.

Abandonnant le combat, Giotto soupira et repartit vers la salle à manger, décidant de prendre son fils avec lui. Se demandant comment il allait expliquer la situation à ses gardiens, il remarqua que six paires d'yeux le fixaient et réalisa que les dits gardiens l'avaient suivi et qu'ils le regardaient maintenant d'un air incrédule.

« G-Giotto, » dit G, brisant le silence avant que son meilleur ami n'ait le temps de penser à une quelconque explication. « A-à qui est cet enfant ? »

Un long silence s'en suivit, et comme Giotto était incapable d'inventer quoi que ce soit, il offrit d'une petite voix, « ...à moi ? » La façon dont il prononçât ces mots sonnait comme une question, comme si lui-même n'était pas sûr de la réponse. Il était inquiet quant à la façon dont allait réagir son meilleur ami, mais heureusement pour lui, G était resté bouche bée, et fit juste un signe de tête, montrant qu'il avait entendu.

« Où est sa mère ? » demanda Knuckle, qui semblait être le seul à penser correctement pour l'instant. « Aucun d'entre nous ne l'a vu venir ici, mais elle est sûrement dans les environs n'est-ce pas ? » Le doute perçait dans sa voix, comme si il savait déjà la réponse à sa question.

Secouant la tête, Giotto dit, « Elle est partie depuis longtemps. Elle l'a laissé sur le pas de notre porte il y a environ une heure avec une note disant a peu près: je ne t'ai jamais aimé, je vais me marier avec un autre homme, tu peux avoir l'enfant, et je ne veux plus avoir affaire à l'un d'entre vous. »

Les yeux d'Alaude se plissèrent dangereusement et ses mains se dirigèrent vers ses menottes, comme s'il imaginait sans doute les passer autour des poignets de Nana.

Comme s'il avait lu les pensés de l'alouette, Giotto dit, « Il n'y a pas de raison de l'arrêter, Alaude, laisse tomber. »

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans les yeux du gardien des nuages, mais il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda par la fenêtre, lançant un regard furieux au-dehors.

La seule réaction des autres gardiens fut de fixer leur ami d'un air mi abasourdi, mi choqué.

Après une courte pause, Deamon demanda incertain, « C'est de Nana dont nous sommes en train de parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Giotto acquiesça, et avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait pu dire quelque chose, G retrouva l'usage de la parole et l'explosion que tous attendaient arriva enfin.

« Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça à Giotto ? J'en reviens pas, si jamais je met mes mains sur cette fille de p- »

« G, ton langage » l'arrêta Giotto avant que l'homme tatoué ne finisse sa phrase, inconsciemment il venait de répéter ce que Asari avait dit un peu plus tôt. Ensuite, avec un sourire forcé, il continua, « Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant nous savons comment elle est en réalité, c'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit partie. Tsuna est beaucoup mieux sans une mère comme elle. »

Les gardiens fixèrent leur boss avec crainte, s'émerveillant sur la force dont il faisait preuve, mais à l'intérieur, ils savaient tous qu'il était dévasté.

Asari reporta son regard sur l'enfant dans les bras de Giotto, essayant de contenir sa colère pour ne pas la laisser transparaitre sur son visage. Étant un père, il était absolument épouvanté du comportement de Nana.

Tsuna semblait tout juste assez âgé pour pouvoir quitter l'hôpital, encore moins sa mère, et elle venait de le laisser sur le seuil de la porte ? Réalisait-elle qu'ils étaient en octobre ? Au moins, Gisella (son ex) avait gardé l'enfant jusqu'à ses deux mois, et lui avait correctement expliqué la situation.

Forçant un sourire à apparaître sur son visage, il s'approcha de Giotto avec un Takeshi très curieux dans les bras.

Se penchant un peu, il sourit en dévisageant l'enfant pour la première fois et il remarqua à quel point il ressemblait à son père. « Son nom est Tsuna ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tsunayoshi » corrigea Giotto et Asari ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ça signifie 'corde chanceuse' n'est-ce pas ? Quel magnifique prénom. »

Giotto sourit à l'approbation de son ami. « Eh bien, il est à moitié japonais, et puisqu'il va grandir dans une vieille maison italienne, je pense que c'est assez juste, non ? »

Pendant que les deux adultes parlaient, Takeshi était venu faire connaissance avec le nouveau bébé de la famille.

Tendant une main potelée, il sourit au petit brun qui gazouillant joyeusement.

Tsuna semblait enchanté de s'être trouvé un nouvel ami et laissa échapper un petit rire.

Deamon, qui avait suivit les deux jusqu'à maintenant, détourna le regard pour que personne ne puisse voir ses yeux.

Il était aussi un père (sur-protecteur soit-dit en passant), et il ressentait les même émotions qu'Asari. Quand il imaginait ses jumeaux (qui étaient avec leur mère à Vérone en visite chez leur grands-parents) à la place du jeune Tsunayoshi, il ne pouvait empêcher de ressentir une envie de meurtre. Quiconque traitait un enfant âgé seulement de trois semaines, de façon si barbare était encore pire que le meurtrier en série de son livre ( Dieu seul savait ce qu'il ferait à un pédophile.)

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, son habituel sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et il dit, « Bien, si vous êtes tous d'accord, j'aimerais retourner à mon dîner. »

Et ainsi, le groupe retourna dans la salle à manger pour finir leur repas, avec Asari qui donnait quelques conseils à Giotto sur ce qu'il devait faire quand Tsuna pleurait, ou quand il avait faim ou qu'il fallait changer ses couches.

« Tu dois être content, » dit Giotto à son ami de longue date, « Maintenant Takeshi à un compagnon de jeu. »

A ces mots, Asari fronça un peu les sourcils. « J'ai des sentiments mitigés, » dit le gardien de la pluie. « Oui, je suis heureux que Takeshi ait un compagnon de jeu, mais je suis vraiment bouleversé de la façon dont sa mère l'a traité. »

Giotto acquiesça une fois. « Elle m'a déçu. Mais je lui reconnaissant qu'elle l'ait apporté ici, au lieu de le laisser être adopté. Ça aurait été vraiment terrible et je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

Asari acquiesça gravement pour montrer son accord.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés devant la salle à manger, et Giotto sourit. « Mais à présent, elle est sortie de nos vies, donc nous n'avons plus qu'à l'oublier, et être sûr de faire de notre mieux pour élever nos enfants, hm ? »

Asari lui sourit en retour, et ils reprirent tous place une fois encore.

Comme Giotto demanda une bouteille de lait chaud pour son fils, Deamon prit l'enfant hors des bras de son père, lui souriant doucement et lui dit, « Dis bonjour à oncle Deamon, Tsunayoshi. »

Tsuna, qui avait déjà montré des signes de ressemblance avec son père, fit immédiatement confiance l'illusionniste et fit un petit bruit gargouillant dans le fond de sa gorge, sa bouche s'incurvant en un sourire innocent, ignorant la cruauté de ce monde.

Deamon, qui était en quelque sorte déprimé depuis que ses enfants étaient partis deux semaines auparavant, trouva l'enfant tout à fait adorable et roucoula joyeusement, tandis que Giotto essayait désespérément de reprendre son fils.

Regardant la scène depuis l'autre bout de la table, Lampo, qui avait été calme jusqu'ici, à cause de son aversion pour les pleurnicheries des petits morveux que le reste de l'humanité appelait enfant.

Les coins de sa bouche formèrent un sourire amusé à la pensée qui traversa soudainement son esprit. « Lampo parie dix dollars que dans un mois, G sera aussi papa. »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le gardien de la foudre, et le visage de G devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. « Qu'est ce que tu racontes, sale gamin ? » explosa-t-il.

L'adolescent haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « Eh bien, tu es toujours avec Giotto et vous faites tout ensemble. Sans parler du fait que tu as rompu avec Asako à peu près en même temps que Giotto avec Nana. Il n'est pas difficile de croire que ce serait pour la même raison. »

G le frappa sur la tête une fois, et Asari riant nerveusement, dit, « Pas possible, ça ferait beaucoup trop de coïncidences! »

Cela dit, ils retournèrent tous à leur repas et le sujet concernant G ayant un fils ne revint pas sur le tapis avant la semaine suivante, quand la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre, et que les Vongola accueillirent un autre bébé dans leur famille.

OoOoOoOoO

_La suite la semaine prochaine normalement. N'oubliez pas les reviews et merci d'avoir lu ! Je n'ai pas encore commencé la traduction du troisième chapitre faute de temps, je la ferrais donc demain soir ou dimanche au plus tard, après j'essayerai de traduire un chapitre le mercredi puis un le dimanche pour vous en poster un chaque dimanche. Encore merci à LibertyBell.047 pour sa correction. _Rebornx3


	3. The Twins Come Home

Se grattant la tête sur le chemin de la salle à manger, Lampo laissa échapper un bâillement sonore. Il aurait voulu dormir jusqu'à midi comme il en avait l'habitude la plupart du temps, mais aujourd'hui il était censé aller faire une mission stupide.

Il était si occupé à râler sur l'injustice de ce monde, qui le faisait risquer sa vie en mission alors que son fainéant de boss restait tous les jours à signer des papiers et à jouer à la maison, qu'il faillit percuter le froid gardien de la tempête.

« Pourquoi diable es-tu- » il commença, mais s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit le petit paquet que G tenait dans ses bras. Réalisant ce que c'était, l'adolescent se tu. Quelques minutes plus tard, la seule chose à laquelle il pensa à dire fut, « … Tu me dois dix dollars. »

Si Lampo pensait que l'homme tatoué ne le frapperait pas parce qu'il avait un bébé dans ses bras, et bien c'était une grossière erreur.

Peu de temps après, un cri de douleur résonna dans toute la maison alors que G venait de frapper Lampo dans l'estomac, suivit de près par les pleurs d'un enfant.

Immédiatement, G frappa le gardien de la foudre et dit, « Regarde ce que tu as fait maintenant! Tu as fait pleurer Hayato ! »

L'homme aux cheveux magenta commença automatiquement à bercer l'enfant, espérant le faire se rendormir. Malheureusement, l'enfant pleura davantage, et peu après, Giotto sortit de son bureau, où il s'était sans doute enfermé depuis l'aube.

« Qui pleure ? » demanda-t-il fatigué.

« Le mien. » grogna G, et son ami blond le regarda avec confusion. Quand il pu voir l'enfant dans les bras de son ami, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il semblait être à court de mots.

Finalement, voyant que G n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, Giotto dit, « Tu ne le tiens pas correctement. Tu dois être sûr que sa tête est soutenue, parce qu'il n'est pas encore assez fort pour la tenir droite tout seul. »

Suivant le conseil de Giotto, G réajusta ses bras, mais comme son fils pleurait toujours, il regarda son ami avec des yeux paniqués.

Riant un peu, Giotto tapota la poche de sa veste, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, pour finalement brandir une nouvelle tétine qu'il ouvrit et qu'il mit dans la bouche de l'enfant. Immédiatement, le garçon arrêta de pleurer et G remercia son ami du regard.

Lampo, qui avait maintenant récupéré, regarda son boss avec un regard interrogatif. « Pourquoi as-tu une tétine dans ta poche ? »

Haussant les épaules, il dit, « J'en ai toujours une en plus avec moi au cas où Tsuna perdrait la sienne. »

Le gardien de la foudre le fixa seulement pendant un long moment, puis secoua la tête et s'éloigna, décidant de ne pas commenter le comportement de son boss. En seulement une semaine, il avait appris en quelque sorte à devenir un père parfait.

Giotto regarda le gamin aux cheveux verts s'éloigner avec amusement, puis il se retourna vers son ami. « Donc, » dit-il, plissant les yeux. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Soupirant, G dit, « Asako était furieuse après moi et elle a dit qu'elle en avait assez de moi quand nous étions ensemble; il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle élève un gamin capricieux qui va sans doute devenir comme son père. Je ne peux pas y croire, je suis- »

Giotto lui coupa la parole avant qu'il ne s'emporte. « G, contrôle ton tempérament. Elle ne vaut pas ta colère, sans parler du fait que tu risques de blesser ton fils.. umm... »

« Hayato, » lui dit-il.

Giotto leva un sourcil. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que G donnerait un nom japonais à son fils.

Rougissant, il détourna le regard. « Asako l'appelé comme ça. Apparemment, elle trouvait que ça lui allait comme un gant. »

Giotto sourit. « Je le pense aussi ! Quoiqu'il en soit allons déjeuner. Il doit probablement avoir faim, et je dois aussi nourrir Tsuna. »

.o.o.o.o.

A table, tout le monde était, bien sûr, en train de regarder le nouveau membre de la famille.

« Kufufu, je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour, je verrai la tête de calmar devenir père, » dit Deamon avec un sourire en coin. « As-tu donné ses dix dollars à Lampo ? »

Levant les yeux, G posa la bouteille avec laquelle il était en train de nourrir Hayato, pris son couteau à beurre, et le lança sur l'illusionniste avec une précision mortelle. « Tais toi, tête d'ananas, » grogna-t-il, et il retourna nourrir son fils.

Deamon, qui venait juste d'éviter le projectile inattendu, fit claquer sa langue avec bonhomie, et dit, « Ce n'est pas bien G. Qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais été gravement blessé ? Mes enfants ont encore besoin d'un père et Elena de son mari, tu sais ? »

« Tais-toi idiot. Si tu avais été gravement blessé avec quelque chose comme ça, tu ne serais pas le gardien du brouillard de Giotto. Et quoiqu'il en soit, Elena pourrait trouver facilement un meilleur mari que toi. »

Un lueur dangereuse passa dans les yeux de Deamon, mais avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, la voix calme de Giotto retentit depuis l'endroit où il était assis. « Ça suffit tout les deux. G, finis de nourrir Hayato avant qu'il ne recommence à pleurer. Deamon, cesse d'avoir peur de chaque petite chose que G te dit. Tu sais qu'Elena ne voudrait jamais te remplacer. »

Immédiatement, les deux se turent et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Après avoir vidé la bouteille de lait qu'il était en train de boire, Hayato s'endormit directement et G, récalcitrant, le confia à une servante, lui indiquant de l'emmener dans le berceau se trouvant à l'infirmerie où Tsuna dormait encore quelques jours auparavant.

Souriant de là où il était, Asari dit, « Bien, il semblerait que notre famille vienne de s'agrandir une fois de plus. Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être papa ? »

G, à la plus grande surprise de tous, n'explosa pas face au japonais comme il en avait l'habitude. « C'est... bizarre. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. » dit-il lentement. « L'idée qu'il dépend de moi, prendre soin de lui et le guider... Que se passera-t-il se je ne suis pas capable de l'élever correctement ? »

Tout le monde était surpris du changement du comportement du gardien de la tempête, depuis quand G montrait ses incertitudes si ouvertement ?

Souriant, Knuckle dit, « Ne t'en fait pas, G. Je sais que tu ferras un merveilleux père. Je veux dire, regarde toi. En une heure depuis qu'il est entré dans ta vie, tu t'es un peu radoucit. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Knuckle » dit Asari avec un large sourire. « Je ne pense pas t'avoir entendu crié une seule fois depuis le début du petit-déjeuner, ce qui est un énorme exploit. »

« Et si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux toujours venir nous poser des questions, » ajouta Giotto. « Tu sais, nous allons tous t'aider. Ne t'inquiète pas G, je suis sûr qu'Hayato grandira et deviendra un merveilleux jeune homme. »

« Merci » dit G avec un demi sourire.

Soudainement, l'atmosphère comfortable qui régnaitfut brisée lorsqu'une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre dans la pièce. Tout le monde reconnut tout de suite le portable de Deamon; sérieusement, qui d'autre mettrait une musique de film d'horreur comme sonnerie d'appel ?

Vérifiant le numéro de son correspondant, l'homme eut d'un sourire maladroit lorsqu'il vit qui l'appelait, et décrocha disant, « Elena ! Tu as appelé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Comment vont les enfants ? Quand est-ce que vous rentrez ? »

C'est avec un petit rire à l'autre bout du fil qu'Elena essaya de répondre à toutes les questions de son mari. « Bonjour, chéri. Nous allons tous très bien, les enfants sont contents de passer du temps avec maman, mais tu leur manques ainsi que leurs oncles, donc nous avons décidé de rentrer dans quelques jours. »

Les yeux de Deamon s'illuminèrent à l'idée de revoir ses enfants. « Quand arriverez-vous ? »

« Nous venons juste de prendre la route, donc nous serons là dans environ une heure et demie. »

Avant que Deamon n'ait le temps de répondre, il eut du chahut sur l'autre ligne, et soudainement deux voix se firent entendre, « Papa ! »

Le gardien du brouillard sourit affectueusement aux voix de ses enfants. Ils avaient fêté leur premier anniversaire il y a quelques mois,et ils étaient déjà capables (en quelque sorte) de parler. « Mukuro, Chrome. Comment allez vous tout les deux ? »

« Bien ! » Ils avaient répondu en même temps ce qui fit rire Deamon.

« Bien, dans ce cas ça va. Je suis impatient de vous revoir tout les deux, mais pouvez vous me repasser maman ? Je dois lui parler. »

Il y eut plus de bruit de l'autre côté, et quelques instants plus tard, Elena reprit le téléphone, « Oui ? »

« Quand vous serez rentrés, ne soit pas surprise si Giotto et G agissent... différemment, et dis aux enfants d'être extrêmement calmes quand ils arriveront, okay ? »

« Pourquoi ? Quelque chose est arrivé ? »

Laissant échapper un léger rire, Deamon dit, « Je t'expliquerais tout quand tu seras de retour. C'est une longue histoire. Bon, je dois te laisser. A bientôt miotesoro. »

Riant, elle dit, « Ciao caro mio. »

Une fois que l'illusionniste eut raccroché, G secoua la tête et dit, « Pouvez-vous être plus lovey-dovey tout les deux ? »

« Tu veux voir ? »

« Dieu, non ! » Il grommela immédiatement, et les autres (excepté Alaude) partirent dans un fou rire.

« Donc, qu'a-t-elle dit ? » demanda Giotto, une fois qu'il fut calmé.

« Les enfants et elle seront bientôt de retour. Ils devraient arriver dans une heure et demie. »

« Hm, nous allons prévenir le chef de faire quelque chose de spécial pour ce soir. » dit Giotto avec un sourire. Ensuite, se levant, il prit la bouteille qui était sur la table à côté de lui et dit, « Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois vous laisser maintenant. Tsuna va sans doute se réveiller dans peu de temps, et je dois lui donner à manger. »

.o.o.o.o.

Un peu plus tard, une voiture remonta l'allée qui menait au manoir des Vongola, et Elena Spade en sortit.

Même si elle était heureuse d'avoir passé les trois dernières semaines chez ses parents, elle était soulagée d'être enfin de retour à la maison. Elle fit attention où elle mettait les pieds comme elle aidait ses enfants à sortir de la voiture, et elle leur rappela d'être calme.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la première personne qu'elle vit, fut bien sûr, son mari Deamon.

« Papa ! » crièrent les jumeaux en se précipitant vers leur père.

Se baissant, il les prit dans ses bras et leur donna un baiser sur le haut de leur tête. « Bon retour, mes petits anges, vous vous êtes bien amusés ? »

« Si ! » répondirent-ils ensemble, et Deamon résista à l'envie de les câliner.

Rejoignant son mari, Elena l'embrassa chastement et demanda, « Où est Giotto ? »

Avant qu'un mot n'ait eu le temps de franchir ses lèvres, la blond arriva vers eux avec un petit paquet dans ses bras.

« Elena ! Ben tornata ! » dit-il avec un sourire. « Désolé si je ne te salue pas , mais mes mains sont prises, comme tu peux le voir. »

Elena, qui eut un aperçu de ce que Giotto tenait, fixait l'enfant avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Giotto, à qui est cet enfant ? »

« A moi, » dit-il avec un sourire fier. Puis, avec un petit rire, « Et nous venons juste d'accueillir le fils de G ce matin même dans la famille. »

« G a aussi un fils ? » demanda-t-elle.

Giotto acquiesça et ajouta avec un sourire tendu, « Et avant que tu demandes, leurs mères ne sont pas ici. Ils n'ont personne sauf nous. »

Elena resta silencieuse un moment, elle était en colère contre Asako et Nana; elles étaient folles d'avoir abandonné Giotto et G ainsi que leurs enfants.

Finalement, souriant un peu, elle dit, « Bien, ils ont de la chance d'avoir de merveilleux pères tel que vous. Si leurs mères voulaient vraiment les abandonner comme ça, c'est une bonne chose qu'elles soient parties. Si tu as besoin de l'opinion d'une femme, n'hésites pas à venir me poser des questions, Giotto. »

_Ndt: voilà pour ce troisième chapitre. Encore merci à LibertyBell.047 pour sa correction et ses conseils. _


	4. Chiavarone

Giovanni Chiavarone regardait sans expression le manoir Vongola devant lequel il se trouvait.

Les Vongola était une jeune famille, et relativement peu connue, mais depuis un an qu'elle avait été créée, elle avait grandi à une vitesse ahurissante. Une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait connu une croissance inhabituelle était parce que les Arcobaleno leur avaient confié une partie de la trinisette, maintenant connue comme les anneaux Vongola, lesquels avaient été gardés pendant près d'un demi millénaire. Mais cependant, Giovanni savait que cela ne pouvait pas être tout. Peu de personne suivraient quelqu'un qu'ils ne pensent pas digne de leur respect. Le fait est que le jeune boss des Vongola, un blond du nom de Giotto, avait été capable de réunir un grand nombre de membre en moins de douze mois ce qui impliquait qu'il avait des capacités qu'il ne devrait pas avoir à son âge.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute que les Vongola deviendrait un jour l'une des plus influente Famille en Italie, ce qui rendait d'autant plus difficile la décision de Giovanni; si il commettait une erreur ici, la Famille Chiavarone pourrait perdre un allié potentiel, ou pire, gagner un ennemis terrifiant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas boss ? » demanda un jeune homme qui semblait être proche de la vingtaine.

Souriant à son ami, Giovanni dit, « Pas du tout, Romario. Je me demandais juste quel genre d'homme pouvait bien être ce Giotto. »

Romario acquiesça, devinant facilement ce à quoi son boss pensait. Ils avaient été invités au QG des Vongola pour discuter d'une alliance potentielle avec la jeune famille. Romario était lui-même contre l'idée de s'allier avec les Vongola. Les Chiavarone étaient une très vieille famille, et ils avaient beaucoup de pouvoir. Si les Vongola venaient à gagner un tel allié si tôt, leur influence en Italie augmenterait considérablement, et ce pouvoir soudain pourrait les corrompre.

« Viens, inutile de rester ici. » dit Giovanni, interrompant les pensées du jeune homme de vingt-trois ans.

Comme tout deux approchèrent du manoir, la large double porte s'ouvrit avant que Romario n'ai eu le temps de sonner.

« Bienvenue, signore Chiavarone, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir. » les accueillit le vieux majordome qui leur avait ouvert la porte. « S'il vous plait, entrez, Vongola Primo vous attend dans son bureau; je vais vous y conduire. »

Acquiesçant sèchement, Giovanni suivit de près le vieil homme, ne voulant pas se perdre en territoire ennemi. Il devait le reconnaître, le manoir était absolument splendide, de belles peintures étaient accrochées aux murs, un tapis qui semblait assez couteux recouvrait la quasi totalité du sol. Les décorations étaient belles et semblaient délicates, mais il savait que c'était beaucoup plus résistant qu'il n'y paraissait, et les lustres en verre illuminaient toutes les pièces. La disposition, était cependant, beaucoup plus confuse, et il se demanda (plus d'une fois) comment faisaient les occupants pour ne pas se perdre.

Après quelques minutes de marche, le petit groupe arriva devant deux doubles portes richement ornées, sans aucun doute, ils étaient devant le bureau du Vongola Primo.

Le majordome leur ouvrit la porte, et Giovanni entra, détaillant le somptueux bureau dans lequel il se trouvait.

La pièce était chaleureuse, les murs étaient de couleur crème, au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table basse noire entourée par de confortables sofas. Les murs étaient dépourvus de peinture, et à la place, il y avait de nombreuses photos de Primo et de ses gardiens; sur lesquelles tous souriaient et riaient joyeusement. Après avoir vu ces photos, Giovanni se prit de sympathie pour ce boss, il était évident qu'il prenait soin de sa Famille.

Peu après, il porta son regard sur le blond lui-même dont les yeux bleus reflétaient la gentillesse malgré son expression sérieuse. L'homme devait avoir une demie tête de moins que lui, et ses cheveux blonds indisciplinés partaient dans tout les sens.

Près du jeune Don de la mafia, se trouvait son fameux bras droit, seulement connu sous le nom G. G avait un visage fin, des cheveux rouges pâle presque roses et des yeux d'un ton légèrement plus foncé. Sur le côté droit de son visage, il y avait un tatouage rouge qui semblait représenter une tempête de flammes rouges et son expression était ce qu'il y avait de moins amicale.

Tout comme Giovanni l'examinait, G en faisait autant avec lui, il avait des yeux verts foncés et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient coupés jusqu'à sa nuque, et ses quelques cheveux argentés étaient le seul signe de son véritable âge. En dépit du fait qu'il arrivait à la fin de sa trentaine, l'homme avait un visage jeune, et était assez bel homme, même en considérant sa cicatrice, qui partait du haut de son œil gauche et qui allait jusqu'à son menton.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, signore Giovanni. Mon nom est Giotto, et je suis le boss de la Famille Vongola de Milan, Italie. » dit le jeune boss, tendant la main en guise de salut.

Lui serrant la main, Giovanni acquiesça et sourit, lui retournant la présentation. « Ravi de vous rencontrer, Giotto. »

.o.o.o.o.o.

Environ une heure après que Giovanni soit arrivé au QG des Vongola, Giotto et lui étaient toujours en train de discuter, mais tout les deux se relaxèrent un peu. Giotto avait bien vu que le boss de la prestigieuse Famille Chiavarone n'était pas effrayant comme il l'avait imaginé, il était en réalité bien sympathique; Giovanni trouvait qui Giotto, malgré son manque d'expérience, ferait un très grand Don de la mafia. Même Romario, qui avait tout d'abord voulu rejeter la proposition d'alliance avec les Vongola changeait doucement d'avis. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour prendre une décision était un petit quelque chose, et c'est ce qui arriva.

Giotto venait d'expliquer comment il avait pris la décision de former les Vongola, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il en était arrivé à l'histoire du tatouage de G, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Tous les occupants de la pièce sursautèrent un peu sous l'effet de la surprise; qu'est ce qui pouvait être assez important pour interrompre la réunion de deux parrains de la mafia ?

« Entrez ! » dit Giotto, passant immédiatement en mode boss, c'était quelque chose que Giovanni avait remarqué lors de l'heure qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. En fonction des personnes, le jeune homme se comportait différemment; avec ses amis il était tout simplement calme, parfois enfantin; avec ses subordonnés, il était le boss qu'ils respectaient, etc. Il semblerait que Giovanni soit placé dans la catégorie des amis.

Doucement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une servante un peu débraillée.

Les saluant avec respect, elle se confondit tout de suite en excuses. « Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger maître Giotto, mais les jeunes maîtres Tsunayoshi et Hayato viennent de se réveiller et ils n'arrêtent pas de pleurer. »

Le boss Chiavarone haussa les sourcils. Jeunes maitres ?

« Nous avons tout essayé, » continua la servante, « Nous avons essayé de les nourrir mais ils n'ont pas faim, ils ont jeté leurs tétines. Nous avons même vérifié leurs couches mais elles sont propres. »

« Et à propos des autres gardiens ? Et Elena ? » demanda Giotto, qui voulait vraiment réconforter son fils tout de suite.

« Tout le monde est sortit, excepté maître Knuckle et il est déjà occupé avec le jeune maître Takeshi. »

Regardant le boss Chiavarone, Giotto hésita une seconde, puis finalement dit: « Amène-les ici tous les deux, et amène Antony et Alessandro aussi. »

La servante parut soulagée, et elle dit, « Tout de suite, Maître Giotto. »

Quand elle parti, Giotto se tourna vers Giovanni. « Je suis désolé pour cette interruption. » dit-il, inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Inutile de vous inquiéter, ce n'est rien. » dit Giovanni, qui était curieux de voir qui pouvait être les jeune maîtres. Quelques instants plus tard, il eut la réponse à sa question quand un son éloigné s'approcha de plus en plus.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, et deux servantes entrèrent, prenant soin de deux enfants en train de pleurer, suivit par deux subordonnés portant de coûteux costumes noirs.

Immédiatement, Giotto et G allèrent à leur rencontre et prirent les deux bébés des bras des servantes, qui quittèrent ensuite la pièce. Les deux subordonnés restèrent en revanche.

Giovanni assista en à une curieuse scène lorsque Giotto déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant qu'il tenait, puis revint vers son bureau où il ouvrit un tiroir. Il en sortit deux.. tétines ? En ouvrant une, il la mit dans la bouche du nourrisson, et lança la seconde à G, qui fit de même avec l'autre bébé.

Giovanni regarda avec fascination un autre changement de personnalité de Giotto; maintenant il faisait face au père. Même le froncement de sourcil de G, qu'il avait gardé pendant tout le temps où il se trouvait ici, s'était maintenant transformé un doux sourire comme il calmait le bébé qu'il avait dans les bras.

Peu de temps après, les deux bébés s'endormirent, et Giotto et G, reprirent leurs places précédentes, avec les bébés tenus fermement dans leurs bras. Comme les deux subordonnés prirent place aux côté de Giotto et de son bras droit, Giovanni réalisa tardivement qu'il s'agissait en fait de gardes du corps.

Offrant un sourire d'excuse, Giotto dit, « Veuillez nous pardonner, Giovanni, Tsunayoshi et Hayato ont rejoint le manoir il y a seulement quelques mois, et ils commencent toujours à pleurer s'ils ne voient pas quelqu'un qu'ils reconnaissent en se réveillant. »

Giovanni acquiesça avec compréhension, lui même avait un fils de sept ans, et il se souvint combien cela avait été difficile pour sa femme au début.

« Et leurs mères ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

Giotto soupira à la question, il s'y attendait. « Elles ne font désormais plus partie de nos vies. » dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Giovanni acquiesça et ne dit plus rien.

Après un moment de silence, il se leva et dit, « Quoiqu'il en soit, mes excuses mais je dois vraiment y aller. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. »

« Oh, oui bien sûr, » dit Giotto, lui serrant la main, passant Tsuna sur son autre bras.

Il voulu ajouter quelque chose mais Giovanni lui coupa la parole avec un sourire. « Quand puis-je espérer que le contrat soit fait ? »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux avant de reprendre une expression plus neutre, et dit d'une voix polie, « Je vais commencer à y travailler tout de suite. Ce sera probablement fait pour la semaine prochaine. »

Acquiesçant, Giovanni sourit, ses yeux brillaient d'amusement. « Très bien. Oh, et Giotto, il n'y a pas de raison d'être si formel. Nous sommes amis maintenant, hm ? »

A ces mots, un grand sourire prit place sur les lèvres du blond et il aurait sans prit le vieil homme dans ses bras s'il n'avait pas eu Tsuna. « Amis n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez ce que ça signifie alors, vous allez devoir venir ici plus souvent pour que l'on apprenne à se connaître. »

Le boss Chiavarone laissa simplement échapper un petit rire et dit, « J'y compte bien. J'espère que ça ne posera pas de problème si j'amène mon fils Dino avec moi. Il est un peu plus âgé que vos enfants, mais je suis certain qu'ils deviendront de grands amis dans le futur. »

« C'est très bien. »s'exclama Giotto en raccompagnant son nouvel ami jusqu'à la porte. « Mukuro et Chrome, les jumeaux de mon gardien de la brume, ont un an et ne passent pas beaucoup de temps avec les autres enfants. Ça pourrait être une bonne expérience pour eux. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, j'amènerai Dino avec moi la prochaine fois. D'ici là, arrivederci Giotto. » Dit Giovanni avec un sourire. Après avoir passé le pas de la porte, il appela sa voiture, qui l'attendait déjà sur le sentier.

Comme Romario le conduisait hors de la propriété des Vongola, il demanda, « Donc, qu'est ce qui vous a convaincu ? »

« Pardon ? » répondit son boss, confus.

« Avant la rencontre, vous étiez récalcitrant à accepter une alliance » déclara habilement son ami. « Qu'est ce qui vous a convaincu ? »

Giovanni réfléchi un moment, avant de dire, « Il y a beaucoup de choses, mais je pense que ce qui m'a vraiment convaincu c'est son fils. »

Romario acquiesça une fois, comme s'il s'attendait à cette explication, et son boss continua.

« Giotto semble vraiment être quelqu'un de bien, et je peux dire qu'il prend sincèrement soin de sa Famille. Même avant que cette servante ne nous interrompe, j'étais proche d'accepter, mais quand j'ai vu la façon dont il a réagit avec son fils, avec tant de patience, c'est vraiment pour cette raison que j'ai voulu faire de lui notre allié. Il est de ceux qui sont prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qui lui sont cher; le monde de la mafia à besoin de plus d'hommes comme ça. Je sais qu'un jour les Vongola se tiendront sur un pied d'égalité avec nous, ou peut-être même qu'ils nous surpasseront. Quand ce jour arrivera, je veux que les Chiavarone se tiennent fiers à leurs côtés. »

.o.o.o.o.o.

_Voilà pour le chapitre 4, encore merci à LibertyBell.047 qui fait en sorte de rendre cette lecture plus agréable sans les fautes d'orthographe que je sème. _


	5. Trip To Japan

Chapitre 5 : Un voyage au Japon

« Oncle Alaude! » appela une petite voix aigüe.

The gardien blond des nuages se retourna et vit un bambin aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux ébouriffés courir vers lui. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres et il se pencha pour regarder l'enfant dans les yeux.

« Que veux-tu Tsunayoshi? J'allais partir en mission. » dit-il, en essayant de contenir l'affection qui perçait dans sa voix. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de trois ans que le petit brun était arrivé au manoir, et depuis le jour où Alaude l'avait rencontré, il avait su que le gamin les mènerait tous par le bout du nez. (Et bien qu'il rechigne à l'admettre, le solitaire gardien des nuages ne lui résistait pas non plus).

Inclinant sa tête sur le côté d'un air adorable, Tsuna demanda, « Dans quel pays tu vas cette fois ? »

Riant doucement, il dit, « Je pars dans un pays appelé le Japon. Il se trouve très loin d'ici mais je n'ai pas beaucoup à faire donc je devrai revenir dans une semaine ou deux. »

Comme prévu, le visage de Tsuna s'assombrit. Il en allait de même à chaque fois qu'un de ses oncles partait pour une longue période.

Alaude ébouriffa ses cheveux en se relevant, et dit « Ne fais pas cette tête, ou je t'arrête pour m'avoir distrait de mon travail. »

Ces mots firent ricaner Tsuna, qui savait bien que son oncle n'était pas sérieux. Il entoura les jambes du gardien de ses petits bras. « Ciao, oncle Alaude. Tu vas me manquer. »

"Ciao, petit."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Au même moment, dans une petite ville du nom de Namimori au Japon, un jeune garçon de cinq ans rentrait de l'école. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais, et deux yeux perçants aux reflets gris acier.

Marchant en direction de sa maison, il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit avec la clé qu'il portait au cou et dans l'entrebâillement, il tenta un timide « Tadaima. »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint, et le garçon fit prudemment un pas à l'intérieur. Mais aussitôt la porte fermée, une femme apparut devant lui, le dominant de toute sa taille. Levant la tête, il fit de son mieux pour garder son masque d'indifférence.

« Où est-ce que tu étais Kyoya ? » demanda la mère du garçon, sa bouche formant une moue dédaigneuse. « Ça fait des heures que l'école est finie. »

« Je suis allé chez un ami, pour faire mes devoirs. » répondit immédiatement le gamin.

« Oh vraiment ? Sans me prévenir d'abord? »

Kyoya haussa les épaules. « J'ai essayé de te le dire, mais tu étais trop occupée à embrasser ton copain. »

Perdant son calme, la jeune femme attrapa l'épaule de son fils et le gifla. « Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, jeune homme ! Va dans ta chambre immédiatement ! »

Kyoya ressortit de la pièce sans ajouter un autre mot, soulagé de s'en être sorti à si bon compte. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, le garçon entendit distinctement sa mère marmonner dans son dos. « Ah je le jure, si j'avais pu contacter son père, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne serait plus là. »

Cette déclaration ne troubla absolument pas le garçon, qui monta dans sa chambre l'air de rien. Une fois arrivée dans son paradis, il posa son sac à dos et ouvrit une de ses poches. Il en sortit une vieille photo abîmée par le temps…, une moitié de photo pour être plus précis. On y voyait un homme, un occidental, beau avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu saphir. Il ne souriait pas vraiment mais une étincelle de bonheur faisait briller son regard.

Kyoya fixa longuement la photo, c'était un de ses seuls trésors.

Six ans plus tôt, avant sa naissance, sa mère et cet homme étaient apparemment tombés amoureux et avaient vécu une idylle pendant quelques semaines. D'après sa mère, Alaude ne lui avait rien dit de son retour vers l'Italie, ni du fait qu'il avait l'intention de rester dans son pays. Comme c'était à prévoir, sa mère colérique s'était imaginé autre chose, et elle n'avait pas revu Alaude avant son départ.

Ce ne fut que quelques mois plus tard qu'elle se découvrit enceinte. Kyoya ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était décidée à le garder, mais c'est ainsi que sa vie d'enfant maltraité avait commencé.

Il avait découvert la photographie l'année dernière, et s'était bien gardé de la montrer à sa mère. Il l'avait conservée secrètement, elle lui rappelait que quelque part, il y avait peut-être quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne bien sûr, mais la photo le réconfortait.

La tenant fermement serrée dans ses bras, le garçon se glissa sous ses couvertures et s'endormit presque aussitôt, rêvant d'un étranger blond qui viendrait le sauver.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Arrivé au Japon, Alaude avait un peu de temps libre durant les premiers jours, et il en profita pour rattraper son retard sur le décalage horaire.

Le lendemain de son arrivée, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Alaude avait décidé de visiter quelques magasins pour ramener des souvenirs aux gamins. Quand ils partaient à l'étranger, les gardiens (oui, même lui) avaient maintenant pris l'habitude d'acheter des jouets ou d'autres babioles pour les enfants.

Alors qu'il ressortait d'une boutique, un cri attira son attention. Se retournant, il aperçu deux yakuzas qui s'en prenaient à un enfant.

« Regarde où tu vas gamin! » lança le plus grand.

Au grand étonnement d'Alaude, le garçon ne recula pas et ne fondit pas non plus en larmes comme il s'y était attendu. Au contraire, il fixa les deux gangsters de ses yeux d'acier.

« Oi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive gamin ? T'as perdu ta langue? » se moqua l'autre homme, s'avançant pour donner une pichenette sur le front du petit.

« Kamikorosu. » gronda le gamin, et soudainement, une paire de tonfas sortie de nulle part apparut dans ses mains.

Le gardien des nuages observait la scène avec un intérêt évident, tandis que le gamin mettait à terre le plus petit des deux hommes avec un coup à la mâchoire très bien placé. Alaude eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'il vit l'enfant se tourner vers l'autre gangster, qui était resté bouche bée en voyant son partenaire se faire tabasser par un gamin.

Marchant par-dessus les deux hommes inconscients, l'enfant commençait à s'éloigner lorsque sa route se trouva soudainement bloquée par trois autres yakuzas, visiblement des alliés des deux autres. Les voyant avancer vers le petit, Alaude décida qu'il était peut-être temps d'intervenir. En un clin d'œil, il s'élança vers le groupe et avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait eu le temps de réagir, tous les gangsters se retrouvèrent terre, grognant de douleur.

Posant une main sur la tête du petit, Alaude leur lança un regard noir et dit « Touchez seulement à un cheveu de cet enfant et je vous tuerai. »

« Quoi? » s'écria l'un d'entre eux. « Tu ne sais pas qui nous sommes? Nous venons du clan Momokyokai! »

Alaude était sur le point de craquer quand l'un d'entre eux, le chef visiblement, dit d'un voix paniquée, « P-pardonnez nous si-s'il vous plaît. »

L'homme qui avait crié se tourna vers son partenaire. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes aniki? Pourquoi tu t'excuses devant ce type là? »

« Ferme-la! » tonna le chef. « Tu ne vois pas l'anneau qu'il porte? »

Puis se retourna vers Alaude, il se mit à genoux et s'inclina, disant « Veuillez nous pardonner, Vongola-san. Nous ne toucherons plus jamais le gamin. »

Alaude fit claquer sa langue et se détourna. « Disparaissez. »

Les hommes du clan Momokyokai étaient partis en courant avant même qu'il ait terminé. Pensant à voix haute, Alaude marmonna « Je ne savais pas que notre réputation était parvenue jusqu'ici... »

Pendant ce temps, Kyoya fixait son saveur avec une admiration à peine contenue. Il dû se pincer le bras pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, et même après ça, il avait encore du mal à croire que cette personne se tenait réellement en face de lui. « Alaude-san... » murmura-t-il.

Le blond se tourna immédiatement vers lui, et lui lança un regard soupçonneux. « Comment se fait-il que tu connaisse mon nom, gamin? »

« Mon nom est Hibari Kyoya. » dit-il d'une traite. « Et je suis votre fils. »

Un peu choqué par cette brusque révélation, Alaude étudia l'enfant et fut forcé d'admettre qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup. « Je n'ai pas de fils. » dit-il finalement d'une voix incertaine.

Kyoya ne se démonta pas. « Ma mère a découvert qu'elle était enceinte seulement après votre retour en Italie. Elle ne savait pas comment vous contacter. »

« Hibari Kyoko? » demanda Alaude, et Kyoya acquiesça.

Un silence gêné s'en suivit, Alaude ne sachant pas quoi dire maintenant qu'il venait de se découvrir un fils. Qu'était-il supposé faire exactement?

Heureusement (ou malheureusement, ça dépend du point de vue) pour lui, Kyoya fut le premier à briser le silence. « Est-ce que je peux vivre avec vous? » demanda le garçon d'un air indifférent.

Pour une fois, Alaude ne parvint pas à contenir sa surprise. « Quoi? » fit-il avant d'avoir put s'en empêcher.

Une lueur d'espoir illuminait les yeux de Kyoya. « Est-ce que je peux venir vivre avec vous? Okaa-san ne veut pas de moi et elle dit toujours que si avait pu vous contacter, elle ne m'aurait pas gardé aussi longtemps. »

Alaude écarquilla les yeux en entendant les paroles du gamin -son fils maintenant-. « Elle t'a déjà dit cela avant? »

Kyoya haussa les épaules. « Tout le temps. » répondit-il, grimaçant un peu. « Mais elle n'a pas besoin de le dire à voix haute pour que je comprenne. »

Alaude, passé maître dans l'art de déchiffrer les gens, n'eut pas besoin de plus explications. Sentant la colère monter en lui, le blond regarda longuement son nouveau fils puis dit « Que penses-tu de l'Italie? »

Kyoya le fixa d'un air curieux pendant un moment, une expression de surprise passa sur son visage quand il comprit ce que son père sous-entendait. « Je pense que c'est un pays intéressant; j'aimerai le visiter un jour. »

Alaude eut un petit sourire en entendant cette réponse. « Et que penserai-tu d'avoir quatre frères et une sœur? »

Les yeux de Kyoya étaient maintenant ronds comme des soucoupes. Son père avait autant d'enfants? Il n'aimait pas les foules en règle générale, mais si cela lui permettait d'échapper à sa mère, alors ce n'était pas trop cher payé, et il répéta ces mots à son père.

Cette fois, Alaude se laissa même aller jusqu'au rire, il commençait vraiment à aimer ce gamin. Ainsi, ils allèrent ensemble voir la mère de Kyoya pour la convaincre de laisser son fils vivre avec Alaude (ce qui ne fut pas très difficile), et lorsque le soleil disparut derrière l'horizon, Kyoya se trouvait déjà dans la luxurieuse suite d'hôtel où il allait rester jusqu'à leur départ pour l'Italie.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Presque deux semaines plus tard, Kyoya descendait les marches d'un des jets privés des Vongola et foulait le sol italien pour la première fois.

« Suis-moi Kyoya. » dit son père d'un ton détaché, avant de le mener vers une limousine noire.

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas rester bouche bée devant chaque nouvelle chose, Kyoya pensa aux frères et sœurs dont son père lui avait parlé le jour de leur rencontre. Seraient-ils comme lui? Ou complètement différents? Comment devrait-il se comporter face à eux?

Ces questions occupèrent son esprit jusqu'à leur arrivée, environ une heure et demie plus tard. Tandis qu'il descendait de la voiture, Kyoya ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux surpris à la vue de l'immense manoir de la famille. C'était vraiment là qu'il allait habiter?

« Viens. » l'enjoignit son père, et il le suivit docilement.

Alaude et Kyoya montèrent ensemble les marches de l'entrée et à la minute même où ils passèrent la porte, le gardien des nuages fut attaqué.

« Oncle Alaude! » cria Tsuna, s'accrochant aux jambes de l'adulte.

Kyoya fixa le garçon brun qui était visiblement sorti de nulle part; il regrettait déjà de ne pas comprendre l'italien en entendant le petit parler à toute vitesse. Puis à sa grande surprise, Alaude sourit gentiment et se pencha pour ébouriffer les cheveux bruns du bambin. Cet enfant était-il un des nouveaux frères de Kyoya?

Et comme si tout n'était pas déjà assez confus, un autre homme blond fit son apparition et salua chaleureusement Alaude; il ressemblait beaucoup au gamin qui s'était attaché aux jambes de son père. Lorsque le blond remarqua Kyoya, il se tourna vers Alaude et entama avec lui une longue conversation en italien.

Finalement, l'autre homme se retourna vers le jeune garçon et sourit. Parlant en japonais, il lui dit « Bienvenue chez les Vongola, Kyoya. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TN : salut tout le monde, j'ai repris la trad de cette fic dont j'étais la beta, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant. (pour l'instant, elle reste sur le profile de Rebornx3, on verra pour la suite).

J'ai l'accord de l'auteur bien sûr, et je vais essayer de rattraper la version originale.

Voilà, voilà, +


	6. Calamity

Chapitre 6 : Tragédie

« Tu es sûr que n'as rien oublié? » demanda Giotto pour la centième fois.

« J'en suis sûr, papa! » répondit un Tsuna radieux.

« Oui, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter oncle Giotto. » dit Takeshi, qui se tenait à côté du petit brun.

« On fera très attention à nidaime* à l'école! » ajouta Hayato d'une voix excitée.

Giotto ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela, il trouvait absolument adorable que Hayato soit aussi attaché à son fils. G en revanche, pensait que c'était plutôt inquiétant mais il n'y prêtait guère attention car comme les autres gardiens, il aimait bien Tsuna.

Une chose l'intriguait cependant. Pourquoi Hayato tenait-il à tout prix à l'appeler nidaime au lieu de secondo? Peut-être qu'il trouvait cela plus cool... Depuis que les enfants avaient commencé leurs leçons de japonais avec Asari un an auparavant, ils étaient restés fascinés par cette culture. Et cela expliquait pourquoi Hayato était capable d'exécuter un dogeza (1) et ne se privait pas de le faire à chaque fois qu'il 'déshonorait nidaime'.

Ebouriffant les cheveux argentés du garçon, Giotto dit, « Mais je ne suis pas seulement inquiet pour Tsuna. Vous n'avez pas non plus souvent eu l'occasion de parler avec d'autres enfants. Vous êtes sûrs qua ça va aller? »

« Bien sûr! Tout ira bien, » répondit Tsuna du haut de ses cinq ans **. « De toute façon, grands frères Kyoya et Mukuro et grande sœur Chrome seront là aussi! Alors ne t'inquiète pas! »

Laissant échapper un soupir, Giotto embrassa Tsuna sur le front et dit, « Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. Si vous avez besoin de nous, vous connaissez le numéro. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir vous chercher, mais nous serons à la maison quand vous rentrerez, d'accord? »

G et Asari qui étaient restés silencieux jusqu'ici s'avancèrent aussi pour embrasser leurs fils, et peu après, les trois enfants partirent en courant vers l'école. Vu la tête que faisaient les adultes, on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'en allaient pour un mois, au lieu des cinq heures qu'ils passeraient en cours.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, l'atmosphère autour des trois hommes était morose, voir lugubre pour Giotto, Asari et G s'en sortant un peu mieux.

Ils croisèrent Daemon dans un couloir et celui-ci ne put réprimer un petit rire en voyant leurs mines. « Kufufu, je me rappelle aussi le premier jour d'école de Chrome et Mukuro. Veux-tu savoir comment oublier tout cela? »

Giotto leva un regard empli d'espoir vers son gardien, se demandant s'il existait vraiment un remède miracle contre cette inquiétude qui le rongeait.

« Trouve quelque chose pour t'occuper! Giotto, tu peux travailler sur ta pile interminable de dossiers ! Et les deux autres peuvent t'aider! »

Se sentant un peu déprimé à l'idée de toute cette paperasse, Giotto se dirigea malgré tout vers son bureau, suivi de près par ses gardiens de la tempête et de la pluie.

Ils étaient tous les trois si préoccupés par la pensée de leurs fils qu'ils ne réalisèrent pas que la moitié des papiers qu'ils signaient étaient des factures pour des choses que Daemon avait 'accidentellement' détruites lors de sa dernière mission aux Etats-Unis.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Pourtant à l'école, Tsuna et les autres s'amusaient beaucoup.

Par le plus grand des 'hasards', ils avaient tous atterri dans la même classe.

Leur maîtresse, une jolie femme aux cheveux courts d'un noir de jais et aux yeux étonnement bleus du nom d'Alessa, était plutôt gentille et les avaient laissés s'assoir où ils voulaient. Les tables étaient rangées par groupes de quatre, aussi les trois enfants Vongola se mirent-ils ensemble, laissant une place vide.

Ils discutaient joyeusement ensemble quand quelqu'un les interrompit en tapant sur l'épaule de Tsuna pour attirer son attention.

Lorsque le petit brun se retourna, il vit un garçon de leur âge avec des cheveux d'un blond sale légèrement ondulés. Il portait une paire de lunettes sur sa tête et affichait un visage ennuyé.

« Si? » demanda Tsuna d'un air curieux, inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

Le garçon sourit (un tout petit peu) et dit, « Est-ce que je pourrais m'assoir avec vous? »

Tsuna, heureux de se faire un nouvel ami, répondit immédiatement, « Bien sûr! »

Tapotant la chaise à côté de lui, Takeshi dit avec son éternel sourire insouciant, « Tu peux te mettre à côté de moi! »

« Che. Si nidaime est d'accord, alors ça m'est égal. »

S'asseyant sur la chaise libre, le nouvel élève les étudia avec intérêt. « Mon nom est Spanner. » se présenta-t-il. « Et vous? »

« Moi c'est Tsunayoshi, mais tu peux juste m'appeler Tsuna! » répondit le brun avec un grand sourire.

« Je m'appelle Takeshi. » se présenta le plus âgé des trois.

« Et moi Hayato. » ajouta le garçon aux cheveux argentés d'un air renfrogné.

La curiosité pouvait se lire dans le regard de Spanner. « Ça ne sonne pas vraiment italien? » fit-il, formulant cela comme une question car il n'en était pas trop sûr lui-même.

Takeshi secoua la tête et dit, « Je suis à moitié japonais du côté de mon père, et Tsuna et Hayato le sont du côté de leurs mères. C'est pour ça que nous avons tous des prénoms japonais. »

« Je vois... » fit simplement le garçon.

A ce moment, leur professeur attira leur attention. « Bien, tout le monde a-t-il trouvé une place? »

Un « Si, maestra! » général lui vint en retour.

« Bien. » dit-elle. « Alors commençons notre leçon. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Lorsque la classe fut libérée à midi, Tsuna et les autres (dont Spanner qui était devenu un de leurs amis) se dirigèrent vers la cantine. Et qui les attendait leur arrivée près de l'entrée? Les jumeaux et Kyoya bien sûr!

« Nii-san! » s'écria Tsuna en japonais, tandis qu'il accourait vers Kyoya. Le jeune garçon sourit et caressa gentiment les cheveux du petit brun qui s'était jeté à son cou.

Passant à Mukuro, Tsuna l'enlaça aussi, s'exclamant « Fratello! »

« Kufufu, eh bien bonjour Tsunayoshi, que penses-tu de ton premier jour à l'école? » demanda le jeune illusionniste, imitant le rire de son père.

« C'est génial! » répondit Tsuna avant faire face à Chrome et de l'étreindre à son tour. « Sorella! »

Souriant timidement, elle dit, « Je suis contente que tu t'amuses bien, Tsuna. »

Spanner qui observait la scène avec un grand intérêt, se tourna vers Hayato et Takeshi. « Est-ce que ces jumeaux sont le frère et la sœur de Tsuna? »

Hayato leva les yeux au ciel. « Nous sommes **tous** frères et sœur, idiota. »

« Quoi? » fit Spanner, les yeux écarquillés.

Takeshi se mit à rire et passa un bras autour des épaules du pauvre garçon. « C'est compliqué. » dit-il. « En gros, nos pères sont des amis très proches qui travaillent pour le père de Tsuna alors nous avons tous été élevés comme des frères et sœurs. Mais seuls Mukuro et Chrome le sont vraiment. »

Spanner acquiesça, encore un peu confus.

« Qui est-ce? » demanda Mukuro, regardant le garçon d'un air soupçonneux.

« C'est notre nouvel ami! » dit Tsuna d'une voix enthousiaste. « Tu es d'accord pour qu'il mange avec nous, pas vrai Mukuro? »

« Kufufu, bien sûr, mon cher Tsunayoshi. Venez donc vous autres, je commence à avoir faim. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Après une pause déjeuner de quarante minutes, les élèves retournèrent tous dans leurs classes.

Ils reprirent à nouveau leurs places, et l'heure et demie passant très vite, 13:30 sonnèrent avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et il fut temps pour tous de rentrer à la maison. ***

Tsuna et ses frères (ainsi que Spanner) discutaient tous avec animation et, comme prévu, au moment où ils sortirent du bâtiment, la première chose qu'ils virent fut une élégante limousine noire.

Disant au revoir à Spanner, ils laissèrent le garçon étonné et se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la voiture. Ils furent salués par le chauffeur qui leur tenait la porte ouverte ainsi qu'aux trois autres enfants plus âgés. D'après leur comportement, Spanner n'aurait jamais deviné qu'ils étaient aussi riches, et d'ailleurs, il n'était même pas encore sûr de leurs relations les uns avec les autres.

Le garçon secoua la tête et se tourna pour chercher sa mère, qui avait promit de venir le chercher. L'apercevant, il courut vers elle et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes.

« Bonjour mon cœur. » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Tu as passé une bonne journée à l'école? »

Spanner fit oui de la tête et commença à lui parler de tous les nouveaux amis qu'il s'était fait.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Pendant ce temps, dans une petite ville au Japon, un jeune garçon aux courts cheveux blancs rentrait chez lui en voiture avec sa famille après un dîner au restaurant.

« Alors, est-ce que vous avez aimé? » demanda son père.

« Hai! » s'écrièrent ensemble le garçon et sa petite sœur.

« C'était EXTREMEMENT bon! On devrait y retourner une autre fois! »

« Onii-chan a raison! » ajouta sa sœur. « Est-ce qu'on peut y aller la semaine prochaine! »

Leur mère se mit à rire. « C'est trop tôt la semaine prochaine. Si vous mangez trop souvent la même chose, vous finirez par ne plus l'aimer et vous ne voudriez pas ça, non? »

Le frère et la sœur secouèrent tous deux la tête, la plus jeune disant « Iie. »

« On ira à la fin du mois d'octobre, d'accord? »

« Hai! » firent-ils en cœur.

Leur père sourit intérieurement. Il adorait ses enfants, et s'ils le voulaient, il les emmènerait volontiers au restaurant. Sa femme, en revanche, ne souhaitait pas autant 'gâter' les enfants, comme elle avait l'habitude de le dire.

Il était si occupé à écouter la conversation entre sa femme et ses enfants qu'il ne remarqua pas la voiture qui se dirigeait droit sur eux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Pendant un instant, les phares de la voiture balayèrent toute la famille, riant et discutant joyeusement; le dernier instant qu'ils passeraient avant que leurs vies ne soient déchirées.

Les deux voitures entrèrent en collision, et quand Ryohei rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital.

Le garçon voulut se mettre debout mais une infirmière le repoussa gentiment. « Il vaut mieux ne pas te relever, Sasagawa-san. » dit-elle. « Tes blessures sont assez graves. »

Maintenant qu'elle en parlait, Ryohei avait effectivement l'impression que sa tête était prise dans un étau.

Se tournant vers l'infirmière, il demanda doucement, « Où sont-ils? »

La jeune femme tressaillit à sa question et détourna le regard.

Commençant à paniquer, Ryohei s'écria, « Où sont mes parents? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé? Est-ce que Kyoko va bien? »

L'infirmière secoua lentement la tête, ses yeux remplis de larmes. « Je suis désolée, Sasagawa-san, je suis vraiment désolée... »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

_AN : _

_*Nidaime: ça signifie deuxième génération. Je me demandais quoi faire du surnom de Gokudera pour Tsuna, et j'ai finalement décidé de le changer en nidaime, puisque ça a plus de sens que jyuudaime, et que ce n'est pas tellement différent. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop._

_** En Italie, l'école n'est pas obligatoire avant six ans. Tous les enfants qui auront six ans avant le 31 décembre qui suit le début de l'année scolaire, peuvent être inscrits à l'école primaire._

_*** In Italie (pour ce que j'en sais) les élèves vont à l'école six jours par semaine de 8:30 à 13:30. Je n'en suis pas trop sûre alors corrigez moi si je me trompe. _

TN : (1) dogeza: position à genoux, prosternée.  
>Je vais essayer d'updater tous les trois jours ou quelque chose comme ça. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, toute critique (constructive) est la bienvenue.^^<p>

Sur ce, +


	7. Uncle

Chapitre 7 : Oncle

Knuckle était occupé à amuser les trois plus jeunes enfants de la maison quand vint l'appel téléphonique.

Tapotant la tête de Takeshi, il se leva et s'éloigna pour que les petits ne puissent pas l'entendre.

Prenant son portable, il dit, « Pronto ? »

Il y eut un silence incertain à l'autre bout du fil, comme si son interlocuteur ne savait pas quoi faire, puis une voix lui répondit, « Konnichiwa. »

Knuckle fronça légèrement les sourcils, vérifiant à nouveau le numéro. Il s'agissait d'un appel longue distance et il se demanda qui pouvait l'appeler du Japon.

« Oui, bonjour. » dit-il, cette fois en japonais.

Il décela un léger soulagement dans la voix de son correspondant alors qu'il poursuivait, « Je m'adresse bien à Knuckle-san, le demi-frère aîné de Sasagawa Hidemoto-san ? »

Les yeux du gardien se plissèrent. « Oui, c'est moi. Est-il arrivé quelque chose à mon frère ? »

"Bonjour Knuckle-san. Je suis Ichikawa Ukita, de l'Hôpital général de Namimori au Japon. Je suis sincèrement désolé monsieur, mais hier, Sasagawa-san et sa famille ont été impliqués dans un accident de voiture. Votre frère et sa femme ne s'en sont pas sortis. »

Le choc fut tel que Knuckle faillit en lâcher le téléphone. « Quoi ? » fit-il. « Hide-chan est décédé ? »

Une courte pause se fit entendre de l'autre côté, puis Ichikawa répéta, « Je suis désolé, Knuckle-san. »

« Et.. et les enfants ? » demanda-t-il. « Est-ce que Ryohei et Kyoko vont bien? »

« Sasagawa Ryohei a une clavicule fracturée, et quelques autres blessures mineures mais à part cela il va bien et a déjà repris connaissance. Sasagawa Kyoko en revanche, est tombée dans le coma. »

Knuckle acquiesça, bien qu'il sache que le docteur ne pouvait pas le voir. « Quelqu'un s'est-il déjà occupé des funérailles et de la veillée ? »

« Non monsieur. Vous êtes la première personne que nous avons appelée. » dit respectueusement Ichikawa.

« Bien. » dit Knuckle. « Pouvez-vous informer les autres membres de la famille que je prendrai en charge l'enterrement et la veillée ? Je serai là dès demain pour voir les enfants. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit le médecin.

« Merci beaucoup. » fit le gardien. « Au revoir, Ichikawa-san. »

« Au revoir Knuckle-san. »

Après avoir raccroché, Knuckle se tourna vers les enfants qui jouaient tranquillement. Toutes ses émotions étaient sens dessus dessous; l'idée que son petit frère était mort lui paraissait encore surréaliste.

Remarquant le regard de Knuckle, Tsuna arrêta de jouer avec les autres et s'approcha de lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, oncle Knuckle? » demanda-t-il, levant ses grands yeux bruns vers le gardien.

Brusquement, Knuckle eut l'impression qu'il pourrait éclater en sanglots à tout instant.

Se forçant à sourire, il dit, « Rien petit, rien du tout. »

Tsuna n'avait que six ans, mais il vit clairement à travers son jeu et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il entoura des ses bras les jambes de Knuckle, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tu as mal ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu peux pleurer tu sais. »

« Haha, tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer, oncle Knuckle! Pleurer te fera du bien ! » dit Takeshi en s'approchant avec Hayato.

« Che, si ça ne va pas, tu peux nous le dire tu sais. » dit Hayato d'un air revêche, ne voulant pas paraître trop inquiet.

Leur innocence enfantine était touchante et Knuckle parvint à sourire, cette fois sincèrement. Il leur caressa la tête et dit, « Désolé vous trois, mais je vais devoir m'occuper d'affaires importantes. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas chercher un de vos pères, hm ? »

« D'accord ! » s'écrièrent-ils avant de partir en courant pour trouver un autre compagnon de jeu.

Knuckle les regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparus à l'intérieur, puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Une fois arrivé dans son sanctuaire, il ferma la porte à double tour derrière lui. S'effondrant à terre, il laissa la tête retomber sur ses bras et peu après, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Giotto était dans son bureau, en train de finir sa paperasse quotidienne lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Levant la tête, le blond sourit en voyant son jeune fils passer la tête à travers l'entrebâillement.

Posant son stylo, il lui fit signe d'entrer. Tsuna poussa la porte et s'avança dans la pièce, suivit de près par Hayato et Takeshi. Accourant vers son père, il sauta sur ses genoux et l'enlaça.

Lui rendant son étreinte, Giotto dit, « Qu'est-ce que vous faites les enfants ? »

S'écartant un peu pour pouvoir lui faire face, Tsuna le regarda d'un air troublé. « Quelque chose est arrivé à oncle Knuckle. » avoua-t-il.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Takeshi qui répondit. « Il était en train de jouer avec nous dans la cour, mais il a reçu un appel de quelqu'un. »

« Quand il a raccroché, il avait l'air vraiment triste. » continua Hayato. « On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Giotto qui était maintenant plus qu'inquiet.

« Oui ! » fit Tsuna, hochant frénétiquement la tête. « Et puis après, il nous dit qu'il devait s'occuper d'affaires importantes et qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer avec nous. »

Se levant, Giotto reposa Tsuna par terre et fit sortir les trois enfants de son bureau.

« Je vais aller voir comment va Knuckle. Pendant ce temps, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas chercher votre oncle Lampo ? »

« D'accord ! » répondirent docilement les enfants, soulagés de voir que Giotto aller s'occuper de Knuckle.

Tandis qu'ils partaient en quête du plus jeune gardien, le blond se dirigea dans la direction opposée, vers la chambre de son ami.

Une fois arrivé, Giotto frappa vivement à la porte mais aucune réponse ne lui vint.

« Knuckle ? » appela-t-il. « Tu es là ? Les enfants s'inquiètent pour toi! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? »

D'abord, le silence. Puis Giotto entendit un bruissement et peu après, Knuckle ouvrit la porte, les yeux rougis.

Alarmé par l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami, Giotto s'avança dans la pièce puis ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

Conduisant le gardien du soleil vers son lit, Giotto le fit asseoir puis demanda, « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Mon petit frère, Hidemoto, et sa femme ont été rappelés auprès de Dieu. » dit le prêtre d'une voix exténuée.

Les yeux de Giotto s'écarquillèrent en entendant cette nouvelle. « Quoi ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Knuckle haussa les épaules. « J'ai reçu l'appel d'un hôpital au Japon. Ils m'ont que Hidemoto et sa femme avaient été tués dans un accident de voiture. Leurs deux enfants sont vivants mais Kyoko est dans le coma. »

Giotto avait fait face à la mort de nombreuses fois auparavant, mais aujourd'hui encore, elle lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois. Il n'avait guère connu Hidemoto, mais ils avaient parfois traîné ensemble étant plus jeunes, et il en gardait de bons souvenirs.

« Qui s'occupera des enfants ? » demanda Giotto, lançant un regard inquiet vers son ami. Malgré sa tristesse, le bien-être et la sécurité des enfants maintenant orphelins passait avant tout.

Secouant la tête, Knuckle dit, « Je ne sais pas. Je suis le seul parent de Hidemoto encore vivant, tous ceux du côté de sa femme ont déjà leurs propres enfants, ils ne peuvent pas en prendre en charge deux de plus. »

« Alors pourquoi ne les prenons-nous pas ? » fit Giotto sans aucune hésitation.

Fixant son ami avec émerveillement, Knuckle dit, « Tu serais d'accord ? » Depuis l'instant où il avait appris la mort de son frère, il avait eu l'intention de s'occuper des enfants et il s'était demandé comment l'annoncer à Giotto.

« Bien sûr ! » s'écria le blond, choqué que son ami ait pu penser qu'il refuserait. « Ces enfants sont seuls au monde, ils ont besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe d'eux. Nous avons bien assez d'argent pour leur offrir une vie aisée. Et de toute façon, nous avons déjà six enfants ici. »

« Mais Kyoko et Ryohei ne sont pas les miens. » dit Knuckle avec une légère appréhension.

« Peu importe ! » lâcha Giotto d'un air exaspéré. « Tu es leur oncle, ils ont besoin d'une maison et nous en avons une ! C'est tout ce qui compte ! »

Un petit sourire encore hésitant fit son chemin jusqu'aux lèvres de Knuckle et il dit, « Merci Giotto. »

« Aucun problème ! » dit son boss lui retournant son sourire. « Alors ! Quand partons-nous pour le Japon ? »

« Nous ? » répéta le gardien du soleil, confus.

« Oui, nous ! Nous, les sept gardiens, Elena et les enfants. Nous connaissions aussi Hidemoto, rappelle toi. Il a vécu en Italie autrefois. Nous ne pouvons pas ne pas aller à son enterrement. »

Le sourire de Knuckle s'élargit davantage, Giotto était bien trop généreux.

« Eh bien, » commença-t-il. « Je dois partir dans quelques heures pour aller voir les enfants et m'occuper des funérailles. Mais vous pouvez venir un peu plus- »

Giotto le coupa. « Quelques heures suffiront. Par chance, tout le monde est au manoir en ce moment et personne n'a de mission prévue dans l'immédiat. Nous pouvons tous partir avec le jet privé dans quelques heures, si tu peux attendre aussi longtemps? »

Encore sous le choc, Knuckle ne put que contempler son ami avec ébahissement. « Vous n'êtes pas tous obligés de venir, tu sais. »

« Oh mais si. » répliqua Giotto, un air espiègle apparaissant sur son visage. « Il est hors de question que nous te laissions traverser cette épreuve tout seul. Quoi qu'il en soit, lève toi et fait tes bagages, fainéant ! Je vais aller prévenir les autres ! »

Le jeune don des Vongola était sur le point de sortir de la chambre lorsqu'une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Se retournant, il regarda son gardien du soleil d'un air confus. Serein, Knuckle sourit à son ami et dit, « Merci. »

« Ne t'en fait pas ! » fit Giotto avec un grand sourire. « C'est à ça que sert la famille ! »

Sur ces mots, le blond se détourna et quitta la pièce, sortant déjà son portable pour appeler ses gardiens et les prévenir de leur départ impromptu pour le Japon.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

« Sasagawa-san ? » fit une voix depuis la porte de la chambre de Ryohei.

Le garçon leva des yeux rougis par les larmes vers le docteur. « Hai, Ichikawa-sensei ? »

L'homme sourit et dit, « Ton oncle Knuckle viendra ici pour te voir demain. »

« Mon oncle ? » demanda Ryohei, un air confus apparaissant sur son visage. Après un instant de réflexion, il comprit soudainement à qui le docteur faisait allusion. Knuckle était le frère aîné de son père. Regardant le médecin avec étonnement, il dit, « Mais je croyais qu'il vivait en Italie ? »

Le docteur sourit à nouveau. « En effet. Mais il m'a dit qu'il viendrait au Japon dès que possible et qu'il serait là demain pour vous voir toi et ta sœur. »

Cette nouvelle soulagea incroyablement Ryohei. Quand l'infirmière lui avait dit que ses parents étaient morts, il s'était senti terriblement seul. Il avait eu peur, car il n'y avait plus personne au monde pour s'occuper de lui et de sa sœur à présent, et il était seul pour la protéger. Savoir qu'il restait quelqu'un qui parcourait la moitié du monde juste pour être que sûr que lui et sa sœur allaient bien, lui procurait un indescriptible sentiment de sécurité.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il s'était toujours sentit proche de son oncle. Il n'était âgé que de quatre ans lors de la dernière visite de Knuckle, mais un lien fort s'était déjà établi entre eux.

Se rasseyant, Ryohei laissa un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage, son premier vrai sourire depuis l'accident.


	8. Why Don't I Have a Mama ?

Chapitre 8 : Pourquoi je n'ai pas de maman ?

Ryohei commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ne restait que quarante minutes avant la fin des heures de visite et son oncle n'était toujours pas là. Avait-il changé d'avis ?

Alors que le jeune garçon sombrait dans le désarroi, il fut tiré hors de ses réflexions par un grand bruit qui venait du couloir. Il observa la porte d'un air curieux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait derrière lorsqu'un homme, habillé d'une robe de prêtre noire aux bordures dorées, entra soudainement dans la chambre.

« Ryohei! » s'écria l'homme d'une voix essoufflée et un air ébahi passa sur le visage du garçon lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait.

« Oncle Knuckle ! »

« Je suis en retard, désolé ! » dit le gardien en s'avançant et en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté du lit de Ryohei. Lui adressant un sourire fatigué, il s'expliqua, « J'ai dû partir un peu plus tard que prévu. »

Sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux, le jeune garçon dit d'une voix étrangement douce. « T-tu es venu. »

Un sourire bienveillant apparut sur le visage de Knuckle et il se leva pour serrer l'enfant dans ses bras. « Bien sûr. » Agrippant la tunique de son oncle avec sa seule main valide, Ryohei pleura pendant un long moment.

Lorsqu'il se calma un peu, Knuckle déposa un baiser sur son front et essuya gentiment ses larmes.

« Tout ira bien maintenant. » dit-il au jeune garçon d'une voix rassurante, et Ryohei lui fit confiance, souriant d'un air hésitant. « Le docteur t'a-t-il dit quand tu pourrais sortir ? »

Ryohei acquiesça. « Ils ont déjà fait toutes les radios et les examens dont ils avaient besoin, et comme je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre blessure grave, ils m'ont dit que je pourrais partir dans trois ou quatre jours. »

Knuckle hocha la tête. Après un court instant de silence, il sourit et dit, « Désolé, je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots, alors je vais juste te le demander directement. »

« Me demander quoi ? »

Prenant une grande inspiration, Knuckle se lança, « Que dirais-tu de venir vivre en Italie avec moi ? »

« Avec toi ? En Italie ? » répéta Ryohei, abasourdi. En vérité, il avait vraiment très envie d'y aller mais… qu'allait devenir Kyoko ?

Comme s'il parvenait à lire dans ses pensées, Knuckle lui offrit un sourire apaisant. « Et bien sûr, Kyoko-chan nous rejoindra aussi lorsqu'elle se réveillera. »

Ryohei y croyait à peine, Kyoko était invitée aussi ? C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne pose pas de problème? » demanda-t-il d'une voix nerveuse. « Je ne veux pas te gêner… »

« Tu ne me gênes absolument pas ! » fit Knuckle en riant. « Nous avons beaucoup de place, et il y a aussi d'autres enfants. »

« D'autres enfants ? » répéta Ryohei, sur la défensive. Son oncle avait-il ses propres enfants ? « Tu es leur père ? »

« Non ! » répliqua immédiatement Knuckle, riant sous cape. « Je suis un prêtre, rappelle toi. Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants. » Un sourire affectueux adoucit son visage et il dit, « Ce sont les fils et filles de mes amis. Ils sont tous très gentils et je suis sûr que tu t'entendras bien avec eux. »

Inclinant sa tête sur le côté, Ryohei sourit également. « Si tu as une si bonne opinion d'eux mon oncle, alors je veux EXTREMEMENT les rencontrer ! »

« C'est parfait. » fit le gardien. « En fait, ils sont- »

Il fut coupé par une infirmière qui entrait dans la chambre. « Je suis désolée Knuckle-san, mais les visites sont terminées à présent. Je vais devoir vous demander de partir. »

Le prêtre acquiesça et dit, « D'accord, donnez moi juste une seconde pour dire au revoir à mon neveu. »

Souriant, la jeune femme hocha la tête et s'en alla pour les laisser seuls.

Se retournant vers Ryohei, Knuckle le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe. « Je reviendrai demain, d'accord ? Dors bien, _caro mio_. »

Ryohei voyait son oncle partir avec regret mais il sourit en entendant la phrase familière. Ils comptaient parmi les seuls mots d'italien qu'il comprenait car Knuckle ne cessait de les répéter à chaque fois qu'il venait leur rendre visite à lui et à sa sœur. « Bonne nuit mon oncle. A demain. »

Une fois Knuckle parti, Ryohei se rallongea et ferma les yeux, repensant au temps où il était plus petit. Il s'était perdu dans un grand magasin un jour et c'était son oncle qui l'avait retrouvé et ramené chez lui. Cette fois encore, il semblait bien que son oncle allait le sauver à nouveau.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Ryohei devait arriver aujourd'hui de l'hôpital et Tsuna était parti trouver Kyoya, son frère si asocial.

En fin de compte, après plus d'une heure de recherches infructueuses, le petit brun se laissa tomber à terre à l'endroit même où il se tenait, au milieu du couloir et laissa échapper un soupir frustré. Il avait passé toute la maison au peigne fin sans trouver la moindre trace de son frère.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, herbivore ? » fit une voix plate derrière lui, et Tsuna se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir la cause même de sa frustration.

« Kyoya-nii ! » s'écria-t-il, se jetant au cou de l'autre garçon.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda à nouveau Kyoya, visiblement irrité, ce qui était étrange car personne ne s'énervait **jamais** contre Tsuna.

Mais le plus jeune ne s'en formalisa pas. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as l'air triste depuis quelque temps. » fit Tsuna, soucieux.

Voyant l'inquiétude de son petit frère, Kyoya dû lui sourire. « Je vais bien. » dit-il.

Mais on ne la faisait pas à Tsuna, et il secoua la tête. « Non ça ne va pas. Je le sais. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a grand frère ! »

Kyoya soupira. « C'est la ville où je suis né. Je ne pensais pas que j'y reviendrai si vite. »

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent. « Kyoya-nii est né à Namimori ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête. « Et ma mère n'était pas particulièrement gentille, tu le sais. »

Lorsqu'il prononça le mot mère, Kyoya fut surprise de voir les yeux de Tsuna se perdre dans le vague. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde et Tsuna retrouva vite son sourire habituel. « Eh bien, » commença-t-il. « Maintenant tu vis avec nous et ta maman ne peut plus te faire de mal ! » Il passa ses bras autour de lui et leva la tête, son sourira s'élargissant encore davantage. « Alors s'il te plaît, ne sois pas triste. »

Kyoya laissa échapper un soupir et décida de ne plus penser à cela, au moins pour ne pas faire de peine à Tsuna. Souriant légèrement, il demanda, « C'est pour cela que tu me cherchais ? »

Semblant soudainement se rappeler de quelque chose, Tsuna sourit et dit, « Oncle Knuckle va bientôt arriver avec son neveu, il faut qu'on aille l'accueillir. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Ryohei était resté bouche bée devant l'énorme maison qui se dressait devant lui.

« C'est ici qu'on va rester ? » demanda-t-il à son oncle.

Knuckle acquiesça en riant doucement. « C'est une des trois villas que nous avons au Japon. Elle été construite seulement l'année dernière. Mais dépêchons nous d'entrer, je suis sûr que tous les enfants t'attendent. Ils étaient très excités lorsqu'ils ont appris que tu venais. »

Ryohei hocha la tête et suivit docilement son oncle. Il commençait à avoir l'estomac noué mis à part sa sœur, il n'avait jamais été réellement proche d'autres enfants auparavant. Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la villa.

Ouvrant doucement la porte, Knuckle s'avança à l'intérieur et sourit lorsqu'il vit Tsuna et autres qui traînaient là, assis sur les marches.

Il se poussa sur le côté pour laisser passer Ryohei et entendit l'exclamation de surprise qu'il laissa échapper lorsqu'il vit les enfants qui l'attendaient.

Tsuna sourit au garçon qui venait d'entrer avec son oncle. Sautillant vers lui, il s'arrêta à quelques pas et dans un japonais hésitant lui dit, « Bonjour, m-mon nom est Tsunayoshi !… Ravi de te rencontrer ! »

Ryohei étudia le petit garçon efféminé qui venait de se présenter sous le nom de Tsunayoshi. Après un court instant, un large sourire illumina son visage et il dit, « Je suis EXTREMEMENT content de te rencontrer ! Tu me rappelles ma petite sœur, alors tu peux m'appeler onii-san ! »

Kyoya qui était le seul à comprendre parfaitement le japonais, dû se retenir de rire, mais par chance, Ryohei avait parlé si vite que les autres enfants ne purent le suivre.

Knuckle, étouffant lui aussi un rire, s'adressa à son neveu. « Tu dois leur parler plus doucement, ils ont encore un peu de mal avec le japonais. » Puis se tournant vers Tsuna, il dit en italien, « Ryohei dit qu'il est heureux de faire ta connaissance, et que tu peux l'appeler grand frère. »

Tsuna sourit joyeusement et hocha la tête. « Onii-san ! » s'exclama-t-il, serrant l'autre garçon dans ses bras en faisant attention à ses blessures.

Après cela, les autres enfants se présentèrent aussi à Ryohei.

Quand ce fut le tour de Kyoya, Ryohei ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et le pointa du doigt. « Tu es.. Hibari-san ! »

Kyoya lui lança un regard noir. « Exact. Et tu es Sasagawa Ryohei-san. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Ryohei. « Tu as brusquement disparu il y a quelques années, ta mère disait que tu étais allé vivre avec ton père. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, l'autre garçon dit d'une voix plate, « Oui, je suis allé vivre avec lui, et si je suis là c'est parce que mon père est un ami d'oncle Knuckle. »

Ryohei acquiesça avec un grand sourire. « Alors on va être frères maintenant ? C'est génial ! Tu m'as EXTREMEMENT manqué après ton départ, Hibari-san. »

« Appelle-moi Kyoya. » fut la réponse. « Entre frères, on ne s'appelle pas par son nom de famille. »

« Haha, c'est vrai, » fit Ryohei, se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air embarrassé. « Kyoya alors ! »

Attendri, Knuckle observa ses neveux faire connaissance les uns avec les autres. Il savait qu'ils s'entendraient bien et il était heureux de voir Ryohei sourire à nouveau, cela signifiait qu'il était lentement en train de se remettre de la mort de ses parents.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Au cours de la soirée, Ryohei avait été accueilli comme il se doit dans la famille et ils ne s'étaient séparés qu'au moment d'aller se coucher. Tout le monde dormait à présent mis à part Giotto qui venait de finir sa paperasse (celle-ci l'ayant mystérieusement suivit jusqu'au Japon) et se dirigeait vers sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit du bruit venant de la chambre de son fils.

Passant la tête par la porte, il vit avec étonnement que celui-ci était encore réveillé.

« Tsuna ? » fit-il, marchant vers son lit.

Le petit brun tourna son regard vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. « Papa ! » dit-il, montant sur ses genoux comme il avait l'habitude de la faire étant plus petit.

« Tsuna ? » répéta Giotto, un peu inquiet.

Le jeune garçon passa ses bras autour du cou de son père et se lova contre lui, reniflant un peu. « Papa, pourquoi est-ce Tsuna n'a pas de maman ? »

La question prit Giotto par surprise. « Quoi ? »

Levant deux yeux rempli de larmes vers lui, il dit, « A l'école, Spanner raconte toujours que sa maman joue avec lui et l'aide à faire ses devoirs. Même tante Elena est la maman de Mukuro et Chrome, alors pourquoi Tsuna n'en a pas une aussi ? »

La main de Giotto se crispa et se forçant à sourire, il dit, « Papa peut toujours t'aider pour tes devoirs et jouer avec toi. Ce n'est pas suffisant ? »

« Mais papa c'est papa ! » s'exclama Tsuna d'un air exaspéré. « Papa n'est pas maman ! »

Giotto sentit son cœur se briser en entendant ses mots. Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour donner à son fils tout l'amour dont il avait besoin, mais avec ces quatre mots, il réalisa qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas remplacer une mère.

Embrassant son fils sur le front, il dit, « Je suis désolé Tsuna, mais ta maman, elle… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Son fils tourna ses grands yeux bruns vers lui. « Maman n'aimait pas Tsuna ? » demanda-t-il tristement.

« Non ! Pas du tout! » dit immédiatement Giotto. « Tsuna, ta mère t'aimait beaucoup, mais il s'est passé quelque chose et elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper de toi, d'accord ? »

« Vraiment ? » fit Tsuna, encore troublé. Giotto détestait lui mentir mais il ne supportait pas de le voir si malheureux.

Essayant de sourire, il dit, « Oui, vraiment. Elle t'aimait beaucoup et a toujours regretté de ne pas pouvoir prendre soin de toi. Alors il faut lui montrer que tu es heureux pour ne pas qu'elle le soit, ok ? »

« Ok ! » répondit Tsuna d'une voix ravie. « Merci papa ! »

« De rien, mon chéri. » dit-il en l'embrassant. « Dors maintenant, il est déjà tard. » Sur ce, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et partit dans sa chambre. Il resta allongé les yeux ouverts pendant un long moment avant de s'endormir, se demandant s'il serait capable d'élever Tsuna avec tout l'amour qu'il méritait.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TN : .. Un peu triste comme fin de chapitre non ? (  
>mais ils sont mignons quand même^^<p>

Sinon juste un commentaire, Tsuna (et d'autres) parle à la 3e pers.. ce que je trouve un peu ridicule, mais bon moi je ne fais que traduire, alors je n'ai rien changé à la version originale. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Et avant que j'oublie, je remercie Rebornx3 d'uploader les chapitres aussi rapidement, Rikka Yomi qui me relis et me corrige (dsl si je t'ai oubliée la dernière fois..) et vous tous qui lisez et reviewez cette fic !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant,


	9. A Real Family

Chapitre 9: Une vraie famille

Après avoir emménagé avec son oncle, Ryohei était tout de suite devenu un membre à part entière de leur fratrie. Les jours passèrent, l'enterrement et la veillée furent des épreuves très dures pour lui mais elles lui permirent de faire le deuil de ses parents. Bien sûr, ils lui manquaient toujours énormément et il souffrait de ne plus pouvoir les revoir, (ce fut particulièrement douloureux de voir leurs corps être descendus sous terre), mais il se remettait doucement.

Une fois les funérailles terminées, il se rendit compte qu'il était temps pour les autres enfants, ses nouveaux frères et sœurs, de rentrer en Italie et de reprendre l'école. Il avait maintenant deux choix: les accompagner là-bas ou rester au Japon avec son oncle jusqu'à ce que Kyoko se réveille. Il avait très envie d'aller en Italie car il savait qu'il se sentirait seul sans les autres mais il ne voulait pas abandonner Kyoko.

Enfin de compte, ils le persuadèrent de venir en Italie avec la promesse qu'il pourrait revenir voir sa sœur dès leurs prochaines vacances.

Ainsi commença une longue attente, tandis que Ryohei s'habituait peu à peu à la société italienne; se faisant de nouveaux amis et se rapprochant de ses frères.

Le temps passa très vite et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, presque trois mois s'étaient déjà écoulés. Et Kyoko était toujours dans le coma. Chaque jour son inquiétude allait en grandissant, et si elle ne se réveillait jamais? Il ne pouvait pas aussi perdre sa sœur.

Puis, durant la huitième semaine, il reçu finalement l'appel tant attendu. Il était dans la cour extérieure, en train de jouer avec Takeshi quand il entendit son nom. Se retournant, il vit son oncle Giotto qui approchait.

Celui-ci lui tendit son téléphone portable avec un grand sourire. « C'est Knuckle! Il dit que Kyoko est réveillée! »

Tombant des nues, Ryohei courut vers le blond, suivit de près par Takeshi. Prenant le téléphone, il le colla à son oreille. « Allô? »

« Salut, » fit la voix de Knuckle de l'autre côté du fil.

« Alors c'est vrai? » demanda-t-il. « Elle s'est réveillée? »

Ryohei pouvait presque voir le sourire sur le visage de son oncle lorsqu'il lui répondit, « Et oui! En fait, elle est sortie du coma il y a environ une semaine, mais comme elle ne pouvait pas bouger ou parler correctement, nous avons décidé d'attendre un peu avant de t'appeler. »

« Et comment va-t-elle maintenant? » s'enquit nerveusement Ryohei.

« Elle commence à bouger ses doigts et ses pieds, et elle peut parler un peu. » dit-il. Puis avec un petit rire, il ajouta, « La première chose qu'elle a dit était ton nom. »

Les yeux de Ryohei s'écarquillèrent et il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. « Vraiment ? » fit-il.

« Mais oui. D'ailleurs, je suis avec elle en ce moment même. Veux-tu lui parler ? »

Il répondit sans hésitation. « Hai ! »

Il y eu un court instant de silence à l'autre bout du fil puis une petite voix retentit dans le combiné. « Allô ? »

« Kyoko ! » s'écria-t-il, incroyablement soulagé de pouvoir l'entendre à nouveau.

« Coucou, onii-chan ! » dit-elle d'un ton joyeux, bien qu'un peu plus calme que d'ordinaire. Mais Ryohei connaissait sa sœur mieux que personne et il parvint à déceler la peur, l'anxiété et la douleur qui perçaient dans sa voix. C'étaient toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressentit lui-même en apprenant la mort de ses parents.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça va. » dit-il doucement. « Je ne peux pas encore bouger correctement mais le docteur a dit que j'irai mieux dans une semaine ou deux. »

« C'est super, » fit-il. « Oncle Knuckle t'as déjà prévenue non ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle d'une voix triste. « Onii-chan.. Je… Je ne veux pas quitter le Japon. »

Ryohei sursauta à ces mots. « Q- quoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas partir. J'aime vivre à Namimori. »

Ryohei garda le silence pendant un moment, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Kyoko ne voudrait pas venir en Italie. Normalement, il l'aurait tout de suite approuvée et aurait fait tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais cette fois, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Durant ces trois derniers mois, Milan était devenue son foyer et il s'était habitué à la vie en Italie. Il s'était aussi beaucoup attaché à sa nouvelle famille et ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

« Mais Kyoko, » protesta-t-il, tentant de lui faire entendre raison. « Oncle Knuckle est le seul qui puisse s'occuper de nous. On ne peut pas vivre à Namimori tous seuls. »

La réponse ne lui vint pas immédiatement. « Je sais. Au début, je pensais que j'irai en Italie s'il le fallait mais Hana-chan m'a dit que je pouvais aller vivre avec sa famille. J'ai essayé de lui dire non, onii-chan mais elle n'a pas arrêté de me le demander. Et même ses parents ont dit qu'ils me voulaient avec eux. »

« Mais Kyoko… » Ryohei ne savait plus quoi penser. Si elle avait trouvé un foyer où ils seraient tous deux accueillis à Namimori, alors quel genre de frère serait-il s'il la forçait à venir en Italie juste parce qu'il voulait y rester ?

Un soupir mélancolique se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne, puis Kyoko reprit. « Tu devrais rester là-bas, onii-chan. » dit-elle doucement.

« Quoi ? Rester ici ? »

« Oui. » continua-t-elle. « Onii-chan, je sais que tu te plaît beaucoup là-bas. Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'es pas obligé de partir. »

« Mais, et toi ? Tu ne veux pas de moi là-bas ? » fit Ryohei, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait rester, il s'était sentit soulagé mais en même temps un peu attristé à l'idée qu'elle voulait se séparer de lui.

« Bien sûr que si ! » répliqua-t-elle sur le champ. « Plus que tu ne le crois onii-chan, mais à quoi ça sert si tu es malheureux ici? »

Ryohei en resta sans voix. Sa petite sœur qui avait toujours été dépendante de lui, prenait maintenant les rênes de la conversation, et elle l'avait déjà presque convaincu.

Il fut tiré hors de ses réflexions en entendant de nouveau la voix de Knuckle. « Tout ira bien pour elle. » dit-il. « Ryohei, tu sais qu'il prendront très bien soin d'elle et tu pourras venir la voir quand tu voudras. Nous pourrons même venir pendant tout l'été, et il y a aussi les vacances d'hiver et de printemps. »

Ryohei hésita pendant encore une seconde puis un timide sourire vint éclairer son visage. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Knuckle entendit clairement l'enthousiasme qui perçait dans la voix du jeune garçon. « D'accord. » finit-il par dire. « Quand est-ce que je peux venir la voir? »

« Eh bien, il ne reste que deux semaines avant les vacances d'hiver non? Pourquoi ne viens tu pas à ce moment là? Giotto et les autres peuvent t'accompagner aussi. Nous fêterons Noël et le nouvel an tous ensemble. »

Ryohei hocha plusieurs la fois la tête avant de se souvenir que son oncle ne pouvait pas le voir. « Ce serait formidable ! »

« Très bien. Nous en reparlerons quand je reviendrai la semaine prochaine, ok ? Je dois y aller maintenant, les visites sont presque terminées. »

« Hai ! » fit Ryohei. « Merci encore, oncle Knuckle. »

« Aucun problème. » dit le gardien, puis lui et Kyoko s'écrièrent ensemble. « Au revoir Ryohei ! »

Amusé par leur plaisanterie, le garçon se mit à rire. « Au revoir! »

Après avoir raccroché, il rendit le téléphone à son oncle qui le regardait d'un air curieux.

« Kyoko a décidé de rester au Japon. » expliqua-t-il.

Giotto acquiesça. « Alors tu vas nous quitter aussi? » Lorsque Ryohei fit 'non' de la tête, un sourire bienveillant passa sur le visage de l'adulte. « J'en suis heureux. » dit-il. « Tu nous aurais beaucoup manqué si tu étais parti tu sais. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital, et Kyoko avait retrouvé une mobilité parfaite de son corps. En ce moment, elle était à l'aéroport avec sa meilleure amie, Kurokawa Hana et ses parents; ils étaient venus accueillir son frère et son oncle qui devaient arriver au Japon aujourd'hui même.

« Où sont-ils? » grommela Hana.

« Allons ma chérie, ne sois pas impatiente. » dit sa mère. « Leur avion vient juste d'atterrir, il leur faut un peu de temps pour venir jusqu'ici. »

« Les voilà! » s'exclama Kyoko, et tout le monde suivit son regard.

Hana resta bouche bée en voyant le grand groupe d'étrangers marcher dans leur direction. Il y avait huit (beaux) adultes et sept enfants qui étaient presque des copies conformes de leurs pères; même Ryohei qu'elle avait déjà rencontré auparavant, ressemblait plus à son oncle qu'à son père.

« Kyoko! » s'écria Ryohei lorsqu'il l'aperçut, courant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Tu m'as EXTREMEMENT manqué! »

Gloussant de rire, Kyoko lui rendit son étreinte. « Je suis tellement contente de te voir, onii-chan. »

A côté, l'attention de Hana était fixée sur les autres enfants, qui marchaient tous tranquillement près de leurs parents. Seul l'adolescent aux cheveux verts ne semblait être ni père, ni enfant. Lorsque le reste du groupe arriva à leur niveau, l'homme blond qui se tenait devant parla le premier.

« Bonjour, Kurokawa-san. » dit-il dans un japonais légèrement accentué. « Mon nom est Taru Giotto. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de Kyoko et de venir nous accueillir à l'aéroport. »

« Oh, mais je vous en prie, c'est parfaitement normal. » répondit la mère d'Hana.

Pendant que les adultes discutaient, le garçon qui tenait la main de Giotto, son fils sans doute, ne quitta pas des yeux Kyoko et Ryohei avant de finalement se tourner vers Hana. Il avait des yeux et des cheveux bruns et ressemblait énormément à son père. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Hana, un sourire innocent vint éclairer son visage et il lui fit un petit signe de la main.

Sa bonne humeur semblait contagieuse car la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

A cet instant, Ryohei la prit par le bras et l'amena avec Kyoko vers les autres enfants.

Il y eut un grand tour de présentations, au cours duquel Hana découvrit que le nom du petit brun était Tsuna et qu'il était le 'bébé' du groupe (ce qui n'était pas franchement étonnant).

Pendant ce temps, Kyoko commençait à comprendre pourquoi son frère tenait tellement à rester en Italie. Les autres enfants avaient tous l'air très gentils, particulièrement le garçon appelé Tsuna.

Lorsque les adultes eurent terminés, Kyoko se retrouva dans une grande limousine noire en compagnie des enfants tandis que leurs parents les suivaient dans une autre voiture.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Plus tard cette nuit, au dîner, Kyoko se sentit presque mise à l'écart.

Elle observa Takeshi et Hayato qui se disputaient allègrement, dans une imitation quasi parfaite des leurs pères. Mukuro et Chrome mangeaient tranquillement leur dîner, leurs mouvements intimement synchronisés. Même le stoïque Kyoya ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en essuyant une tache de sauce sur la joue de Tsuna pendant que Giotto sermonnait Daemon et Alaude.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas des frères de sang, ils formaient une vraie famille et Ryohei y avait immédiatement trouvé sa place. Kyoko était heureuse qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre sur qui compter et qu'il pouvait protéger, mais en même temps, cela la rendait un peu triste car elle se sentait oubliée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Kyoko ? » demanda Knuckle en se tournant vers la petite fille.

Secouant la tête, elle lui sourit. « Vous avez l'air de tous de beaucoup vous aimer. »

A ces mots, Knuckle promena son regard sur sa famille et son visage s'adoucit en une expression affectueuse. « Bien sûr. » dit-il. « Tu sais, il y a six ans, aucun d'entre nous ne connaissait encore l'existence de ces enfants mais maintenant, je ne crois pas que nous pourrions imaginer notre vie sans eux. Ils sont devenus une part si importante de notre famille.. » Son sourire s'élargit encore lorsqu'il se retourna vers Kyoko. « Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux. Tu es irremplaçable toi aussi, et quoi qu'il arrive, cela ne changera jamais. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TN : Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles sont toujours super sympa. Pour répondre à **XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX**, j'essaye effectivement de traduire les chapitres un peu plus vite, deux fois par semaine.

Sachant qu'il y a actuellement 35 chap dans la version originale, on l'aura rattrapée dans 25 semaines, c'est-à-dire dans environ 6 mois^^ ça nous laisse de la marge non ?

Merci encore à Rikka-Yomi et Rebornx3,

A+


	10. Kidnapped ?

Chapitre 10: Kidnappé?

« Ha! Alors c'est ça que le boss nous a envoyé chercher? Ce truc est juste bon pour la poubelle! » S'écria un adolescent aux longs cheveux argentés, tenant dans sa main un petit cube.

Un de ses compagnons était un homme, plus grand et dont les cheveux noirs semblaient avoir mal résisté à une explosion récente. Il s'empara de l'objet et dit, « Ce 'truc' que tu veux jeter à la poubelle pourrait bien être une des armes les plus puissantes existant aujourd'hui, alors arrête de te plaindre et avance! Si tu veux que le boss te descende, c'est ton problème! »

« Ferme là, enfoiré ! Je fais ce que je veux ! » beugla l'adolescent. Il arracha l'objet des mains de son partenaire et tourna les talons.

Lui jetant un regard assassin et des insultes dans le dos, l'homme le suivit vers le véhicule où les attendaient leurs autres compagnons.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

« Haha, qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'était pas venu en ville comme ça! » s'exclama Takeshi en mettant ses bras derrière sa tête.

C'étaient les vacances d'été pour Tsuna, maintenant âgé de sept ans. Comme la famille n'avait pas prévu de partir au Japon avant deux semaines, il en avait profité pour explorer la ville avec Hayato, Takeshi et Lampo, ce dernier n'ayant cessé de râler.

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit accompagner les gosses? » marmonna-il. « Y'avait pas un de leurs pères pour le faire? »

« Tu n'aimes pas être avec nous, oncle Lampo? » demanda Tsuna en levant ses grands yeux vers lui.

Pris par surprise, Lampo ne trouva rien à dire; il ne pensait pas qu'ils l'entendraient.

« Haha! Oncle Lampo a fait pleurer Tsuna! Tu crois que je devrais le dire à oncle Giotto? »

Le gardien pâlit à l'idée d'avoir attristé Tsuna mais surtout en pensant à ce que ferait Giotto s'il découvrait qu'il avait fait pleurer son fils adoré.

« Bien sûr que non! Lampo adore passer du temps avec vous! » dit-il précipitamment. « Haha, Lampo est juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout ! Alors, où est-ce que vous voulez aller? »

« Manger des glaces! » s'écria aussitôt Takeshi.

« Oi! Il a demandé à Nidaime, pas à toi! »

« Ahaha, c'est vrai. » fit Takeshi, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, aucunement troublé. « Alors Tsuna, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'abord? »

« Umm, je veux bien aller manger une glace. » répondit timidement Tsuna.

« Allons-y alors. » fit Lampo d'un ton empressé en les guidant vers un stand; il était vraiment soulagé que Tsuna ne soit pas mit à pleurer.

Après avoir commandé trois cônes au chocolat pour les enfants et un à la pistache pour lui, le gardien les fit asseoir sur un banc.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Tsuna lorsqu'il goûta sa glace. « C'est dommage que Kyoya, Mukuro et Chrome n'aient pas pu venir. » dit-il tristement.

« Haha, on n'y peut rien Tsuna ! Les jumeaux sont allés voir leurs grands-parents à Verona, Kyoya est en France avec oncle Alaude et Ryohei est en train de s'entraîner avec oncle Knuckle ! »

« Il le sait bien, idiota ! » le rabroua Hayato. « Nidaime n'est pas stupide ! »

Alors que les deux se lançaient dans leur querelle quotidienne, Tsuna aperçut quelque chose du coin de l'œil. Se tournant vers son oncle, il vit que celui-ci regardait désespérément dans la direction de la villa.

Reportant son attention sur ce qu'il venait de voir, le petit brun quitta son siège et s'en approcha. Arrivé devant l'objet, il se pencha pour le ramasser et une expression de surprise passa sur son visage en découvrant de quoi il s'agissait.

« Vongola ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix confuse. Une petite boîte orange décorée d'étranges motifs et du nom des Vongola était tombée là, contre le mur d'une allée. Curieusement, elle lui semblait un peu familière.

Après un moment de réflexion, il se rappela où il l'avait vue. Sur une photo qui traînait sur le bureau de son père, quelques jours auparavant ! Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce que c'était, son père avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle arme qui pourrait être activée par des flammes… quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire. Apparemment, il existait plusieurs autres boîtes qui ne circulaient pas sur le marché mais celle-ci (et six autres) avaient été crées spécialement pour son père et ses gardiens elles étaient censées arriver aujourd'hui au manoir.

Il allait retourner vers son oncle pour lui montrer la boîte quand, surgissant des ténèbres, deux mains se saisirent de lui.

Terrifié, il donna plusieurs coups de pieds dans le vide mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de d'appeler à l'aide, un mouchoir vint recouvrir sa bouche. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, ses yeux se fermèrent et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Lampo en perdait la tête.

« Où est-il? » demanda-t-il pour la millième fois, si frustré qu'il s'en arrachait les cheveux. Une seconde plus tard, il cria de douleur lorsqu'un coup de pied derrière le genou le fit tomber à plat ventre sur le sol cimenté.

Se retournant vers le coupable, il lança un regard noir à Hayato; sa ressemblance avec son père n'était pas qu'extérieure. « Reprends-toi, baka yaro! » s'écria le gamin, usant d'une insulte en japonais que son père ne lui avait sans nul doute apprise. « C'est toi l'adulte ici! »

« O-ouais. » fit Lampo, en se relevant. « Alors vous ne l'avez pas vu partir, vous deux? »

Les enfants secouèrent la tête et avec un petit rire forcé, Takeshi dit, « On était en train de discuter, Hayato et moi. »

« Qui discutait? » s'indigna Hayato. « J'étais- » Il s'interrompit. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer, ils devaient retrouver Nidaime.

« Bon, ça va aller. » fit Lampo. « Ça veut dire qu'il est juste parti se promener tout seul et qu'il s'est perdu. S'il avait été enlevé, nous aurions certainement entendu quelque chose. »

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête, il avait probablement raison.

« De toute façon, il ne peut pas être allé bien loin. Allons le chercher. Vous deux, restez ensemble et près de moi surtout. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je vous perdais aussi. »

Juste quand Takeshi et Hayato commençaient à être touchés par l'attention de leur oncle, celui-ci ajouta, « Lampo est déjà assez embêté d'avoir perdu Tsuna, si je perdais aussi Hayato et Takeshi, je serais sûr d'être égorgé par G et Asari. »

Une veine se dessinant sur son front, Hayato donna un autre coup de pied à son oncle et le dépassa tout en hurlant, « Nidaime! Où es-tu? »

Et ainsi, ils partirent tous trois à la recherche de Tsuna, passant au peigne fin toutes les rues de la grande ville.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Trois heures plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé Tsuna et Takeshi suppliait Lampo d'appeler Giotto.

« Hors de question! » se récria Lampo. « Je suis sûr qu'on va finir par le trouver! Inutile que je me fasse tuer par Giotto! »

Hayato, qui avait maintenant dépassé le stade de la panique, sortit soudainement quatre bâtons de dynamite et se planta fermement devant Lampo.

« Appelle oncle Giotto immédiatement, ou je te fais exploser. » dit-il d'une menaçante. Le regard furieux qu'il lança à Lampo aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de son père.

Le gardien ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en voyant la dynamite dans les mains du garçon. « Tu les as piqués dans le stock de munitions? » fit-il d'un ton incrédule.

Hayato ne répondit pas, préférant faire semblant d'allumer les explosifs qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Ok, ok! » s'exclama Lampo. « Je vais l'appeler! Mais range-moi ces trucs là! »

Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage d'Hayato tandis qu'il remettait les bâtons de dynamite là où il les avait cachés. Il fit un geste dans sa direction, comme pour dire, « Allez, vas-y. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

« Quelque chose ne va pas Giotto? » demanda G en entrant dans le bureau de son ami, deux tasses de café à la main.

Penché sur sa table, Primo se massait les tempes et força un sourire lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son ami. « Ce n'est rien. »

Secouant la tête, G tendit une des tasses au blond et dit, « Je connaît ce regard Giotto. C'est encore ton hyper intuition qui te joue des tours, n'est-ce pas? »

Giotto le remercia en prenant sa tasse et hocha la tête d'un air coupable. « J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je n'ai jamais rien ressentit d'aussi fort. Quelque chose de terrible va se passer. »

G fronça les sourcils, mais il ne dit rien. Lui et Giotto devaient probablement penser à la même chose, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il arriverait quelque chose aux enfants... pas vrai?

Leur conversation fut alors interrompue par une sonnerie de téléphone qui résonna dans la pièce. Reconnaissant immédiatement le sien, Giotto sortit son portable et regarda qui était son correspondant. Sa surprise redoubla lorsqu'il vit le nom de Lampo s'afficher.

Prenant l'appel, il dit, « Hey, comment ça va? Est-ce que les enfants s'amusent bien? » Sa voix était presque désespérée, il avait besoin de savoir si Tsuna, Takeshi et Hayato allaient bien. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien.

Il y eut une insupportable seconde de silence, puis Lampo prononça les trois mots qu'il avait le plus redouté. « Tsuna a disparu. »

A l'instant où il entendit ces paroles, la tasse que Giotto tenait dans ses mains tomba à terre et se brisa en mille morceaux.

Plissant les yeux, G posa sa propre tasse sur le bureau et se pencha pour ramasser les débris de céramique. Il souhaitait également savoir ce que Lampo avait dit, but il attendit que son boss ait terminé.

La main de Giotto se crispa autour du téléphone, mais il tenta de rester calme. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » s'écria Lampo d'une voix affolée. « Ils étaient là, en train de manger des glaces et j'ai juste tourné le dos une seconde. Mais quand j'ai regardé, il avait disparu! Envolé! Ça fait trois heures que nous cherchons mais nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé! »

Les yeux de Giotto s'agrandirent sous la surprise. « **Trois. Heures.** » répéta-t-il d'une voix terriblement calme. « Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu appelles pauvre imbécile ? »

G se figea et regarda son boss avec stupéfaction. Il le connaissait depuis des dizaines d'années mais jamais, au grand jamais, ne l'avait-il entendu insulter quelqu'un.

Absolument terrifié à présent, Lampo sanglotait, « Je suis désolé ! Je croyais qu'il était juste parti se balader et qu'il s'était perdu ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne pensais pas que- »

« Assez ! » vociféra Giotto, coupant court à ses excuses. « Reviens à la maison **sur le champ **! Et tu as intérêt à ce que les deux autres rentrent sains et saufs ! Je vais appeler les gardiens pour les prévenir. »

Sans ajouter un mot, Giotto raccrocha brutalement et se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte.

Jetant les morceaux de tasse dans la poubelle, G le suivit de près. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Giotto répondit, sans se retourner, « Tsuna a disparu. »

G sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et il dû se forcer ses jambes à avancer. « E- eh bien, ça ne veut rien dire, » dit-il en essayant de rester optimiste. « Peut-être qu'il s'est juste perdu. Il n'a pas forcément été kidnappé par une autre famiglia… non ? »

« Oh si, il a été enlevé, tu peux me croire. » répliqua Giotto d'une voix étrangement impassible. « Et la famille qui a osé le faire aura bientôt disparu de la surface de la terre. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TN : chap 10, désolé pour le retard..

Je ne sais pas vous, mais je le trouve assez drôle ce chapitre –mis à part le fait que notre pauvre Tsuna ait été enlevé… ( .. On se demande qui de Lampo ou des enfants dirige vraiment^^

Allez, A+

NB : J'ai gardé le nom italien, Verona au lieu de Vérone. Je trouve que c'est plus joli mais tu me dira ce que t'en penses.


	11. Pampered Little Prince

Chapitre 11: Petit prince gâté

« Répète un peu ça, enfoiré! » hurla un homme (un adolescent plutôt) depuis le trône où il était assis.

L'homme à qui il s'adressait tressaillit légèrement et lança un regard noir à son boss. « Nous n'avons pas la boîte du ciel parce que cet abruti de serpent l'a perdue! »

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été abandonné par mes compagnons en plein milieu d'une embuscade. Embuscade qui m'a fait perdre la boîte. » Précisa le 'serpent' susnommé.

« Assez! » vociféra leur boss. « Je me fout de qui l'a perdue! Trouvez moi cette foutue boîte et ramenez-la moi! »

Visiblement congédiés, les deux jeunes gens s'enfuirent de la pièce en courant, puis se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers.

« VOOOI! J'en ai ras-le-bol de ce boss arrogant! Il n'a qu'à y aller lui-même et faire quelque chose pour une fois! »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Sentant quelque chose de froid et humide contre sa joue, Tsuna ouvrit lentement les yeux et se trouva alors allongé à même le sol.

Tandis qu'il essayait de se redresser, il découvrit qu'il tenait encore fermement la boîte d'armes dans ses mains. D'une certaine façon, le jeune garçon sut qu'il était très important qu'il la garde avec lui et il la serra encore plus forte contre sa poitrine.

Un rire froid retentit derrière lui, puis une voix dit, « Hé les gars, on dirait que le gamin est réveillé! »

Se retournant brusquement, Tsuna aperçu un homme trapu, ses cheveux oranges en désordre et de multiples piercing brillant sur son oreille droite.

Effrayé, il recula un peu.

L'homme vit son mouvement et laissa échapper un gros rire. « Regardez ça, le petit prince a peur. » fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Tsuna s'éloigna encore davantage et sentit alors son dos buter contre le mur.

« Tais-toi, Stephano. » lança une nouvelle voix. Se tournant dans sa direction, Tsuna vit qu'il s'agissait d'un autre homme. Plus grand et à la silhouette élancée, ses yeux perçants étaient d'un gris pâle. Derrière lui se tenait encore un autre de leurs compagnons, plus petit comparé aux deux premiers, mais râblé et solidement bâti. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et il avait d'étonnants yeux mauves.

L'homme appelé Stephano lança un regard courroucé à son partenaire mais ne protesta pas. Il fit juste un pas en arrière et dit, « Peu importe, Vittore. »

Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent en voyant Vittore s'approcher lentement de lui. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un pas de lui et leva la main, comme s'il allait frapper le petit brun devant lui.

Tsuna grimaça, se préparant au coup qui allait tomber. Et lorsqu'il vint, il fut beaucoup plus violent et douloureux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. La bague que portait le gangster laissa une fine et longue marque rouge sur la joue de Tsuna.

La tenant à une main, le garçon regarda son agresseur d'un air apeuré.

Vittore l'attrapa par le col et le tint si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. « Je te hais. » gronda-t-il. « Tu n'es qu'un sale petit prince gâté qui a toujours tout reçu sur un plateau d'argent depuis le moment où tu es né. Tu n'as jamais rien fait, et tu es l'héritier d'une des Familles les plus puissantes d'Italie. » Il lâcha le garçon et le repoussa brutalement, faisant cogner sa tête contre le mur. « Tu vas bientôt apprendre qu'il faudra que tu gagnes ta place dans ce monde. Et quand ton père ne sera plus là pour t'aider, tu verras ce que tu vaux exactement. »

Le crâne de Tsuna lui faisait si mal qu'il parvenait à peine à entendre ce qu'il disait. Il avait envie de mettre ses mains autour de sa tête mais savait que s'il faisait cela, il devrait lâcher la boîte.

Délaissant le garçon, Vittore dit à son partenaire, « Raul! Tu as déjà appelé le boss? Il faut qu'on ramène ce jeune Vongola à la base! »

Alors que l'homme se détournait, Tsuna aperçu la manchette de sa chemise, où était cousu un bouton gravé d'armoiries très familières.

« Dragone... » murmura-t-il, et les trois hommes firent instantanément volte-face. Tsuna eut un sourire en coin et dit d'une voix impassible. « Je ne suis pas stupide non plus. J'ai mémorisé les emblèmes de toutes les Familles d'Italie quand j'avais quatre ans. »

Les mafiosos semblaient abasourdis par le soudain changement de personnalité du jeune garçon. Tsuna leur adressa un sourire d'ange. « J'ai grandi dans une maison avec Daemon Spade et sa copie conforme, Mukuro, à quoi vous vous attendiez? »

Les trois hommes ne trouvèrent rien à redire. Ils avaient eu vent des rumeurs concernant le gardien de la brume et ils tremblaient à l'idée qu'il puisse exister une autre personne comme lui.

« Ils sont sûrement en colère maintenant. » fit Tsuna d'un ton railleur. « Je parie qu'oncle Alaude et grand frère Kyoya sont sur le chemin du retour en ce moment. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui va arriver à votre Famiglia quand ils mettront la main sur vous. »

« Ferme-la! » rugit Vittore, refermant sa main autour du cou de Tsuna. Sa voix était teintée d'une réelle angoisse lorsqu'il dit, « Ils ne peuvent rien faire contre notre Famille tant que nous t'avons en otage. » Sa main se resserra tandis qu'il parlait, et il sembla retrouver sa confiance. « Nous savons comment ton père pense, et nous savons qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour protéger son fils. »

Des points noirs commençaient à apparaître devant les yeux de Tsuna, tandis que la poigne de Vittore se resserrait.

« Ce Giotto doit vraiment être un homme stupide! » se moqua-t-il. « S'il était aussi intelligent que notre boss, ça fait longtemps qu'il se serait débarrassé d'un gamin faible comme toi! »

Tsuna était à moitié inconscient à présent à cause du manque d'air mais les paroles de Vittore le mirent hors de lui. Non seulement il l'avait traité de gamin faible, mais en plus il avait osé dire que son père était stupide. Levant la tête vers l'homme, il lui lança un regard absolument furieux, rassemblant les dernières forces qui lui restaient, et pendant une seconde, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur orange.

Voyant cela, Vittore fut pris par surprise et relâcha sa poigne sur le garçon qui tomba à terre, enfin libre de respirer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Stephano. « Pourquoi tu l'as lâché? »

« S-ses yeux! » bégaya Vittore. Il avait entendu des histoires selon lesquelles les yeux de Giotto prenaient la couleur de sa flamme du ciel lorsqu'il combattait, et il n'était pas le seul mafioso que cela angoissait. L'idée que son fils ait pu hériter de cette capacité n'était guère plaisante. « Ils sont devenus oranges! »

« Oranges? » répéta Raul en plissant les yeux. « Tu dois te tromper Vittore. Le gamin est bien trop jeune, il ne peut pas maîtriser ses flammes. »

Tandis que les trois hommes discutaient entre eux, Tsuna retrouva lentement son souffle et les fixa en silence, ses yeux vacillant entre le brun et l'orange de la flamme céleste.

Stephano fut le premier à le remarquer et il recula avec effroi. « L-les gars. » fit-il en essayant d'attirer leur attention.

« Quoi? » s'écrièrent-ils ensemble, se tournant vers leur malheureux partenaire qui pointait du doigt Tsuna.

Les yeux des deux hommes incrédules s'écarquillèrent quand ils virent le jeune garçon.

Tsuna s'était relevé et il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils avaient pris une solide teinte orange et la petite flamme du ciel sur son front allait en grandissant.

Marchant vers les trois mafiosos d'un air indifférent, Tsuna se tourna vers Raul et d'un mouvement presque trop rapide pour être vu, il lui envoya un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe puis lui planta deux doigts dans les yeux.

Hurlant de douleur, Raul s'effondra à terre, tenant son entrejambe.

Stephano avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits et, se glissant discrètement derrière le garçon, il lui asséna un terrible coup de poing sur la tête.

Des étoiles explosèrent devant les yeux de Tsuna, et il faillit trébucher. Serrant les dents, il se retourna et lança son pied dans le ventre de son opposant. Dans ce coup était contenue la force d'un éléphant et Stephano en resta plié en deux. Lorsqu'il fut au niveau de ses yeux, Tsuna lui envoya un uppercut dans la mâchoire, l'assommant pour de bon.

Se tournant vers son seul adversaire encore debout, Tsuna s'approcha lentement de Vittore qui reculait devant l'enfant, ses yeux emplis d'effroi.

Avant que l'homme n'ait eu le temps de le supplier de l'épargner, Tsuna s'élança avec une vitesse phénoménale et le frappa à la tête. Un seul coup suffit à abattre l'homme.

Se détournant des trois gangsters maintenant inconscients, Tsuna commença à chercher la sortie mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il se sentit tomber.

Il allait s'écrouler à terre quand une paire de bras le retint juste à temps, et alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, Tsuna vit le visage de l'homme qui le tenait.

« Bel... » murmura-t-il avec soulagement.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TN : salut à tous, voilà le chapitre 11 ! où on a droit à un Tsuna en mode HDW^^ et vu la fin du chap, je pense que vous devinez qui va apparaître la prochaine fois.. :)

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir.

A+


	12. The Varia

Chapitre 12 : Les Varia

Belphegor regarda le jeune garçon qu'il venait d'empêcher de fracasser son crâne sur le sol. Qu'est-ce que le petit Tsuna faisait là? Et depuis quand était-il capable de passer en mode _hyper dying will_.

Laissant échapper un grand soupir, the jeune prince se tourna vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt abandonné où ils se trouvaient et cria, « Levi! Ramène-toi et viens m'aider! »

Normalement il se serait tué mille fois avant de demander de l'aide, mais tout ce qui importait pour l'instant n'était pas sa fierté mais la sécurité de Tsuna. Il était peut-être l'un des meilleurs assassins du monde, et faisait peut-être partie des Varia, l'une des escouades d'assassinat indépendantes les plus redoutées des Vongola, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il n'avait que dix ans. Et il ne pouvait en aucun cas porter un enfant, de seulement trois ans son cadet, vers la limousine, l'hélicoptère où n'importe quel autre véhicule qui les ramènerait à la base.

Riant sous cape, Levi entra et dit, « Alors quoi, le petit prince sanguinaire ne peut pas se débarrasser de quelques gardes? » Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant Tsuna dans les bras de Bel. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin la situation, il s'élança vers lui et prit le garçon dans ses bras, en le tenant gentiment comme s'il avait peur de le briser en le serrant trop fort. « Pourquoi est-il là? »

Bel haussa les épaules. « Quand je suis arrivé, il avait déjà étalé ces gars là, » dit-il en montrant les trois hommes inconscients. « En mode HDW. »

Les yeux de Levi s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Avec un sourire en coin, il ajouta, « Le gamin est encore plus doué que son père. »

Bel haussa à nouveau les épaules, et avant qu'ils ne soient distraits, il reprit, « Allons le ramener à la base! Son père et les gardiens doivent déjà être en train de retourner toute l'Italie pour le trouver. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Xanxus fixa ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Puis d'une voix relativement calme (pour lui en tout cas), il dit, « Je pensais vous avoir demandé de ramener la boîte du ciel, pas le fils de mon cousin. »

Bel et Levi étaient les seuls en mission (Mammon et Squalo ayant mystérieusement disparus) et aussi les seuls à savoir que Tsuna était actuellement au quartier général des Varia. C'était la raison pour laquelle les autres gardiens Varia n'étaient pas encore partis détruire la Famiglia Dragone.

Bel haussa les épaules. « Il tenait la boîte dans ses mains quand on est arrivés. Il a dû la ramasser là où Mammon la laissée tomber, et les kidnappeurs ont probablement attendu un moment où il était séparé de ceux qui l'accompagnait pour l'enlever. »

Grondant, Xanxus se leva et prit le petit garçon des bras de Levi, le tenant presque tendrement. « C'était sûrement cet idiot que Giotto appelle son gardien de la foudre qui le surveillait. Les autres ne l'auraient jamais laissé s'éloigner. » Baissant les yeux sur son petit cousin, il écarta une mèche de cheveux bruns puis se tourna vers ses subordonnés. « Alors? Qu'est-il arrivé aux enfoirés qui ont fait ça? »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur réunion, Bel laissa échapper son rire habituel. « Ushishishishi. Nous n'avons rien fait. »

« QUOI? » s'écria Xanxus, visiblement prêt à lui arracher la tête.

Bel continua à rire et ce fut Levi qui répondit, « Tsuna est passé en mode HDW et les a écrasés lui-même. »

Pendant une seconde, Xanxus les fixa en silence comme s'ils avaient perdu la tête puis il regarda Tsuna et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Après un moment de silence, il prit son portable et composa un numéro familier.

Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois et finalement, le cousin aîné de Xanxus prit l'appel. « Oui? » dit-il, d'une voix distraite.

« Le gamin est avec nous. » répondit-il nonchalamment.

« Ah, c'est bien... » fit Giotto, n'ayant apparemment pas saisi ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis après une courte pause, il s'exclama, « QUOI? »

« Tu devrais vraiment faire plus attention à lui. Il a été battu et blessé, et heureusement que Bel est arrivé à temps. » ajouta Xanxus.

Lorsqu'il répondit, la voix de Giotto était un curieux mélange de soulagement et de colère. « J'arrive tout de suite. » dit-il rapidement avant de raccrocher.

Jurant à voix basse, le jeune homme ferma son portable et le remit dans sa poche.

A cet instant, il sentit une petite main se resserrer sur sa chemise et vit alors Tsuna ouvrir lentement les yeux. Lorsque le petit brun aperçu son grand cousin, un sourire apaisé apparut sur ses lèvres et il cacha son visage contre sa poitrine. « Xanxus. » dit-il d'une voix douce.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Xanxus, et il caressa doucement la tête de l'enfant. « Ton père est en route. » dit-il. « Tout ira bien maintenant. »

A ces mots, tout le stress et l'angoisse qu'il avait retenu jusque là prirent le dessus et Tsuna ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il pleura pendant un long moment, et Xanxus le tint fermement, sans un mot, le protégeant.

« J-j'ai eu tellement peur. » avoua-t-il en sanglotant.

Xanxus ne dit rien... non pas que cela ait eu beaucoup d'importance car à cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et ainsi entrèrent Lussuria, Viper et Squalo.

« VOOOI! Pourquoi personne ne nous a dit que le gamin était là? » lança Squalo, en s'avançant vers Tsuna.

Le petit brun sécha vite ses larmes et adressa un grand sourire aux nouveaux venus. Sautant hors des bras de Xanxus, il alla à eux et se jeta au cou de l'adolescent. « Ça faisait longtemps, Squalo! »

Lui rendant son étreinte, Squalo passa la main sur la coupure qu'avait faite la bague de Vittore sur la joue de Tsuna. « Qui t'a fait ça? » dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

« Un type appelé Vittore de la Famille Dragone. » répondit Tsuna sans aucune hésitation.

A ce moment, Lussuria attrapa le garçon dans une embrassade étouffante, tout en disant, « Comment ont-ils osé faire ça à mon petit Tsu-tsu? Grand frère Lussuria va s'assurer qu'ils reçoivent la raclée de leur vie. »

« Ushishishishi! » fit Bel en riant. « Tu arrives trop tard. Tsuna les a déjà battus tout seul. »

« Tout seul. » répéta Viper d'un ton étonné, se tournant vers Tsuna.

Le jeune Vongola hocha la tête d'un air embarrassé. « J'ai juste fait ce que papa fait toujours quand il se bat! »

« Tu a vu ton père se battre? » demanda Levi. « Je croyais que toi et les autres enfants deviez toujours rester à la maison? »

Tsuna haussa les épaules. « J'ai caché une mini-caméra sur le costume d'oncle G! Je pensais qu'il serait plus près de papa pendant les combats puisque c'est son bras droit, et j'avais raison! Avant que la caméra ne soit détruite, j'ai vu papa se battre et il avait l'air vraiment différent! Ses yeux étaient oranges et il avait une flamme sur le front! »

« Attends, attends, attends, attends, attends! » l'interrompit Squalo. « Tu veux dire que tu es passé en mode HDW? »

« En mode HDW? » fit Tsuna, inclinant sa tête sur le côté d'un air confus.

« Hyper Dying Will. » expliqua Levi, posant une main sur la tête de l'enfant. « C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle quand une flamme apparaît sur ton front. »

« Oh... » fit le garçon, acquiesçant maintenant qu'il avait compris. « Oui! C'est ça que j'ai fait! »

Sa déclaration fut suivie par un long et profond silence.

Il fut seulement brisé par les éclats de rire de Squalo. « Alors le gamin sait le faire aussi, hein? On dirait bien qu'il est inutile de s'inquiéter de la succession des Vongola après Primo. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

L'heure et demie qu'il fallut à Giotto pour aller du quartier général des Vongola à la base des Varia, lui sembla être terriblement longue; il ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Il savait bien que Tsuna était en sécurité avec Xanxus et les autres membres des Varia (qui, comme presque tout le monde, adoraient Tsuna), mais il était anxieux de revoir son fils.

Xanxus avait dit qu'il était ''battu et blessé'', et l'inquiétude le rongeait. Quelle Famille serait assez stupide pour s'opposer aux Vongola?

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta enfin devant le manoir des Varia, Giotto s'élança au-dehors avec un rapide 'merci' adressé au chauffeur et courut droit à la porte de la villa. Un majordome l'avait ouverte d'avance pour lui.

Il se dirigea sans difficulté à travers les couloirs tortueux du manoir (ce n'était rien comparé au quartier général des Vongola), et se retrouva vite devant la salle du 'trône' de Xanxus.

Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée et en entrant, il aperçu Tsuna assis sur le sol, jouant avec les cheveux de Squalo tandis que l'adolescent parlait avec Bel.

Lorsqu'il vit dans quel état son fils se trouvait, son cœur se brisa. Une longue marque s'étendait sur la joue de Tsuna et il avait de nombreuses coupures sur son visage, ses mains et ses genoux, sans parler de ses bleus qui devenaient déjà violets.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui à son arrivée et Tsuna s'écria joyeusement, « Papa! »

Accourant vers son fils, Giotto le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. « Oh Tsuna, tu ne sais à quel point j'étais inquiet. J'ai faillit avoir une attaque quand Lampo m'a dit que tu avais disparu. Que s'est-il passé? »

Tsuna raconta alors comment il avait été kidnappé et quand il en arriva au moment où il s'était évanoui, Bel prit la relève.

Lorsque Tsuna eut terminé son histoire, Giotto le fixa de la même façon que les autres l'avaient fait, abasourdi d'entendre que son fils savait déjà maîtriser ses flammes de la dernière volonté. A sept ans.

Le serrant contre lui comme un petit chat, Giotto s'extasiait, « Je suis tellement fier de toi, Tsuna! Tu es si fort! Quand nous rentrerons à la maison je vais tout t'apprendre à propos des flammes. Et si jamais tu as encore des problèmes, tu sauras les utiliser! Mais ne t'en va plus jamais comme ça, d'accord? Le pauvre Lampo est en train d'être torturé par Daemon, Alaude et leurs fils. »

Frissonnant à cette idée, Tsuna pria pour la santé de son oncle. Il les adorait tous les quatre, mais il savait que ses oncles et ses grands frères pouvaient être très effrayants lorsqu'ils étaient en colère, non pas que cette colère ait jamais été dirigée contre lui.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Lorsque Giovanni Chiavarone reçut l'appel de Giotto disant qu'ils avaient retrouvé Tsuna, il en fut aussi soulagé que s'il s'agissait de Dino.

« Et donc? » dit-il dans le combiné. « A quelle Famille allons-nous 'parler'? »

« Dragone. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TN: salut tout le monde,

Chap 12, pour ceux qui voulaient connaître les Varia, j'espère que ça vous a plu )

J'ai eu un doute sur comment traduire 'hyper dying will mode'.

Mode hyper de la volonté de la mort ?

Hyper mode de la dernière volonté ?

…

Et puis je me suis dit que mode _hyper dying will_, ça irait très bien. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie ? ^^

Merci encore de vos reviews, elles sont géniales !

A+


	13. The Tragic Fall of Dragone

Chapitre 13: La déchéance des Dragone

« Hé, le vieux. » fit Hayato, tournant la tête vers son père de là où il était assis.

G leva les yeux de la paperasse qu'il était supposé faire; notez bien le 'supposé'.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une heure que Giotto était partit chez les Varia après avoir reçu l'appel de Xanxus disant qu'ils avaient retrouvé Tsuna. Il serait donc bientôt de retour avec lui. L'attente le rendait fou (lui ainsi que les autres habitants de la maison), car bien qu'il ne soit écoulé que cinq heures depuis la disparition de Tsuna, cela leur avait parut être des jours et ils étaient tous anxieux de revoir le petit brun.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Hayato? » demanda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver à la Famille qui a kidnappé Nidaime? Oncle Giotto ne va pas laisser passer ça non? »

G eut un rire sceptique. « Sûrement pas, gamin. Giotto est capable de pardonner beaucoup de choses, même des meurtres, mais quand il s'agit de Tsuna, ou de n'importe lequel d'entre vous d'ailleurs, il est encore pire que le diable lui-même. Je serais surpris si dans une semaine, on ose encore prononcer le nom des Dragone en Italie. »

Un sourire passablement sadique apparut sur le visage d'Hayato et il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'il fut interrompu par le passage de Ryohei, qui courait à travers la salle en criant, « Tsuna et oncle Giotto sont de retour à l'EXTREME! »

Presque avant qu'il ait fini de parler, Hayato sauta hors de son siège et s'élança après lui, suivit de près par son père.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall, ils virent que seuls Asari, Takeshi, Knuckle et Elena étaient venus avant eux. Les yeux d'Hayato s'écarquillèrent en voyant le visage de son petit frère, couvert de bleus et marqué d'une longue coupure sur la joue.

« Nidaime! » s'exclama-t-il en accourant vers le jeune garçon. « Tu vas bien? »

« Ça va. » fit Tsuna, souriant quand son frère, ne l'écoutant pas, commença à le tapoter et à l'examiner pour voir s'il n'avait rien de cassé, puis finit par le prendre dans ses bras.

Lorsque le gamin aux cheveux argentés le relâcha, son père se pencha et embrassa aussi le petit brun. « Tsuna, dieu merci tu vas bien. Nous étions tous morts d'inquiétude pour toi! »

Tsuna sourit dans les bras de son oncle. Ayant grandi non seulement entouré de son père mais aussi de tous ses oncles, il avait parfois l'impression qu'au lieu d'un père, il en avait sept.

Lorsque G et Hayato le relâchèrent, Ryohei fondit sur le petit brun qui ne s'y attendait pas, et l'enlaça doucement. D'une voix relativement calme (pour lui en tout cas), Ryohei dit, « Tu a l'air plutôt mal en point Tsuna. Tu t'es battu? » La voix sévère du jeune garçon était celle d'un grand frère protecteur et inquiet.

Ryohei disparut avant que Tsuna n'ait eu le temps de répondre et à sa place se trouvèrent alors Chrome et Mukuro, le serrant tous deux à l'étouffer. « Kufufu, il faudra que tu me dises le nom de ceux qui t'ont mis dans cet état là, Tsunayoshi. » dit Mukuro. Mais malgré son rire habituel, sa voix était dure et ses sourcils restèrent froncés. « Je jure qu'il ne vivront pas assez longtemps pour voir un autre jour se lever quand nous en aurons fini avec eux. »

Quand le garçon disait 'nous', il était relativement clair qu'il ne parlait pas que de lui et Chrome. Non, il incluait toute la Famille Vongola, dont son frère et rival Kyoya. Les deux passaient peut-être leur temps à se sauter à la gorge mais il y avait une chose qu'ils partageaient, et c'était cela qui retenait Kyoya de frapper Mukuro avec ses tonfas depuis son arrivée. Et quelle était cette chose qu'ils avaient en commun ? Eh bien, leur amour mutuel pour leur cher petit frère bien sûr.

Fidèle à son personnage, Chrome garda le silence mais hocha vivement la tête à chacun des mots de son frère, tout à fait de son avis.

Lorsque les jumeaux le relâchèrent, Kyoya s'avança finalement et le serra dans ses bras, disant juste, « Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la tête d'ananas. Les enfoirés qui t'ont fait doivent être suicidaires. »

Tsuna rit doucement, décidant de ne pas leur raconter tout de suite ce qui était arrivé. Au lieu de cela, il promena son regard sur sa famille et remarqua qu'il manquait trois personnes. « Où sont oncle Alaude, oncle Daemon et oncle Lampo ? »

« Probablement encore en train de torturer Lampo. » dit Asari en riant nerveusement. « Je le plains un peu, mais il est hors de question que je m'en mêle. Je tiens encore à la vie. »

Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent sous la surprise et il semblait sur le point de s'élancer dans les escaliers pour empêcher ses deux oncles de persécuter le pauvre Lampo mais Knuckle l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Attends une seconde. » dit-il en souriant. « Si tu y vas dans cet état-là, ils vont probablement lui faire encore plus de mal. »

Tsuna hocha la tête et resta immobile tandis que son oncle mettait sa bague. Peu après, une douce lueur émana lentement de la bague et Tsuna résista à l'envie de s'éloigner de la flamme. Lorsque les enfants avaient un accident et se faisaient mal, c'était toujours Knuckle qui les soignait aussi Tsuna était-il habitué au processus, mais il ne l'appréciait pas pour autant.

A chaque fois que son oncle le soignait, Tsuna ne pouvait pas rester en place car lorsque les tissus et la peau se régénéraient, cela le démangeait terriblement. Cette fois la sensation fut, sans surprise, bien pire car il avait plus de blessures à guérir.

« Ne bouge pas. » lui dit le gardien du soleil, et Tsuna fit de son mieux pour lui obéir. Après encore quelques instants à supporter cette douleur, l'éclat de la flamme commença à diminuer et les picotements finirent par disparaître.

Baissant le regard sur ses bras, Tsuna toucha son visage et son sourire s'élargit, toutes ses plaies étaient complètement guéries et il se sentait comme neuf.

Se jetant au cou du prêtre, il s'écria, « Merci beaucoup, mon oncle! »

Riant, le gardien du soleil rangea sa bague et dit, « Ce n'était rien. Tu n'as heureusement eu que des blessures superficielles, et elles n'étaient pas difficiles à soigner. Mais fait attention, et ne pars plus jamais tout seul comme ça, tu m'entends? »

Acquiesçant frénétiquement, Tsuna le remercia à nouveau puis se détourna et s'élança en courant dans les escaliers, probablement pour rejoindre ses oncles. Bien sûr, les autres enfants le suivirent de près, car ils étaient encore un peu inquiets.

Une fois les petits partis, les gardiens se tournèrent vers leur boss, attendant ses ordres.

Giotto s'adressa à Asari, qui était chargé de la diplomatie et des relations avec les autres Famiglias. « Asari, j'aimerai que tu appelles le Don de la Famille Dragone, j'ai quelques mots à lui dire. »

« La Famille Dragone? » fit le gardien d'un ton surpris. « Qui les aurait soupçonnés? Je ne les aurais jamais crus aussi suicidaires. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Comme c'était à prévoir, la nouvelle de l'enlèvement du fils des puissants Vongola se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans toute l'Italie et bon nombre furent choqués que quelqu'un ait osé faire une telle chose.

Certaines personnes se mirent également en tête de kidnapper le jeune Vongola, mais elles abandonnèrent bien vite cette idée en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à l'arrogante Famille.

Ainsi que l'avait prédit G, la semaine ne s'était pas écoulée que si quelqu'un venait à prononcer le nom des Dragone de Rome, il aurait fait face à des visages fermés et des murmures indifférents.

Et ainsi se termina l'histoire tragique de la Famille Dragone.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TN : salut à tous,

Un chapitre de plus et une Famiglia de moins.. en même temps, je crois qu'on s'y attendait un peu. ^^

Alors un petit mot, à propos du chapitre : euh… galère. Galère à traduire, ouais. Très franchement, je trouve le résultat un peu décevant, mais je n'ai pas le courage de recommencer… bon, vous me pardonnez quand même ? non ? allez quoi, j'updaterai le chap14 dans moins de trois jours pour vous faire plaisir^^

Sur ce, A+


	14. Giacomo Moretti

Chapitre 14: Giacomo Moretti

« Quoi? Tu as un fils et tu ne me l'a jamais dit? » demanda un homme à sa femme.

« Je suis désolée. » répondit-elle. « Je n'avais que dix-huit ans quand il est né, et il est resté avec son père. Je ne l'ai même jamais revu! »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse! » tonna son mari. « Ecoute Asako, ça fait presque deux ans que nous sommes mariés, je t'ai tout dit de mon premier mariage et tu m'as caché **ça** pendant tout ce temps? Eh bien, je ne l'accepterai pas! »

La femme appelée Asako en eut le souffle coupé. « M-mais que veux tu que je fasse? » sanglota-t-elle.

« Mais c'est pourtant clair! Je veux la garde de ce garçon! Je suis le président d'une très grande compagnie et je dois faire attention à mon image de marque! Si jamais on apprenait que ma femme avait eut un enfant avant son mariage et l'avait abandonné, ma réputation serait ruinée! »

« Personne ne le saura. » protesta sa femme. « De toute façon, je suis sûre que tu ne voudrais pas vivre avec ce garçon. Il ruinerait probablement davantage ta réputation s'il venait avec nous. »

« Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas revu depuis sa naissance? » demanda l'homme d'un ton soupçonneux. « Comment pourrais-tu le savoir? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » répliqua-t-elle. « Mais il a sûrement dû grandir comme son père, et je t'assure que ce n'est pas un homme agréable. »

« Assez! » s'exclama l'homme. « Je me déciderai quand je le verrai. Nous irons voir ce garçon dès la semaine prochaine, et nous le convaincrons de venir vivre avec nous. »

Asako se put que soupirer, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. « Comme tu voudras, mon chéri. »

A cet instant, une petite fille d'onze ans aux cheveux violets tirants sur le rose, passa la tête à travers la porte. « Père? Mère? De quoi parlez-vous? »

La jeune femme japonaise sourit à sa belle-fille. « De rien en particulier, mon cœur. »

Ne recevant aucune réponse de sa mère, la gamine se tourna vers son père qui lui adressa un sourire indulgent. Déposant un baiser sur son front, il dit, « Bianchi, ma chérie, tu vas bientôt devenir une grande sœur. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Une semaine plus tard, la sonnerie du manoir des Vongola retentit, annonçant l'arrivée d'invités inattendus.

Elle prit Ferro par surprise lorsqu'il l'entendit. Etant le majordome de la villa des Vongola, il était au courant de toutes les allées et venues et savait d'avance quels invités étaient attendus. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas été prévenu cette fois-ci?

Il savait que personne ne devait venir au manoir aujourd'hui, et l'idée que quelque puisse débarquer sans prévenir chez les Vongola était ridicule. Cela ne se faisait tout simplement pas.

Il se dirigea malgré tout vers l'entrée, retournant ces questions dans sa tête, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit une petite famille de trois personnes sur le perron. D'après leurs habits, il devinait qu'il s'agissait de gens aisés, mais encore loin du standing de ses maîtres.

« Toutes mes excuses. » dit le majordome lorsqu'il capta leur attention. « Mais je ne pense pas avoir été prévenu de votre arrivée, chers invités. »

« Inutile de vous excuser, mon brave. C'est entièrement de notre faute. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous appeler au préalable. Mon nom est Giacomo Moretti, et voici ma famille. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec un homme du nom de G, qui habite ici d'après mes informations. »

Ferro fut étonné d'apprendre qu'ils cherchaient Maître G. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, il fut surpris de voir que la femme de Moretti ne lui était pas inconnue. Mais elle n'était sûrement pas la bienvenue au manoir.

Giacomo vit l'expression du majordome se durcir et il s'interrogea sur la raison. Normalement, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui demander mais à présent, il se sentait un peu nerveux.

Jusqu'à leur arrivée, il s'était mit en tête de les forcer à lui confier la garde de l'enfant, en usant de son influence s'ils n'y étaient pas disposés. Inutile de le dire, mais c'était impossible maintenant qu'il savait que l'autre partie était plus bien plus aisée.

Le visage dur, et faisant visiblement ça contre son gré, le majordome se détourna et leur fit signe d'entrer, disant, « Si vous vous bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire au salon puis j'irai prévenir Maître G. »

Acquiesçant d'un air tendu, Giacomo s'avança à l'intérieur, suivi de sa femme et de sa fille. Marchant dans les pas du majordome, il tenait de contenir son ébahissement devant toute la luxure qui se s'étalait devant lui.

Après un court moment, ils furent conduits dans un vaste salon, dont deux des murs étaient faits de verre (résistants aux balles bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir cela). Derrière le verre, on pouvait apercevoir la forêt au-dehors et les rayons de soleil qui le traversait illuminaient la pièce d'une douce et apaisante lueur verte. Sur l'un des murs de pierre était accroché un tableau représentant six jeunes hommes, d'environ une vingtaine d'années, entourant un autre homme, blond aux yeux bleus et à peu près du même âge que les autres, assis sur une chaise rouge et noire à haut dossier.

Au centre de la pièce, il y avait également une table basse d'un blanc nacré, entourée d'élégants canapés noirs. Le reste du mobilier était tout aussi délicat et luxueux que ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent.

Prenant place sur l'un des sofas, Giacomo prit son mouchoir et s'essuya nerveusement le front où commençaient à parler des gouttes de sueur. Se tournant vers sa femme, il lui dit, « Asako, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que cet homme était riche. »

« En fait, il est- » commença-t-elle, avant d'être interrompue par le bruit d'une porte qui claquait.

Reportant leur attention vers l'entrée, ils aperçurent deux jeunes garçons, d'environ neuf, dix ans qui déboulaient dans la pièce. Ils tombèrent par terre mais se remirent presque instantanément debout et restèrent ainsi face à face, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Ils demeurèrent immobiles pendant une seconde. Puis, en un clin d'œil, le garçon de gauche aux cheveux d'ébène et eux yeux gris acier sortit alors une paire d'armes qui ressemblaient étrangement à des matraques. Il s'élança vers l'autre garçon, semblant prêt à l'attaquer pour de bon, quand un trident apparut soudainement dans les mains de ce dernier, juste avant qu'ils n'entrent en contact et il para l'assaut d'un cheveu.

Giacomo observait la scène avec un grand intérêt.

Avant que les deux garçons n'aient pu engager le combat, un autre enfant fit son apparition. Celui-ci avait des yeux d'un brun profond, de la même couleur que ses cheveux ébouriffés, et il semblait être un peu plus jeune que les deux autres.

« Kyoya! Mukuro! Arrêtez de vous battre! » dit-il d'un ton larmoyant, s'insérant entre les deux enfants. « Vous pourriez vous blesser pour de vrai et oncle Alaude et oncle Daemon vont se fâcher! »

Pendant un moment, il lui sembla que les deux garçons allaient ignorer le petit brun qui s'était interposé, aussi Giacomo fut-il surpris de les voir alors abandonner leurs positions de combat et ranger à nouveau leurs armes.

Celui qui avait tenu le trident adressa un grand sourire au plus jeune garçon, oubliant complètement son précédent adversaire.

« Mon cher Tsunayoshi, as-tu toujours été aussi adorable? » fit-il en lui pinçant la joue.

Repoussant sa main, le garçon nommé Tsunayoshi dit d'une voix boudeuse. « Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça, grand frère. J'ai seulement deux ans de moins que toi. »

« Kufufu, hors de question petit, tu es trop- »

« Herbivore. » les interrompit l'autre garçon qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici.

« Oui, Kyoya, » demanda Tsuna d'un air interrogateur.

« Nous n'attendions aucun visiteur aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je ne crois pas. » répondit Tsuna en suivant le regard de son frère. Il rougit d'embarras en apercevant les trois personnes assises sur le canapé, qui le regardaient curieusement, et il s'avança vers eux. « Bonjour, » dit-il au couple. « Mon nom est Tsunayoshi Taru, et mon père est le maître des lieux. Puis-je savoir à qui je m'adresse? »

Avant que Giacomo n'ait pu répondre, une nouvelle voix s'interposa depuis la porte. « Viens par ici Tsuna, il est inutile que tu t'associes avec ces gens. »

Lorsque Giacomo leva les yeux, il reconnut alors l'un des hommes du tableau accroché au mur. Il avait des cheveux d'un rouge pâle, tirant sur le rose, et un tatouage rouge sur le côté du visage. Son expression renfrognée n'était pas des plus accueillantes.

Une exclamation de surprise échappa à Asako, derrière lui, lorsqu'elle aperçut l'homme à son tour, et elle murmura, « G... »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TN : Salut tout le monde, chapitre 14, autrement appelé _prologue aux règlements de compte_, comme vous pouvez vous en douter… En lisant ce chapitre, j'ai eu l'impression que pas mal de têtes allaient tomber^^

Pas eu beaucoup de retour au chap précédent… bon, je vous l'accorde, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose.

En espérant que celui-là vous intrigue un peu plus )

Ciao


	15. Not You

Chapitre 15: Pas toi

« G... » murmura Asako en apercevant l'homme qui se tenait dans l'entrée.

Le regard fixé sur le petit brun, G l'ignora.

Lorsqu'il entendit ce que dit l'homme, Tsuna jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux invités avant de se détourner et d'accourir aux côtés de son oncle.

Giacomo les observa avec fascination tandis que Tsuna allait vers cet homme nommé G, et glissait sa petite main dans la sienne.

Se tournant vers les invités, Tsuna se demanda qui ils étaient. Si oncle G lui avait dit de s'éloigner d'eux, cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'ils étaient dangereux?

Serrant doucement sa main, G sourit au petit brun, puis le relâcha et fit sortir les trois garçons de la pièce.

Lorsque Giacomo vit un sourire affectueux se dessiner sur les lèvres de cet homme, il fronça les sourcils. D'après ce qu'Asako lui avait dit, G était supposé être quelqu'un de brutal, au tempérament fougueux. En tout cas, une personne complètement différente de celle qui se tenait devant lui.

Un instant plus tard cependant, il dû revoir son jugement car aussitôt les enfants sortis, G tourna un visage courroucé vers eux et leur parla d'une voix dure. « Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici. »

Giacomo tremblait un peu, et il rassembla tout son courage pour essayer de lui répondre. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, sa femme prit la parole.

« J'ai le droit de voir mon fils, G. »

G eut une exclamation dédaigneuse en entendant cela. « Tu as perdu le droit d'être sa mère quand tu l'as abandonné il y a huit ans. »

Giacomo décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir. « Et nous sommes là pour remédier à cela. » dit-il rapidement. « Asako regrette ce qu'elle a fait, et elle voudrait se faire pardonner auprès de vous et de votre fils. »

« Nous ne voulons rien d'elle. » répliqua G en croisant les bras. « Hayato et moi sommes parfaitement heureux sans elle. »

Asako était réellement abasourdie par la façon dont G agissait. Autrefois, elle l'avait connu mieux que personne, sachant tout de lui et honnêtement, bien qu'elle se soit souvent plainte de son tempérament têtu, il n'avait jamais été dirigé contre elle. Maintenant que ce n'était plus le cas, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas comment y faire face. G était toujours l'homme qu'il avait été huit ans auparavant, et en même temps, il était totalement différent.

Comme sa femme se murait dans le silence, Giacomo prit la parole, essayant de calmer tout le monde. Mais étant le pauvre ignorant qu'il était, il dit la seule et unique chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser G entendre. « Nous pouvons vous débarrasser de lui. »

G se retourna brusquement en entendant ces mots. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança en avant et se jeta sur l'homme, le faisant tomber à terre. Posant un pied sur son torse, G sortit son revolver et le mit en joue. « Essaye de redire ça encore une fois, fils d'enfoiré. »

Choqué, Giacomo ne comprit pas comment en un instant, il s'était retrouvé à terre, face au canon d'un pistolet qui le visait directement.

G eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'il vit l'expression abasourdie de Giacomo. « Vu votre tête, je suppose que vous n'avez pas pris la peine de rechercher quoi que ce soit. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de qui nous sommes n'est-ce-pas? » Comme Giacomo ne répondait pas, G continua. « Je crois qu'il est temps que je me présente. Mon nom est G, et je suis le gardien de la tempête de ce qui deviendra la Famiglia la plus puissante d'Italie: les Vongola. »

Lorsqu'il entendit le nom Vongola, Giacomo faillit s'évanouir d'effroi. Il n'avait aucun lien avec la mafia, mais même lui avait entendu parler de la Famiglia, qui en une dizaine d'année, était devenue un des groupes les plus puissants du monde souterrain. Elle était maintenant sur un pied d'égal avec quelques Famiglia parmi les plus anciennes qui avaient été fondées des centaines d'années auparavant. Et elle était bien partie pour les surpasser. Et, chose plus effrayante encore, cette Famiglia semblait même avoir des liens avec le gouvernement.

« Ah, je vous que vous avez entendu parler de nous. » dit G d'un ton suffisant, en le regardant de haut. « Ça va rendre les choses plus faciles. Je ne vais pas me répéter, alors vous allez m'écouter une fois pour toutes. Si vous voulez me prendre Hayato, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps. Est-ce que c'est clair? »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, une nouvelle voix les interrompit.

« Enlève ton pied de ce pauvre homme, G. »

Tous les occupants de la pièce se retournèrent vers ce nouvel arrivant, et Asako poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Giotto. Elle avait réellement eu peur pour la vie de son mari, car connaissant G, il l'aurait sûrement abattu. A présent que Giotto était là, il serait (avec un peu de chance) capable de retenir son bras-droit.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça bordel? »

« Parce que cet homme a l'air d'avoir si peur qu'il pourrait vomir, et que ce serait pénible à nettoyer. » répondit Giotto avec un petit sourire. G ne trouvait visiblement pas ça drôle mais il retira tout de même son pied. Lorsque Giacomo se remit debout, Giotto lui sourit d'un air contrit et dit, « J'espère que vous n'êtes pas blessé, M. Moretti. »

« Pas du tout. » répondit Giacomo d'une voix tendue. « Vous devez être le père du jeune Tsunayoshi. »

A la mention de son fils, Giotto plissa légèrement les yeux. « Et puis-je vous demander comment vous connaissez le nom de mon fils? » Sa voix était passée un ton plus dur, et Giacomo redoutait d'avoir fait une autre erreur.

« J'ai eu le plaisir de le rencontrer, lui et deux autres, Mukuro et Kyoya je crois, avant que M. G n'arrive. »

Giotto acquiesça, rassuré. Si Kyoya et Mukuro étaient avec lui, alors il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire. Reportant alors son attention sur des affaires plus pressantes, il offrit à ses invités son plus beau sourire qui étrangement, semblait plus effrayant que les regards assassins de G (et ceux-ci étaient déjà bien assez menaçants comme ça). Faisant un geste vers la porte qui menait au salon, Giotto dit d'une voix terriblement douce « Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre visite ici, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de partir. Oh et s'il vous plaît n'oubliez pas; la prochaine fois que vous entrerez ici sans permission écrite, je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire arrêter. **C'est** une propriété privée après tout. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Giacomo en riant nerveusement. « J'essayerai de m'en souvenir. »

Durant toute la visite, Bianchi les avaient observés et écoutés en silence. Et malgré les menaces de mort faites contre son père, la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était: quand est-ce que je vais rencontrer mon petit frère?

Alors qu'elle suivait docilement ses parents hors du salon de cette grande villa (qui était d'ailleurs bine plus grande que la leur), elle se sentait plus que déçue.

Asako, qui était en réalité assez contente de partir, caressa la tête de sa file et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Bianchi lui sourit en retour pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Mais la bonne humeur de la jeune femme japonaise disparut vite lorsqu'en sortant du salon, elle vit les quatre enfants qui attendaient dehors.

« Papa! » s'écria Tsuna, accourant vers son père quand celui-ci sortit de la pièce avec les autres adultes.

Deux des autres enfants restèrent là où ils étaient, mais le troisième suivit docilement Tsuna. Ce garçon avait des cheveux argentés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, et ressemblait trait pour trait à son père. Quand elle le vit, Asako ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter. Malgré toutes ses fautes passées, elle ressentait soudainement le besoin d'aller vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Un étrange sentiment l'envahissait, à la fois nouveau et familier. Celui de faire partie de la vie de son garçon.

« Hé le vieux. » fit le gamin, marchant vers son père. « Qui sont ces gens? »

G était déchiré, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait protéger Hayato de la dure vérité, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait mentir au garçon. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il prit la main de son fils et le tint plus près de lui. « Hayato. » commença-t-il. « Voici la famille Moretti. Ils sont venus te demander d'aller vivre avec eux. »

La confusion se lisait sur le visage du jeune garçon. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai vivre avec eux? »

« Parce que Mme Moretti, Asako, est ta mère. » répondit G, se demandant comment Hayato allait réagir.

« Ma... mère? » répéta-t-il d'un ton incertain, ce mot lui semblant étranger.

« C'est exact. » fit G.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai jamais vue? »

Ne sachant pas comment lui annoncer cela, G répondit franchement. « Parce qu'elle nous a quittés. »

« Alors elle n'est pas ma mère. » dit Hayato d'un ton étonnamment calme. « Elle a perdu le droit d'être ma mère il y a huit ans. Elle est juste celle qui m'a mis au monde, rien de plus. »

Lorsqu'elle entendit les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son fils, Asako sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était vraiment comme son père.

Ne lui accordant même pas un regard, Hayato se détourna et vint auprès des autres enfants. « Celles que je pourrais considérer comme ma mère sont Tante Elena et les femmes de chambre qui m'ont élevé. » dit-il par-dessus son épaule. Arrivé aux côtés de ses frères, Hayato se retourna pour regarder Asako droit dans les yeux. « Ce sont elles qui ont pris soin de moi quand mon père et mes oncles étaient occupés. Ce sont elles qui m'ont tenu dans leurs bras quand je pleurai. Ce sont elles qui m'ont chanté des berceuses jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Elles étaient là pour moi. **Pas toi. **»

Tandis qu'Asako fixait Hayato d'un air choqué, G sourit fièrement à son fils et lorsque Giotto fit partir les trois invités (gênants), il resta derrière.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, G s'approcha de son garçon et le prit dans ses bras, disant, « Tu sais, c'était vraiment cool ce que tu viens de dire. »

Hayato acquiesça en silence, cachant sa tête contre la chemise de son père.

Se tournant vers les autres enfants, G leur fit signe de partir, puis il amena son fils vers l'une des chaises.

S'asseyant dessus, il prit le gamin aux cheveux argentés sur ses genoux.

Sa tête posée sur l'épaule de son père, Hayato sentit quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il eu quelques secondes de silence avant qu'il se dise d'une voix tremblante. « Je la déteste. Je la déteste pour ce qu'elle nous a fait. Je la déteste parce qu'elle croit qu'elle peut juste débarquer et tout arranger... Je déteste qu'elle soit ma mère. »

Tandis qu'Hayato laissait éclater sa colère, G l'écouta en silence, lui caressant doucement le dos.

Peu après, les paroles de l'enfant se transformèrent en sanglots. Mais G resta silencieux malgré tout.

Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, G lui sourit et dit d'une voix presque nostalgique, « Je me souviens quand tu étais encore un bébé. Tu pleurais pour tout et rien. »

Hayato eut un petit rire larmoyant. « Je ne m'en rappelle pas du tout. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TN : Aw.. ils sont trop mignons..^^

Salut tout le monde, désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques empêchements. Rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre ne mettra pas autant de temps à venir… normalement..

Sinon, encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, **XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX****, ****inukag9****, ****Audragon****, Eysetadeysta, ****Reboyama****, fanais **et tous les autres que je n'ai pas mentionné !

Et bien sûr, Rebornx3 qui update fidèlement les chapitres. Elle ne m'embête même pas quand j'oublie de lui répondre pendant une semaine, c'est pas génial ça ? p

Si tu lis ça, Rebornx3, je plaisante hein^^

Allez, a+


	16. Bianca

Chapitre 16: Bianca

« Jeune maître Hayato! Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Se tournant vers la personne qui venait de parler, Hayato eut un léger sourire en voyant de qui il s'agissait. « Bianca... » dit-il en apercevant le visage inquiet de la jeune femme de chambre. « Je vais bien. »

Accourant vers son jeune maître, elle s'agenouilla et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. « Est-ce que vous vous êtes fait mal? » demanda-t-elle en voyant ses yeux rougis.

Reculant un peu, Hayato se mit à rire. « Je te l'ai dit Bianca, je vais bien! Nous avons juste eut quelques invités, et ils m'ont ennuyés. Mais papa était là pour moi, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

La jeune femme de vingt quatre ans fronça les sourcils. « Des invités? » fit-elle, se demandant qui avait fait pleurer son jeune maître, et s'ils étaient ressortis vivants de cette maison. « Je ne savais pas que nous attendions quelqu'un aujourd'hui. »

« Parce que nous n'attendions personne. » répondit Hayato, la colère luisant dans ses yeux. « Mais cette garce est venue quand même. »

Bianca était horrifiée. « Jeune maître! Surveillez votre langage. » le réprimanda-t-elle d'un ton strict. Elle devrait rappeler à maître G de ne pas jurer en face des enfants.

« Et alors, c'est la vérité. » fit le jeune garçon, détournant le regard d'un air indigné. « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait croire qu'elle pouvait s'excuser et que tout irait comme elle voulait? Elle a un sérieux problème si elle pense que je quitterai mon père et toute ma famille pour vivre avec elle. »

Bianca était réellement étonnée à présent. « De quoi parlez-vous? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton confus. « Qui voulait vous emmener? »

« Asako. » dit-il d'une voix méprisante.

Pendant un instant, Bianca ne dit rien, se demandant pourquoi ce nom lui semblait familier. Puis elle se rappela soudainement. Asako était une des quatre femmes les plus détestées par le personnel des Vongola. Les autres étant Nana, Gisella, et Hibari Kyoko (Sasagawa Kyoko, elle, était presque aussi aimée que les jeunes maîtres). « Votre mère est venue ici. » laissa-t-elle échapper.

« Cette femme n'est pas ma mère! » siffla Hayato. Rougissant un peu, il détourna le regard et dit, « Comme je lui ai dit, tante Elena, toi et les autres femmes de chambres êtes plus des mères pour moi qu'elle ne le sera jamais. »

Lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots, Bianca dût résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer à l'étouffer. Au lieu de cela, elle se contenta d'une caresse sur la tête et souriant, elle dit, « Vous ne savez tout ce que cela veut dire pour moi. »

Souriant d'un air timide, Hayato se jeta à son cou et l'enlaça brièvement. Puis il se détourna et partit en courant pour retrouver ses frères.

Bianca ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'il fut hors de vue puis elle se releva et reprit son travail, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Elle était entrée au service des Vongola il y avait six ans de cela, et comme les autres femmes de chambre, elle s'était prise d'affection pour chacun de ses maîtres et jeunes maîtres. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner ces mères indignes qui les avaient abandonnés.

Bianca savait la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir ce travail, et elle aurait tout donné pour avoir un fils comme ses jeunes maîtres, ou une fille comme Chrome. Elle avait entendu les histoires des femmes de chambres les plus anciennes, qui avaient été surprises en commençant à travailler pour maître Giotto et ses gardiens. La plupart des employeurs ne prenaient pas la peine d'apprendre le nom de leurs domestiques, mais non seulement les occupants de ce manoir les connaissaient tous, mais ils ne les mélangeaient jamais, ce qui était proche de l'exploit car près de cent personnes travaillaient pour les Vongola. Sans compter le personnel de leurs autres propriétés dans des pays étrangers.

Tout le reste de la journée, Bianca garda sa bonne humeur et tandis qu'elle repartait chez elle après son travail, elle se sentait toujours aussi gaie.

Mais cela disparut au moment même où elle entra dans sa maison.

Le sol était jonché de bouteilles de bières et son mobilier était sens dessus dessous. Les chaises étaient renversées, les tapis plissés et même les rideaux avaient été déchirés. Que s'était-il donc passé ici?

Au milieu de tout cela, son fiancé était affalé de tout son long sur le canapé, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper un petit filet de salive sur sa joue. Bianca soupira et retira sa veste, faisant doucement le tour de la pièce en ramassant les bouteilles ici et là. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop laisser éclater sa frustration contre cet homme. La semaine dernière, il avait été licencié de la compagnie où il avait travaillé pendant cinq ans, et cela avait été un réel choc pour lui, le conduisant à l'alcool. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, et qu'il s'en remettrait bientôt. En attendant, elle devrait être patiente et l'aider dans ce moment de détresse.

Bianca avait presque rendu un aspect présentable à la pièce quand elle entendit un grognement derrière elle et vit alors qu'il s'était réveillé. Forçant un sourire, elle dit, « Flavio, tu es réveillé. Ça va mieux? Tu n'es pas malade? »

Le jeune homme l'ignora, ses yeux perdus dans le vague. « Où est-ce que t'étais? » demanda-t-il... en tout cas elle avait l'impression que c'était ce qu'il demandait. Il parlait d'une voix pâteuse et elle devait deviner ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Au travail. » répondit-elle.

Il laissa échapper un rire méprisant, et marmonna, « Au travail? Quel travail? Tout ce que tu fais c'est de satisfaire les caprices de ces mecs riches et de leurs sales gamins. Et t'appelles ça un travail? C'est la belle vie ça, gagner de l'argent juste en faisant le ménage. »

Bianca se figea en entendant ces mots. « Ne dis pas ça. » dit-elle d'un ton sec. « Tu ne les connais même pas, comment peux-tu les juger? »

Cela fit rire Flavio, et il continua sur sa lancée, « Alors tu préfères les défendre eux, plutôt que toi? » demanda-t-il, retrouvant sa sobriété. « Je me demande bien pourquoi. Normalement, une femme devrait être du côté de son mec, pas de son boss, non? » Il s'interrompit un instant, et un air de compréhension apparut sur son visage, vite remplacé par un sombre regard. « Aha! Je sais pourquoi t'es comme ça! T'as couché avec eux, c'est ça hein? »

Flavio était d'ordinaire un bel homme, avec de doux cheveux couleur sable et des yeux gris clairs, mais ce moment son visage déformé par la colère le rendait plus hideux que jamais.

« Quoi? » fit Bianca d'un ton outré. « Comment oses-tu dire ça! On est ensemble depuis des années Flavio, et tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça! »

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé penser? » s'écria-t-il. « Tu sors de la maison avant que je sois réveillé, et je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de toi jusqu'à ce que tu rentres en fin d'après-midi! Qu'est-ce que tu fous toute la journée? »

« Je nettoie la maison, je fais la lessive, je m'occupe des enfants! »

« Ça prend combien de temps de nettoyer une maison? D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il y a plein d'autres femmes de chambre là-bas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ne t'aideraient pas? »

« Elles le font! Mais tu ne sais pas à quel point leur manoir est grand! Et on a plein d'autres choses à faire! Maître Giotto et les autres sont des gens très importants et très occupés et en tant qu'employées, nous devons faire de notre mieux pour rendre leur travail plus facile! »

Un mauvais sourire apparut sur son visage et il dit, « Oh oui, je peux bien m'imaginer comment tu rends leur travail plus facile. »

Frustrée et perdant toute patience, Bianca se mit à hurler, « Je bosse toute la journée pour subvenir à tes besoins, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie? J'en ai assez! »

« Haha, mais on dirait que t'es devenue insolente. » dit Flavio, et il s'approcha de Bianca en la regardant de haut. « Tu crois peut-être que tu comptes pour eux, non? Eh bien, je vais te dire princessa. A leurs yeux, tu n'es qu'une- »

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Bianca le gifla violemment. « Tais-toi! » dit-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes. « Je t'interdis de parler d'eux comme ça! »

Son fiancé la fixa avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il était surpris qu'elle ait eut l'audace de le gifler. Serrant le poing, il frappa brusquement Bianca au visage, la forçant à reculer. « Dégage d'ici, salope! »

Sa fureur dépassant toutes ses limites, Bianca qui jusqu'à présent tenait son visage où un bleu allait sûrement se former, lui lança un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe et tourna les talons, en s'écriant, « Pauvre crétin alcoolique! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir! »

Remettant ses chaussures, elle attrapa son manteau et s'enfuit de chez elle en claquant la porte.

Une fois hors de vue de la maison, elle se mit à courir, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues.

La jeune femme ne regardait pas où elle allait, et il ne fut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne se cogne contre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Hé là, attention mademoiselle, il faut regarder devant vous. » dit alors une douce voix familière, et les yeux de Bianca s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

« Maître Asari! » s'exclama-t-elle en levant le regard vers le gardien japonais.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TN : Nous avions Hibari Kyoko, la famille Dragone, Asako et Giacomo.. veuillez maintenant accueillir Flavio! Il semble très bien parti pour la première place du classement des personnages OC les plus abjects et les plus détestables. On applaudit bien fort!

Non sérieusement, ce mec est une vraie tête à claque... et visiblement, on aura bientôt droit à Nana ou Gisella.. ça promet.

Bon, au moins y'en a d'autres qui sont un peu plus mignons, comme Bianca.^^ Merci pour vos reviews,

A+


	17. Guest

Chapitre 17: Une invitée

Asari était sur le chemin du retour après avoir passé la plus grande partie de la journée en ville à traiter des affaires, quand une jeune femme le bouscula. Ses courts cheveux noirs encadraient un visage à la peau aussi blanche que la neige.

Toujours gentleman, il la retint de tomber et s'exclama, « Hé là, attention mademoiselle, il faut regarder devant vous. »

La jeune femme eut une exclamation de surprise, et lorsqu'elle leva ses grands yeux bleus pâles vers lui, il la reconnut immédiatement.

« Maître Asari! » s'écria-t-elle, couvrant sa bouche de sa main. « Je suis désolée de vous avoir bousculé! Vous n'avez rien? »

Asari se mit à rire et dit, « Ça va, ça va. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne travaille pas en ce moment, alors tu peux juste m'appeler Asari. »

« Oh, je ne pourrai pas faire ça. » répondit-elle en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

Asari eut un petit rire. Il allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là quand il aperçu quelque chose qui effaça instantanément son sourire. Posant une main sur la joue de la jeune femme, il ne remarqua pas la rougeur qui lui montait au visage. « Que s'est-il passé? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Ta joue est enflée. »

Lorsque Bianca comprit ce qu'il voyait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle bafouilla, disant « Ce-ce n'est rien! Je vais bien Maître Asari. J'ai juste... trébuché et je suis tombée. »

Le gardien soupira et retira sa main. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, remarquant pour la première fois qu'elle portait toujours son uniforme. « Uh huh. » fit-il d'un ton sceptique. « Je croirai cela quand les poules auront des dents. »

Bianca ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait vu son maître agir ainsi qu'une fois auparavant, lorsque Takeshi s'était blessé, et elle savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir obtenu toute la vérité. D'un autre côté, elle ne souhaitait pas l'ennuyer avec ses problèmes.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Asari commença à s'inquiéter. « Bianca, s'il te plaît, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler n'est-ce pas? »

La femme de chambre détourna aussitôt le regard, sachant que si elle continuait à lui faire face, elle se sentirait obligée de tout lui confesser. « Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, maître. »

Un soupir à peine audible lui fit lever la tête vers l'homme japonais, qui semblait maintenant contrarié. « Je sais que cela peux sembler présomptueux de ma part, mais tu devrait savoir que nous te considérons comma faisant partie de la famille. Et les membres d'une famille doivent s'entre-aider, non? »

Bianca rougit légèrement en entendant cela. S'avouant alors vaincue, elle dit à Asari, « Ce n'est rien vraiment. Je me suis juste disputée avec mon fiancé. »

« Et il t'a frappée? » demanda-t-il d'un ton abasourdi.

Bianca hocha la tête, inquiète de voir comment il allait réagir. « Mais ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute! » dit-elle. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle ressentait quand même le besoin de le défendre. « Je l'ai giflé en premier. »

« Peu importe. » dit Asari, fâché. « Un homme ne devrait pas lever la main contre une femme sans défense. Son devoir est de la protéger, pas de la blesser. »

Bianca était stupéfaite de sa gentillesse, et ce n'était la première qu'elle se demandait pourquoi une femme voudrait le quitter.

Après quelques instants de silence, durant lesquels Bianca se demandait quoi faire, Asari prit finalement la parole. « Alors, je suppose que tu n'a nulle part où aller ce soir ? »

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison. » dit-elle doucement. « Mais ça ira! Je vais aller dormir chez des amis, je trouverai bien quelqu'un. »

Asari ne dit rien, scrutant attentivement son visage. Son regard commençait à la gêner un peu, mais alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il continua, « Je pense que ça ira oui. Tu fais à peu près la même taille qu'elle. »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, surprise. « Je vous demande pardon. » fit-elle, complètement perdue.

« Elena. » répondit-il. « Vous êtes toutes les deux de la même taille, et je suis sûr qu'elle sera d'accord pour te prêter quelques vêtements. »

Bianca était abasourdie par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Vu la façon dont maître Asari parlait, elle avait l'impression…

« Etes-vous en train de m'inviter au manoir ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule.

« Bien sûr ! » dit-il, lui offrant son habituel sourire tranquille. Prenant sa main, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une voiture garée non loin. Ouvrant la porte du côté passager, il lu ifit signe d'entrer et elle accepta avec réticence.

Asari fit le tour de la voiture et prit place sur le siège du conducteur. Il démarra et se faufila habilement un chemin à travers le trafic de fin d'après-midi. « V- vous êtes sûr que ça ne pose pas de problème ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il conduisait. « Je ne veux pas vous gêner, peut-être que les autres ne voudront pas être ennuyés. »

Asari fredonnait joyeusement, insouciant comme à son habitude, puis il se tournant une seconde vers Bianca, il lui sourit puis reporta son attention sur la route. « Ça ne pose aucun problème bien entendu. » répondit-il. « Et comme je l'ai dit, tu fais partie de la famille. Et nous devons nous entre-aider de temps à autre. D'ailleurs, je suis quasiment certain qu'Elena sera ravie d'avoir une compagne à table. »

« A.. à table ? » répéta Bianca, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle serait assise à la table des gardiens ? C'était tout simplement impensable.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne serait pas la bienvenue, au contraire. Tous les gardiens et leurs enfants invitaient fréquemment les femmes de chambre (et le reste du personnel) à venir manger avec eux, mais à cause de la différence dans leurs horaires (sans parler du fait qu'ils se sentent tous intimidés à l'idée de manger avec leurs maîtres), leurs invitations étaient toujours poliment déclinées.

Lorsqu'elle fut tirée hors de ses réflexions, elle réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient déjà devant le manoir, et une vague d'anxiété la submergea soudainement. Elle était venue ici des centaines de fois bien sûr, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle venait en tant qu'invitée et non pour le travail et la villa lui sembla étrangement plus grande qu'à l'ordinaire.

Sortant de la voiture, elle suivit le gardien de la pluie, et en marchant derrière lui, le silence qui régnait lui fit une forte impression. Durant la journée, l'endroit était rempli de monde, et tous allaient de droite à gauche, occupés à leur travail. A présent, presque tout le personnel avait quitté la maison et une atmosphère calme et apaisante remplissait l'air.

Passant la porte, il lui fit signe d'entrer et ils montèrent ensemble les escaliers vers la chambre d'Elena. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Asari toqua à la porte et appela, « Elena ! J'ai quelque chose à te demander ! »

Un moment de silence s'en suivit mais personne ne répondit.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'elle est là? » demanda Bianca d'un ton anxieux. Pendant la journée, la jeune femme était pratiquement introuvable, car elle ne restait jamais bien longtemps au même endroit.

« Bien sûr! » répondit Asari de sa voix habituelle. « Elle est toujours là cette heure-ci, elle lit ou elle téléphone à sa famille ou ses amis. »

Alors qu'il disait cela, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et Elena apparut, souriante et toujours aussi belle, même habillée d'une simple paire de short noir et d'un débardeur rouge. Ses jolis cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et ses superbes yeux bleus se tournèrent aussitôt vers Bianca.

« Que se passe-t-il? Qu'est-il arrivé à Bianca? » demanda-t-elle, faisant visiblement allusion à la marque violette qui s'était formée sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Asari lança un regard à Bianca, comme pour lui demander la permission et quand elle acquiesça, il dit à Elena, « Elle s'est disputée avec son fiancé, et elle ne sait pas où dormir ce soir. »

En entendant cela, Elena se retourna aussitôt vers Bianca. « Oh, ma pauvre chérie. » dit-elle, posant une main rassurante sur son autre joue. « Viens avec moi, je vais te trouver quelque chose de plus confortable à mettre. »

Bien qu'il soit encore un peu inquiet, Asari décida de laisser les deux femmes ensembles et partit à la recherche de son fils.

Après une seconde de réflexion, il se souvint qu'ils avaient tous prévus de se rassembler dans la chambre de Ryohei aujourd'hui et il partit dans cette direction.

Arrivé là-bas, il ouvrit légèrement la porte et passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, il demanda, « Est-ce que je peux entrer? »

Les enfants arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et Takeshi se leva de sa place sur le lit pour aller vers lui. « Salut papa! » fit-il, enlaçant son père et lui embrassant les deux joues en guise de bienvenue.

« Bonjour oncle Asari, » firent en cœur les enfants depuis leurs siège. Asari s'avança dans la pièce, et leur dit, « Bonjour vous tous! Comment allez-vous? »

« On a un test en histoire demain, moi, Tsuna et Hayato, alors les autres nous aident à réviser. » répondit Takeshi d'un ton guilleret.

« Vraiment? Et comment se passent vos révisions alors? » demanda le gardien de la pluie en regardant leurs cahiers.

« Ça va super bien! » fit Tsuna. « Quand les invités sont partis tout à l'heure, oncle G nous a appris des techniques pour mieux se souvenir des choses. »

« Je vois. » répondit Asari, remarquant quelque chose dans ce que venait de dire le petit brun. « Je ne savais pas que nous attendions des invités aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais. » lui dit Takeshi. « Ils sont venus sans prévenir. »

« Vraiment? » fit Asari d'un ton surpris. « Et que sont-ils venus faire? »

« Emmener Hayato avec eux. » répondit Tsuna d'un ton boudeur. « Mais après, Hayato a dit qu'il ne voulait pas y aller, alors papa les a fait partir et tout est rentré dans l'ordre! »

« Je vois. » dit le gardien de la pluie, qui commençait à être un peu inquiet. « Mais qui voudrait emmener Hayato et pourquoi? »

« C'était Asako et son mari. » répondit Hayato, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

Asari se figea en entendant ce nom redouté. « Asako? » répéta-t-il et vu l'éclat dangereux qui brillait dans ses yeux, il sur que le garçon était au courant de la situation.

« Tu sais qu'ils devraient d'abord nous passer sur le corps s'ils voulaient t'emmener? » lui demanda Asari, et le garçon hocha la tête et sourit timidement.

Personne n'aurait remarqué qu'il était déjà temps de dîner, si l'estomac de Ryohei ne s'était pas mis à gargouiller. Jetant un œil à l'horloge, le garçon s'écria, « C'est l'heure de dîner à l'EXTREME! »

Asari se releva en riant, et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Asari s'arrêta net en apercevant Bianca qui portait un léger pantalon de pyjama en cotton rose avec des lapins, qu'Elena portait rarement, et un débardeur noir, similaire à celui que portait actuellement l'autre jeune femme.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait habillée dans une tenue autre que son uniforme, et pour raison inconnue, il sentit son estomac faire des soubresauts.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TN : quelle fin classique de shojo manga... Si vous ne voyez pas où ça mène, je vous conseille vivement d'aller en lire ou en relire.^^

Et désolé pour le retard,

A+

Ps: Salut, c'est Rebornx3: je me permets de mettre un petit message en fin de chapitre pour vous prévenir que m'a envoyé 5 chapitres d'un coup donc je pense que j'updaterai ces chapitres tout les deux, trois jours ^^


	18. Dinner Time

Chapitre 18: L'heure du dîner

Lorsque Giotto était descendu pour dîner ce soir, il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à voir une des femmes de chambre des Vongola, habillée avec les vêtements d'Elena. Mais loin de s'en formaliser, il lui offrit un aimable sourire et lança aux cuisiniers, « Celino! Nous aurons besoin d'un couvert de plus! »

Le rouquin passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine et sourit en apercevant Bianca. « Bien sûr, maître Giotto, » dit-il. Puis après un instant d'hésitation, « Accepteriez-vous quelques autres invités à votre table ce soir? » Le jeune homme s'était toujours demandé comment serait un dîner en compagnie de ses maîtres, mais comme les autres employés de la maison, il était bien trop timide pour le demander. En revanche, si quelqu'un était déjà là, alors il voulait bien tenter sa chance.

Le sourire de Giotto s'élargit encore. « Mais bien sûr! Plus on est de fous plus on rit, comme je le dis toujours! »

A présent, tous les autres gardiens et leurs enfants étaient aussi arrivés et aucun d'entre eux ne sembla surpris d'apprendre qu'ils auraient des invités à leur table. Seuls Alaude et Kyoya paraissaient un peu renfrognés, mais principalement parce qu'ils n'aimaient guère les foules (non pas qu'ils l'affichent ouvertement bien sûr).

Tandis que tout le monde prenait place, Bianca regardait autour d'elle, un peu embarrassée. Où était-elle supposée s'asseoir?

Voyant cela, Takeshi lui adressa un sourire complice et tapota le siège voisin. « Est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir à côté de moi, Bianca? »

La femme de chambre lui sourit d'un air indulgent et dit, « J'en serai ravie, jeune maître. »

Alors qu'elle prenait place, Takeshi leva les yeux vers elle et demanda, « Tu restes avec nous ce soir? »

« Est-ce que le jeune maître veut bien de moi ici? » fit-elle d'un ton amusé, inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

Le jeune garçon hocha frénétiquement la tête et elle éclata de rire. « Eh bien, d'accord, c'est réglé. » dit-elle, jetant un coup d'œil à Giotto pour observer sa réaction.

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, car le jeune homme blond lui sourit d'un air amical. « Très bien, après dîner je montrerai sa chambre à Bianca. Si ça ne te dérange pas Elena, pourrais-tu lui prêter tes habits pour le moment? J'enverrai quelqu'un chez elle pour chercher ses vêtements dès que possible. »

Bianca était plus que surprise d'entendre Giotto annoncer qu'il enverrait quelqu'un récupérer ses affaires. Asari lui avait-il déjà raconté ce qu'il s'était passé? Un regard en direction du gardien de la pluie, qui était assis en face d'elle, lui confirma le contraire. Il semblait aussi étonné qu'elle. Un instant plus tard, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire et il secoua légèrement la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré. Voyant son regard interrogateur, il lui dit, « L'hyper intuition de Giotto peut être vraiment surprenante parfois. »

Bianca étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Elle avait déjà entendu des rumeurs à propos de cela mais elle n'avait jamais su que l'hyper intuition du jeune mafioso existait réellement.

A ce moment, Celino et les autres chefs firent leur apparition, chacun d'eux portant de grands plats.

Aussitôt les assiettes posées sur la table et les invités assis sur leurs chaises, ce fut le chaos total. Des mains se tendaient ici et là pour attraper quelque chose et de temps en temps les enfants (Hayato et Ryohei en général) trouvaient de quoi se disputer. Les deux illusionnistes masculins faisaient parfois apparaître des illusions dérangeantes pour dissuader quelqu'un de manger quelque chose... tout cela en pure perte bien entendu.

Lorsque tout le monde se rassit proprement avec ce que chacun voulait dans son assiette, les choses se calmèrent considérablement... bien qu'elles restent loin d'être tout à fait **calmes.**

« C'est super bon à l'EXTREME! » lança Ryohei, les joues gonflées par toute la nourriture qu'il venait d'engloutir.

« Oi! Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, tête de gazon! » explosa le gamin aux cheveux argentés.

Ladite tête de gazon fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers son petit frère. « Fiche-moi la paix, tête de calmar! »

« Maa, maa, vous n'avez besoin de vous battre. » dit Takeshi en riant doucement alors qu'il essayait de calmer ses frères.

A cet instant, G décida de se faire entendre en hurlant, « Arrêtez avec vos foutues illusions, bande de têtes d'ananas sadiques! »

« Essaye un peu de nous en empêcher, » répliquèrent ensemble le père et le fils.

« Cessez ce vacarme immédiatement, ou je vous arrête tous. » gronda Alaude d'une voix menaçante.

Bien entendu, personne ne lui prêta la moindre attention. Comme le cacophonie reprenait de plus belle, le jeune homme était sur le point de quitter la pièce mais Tsuna, assis à côté de son père, lui lança un regard qui disait ''lève-toi de ce siège et je **vais** pleurer.''

Le gardien des nuages ne put retenir un soupir agacé, mais il retourna tout de même à son repas.

Pendant ce temps, et tandis que les autres gardiens mangeaient tranquillement, Bianca et les invités les fixaient bouche bée. Se tournant vers Asari, elle demanda, « Quelqu'un ne devrait-il pas les arrêter? »

Le japonais ne put s'empêcher de rire, et il répondit, « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont toujours comme ça. Il n'y a pas de mal. »

« Pas... de mal? » répéta-t-elle.

Maintenant qu'elle y regardaient de plus près, elle se rendit compte que les piques et les insultes qu'ils se lançaient à tour de rôle n'étaient clairement pas méchantes. D'une certaine façon, cela lui rappelait la façon dont elle se chamaillait avec ses frères et sœurs autrefois.

C'était si bizarre de voir les gardiens normalement si matures, se comporter comme des gamins.

« Ils ont probablement l'air de bien s'entendre la journée mais c'est juste parce qu'ils travaillent. » dit Knuckle, qui était assis à côté de Bianca. Il ne s'adressait pas seulement à elle mais aussi à Celino et les autres. « Ils ont besoin de coopérer, au cas où il y aurait une attaque. Dès que la maison est vide, ils se courent après comme chiens et chats. »

Celino ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Je me suis toujours demandé comment les maîtres et jeunes maîtres faisaient pour s'entendre aussi bien, même s'il étaient souvent séparés. Maintenant je sais. »

Un autre des chefs, un jeune homme du nom d'Arturo dit, « Mais les jeunes maîtres ressemblent plus à leurs pères que je ne le croyais. »

Tandis que la conversation suivait son cours, l'attention de Bianca dériva lentement vers le gardien de la pluie qui était assis en face d'elle, et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Il terminait tranquillement son repas, tout en regardant les autres gardiens se disputer sans pour autant s'en mêler.

Mais soudainement, il se tourna vers Bianca comme s'il avait sentit son regard. « Alors, comment trouves-tu ton séjour ici? » demanda-t-il avec un habituel sourire.

Eclatant de rire, la jeune femme lui répondit, « Ce n'est vraiment pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Et c'est une bonne chose, non? » fit Asari, une lueur amusée brillant dans ses yeux et Bianca eut du mal à s'empêcher de rougir. Etait-il possible que- maître Asari soit en train... de flirter avec elle?

« O-oui. » bégaya-t-elle, en tentant vainement de ne pas fuir son regard.

Baissant les yeux sur Takeshi, elle remarqua qu'il avait un grain de riz collé sur la joue.

Sans réfléchir, elle le retira, en disant, « Tu as l'air de te régaler, Takeshi. »

« C'est... » commença-t-il, une expression étonnée apparaissant sur son visage. « C'est la première fois que tu ne m'as pas appelé jeune maître. »

Lorsque Bianca s'en rendit compte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et elle se confondit en excuses. « Je suis vraiment désolée, jeune maître. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je- »

Le garçon eut un sourire en coin, et la coupa gentiment. « _Yare, yare_, je suis plus jeune que toi, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est bizarre. De toute façon, je préfère que tu utilise mon nom. »

« Jeune maître... »

Le visage de Takeshi se fendit d'un grand sourire et il dit, « Appelle-moi juste par mon prénom! Je n'ai jamais aimé toutes ces formalités tu sais. »

Bianca n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre.

« Alors tu dois m'appeler Tsuna aussi! » pépia le petit brun depuis l'autre bout de la table. Tout le monde avait apparemment arrêté de parler pour écouter leur conversation.

« Et j veux être appelé Ryohei à l'EXTREME! »

« Hmpf, c'est bizarre d'être si poli avec ceux qui sont plus jeunes que toi. Appelle-moi Hayato. »

« U-umm, tu es l-la bienvenue si tu veux nous appeler par nos prénoms, m-moi et mon frère. » dit Chrome avec un sourire timide.

Fait surprenant, même Kyoya se décida à parler. « Les mots 'jeune maître' ne font pas partie de mon prénom. »

La jeune femme de chambre était prise de court, et bien qu'elle ait d'abord pensé refuser, les enfants lui semblaient si pleins d'espoir (particulièrement Tsuna), qu'elle ne voulait pas les décevoir.

« E-eh bien, c'est d'accord. » dit-elle finalement et Takeshi l'enlaça vivement.

« Alors tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Asari observait paisiblement la scène, et cela l'attendrissait de voir que Takeshi aimait autant Bianca.

Peut-être alors qu'il ne verrait aucun mal à... mais non, il s'avançait trop. Après tout, elle était déjà fiancée.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TN: Alors là, si vous ne voyez pas où ça mène, je ne peux plus rien pour vous !

Sinon, traduire les insultes, c'était vraiment la croix et la bannière. Parce qu'en anglais à la limite, ça donne pas trop mal mais dès qu'on passe en français… mon dieu, c'est juste ridicule…  
>enfin, si vous avez d'autres trad que celles-là, n'hésitez pas à me les donner !<p>

Bye


	19. Moving On

Chapitre 19: Tourner la page

Après le départ de Bianca, Flavio s'était rendormi sur le sofa.

Lorsque la sonnette d'entrée le réveilla le lendemain matin, la sévère gueule de bois qui le tint ne fit rien pour arranger son humeur.

Pendant un moment, il ne bougea pas, pesant que Bianca allait leur ouvrir avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas là. Jurant et marmonnant, il se leva et ouvrit la porte à toute volée, grognant, « Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez? »

Quand il aperçut les trois personnes en costume noir sur son perron, il se figea. Il essaya de se souvenir s'il y avait une quelconque raison qui aurait poussé ces gens visiblement dangereux à venir ici.

Comme rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, il se décida à leur demander, « Est-ce que je peux vous aider? » dit-il d'un ton qui était loin d'être amical.

Le chef, un homme aux cheveux oranges coupés courts et aux yeux bruns, sourit d'un air forcé. « Bonjour, monsieur Flavio. Mon nom est Alfeo Aiello, et voici mes collègues, Elario et Isabella. » dit-il, désignant tout d'abord un homme dont les longs cheveux violets étaient attachés en une tresse serrée et dont le visage rieur n'avait rien d'amical à ce moment. Puis Alfeo montra une femme avec de courts cheveux bordeaux qui lui arrivaient sous le menton. « Nous avons été envoyés ici au nom de notre boss, Giotto Taru. Nous sommes ici pour récupérer les affaires de Mademoiselle Bianca, qui séjournera au manoir pour une durée indéterminée. »

« Séjourner.. au manoir? Et, si je peux me permettre, pourquoi? »

Isabelle eut un sourire en coin et dit d'une voix sarcastique, « Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que son fiancé était assez stupide pour la chasser de chez elle alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait? »

Flavio serra les dents de frustration. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir un sale caractère quand il était saoul mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il lèverait réellement la main sur la femme qu'il aimait. Il savait bien qu'il avait fait une erreur et les sarcasmes de cette femme n'arrangeaient rien à l'affaire.

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue elle-même? » demanda-t-il, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

« Cela me paraît évident. » dit alors Elario. « Elle ne voulait pas vous voir. »

Une expression haineuse tordit les traits du visage de Flavio. « Et si je ne vous laissait pas entrer? »

« Nous serions alors obligés de forcer la porte. » répondit Alfeo avec un sourire de prédateur.

« Et vous savez que c'est interdit par la loi et que je pourrai appeler les flics? » fit Flavio d'une voix incrédule.

Le sourire d'Alfeo ne fit que s'élargir, et sur le même ton que Flavio, il répliqua, « Et vous savez que vous venons d'une des Famiglia les plus puissantes de la mafia italienne et que personne ne pourrait nous garder en prison? » Devenant soudainement sérieux, il continua, « Ce n'est pas une tâche très importante, mais nous ne décevrons pas Primo, aussi je vous suggère de nous laisser passer avant que nous ne soyons obligés de vous faire du mal. »

Pendant un instant, Flavio pensa à se battre mais il y renonça bien vite. Il ne pourrait en aucun cas leur faire face. Serrant les dents, il recula à contrecœur pour laisser les deux hommes et la femme passer.

Les trois mafiosos exécutèrent rapidement leur travail et peu après, il ne resta plus aucun des vêtements de Bianca dans toute la maison.

Flavio fixa l'espace vide dans l'armoire et se sentit un peu seul.

« Nous vous laissons à présent. » dit Isabella, tirant le jeune homme hors de ses réflexions. Elle se détourna et allait partir quand elle s'arrêta, semblant soudain se rappeler de quelque chose. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle eut un petit sourire en coin et dit, « Une dernière chose, monsieur Flavio. Mademoiselle Bianca nous a demandé de vous transmettre ce message: 'Nos fiançailles sont annulées' »

Si Flavio avait tenu quoi ce que soit dans ses mains, il l'aurait subitement lâché en entendant cela. « Q-quoi? »

La femme rousse haussa les épaules. « J'imagine qu'elle en a eu assez de vivre avec un abruti sexiste qui ne savait pas l'apprécier. » Elle fit une pause, puis son rictus se transforma en un sourire sincère. « Mais il semblait que maître Asari se soit prit d'affection pour elle. Ce serait merveilleux s'ils finissaient ensemble. » dit-elle d'une voix douce avant de jeter un regard noir à Flavio. « Vous feriez mieux de rester en dehors de cela. » Tournant les talons, elle suivit ses compagnons au-dehors, ajoutant au passage, « Primo enverra d'autres gens chercher le reste des affaires de Mademoiselle Bianca. Faites en sorte d'être chez vous. » Disant cela, ils sortirent.

L'air hagard, Flavio marcha jusqu'à la porte et la referma avant de s'y adosser, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Finalement, il poussa un cri de frustration et donna un coup de pied dans le mur, manquant tout juste de se casser les doigts de pied.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Après avoir quitté la maison de son (ex) fiancé, Bianca accepta à contrecœur l'offre de Giotto qui lui proposait de rester au manoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé un autre appartement. Elle s'était promis que cela ne durerait que quelques jours, mais ces jours se transformèrent lentement en semaines, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, trois mois s'étaient déjà écoulés. Bianca s'était encore d'avantage liée d'amitié et d'affection pour ses maître et ses jeunes maîtres, particulièrement Takeshi et Asari.

Un jour, la jeune femme de chambre était sur le point de sortir faire les courses et chatonnait tranquillement, sans entendre Asari arriver derrière elle.

« Bonjour Bianca. » dit-il soudainement, la faisant sursauter.

« Maître Asari! » s'écria-t-elle en l'apercevant. « Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas peur comme ça! »

Il lui offrit son habituel sourire mais eut tout de même la grâce de paraître contrit. « Gomen. » dit-il en japonais pour s'excuser.

Bianca sentit une rougeur lui monter aux joues. Dernièrement, lorsqu'elle parlait au gardien de la pluie, elle sentait son cœur s'emballer et elle devenait nerveuse. Ce sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait nommer lui donnait l'impression d'être redevenue une lycéenne en mal... d'amour. Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées, Bianca sourit au gardien japonais et lui demanda, « Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous, maître Asari? »

A ces mots, les joues d'Asari prirent une légère teinte rose et il dit, « Eh bien, je me demandais si tu avais déjà trouvé un appartement? »

Bianca se raidit en entendant cela. En vérité, elle avait déjà repéré quelques endroits et avait prévu de les visiter mais cela ne l'enchantait pas. Elle avait l'impression que si elle le faisait maintenant, cela rendrait son départ plus... officiel. Bianca avait adoré son séjour au manoir et aurait voulu le prolonger le plus longtemps possible.

« J'ai trouvé quelques appartements. » répondit-elle en se retenant tout juste de bafouiller. « J'avais l'intention de les visiter prochainement. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela? »

S'approchant d'elle jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Asari dit dans un murmure, « Je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas vivre ici. De façon permanente. »

Ses joues s'enflammèrent et Bianca tenta de ne pas détourner le regard. « V-vous voulez dire en t-tant que femme de chambre à domicile? » Même avant d'avoir fini de parler, Bianca avait compris que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais elle voulait confirmer ses soupçons.

Asari secoua la tête, sans ajouter un mot. Puis il se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, une main tenant sa taille et l'autre posée sur sa joue.

Le baiser dura quelques secondes et juste quand Bianca s'apprêtait à le lui rendre, il recula. Le regard d'Asari était encore fixé sur elle mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et d'hésiter. « Je veux dire, comme mon épouse. » souffla-t-il.

Reculant un peu, Bianca fit de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser tomber à terre. « J-je dois y réfléchir. » répondit-elle sans détourner les yeux.

Asari hocha la tête, souriant toujours d'un air timide.

Tournant les talons, Bianca partit d'une démarche qu'elle espérait être normale.

Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle fut à nouveau arrêté. « Bianca! Attends! » la retint une voix qui s'avéra être celle de Takeshi.

Forçant un sourire, elle répondit, « Oui, Takeshi? »

« Tu vas en ville? » fit-il d'un ton excité.

Bianca acquiesça, puis demanda. « Veux-tu venir avec moi? »

« _Hai!_ » s'exclama-t-il. « Ça ne te gêne pas? »

Bianca secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non, Takeshi. J'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes. »

Souriant, le garçon mit ses chaussures puis attrapa la main de Bianca, surprenant la jeune femme. Tournant la tête vers le salon, il s'écria. « Je sors avec Bianca! »

Une seconde plus tard, G passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et sourit en apercevant Bianca. « Revenez vite! »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Une très jolie femme italienne, à la peau mate et aux yeux d'émeraude tourna vivement la tête de chaque côté, faisant voler ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle poussa alors un long soupir.

Cette femme se nommait Gisella, et elle était désespérément perdue. Cela faisait huit ans qu'elle n'était pas revenue à Milan et elle ne se rappelait absolument pas de la configuration de la ville.

Pourquoi était-elle là me demandez-vous?

Pour voir le fils et l'amant qu'elle avait abandonné autrefois sur l'ordre de son père. Durant les huit dernières années, elle avait regretté sa décision et s'était souvent demandé comment son fils avait grandi, ou si elle serait capable de le reconnaître à présent. En fin de compte, elle n'avait pas pu résister et avait décidé que même si son père la reniait, elle reverrait son fils au moins une fois et lui demanderait pardon à lui ainsi qu'à son père.

Mais à présent qu'elle était dans la ville, elle n'avait aucune idée du chemin à prendre pour rejoindre le manoir.

S'accordant une petite pause, Gisella s'assit sur un banc et ferma les yeux. Elle était dans un endroit assez calme et il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Mais peu après, elle entendit des voix, portées par l'air tiède du printemps.

« … penserais-tu si ton père se remariait? » fit une voix de femme, probablement du même âge que Gisella.

« Mariait? » répéta alors un jeune garçon.

« Tu aurais une nouvelle maman. »

Gisella sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait. La jeune femme était en train d'annoncer au garçon que son père l'avait demandée en mariage. C'était charmant.

« Si elle est comme Bianca, alors je serais vraiment vraiment content! » répondit l'enfant d'une voix enthousiaste et le sourire de Gisella s'élargit. Bianca était sans doute le nom de la jeune femme et visiblement, elle était déjà acceptée.

La femme, Bianca, rit doucement et dit, « Tu voudrais bien partager ton père avec moi alors? »

« Oh oui! » répondit le jeune garçon. « Parce que Bianca va être la meilleure maman du monde! »

Les voix se rapprochaient à présent et quand Gisella ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'enfant, son sourire disparut aussitôt.

Le garçon qui parlait à la jeune femme appelée Bianca (une vrai beauté soit dit en passant) était une copie conforme d'Asari. It lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre de qu'il s'agissait et elle sentit alors son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

Bianca remarqua ses regards appuyés et tint le garçon, qua Gisella savait maintenant qu'il était son propre fils Takeshi, plus près d'elle tout en la regardant d'un air soupçonneux. Tandis qu'ils passaient devant elle, Takeshi lui offrit un sourire poli, le même qu'il aurait adressé à une personne inconnue, puis se détourna et recommença à bavarder gaiement avec Bianca.

Gisella les observa jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparus de son champ de vision, ne prenant même pas la peine de se lever. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber dans ses mains, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle s'était fait des illusions, pensant qu'elle aurait pu regagner ce qu'elle avait perdu -contre sa volonté- tant d'années auparavant. Asari avait déjà tourné la page, et elle était la seule à s'accrocher à un passé qui n'existait déjà plus.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TN: Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je trouve ça un peu triste pour la pauvre Gisella.  
>Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui écris l'histoire.<p>

Allez, a+

**Joyeux Noël à tous ! **


	20. I'm not ready !

Chapitre 20: Je ne suis pas prêt!

Lampo était occupé, travaillant comme à son habitude (ici lisez: traînant devant la télé), quand son téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

Surpris, le jeune homme l'ouvrit d'un coup sec, se demandant qui pouvait l'appeler.

"Allô?"

Il y eut un moment de silence à l'autre bout du fil puis une petite voix se fit entendre. "B-bonjour, Lampo."

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du gardien de la foudre. "Sylvana! Comment vas-tu?"

Ladite Sylvana ne répondit pas, et il entendit un froissement discret, comme si elle bougeait nerveusement.

"Sylvana?" appela-t-il, trouvant cela un peu inquiétant. "Est-ce qu'il-" commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par une voix enragée.

"ESPECE DE SALE GAMIN PRETENTIEUX! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE TE METTE LA MAIN DESSUSI!" hurla alors une voix d'homme.

Lampo faillit en lâcher son téléphone et le rattrapa à la dernière seconde, puis il dit, "A-allô, monsieur Eliseo. Je- je m'excuse, mais je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait."

"JE VAIS TE LE DIRE MOI, ENFOIRE! COMMENT OSES-TU RENDRE MA FILLE ENCEINTE?"

"E-enceinte?" répéta-t-il d'une petite voix. De toutes les choses, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche du Don de la Famille Bovino.

Lorsque l'homme reprit la parole, il s'était considérablement calmé mais l'animosité était toujours présente. "Exact! Et j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu comptes prendre tes responsabilités!"

A cela, Lampo n'avait rien à répondre. Il était encore sous le choc. Heureusement, Knuckle passait dans le coin à ce moment et quand il vit le jeune gardien figé sur le canapé, il commença à s'inquiéter.

« Lampo? » appela-t-il, passant une main devant le visage du jeune homme. Voyant que celui-ci ne répondait pas, le prêtre lui prit son téléphone et dit d'un ton curieux, « Allô? »

« Allô? Qui est à l'appareil? » demanda Eliseo, confus.

« Je suis le gardien du soleil de la Famille Vongola. Mon nom est Knuckle. Vous êtes? »

« Le Don de la Famiglia Bovino, Eliseo Misani. »

« Bovino? » s'exclama-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Puis, se reprenant, il dit d'une voix plus sérieuse. « En quoi puis-je vous aider, M. Misani? »

« Faites quelque chose à propos de votre gardien de la foudre. Ma fille est enceinte de lui et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il compte faire à présent! »

Knuckle maîtrisait ses émotions bien mieux que Lampo et resta juste bouche bée pendant quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir. « Je vois. » dit le prêtre. « Excusez-moi M. Misani, mais pourrais-je parler à votre fille? »

« Pourquoi? » demanda l'homme d'un ton soupçonneux.

« Sans vouloir vous vexer, moniseur, c'est votre fille qui sera le plus affecté par la situation à long terme et nous ne devons pas faire fi de son opinion n'est-ce-pas? »

The Don de la Famille Bovino marmonna quelques protestations mais ne trouva rien à redire. « D'accord. » finit-il par dire, passant le combiné à sa fille.

« Allô? » fit Sylvana d'un ton incertain, ne sachant pas à qui son père avait parlé après Lampo.

« Bonjour, Sylvana. » dit Knuckle d'une voix douce et la jeune femme sourit légèrement, oubliant presque le sujet de leur appel. Elle avait déjà rencontré Knuckle auparavant et représentait pour elle une sorte de figure fraternelle.

« Bonjour Knuckle. » répondit-elle. « Avais-tu quelque chose à me dire? »

Le prêtre alla droit au but. « Je veux savoir ce que tu en penses, Sylvana? »

« Ce que j'en pense? »

« Exact. Quelle a été ta première réaction en apprenant que tu étais enceinte? »

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant, puis dit, « J'étais choquée, mais aussi... heureuse. »

Knuckle hocha la tête. « Heureuse à l'idée de devenir mère, ou heureuse de savoir que Lampo était le père? »

« Je... Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. » finit-elle par avouer. « La deuxième raison, je pense. »

Le gardien du soleil sourit. « Je vois. Et si, c'est une supposition, Lampo voulait rompre avec toi? »

Sylvana retint sa respiration en entendant ces mots et dû se répéter que ce n'était qu'une supposition. Respirant profondément, elle répondit, « J'essayerai d'élever notre fils ou notre fille du mieux que je le pourrai. »

Knuckle se sentait de plus en plus attendri par la jeune fille. « Très bien. Eh bien Sylvana, c'était tout ce que je voulais savoir pour le moment. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir raccrocher pour discuter avec Lampo. Je te rappellerai bientôt, d'accord? »

« D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Knuckle. » dit Sylvana d'un ton reconnaissant. Avant de lui avoir parlé, elle s'était sente rongée d'inquiétude mais elle était plus calme à présent.

« Aucun souci. » répondit le prêtre. Après l'avoir correctement saluée, il raccrocha et se tourna ensuite vers Lampo qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Laissant échapper un soupir, il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui. « Que penses-tu de tout ça? » demanda-t-il au gardien de la foudre.

Pendant un instant, Knuckle crut qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre mais Lampo sembla finalement sortir de son état de choc. Se tournant vers le gardien du soleil, il dit d'une voix inhabituellement sérieuse, « Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça Knuckle! »

« Pas prêt pour quoi exactement? » demanda le prêtre qui avait pas mal d'expérience avec ce genre de situation.

« Pour tout ça! » s'écria le jeune homme. « Je ne suis pas prêt à devenir père! Je ne suis pas comme vous autres! Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour être comme Giotto avec Tsuna, ou comme toi avec Ryohei! Je ne suis pas capable d'élever un enfant! »

Knuckle fut surpris par ce brusque éclat, Lampo était d'ordinaire beaucoup plus confiant et il l'avait rarement vu aussi... vulnérable.

Sortant de son étonnement, il dit d'une voix apaisant, « D'abord, respire un peu. » Quand Lampo s'exécuta, il reprit, « Bien, pour l'instant, oublie tout ça. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu ressens pour Sylvana. »

« Je... J'ai besoin d'elle. » dit doucement Lampo. « Elle est différente de toutes les autres filles que j'ai rencontré avant. » continua-t-il sur le même ton. « Elle est belle, elle a un cœur d'or, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre sans elle. »

Knuckle hocha la tête. « Tu as pensé au mariage? » demanda-t-il et le jeune homme le regarda à nouveau avec de grands yeux.

« Mariage? » répéta-t-il.

Soupirant, Knuckle lui dit, « Lampo, il faut que tu grandisses, tu n'es plus un enfant. Tu viens de me dire que tu aimais Sylvana et que tu avais besoin d'elle. Eh bien si tu veux qu'elle reste à tes côtés, tu dois le lui faire savoir, et les mots ne suffiront pas. Tu dois lui montrer à quel point elle compte pour toi, et la meilleure façon de faire cela, c'est de la demander en mariage. »

« Mais le mariage, ça a l'air tellement... final. »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes? »

« Bien sûr! »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle? »

« Bien sûr que non! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu hésites encore? » Dit Knuckle d'une voix exaspérée, malgré son sourire. « Je te connais bien Lampo et je sais que tu juges bien les gens. Si tu aimes tant Sylvana, alors elle doit être vraiment spéciale. Pourquoi ne pas lui faire savoir à quel point elle est spéciale? »

Lampo sembla y réfléchir pendant un moment. « Mais à propos de l'enfant? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. » répondit Knuckle, sachant qu'il avait gagné le combat. « Lampo, devenir père est quelque chose qui se fait naturellement, comme marcher. Ça sera difficile au début, mais tu t'amélioreras avec le temps. Et s'il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, ou si tu as besoin de conseils, tu sais que nous sommes là pour toi. »

Lampo hésita pendant encore une seconde puis hocha la tête d'un air déterminé. « Je vais le faire. »

Sylvana commençait à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures et Knuckle n'avait toujours pas rappelé. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-dire? Lampo était-il en colère?

La jeune femme regardait vaguement par la fenêtre. Sa main droit était posée sur son ventre, qui ne montrait encore aucun signe de la vie qui grandissait en elle.

Soudainement, la porte de sa chambra s'ouvrit à toute volée et elle sursauta en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Lampo. Le jeune homme se tenait là, les cheveux ébouriffés et donnant l'impression qu'il avait courut depuis l'entrée jusqu'à sa chambre (ce qui n'était pas chose facile).

« Sylvana. » souffla-t-il, s'approchant lentement d'elle.

Encore sous le choc, la jeune femme se força à marcher vers lui et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au centre de la chambre, Lampo l'enlaça et elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Un instant plus tard, il la relâcha en détournant le regard. Rassemblant son courage, le gardien prit une grande inspiration et prit gentiment sa main dans la sienne. Déposant un baiser léger sur ses doigts, il releva la tête et dit, « Désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment du genre romantique et je n'ai pas de bague, mais je dois te le demander. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme? »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TN: Envoyez les fleurs et les confettis! Moi-même j'ai cru qu'il n'y arriverait jamais!

C'était un chapitre plutôt marrant à traduire, mais j'aurai bien voulu voir une scène de confrontation entre Lampo et le père de Sylvana. ^^

Sinon j'avais oublié à quel point ce chapitre était fleur bleue ) mais bon, ils sont mignons quand même.

Ciao


	21. Meeting the Family

Chapitre 21: Rencontrer la Famille

« Ta- Ta femme? » bégaya la jolie rousse, fixant le jeune homme de ses grands yeux noisette.

Lampo ne dit rien, et continua à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Après un instant de silence, Sylvana baissa le regard en rougissant. « Oui. » dit-elle en réponse à sa question. Levant à nouveau la tête, elle lui offrit un sourire larmoyant et se jeta à son cou. « Oui! » dit-elle encore, cette fois plus fort.

Lampo ne put s'empêcher de rire tant il était soulagé et il posa son front contre le sien. « J'étais si inquiet. » dit-il.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Sylvana d'un air curieux.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. « Je me demandai si tu allais refuser, ou me haïr pour t'avoir mise enceinte. »

Sylvana éclata de rire et l'embrassa doucement. « Ce n'était pas ta faute. Et tu devrais le savoir maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais tu haïr. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Un heure plus tard, Sylvana et Lampo prenaient le chemin du retour en direction du manoir des Vongola pour rencontrer les autres gardiens et Sylvana se sentait plutôt nerveuse. Mis à part Knuckle, elle ne connaissait qu'Asari et avait l'impression de rencontrer les parents. C'était juste un peu plus stressant, car elle irait probablement vivre avec ces gens.

« Tu penses qu'ils m'apprécieront? » demanda-t-elle à son fiancé pour la centième fois.

« Bien sur. » la rassura-t-il. « Elena sera ravie. Elle était très très contente d'apprendre qu'une autre femme (à part les femmes de chambre) habiterait au manoir quand Bianca et Asari ont annoncé leur mariage. Elle va être enchantée de te rencontrer. »

« Je l'espère. » dit la jeune fille d'un ton incertain.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la villa des Vongola cinq minutes plus tard, Sylvana se sentait presque trop intimidée pour sortir de la voiture.

Soupirant, Lampo la prit la main et dut presque la tirer au-dehors. « Tout ira bien. » dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la première personne qu'il aperçurent fut Tsuna, qui était en train de courir dans le hall poursuivit par Takeshi.

Quand les deux enfants virent leur oncle Lampo revenir avec une femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour l'observer. Sylvana en revanche, devait se retenir de ne pas les prendre dans ses bras. Malgré son caractère timide, elle adorait tout ce qui était mignon, doux et adorable et ces deux petits (particulièrement le garçon brun) faisaient définitivement partie de ce lot.

Un instant plus tard, Tsuna sembla se souvenir de ses manières, avec lesquelles il avait été élevé et courut accueillir les nouveaux venus. « Bienvenue, oncle Lampo. Dis, tu vas nous présenter ton invitée? »

Sylvana se retint de le soulever de terre pour l'enlacer, il était juste trop mignon.

« C'est ma fiancée, Sylvana. Sylvana, je te présente Tsuna, le fils de Giotto et Takeshi, celui d'Asari. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. » dit-elle d'une voix amicale, tendant sa main au petit brun.

Tsuna lui offrit un grand sourire et dit, « Ravi de te rencontrer aussi, tante Sylvana. »

« Tante? » répété la jeune femme, surprise.

Tsuna inclina sa tête sur le côté, d'un air amusé. « Fiancée, ça veut dire que toi et oncle Lampo allez vous marier non? Alors tu es tante Sylvana! »

Finalement, Sylvana ne put y résister et prit Tsuna dans ses bras. « Il est trop, trop mignon! Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi mignon! »

Takeshi qui rigolait dans son coin, lui dit d'un ton moqueur, « Tu vois Tsuna? Il n'y a pas que nous qui pensons cela. »

Tsuna rougit, mais ne répondit pas.

Lorsque Sylvana le relâcha, elle se tourna vers Takeshi et lui sourit, « Toi aussi, tu es vraiment adorable. »

Riant comme à son habitude, le garçon ouvrit grand les bras. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai droit à un câlin moi aussi? »

Sylvana cligna des yeux d'un air surpris, et l'enlaça comme elle l'avait fait avec Tsuna. « Pourquoi est-ce que tous les enfants ici son si mignons? Leurs parents doivent vraiment être extraordinaires. J'ai hâte de savoir à quoi notre enfant ressemblera maintenant. »

A ce moment, Giotto fit son entrée. « Votre enfant? » demanda-t-il d'un air confus.

Levant la tête vers le nouveau venu, Sylvana aperçut le père du petit brun. Relâchant Takeshi, elle tendit la main vers l'homme bond. « Vous devez être Giotto. » dit-elle. « Ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

Giotto sourit en lui serrant la main. « Et vous devez être Sylvana. Lampo nous parle tout le temps de vous. Je suis ravi de pourvoir enfin vous rencontrer. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » répondit-elle. « Si je puis me permettre, vous avez une maison magnifique d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir. Et votre fils est l'enfant le plus adorable que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

Ces mots firent rire Giotto. « Je vous remercie. Mais que disiez-vous à propos d'un enfant? »

Lampo décida d'intervenir à ce moment. « Sylvana et moi sommes fiancés maintenant. » dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait décontractée.

Giotto pouvait bien sûr deviner la joie qui se cachait sous ton détaché et l'anticipation à l'idée d'un futur ensemble. « Vraiment? » demanda-t-il d'une voix peu surprise. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt. » Gentleman, il s'approcha de Sylvana et déposa un baiser sur sa main. « Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillie dans la famille, Sylvana. Félicitations pour vos fiançailles, je vous souhaite le meilleur du monde pour vous et votre enfant. »

En entendant ces mots, Sylvana sentit son cœur se réchauffer. La déclaration était très formelle mais elle devinait la sincérité et la réelle affection qui perçaient à travers ses mots. « Merci. Merci beaucoup. »

A cet instant, le cri de 'Nidaime!' résonna dans le hall et tout le monde se retourna pour voir arriver un gamin aux cheveux argentés qui se jeta au cou de Tsuna. « Vous êtes partis pendant si longtemps, on commençait à s'inquiéter alors on est venus voir. » dit Hayato. Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et il portait une paire de shorts rouges et un débardeur décoré de têtes de mort. Au mot 'on', les adultes se tournèrent vers la porte et virent sans surprise que quatre enfants l'avaient suivi (Fait incroyable, Kyoya et Mukuro n'étaient pas en train de se battre).

Sylvana faillit s'évanouir en voyant tant d'enfants si mignons, mais elle se retint juste à temps pour être surprise par leur nombre. « Combien d'enfants y a-t-il ici? » demanda-t-elle à Lampo.

« Ils sont tous là. » répondit-il. Il commença alors à les présenter. « Celui qui est accroché à Tsuna s'appelle Hayato, le fils de G. Les deux têtes d'ananas sont Mukuro et Chrome, les gamins de Daemon et d'Elena. Celui qui a l'air de bouder, c'est Kyoya, le fils d'Alaude et celui avec un pansement sur le nez, c'est Ryohei, le neveu de Knuckle. »

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. » dit-elle en souriant. « Je suis la fiancée de Lampo. »

Mukuro rit sous cape. « Fiancée à Lampo? Je prie pour votre santé mentale. »

« Grand frère. » le réprimanda Chrome. « Ce n'est pas gentil. »

« Alors on a une autre tante maintenant? » demanda Hayato.

« C'est EXTREME! » s'écria Ryohei.

« Che. Je m'en vais, il y a trop de monde ici. » marmonna Hibari en faisant mine de partir.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu aller bien loin, deux femmes firent leur apparition et lui barrèrent la route. « Hm? Pourquoi tout le monde est là? » demanda alors Bianca.

« Maman! » s'exclama Takeshi en courant vers l'ancienne femme de chambre. Peu après l'annonce du mariage d'Asari et Bianca (deux mois auparavant), Takeshi avait commencé à appelle Bianca 'maman'. Tout le monde y était plus ou moins habitué maintenant mais c'était encore un peu étrange.

« Qu'y a-t-il Takeshi? » fit Bianca en lui souriant gentiment.

La tirant par la main, il la fit avancer. « Regarde! Oncle Lampo a ramené sa fiancée à la maison! »

« Fiancée? » répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers la rousse qui lui souriait timidement.

« C'est formidable! » s'exclama Elena. « Organisons un double mariage! »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TN : Faites sonner les cloches et applaudissez les futurs mariés !

Tiens en parlant des mariés, **SkyGem** a donné les âges des OC : Bianca a 23 ans et Sylvana 24, le même que Lampo.

A part ça, un truc que j'ai trouvé amusant, c'est le T-shirt à têtes de mort de Gokudera. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a bien fait rigoler^^

Bye


	22. Newest Member

Chapitre 22: Un nouveau membre

« Un- un double mariage? » répétèrent ensemble Bianca et Sylvana.

« Oui! » fit Elena d'un ton enthousiaste. « Nous venons juste de commencer à planifier le mariage de Bianca et d'Asari et les invitations n'ont pas encore été envoyées. Alors si ça ne vous gêne pas, nous pourrions fêter les deux mariages en même temps. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard puis Bianca répondit, « Eh bien, si tout le monde est d'accord, alors faisons comme ça! »

Sylvana semblait nerveuse. Pour être honnête, elle voulait vraiment le faire mais il y avait une chose qui l'embêtait.

Sentant son inquiétude, Bianca dit rapidement, « Mais si tu ne veux pas, alors nous n'avons pas besoin de le faire en même temps! »

Sylvana secoua frénétiquement la tête. « Non! J'aimerais vraiment le faire, mais... »

« Mais? » l'encouragea Elena.

« Mais je suis enceinte. » dit-elle timidement. « Alors il faudrait mieux l'organiser dans les prochains moi ou après la naissance du bébé. »

« Tu es enceinte? » répéta Bianca avec de grands yeux étonnés. Puis elle enlaça vivement son aînée et s'exclama, « C'est merveilleux! Dans ce cas pourquoi n'attendons nous pas sa naissance? Ca ne me pose aucun problème. Il s'agit juste de quelques mois. A combien en es-tu? »

« E-eh bien, le docteur a dit quinze semaines mai je crois qu'il s'est trompé. Je ne sens encore aucun changement et je n'ai pas prit beaucoup de poids. » dit Sylvana d'un air nerveux. « Est-ce que c'est normal? Ou peut-être que quelque chose de va pas? »

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Elena, qui était la seule à avoir un tant soit peu d'expérience dans ce domaine.

La blonde haussa les épaules. « Pour ma part, ça a commencé à se voir à neuf semaines, mais j'avais des jumeaux alors c'était peut-être pour cette raison. Ne t'en fait pas. Je suis certaine que tout est parfaitement normal chez toi. Les signes n'apparaissent pas au même moment pour tout le monde. Pour ma tante, par exemple, ça n'est devenu évident qu'à partir de la 25e semaine. »

Sylvana hocha la tête, légèrement réconfortée.

A partir de là, les enfants ainsi que Lampo et Giotto s'excusèrent et laissèrent les jeunes femmes tout à leur conversation qu'elles continuèrent dans la chambre d'Elena.

« Et donc, » commença Sylvana d'un ton curieux un fois qu'elles se furent assises. La jeune femme avait passé le cap de sa timidité et se sentait maintenant assez proches de ses compagnes, comme si elle avait retrouvé d'anciennes amies. « Qu'est-il arrivé aux mères des enfants? »

En voyant leurs visages s'assombrir, Sylvana devina qu'il s'agissait là d'un point sensible.

Laissant échapper un soupir, Elena ramena ses genoux contre elle, l'air d'être perdue dans ses pensées. « Les parents de Ryohei sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a environ deux ans, et seuls lui et sa sœur ont survécu. »

Sylvana eut une exclamation de surprise mais elle ne dit rien et Elena continua.

« Knuckle était leur seul parent du côté de leur père et ceux de leur mère avaient déjà plusieurs enfants, donc nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de les adopter. »

Sylvana acquiesça, puis posa la question qui la tiraillait depuis un moment. « Où est sa sœur alors? »

« Kyoko a préféré rester vivre au Japon avec son amie et sa famille. »

« Au Japon? » répéta Sylvana d'un air confus.

« Leur père était le demi-frère de Knuckle et il était à moitié japonais. Il est tombé amoureux d'une femme là-bas et a décidé de s'installer dans le pays. » ajouta Bianca.

« Je vois. » dit-elle doucement, absorbant l'information. Durant le peu de temps où elle lui avait parlé, Sylvana avait eu l'impression que Ryohei était quelqu'un de très optimiste. Elle ne se serait jamais douté qu'il portait un passé aussi tragique. Changeant de sujet, elle demanda, « Et qu'en est-il de Kyoya? »

« Kyoya a vécu avec sa mère au Japon jusqu'à ses cinq ans. » répondit Bianca. « Alaude ne savait même pas qu'il avait un fils jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur lui par hasard au cours d'une de ses missions. »

« Sa mère le maltraitait. » continua doucement Elena. « Alors Alaude l'a ramené ici. »

Sylvana était horrifiée d'apprendre cela. « Elle le maltraitait? » répéta-t-elle en repensant au petit garçon aux cheveux d'ébène. « Qui pourrait être assez cruel pour blesser leur propre enfant? La chair de leur chair? »

« J'aimerais le savoir. » répliqua Elena d'un ton amère. « A cause d'elle, Kyoya a beaucoup souffert et il a appris à se débrouiller tout seul. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à subir cela. »

« Mais maintenant il vit avec une famille qui l'aime. » fit Bianca pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Oui. » dit Elena avec un sourire. Puis elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Mais les hommes des Vongola ne savent vraiment pas choisir leur compagnes. Les mères de Tsuna, Takeshi et Hayato les ont tous abandonnés quand ils avaient moins de trois mois. »

« Moins de trois mois? » s'écria Sylvana d'une voix incrédule.

Bianca hocha la tête. « Et imagine un peu. Il y a quelques mois, Asako, la mère d'Hayato a eu l'audace de venir ici avec sa nouvelle famille pour reprendre Hayato. »

« C'est pas vrai! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elena acquiesça. « Comme tu peux le voir, nous ne l'avons pas laissé faire bien sûr. Giotto, G et les autres aimeraient mieux mourir cent fois plutôt que de voir qui que ce soit prendre leurs fils. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Après ce premier jour, les trois femmes Vongola devinrent inséparables et tandis que le ventre de Sylvana grossissait à vue d'œil, leur amitié aussi fleurissait de plus belle.

Par un matin de février, Sylvana traversait les couloirs de la maison pour se rendre dans la cuisine quand elle eut l'impression que quelque chose bougeait dans son ventre. S'arrêtant net, son visage se figea sous la panique lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide couler le long de ses jambes.

Une femme de chambre qui passait par là lui lança un regard inquiet. « Madame Sylvana ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La jeune femme, au bord des larmes, lui dit d'un air implorant, « J-je crois que je viens de perdre mes eaux. »

En entendant cela, les yeux de la femme de chambre s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. En un clin d'œil elle sortit un téléphone portable et tapa le numéro d'Elena, choisissant d'appeler la jeune femme plutôt que de courir dans toute la maison pour la retrouver.

Elle tapota nerveusement du pied en attendant qu'elle prenne l'appel. Lorsque la voix d'Elena se fit enfin entendre à l'autre bout du fil, la femme de chambre ne perdit pas une seconde et dit immédiatement, « Madame Sylvana vient de perdre ses eaux. »

Elena cligna brièvement des yeux, stupéfaite, puis elle se reprit et dit, « Ok. Retrouvez nous dans l'entrée, moi et Bianca. Préparez une voiture et appelez l'hôpital ! Je vais prévenir Lampo et les autres. »

« Oui, miss Elena. » répondit la femme de chambre en s'attelant aussitôt à sa tâche.

Elena composa alors le numéro de Bianca et lui rendit compte de la situation.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent alors vers le hall d'entrée et quelques minutes plus tard, elles fonçaient à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Lampo, G et Giotto étaient en réunion avec le Don des Famiglias Chiavarone et Giegue lorsqu'ils reçurent l'appel.

Tandis que Lampo répondait au téléphone, Giotto et les deux autres dons poursuivirent leur conversation.

Ils furent interrompus peu après par un hurlement de Lampo. « QUOI ? » s'écria-t-il brusquement. « MAINTENANT ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors aussitôt vers lui et il baissa le ton. « Uh huh. Je serai là dès que possible. Oui. Merci, Elena. »

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Giotto demanda d'un air inquiet, « Que se passe-t-il ? Sylvana va bien ? »

« Elle a commencé à avoir des contractions ! » s'exclama-t-il, complètement paniqué.

Les yeux de Giotto s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

« Elena et Bianca l'ont emmenée à l'hôpital et je dois y aller sur-le-champ ! »

Sans hésiter, G dit, « Je vais l'y conduire, boss ! »

« Pourquoi ne terminons-nous pas la réunion ? » suggéra amicalement Giovanni. « La fiancée de Lampo va bientôt accoucher n'est-ce-pas ? C'est un évènement important. Toute la famille devrait être présente. »

Giotto lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. « Vous êtes sûr que cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

Le Don de la Famille Giegue eut également un petit sourire. « Allez-y. Même si vous restiez là, vous ne pourriez guère vous concentrer. »

Riant de bon cœur, Giotto répondit d'un air embarrassé, « C'est vrai. Merci beaucoup. »

Disant cela, ils prirent congé de leurs associés et foncèrent à travers la ville en direction de l'hôpital où le nouveau membre de leur famille allait naître.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Alors que le docteur dispensait à Sylvana ses meilleurs conseils, le jeune femme ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. La seule pensée qui occupait son esprit était celle de son fiancé.

« Où est Lampo ? » dit-elle tout haut et Bianca qui tenait sa main lui sourit d'un air qui se voulait rassurant.

« Il va bientôt arriver. » répondit-elle. « Il était en réunion quand Elena l'a appelé alors il lui faudra un peu de temps mais il viendra dés qu'il le pourra. »

Sylvana hocha la tête, encore un peu paniquée.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et tout le monde se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

Le soulagement était évident sur le visage de Sylvana lorsqu'elle vit Lampo, échevelé et à bout de souffle.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Quelques heures et de nombreux cris de douleur plus tard, le docteur se présenta avec un bébé en pleurs dans ses bras. D'une voix claire, il déclara, « C'est un garçon! »

Lampo qui était encore assis près de sa fiancée lui serra gentiment la main et écarta une mèche sur son front. Déposant un baiser sur son front, il dit, « Tu l'a fait. »

Sylvana lui sourit d'un air fatigué et tendit les bras vers le nouveau-né.

Lorsque le docteur lui rendit son fils, Sylvana le berça doucement. Puis, se tournant vers le père, elle demanda, « Comment allons nous l'appeler ? »

Lampo lui répondit sans hésiter, comme s'il avait déjà mûrement réfléchi à la question.

« Lambo. » dit-il. « Son nom est Lambo. »

La jolie rousse lui adressa un grand sourire et tourna à nouveau son attention vers son fils.

Déposant un baiser sur le front du garçon, elle murmura, « Bienvenue dans la famille, Lambo. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Salut tout le monde, désolé pour le retard, mais voila enfin le chap22

**Arala87** : Alors comme ça, on m'attend au tournant sur des expressions difficiles hein ? Bien, bien, bien, j'aime les défis, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas non plus ^^

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Ciao


	23. Nice To Meet You, Little Brother

Chapitre 23: Ravi de te rencontrer, petit frère

Giotto passait devant le salon quand Tsuna, qui regardait la télévision assis à côté de Mukuro et Chrome, accourut vers lui.

« Papa ! » geignit Tsuna, en tirant sur son bras. « Quand est-ce que tante Sylvana revient à la maison ? »

L'impatience du jeune garçon fit rire Giotto. Sylvana devait rentrer aujourd'hui de l'hôpital avec Lambo et les enfants étaient excités comme des puces. Particulièrement Tsuna, qui était habitué à être le petit dernier et mourrait d'envie de devenir grand frère.

« Sois patient, Tsuna. » dit-il d'un ton amusé. « Lampo et les filles sont allés la chercher il y a une demi-heure. Ils seront bientôt là. »

Le petit brun se détourna d'un air contrarié et repartit vers les jumeaux, s'affalant sur son siège.

Mukuro rit doucement en voyant son petit frère aussi impatient. « Calme-toi mon cher Tsunayoshi. » dit-il en lui tapotant gentiment la tête. « Tiens, regarde ça. » ajouta-t-il avant de créer l'illusion d'un petit chaton.

Cela réussit presque à distraire Tsuna mais à ce moment là, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et le bruit fut suivit de pleurs d'enfants.

Oubliant aussitôt l'illusion (qui disparut promptement), Tsuna sauta de son siège et courut à la porte, suivit de près par les jumeaux.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'entrée, il aperçu son oncle Lampo et ses trois tantes ainsi que tous ses autres frères et sœurs.

Quand elle le vit, Sylvana sourit et fit signe au petit brun de s'avancer. Un peu intimidé, Tsuna commença à s'agiter nerveusement. Il marcha vers sa tante et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle.

Se penchant pour que Tsuna puisse voir le petit trésor qu'elle portait dans ses bras, Sylvana écarta la couverture afin de mieux lui montrer le visage de son petit frère.

« Tsuna. » dit-elle d'une voix douce, pour ne pas effrayer le bébé. « Voici ton petit frère, Lambo. »

Tsuna regarda le nouveau-né avec de grands yeux et lorsque les iris verts du petit ange se tournèrent vers lui, un sourire affectueux vint illuminer son visage.

En retour, bébé Lambo lui tendit sa petite main.

S'extasiant devant de si petites menottes, Tsuna s'avança et Lambo attrapa son index et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Riant, Tsuna déposa un baiser maladroit sur la tête de l'enfant et dit, « Ravi de te rencontrer, petit frère. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Trois mois passèrent en un clin d'œil. Le manoir des Vongola était sens dessus dessous, avec trois femmes qui préparaient le mariage en compagnie des femmes de chambres et une Sylvana qui s'habituait peu à peu à devenir mère.

Puis, le jour de la cérémonie arriva enfin, et les deux futures mariées se préparèrent dans salle de l'église avec l'aide de leurs demoiselles d'honneur.

Chacune des mariées avait cinq demoiselles d'honneur et Elena l'était pour les deux.

« De quoi ai-je l'air ? » demanda Bianca pour la centième fois.

Elena ne put s'empêcher de rire, bien que cela ait légèrement commencé à l'agacer. « Tu es magnifique, Bianca et avant que tu ne me le demandes, toi aussi Sylvana. »

Bianca portait une splendide robe blanche sans manches qui était resserrée à la taille par un corset bleu pâle qui faisait ressortit la couleur de ses yeux. Le jupon descendait jusqu'au sol comme une cascade poudrée et était perlé de petits motifs de fleurs. Ses courts cheveux noirs avaient été légèrement bouclés et encadraient délicatement son visage tandis qu'un diadème ornait le haut de sa tête. Ses boucles d'oreilles et son collier était d'un blanc nacré et décorés de superbes saphirs d'un bleu profond.

Sylvana de son côté, était vêtue d'une robe de bal blanche aux manches en dentelle. Le corsage épousait la forme de son corps et un petit nœud était accroché sous sa poitrine. Le premier volant de la jupe était blanc, et juste assez transparent pour laisser apercevoir le tissu rouge en dessous. Le jupon en lui-même était relativement simple mais de jolies roses étaient brodées tout autour de l'ourlet. Ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient lâchement attachés et ses mèches retombaient comme une cascade de feu. Son diadème et ses autres bijoux brillait d'une belle lueur blanche.

Afin de lier les deux tenues, Sylvana tiendrait un bouquet de dahlias bleu ciel et Bianca, un bouquet de lys rouges feu.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et un garçon aux cheveux noirs fit son apparition. Lorsqu'il aperçut les deux mariées, il accourut vers elles/

« Coucou maman ! » lança Takeshi en s'approchant de la plus jeune demoiselle.

Bianca se détendit en voyant le jeune garçon qui dans quelques heures, deviendrait son fils.

« Eh bien, que fait là mon petit porteur d'anneaux ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Takeshi rougit un peu et sourit d'un air embarrassé en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. « En fait, papa pensait que vous seriez peut-être nerveuses il m'a envoyé pour s'assurer que vous alliez bien. D'ailleurs, vous êtes vraiment jolies, toi et tante Sylvana. »

Sylvana sembla ravie du compliment et dit en riant, « Il a bien choisit son messager. Si Takeshi dit que nous sommes jolies, alors nous devrions le croire non ? »

« Et comment. » fit Bianca avec un sourire indulgent. « Merci d'être venu nous distraire, Takeshi. »

« Haha, pas de problème ! » répondit le garçon avec son habituel sourire. « J'ai aussi dû aider papa et oncle Lampo ! Ils étaient super nerveux et ils ne tenaient pas en place. Oncle Giotto et oncle Knuckle ont presque dû les assommer. »

Bianca et Sylvana échangèrent un regard complice en entendant cela puis explosèrent de rire. Si les deux témoins, d'ordinaire si calmes étaient prêts à en venir aux mains alors leurs futurs époux devaient être encore plus agités qu'elles.

A ce moment, les deux mères et les deux belles-mères des mariées entrèrent pour leurs souhaiter leurs meilleurs vœux encore une fois avant le début du mariage.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, les deux femmes se rendaient à la cérémonie, plus nerveuses que jamais.

Alors que leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, elles regardèrent Takeshi et Chrome s'avancer dans l'allée, la fillette lançant des pétales de fleurs devant elle. Puis elles prirent le bras des deux pères et marchèrent lentement vers l'autel, au centre de l'attention de tous.

Tandis qu'elle s'en approchait, le sourire de Sylvana s'agrandit encore en voyant son fils de trois mois qui la regardait d'un air stupéfait de là où il était, dans les bras de son oncle G. Puis elle se tourna vers son mari et tout autour d'elle sembla se fondre dans le décor.

Un instant plus tard, elle se tenait à ses côtés devant le prêtre qui commençait la cérémonie.

Ils firent ensuite leurs vœux.

Et après ce qu'il ne lui sembla être qu'une seconde, le prêtre prononça les derniers mots. « Vous pouvez embrasser les mariées. »

Les deux femmes se penchèrent en même temps et déposèrent un doux baiser sur les lèvres de leurs maris. Lorsqu'elles reculèrent, un tonnerre d'exclamations retentit dans la chapelle.

Maris et femmes échangèrent un dernier regard avant de se tourner vers la foule.

Après cela, tout le monde retourna au manoir des Vongola pour la réception et passa le reste de la journée à faire la fête.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Plus tard cette nuit, lorsque la réception fut terminée, les deux couples de jeunes mariés montèrent en voiture (accompagnés de leurs enfants bien sûr) et firent route vers l'aéroport où ils partiraient en direction de leurs lunes de miel respectives. Pour la famille d'Asari, c'était Hawai tandis que Lampo et Sylvana décollaient pour les chutes du Niagara.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Environ un an plus tard

« … Tu es sûr de cela Kyoya ? »

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers son père, affichant son habituel air indifférent. « Bien sûr père. Je pense que cela serait très profitable. »

Alaude fronça les sourcils en entendant sa réponse. « Nous ne pouvons pas juste t'envoyer vivre là-bas tout seul. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » répliqua Kyoya. « J'ai déjà douze ans. Je serais en sécurité avec les femmes de chambre là-bas. D'ailleurs, toi et les autres gardiens y allez au moins deux fois par an. Tout ira bien. »

« Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à faire cela ? »

« Kufufu, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. » les interrompit une nouvelle voix. « Même si je n'aime pas être du même avis que lui. Ma douce Chrome et moi-même aimerions beaucoup y aller. »

« Ça, ça m'étonnerait jeune homme. » fit une autre voix. « Il est hors de question que nous vous laissions vivre seuls dans un pays étranger. »

« Père ! » s'écrièrent les trois enfants qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

« Nous y allons tous les étés avec vous. » dit Chrome.

« Les femmes de chambres et les majordomes prendront bien soin de nous. » ajouta Mukuro.

« Nous reviendrons pendant les vacances. » renchérit sa sœur.

« Vous pouvez toujours rester en contact avec nous par téléphone ou par internet. »

« Nous sommes tous en partie japonais. » continua Kyoya, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Le garçon haussa les épaules. « Ma mère était japonaise et si je ne me trompe pas, oncle Daemon est aussi à moitié japonais du côté de son père. »

Les adultes ne savaient pas quoi répondre à cela. Elena qui était restée silencieuse jusque là prit finalement la parole. « Même si j'aimerai beaucoup que nos enfants restent ici avec nous, je pense que cela sera une bonne expérience pour eux. »

« Elena ! » s'exclama Daemon, choqué par sa femme.

« Eh bien, réfléchis un peu. » dit-elle. « Nos enfants **vont** un jour entrer dans le monde de la mafia, quoi que nous fassions, c'est inévitable. En les envoyant là-bas, nous leur donnerons une chance de grandir un peu et de devenir plus indépendants. Nous ne serons pas toujours là pour les protéger. » En disant ces derniers mots, elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

« Mama. » fit Chrome, s'avançant vers sa mère pour la réconforter.

« Je vais bien, ma chérie. » répondit-elle, souriant à travers ses larmes.

Un soupir à peine audible se fit entendre de chaque côté des pères, puis Alaude dit, « Très bien. »

Secouant la tête mais s'avouant vaincu, Daemon reprit, « En avril, vous serez tous trois transférés à Namimori-chuu pour votre première année de collège. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Salut à tous, chap 23, qui annonce un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire !

XxXSpOOn-SpOonXxX : Quand est-ce qu'on va rattraper la fic originale ? … … euh.. ben à la base, ça devait pas être dans trop longtemps, mais vu que l'auteur a mis un sacré coup d'accélérateur (presque un chapitre par jour, comment voulez-vous que je suive ça ?), je pense que c'est pas pour tout de suite.

En attendant, le 24 est déjà traduit et il devrait bientôt être updaté.

A+


	24. Namimorichuu

Chapitre 24 : Namimorichuu

« Onii-san. » pleura Tsuna en se jetant au cou de Kyoya. « Je- je ne veux pas que vous partiez. »

Le jeune garçon soupira et son souffle ébouriffa gentiment les mèches brunes de son frère, il faisait déjà dix centimètres de plus que son cadet. Se détachant un peu de lui, Kyoya lui offrit un de ses rares sourires et essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur son visage. « Ne pleure pas, herbivore. Tu es un homme non ? Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous reverrons dans deux mois, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » fit Tsuna en le relâchant sans pour autant lever les yeux.

« Ne sois pas triste Tsunayoshi ! » fit Mukuro en sortant de nulle part pour enlacer son petit frère. « Ce ne sont que deux mois et nous serons de retour à la maison avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Et les quatre autres sont toujours avec toi. »

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. « Si. » dit-il doucement.

Chrome s'avança et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Enfin tu souris. J'avais peur que tu ne pleures pour la dernière fois où l'on se verrait avant deux mois. Prends soin de Lambo pour nous, ok ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Tsuna d'un air déterminé.

Riant, Chrome recula avec un petit signe de la main. « Au revoir tout le monde ! »

Un chœur d'au revoir lui vint en retour et la fillette et les deux garçons se détournèrent et montèrent dans l'avion, disparaissant loin d'eux pour les deux prochains mois.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

_Nami-chuu, premier jour de la rentrée_

_« Regardez ! C'est Hibari-san ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que Hibari-san fait à Namimori ? »_

_« Je croyais qu'Hibari-san était parti en Italie ? »_

_« Peut—être que son père l'a abandonné lui aussi. »_

Kyoya fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, les bras croisés. Est-ce que ces herbivores le croyaient sourd ?

Il était à deux doigts de leur donner une raclée, mais le professeur fit malheureusement son entrée à ce moment là.

Frappant dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention, l'enseignante les salua en souriant, « Très bien tout le monde ! Mon nom est Minzutani Aoi, et je serais votre professeure cette année ! Comme c'est votre premier jour, je pense que nous devrions tous mieux faire connaissance ! Je veux que vous vous leviez et que vous vous présentiez chacun à votre tour ! Alors, nous commencerons par… » Elle fit une pause le temps de regarder sa liste. « Alaude-kun. » finit-elle par dire.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le nom Alaude, tous les élèves, surpris, commencèrent à chercher un étranger parmi eux, car ce n'était sûrement pas un nom japonais.

Laissant échapper un grondement sourd, Kyoya se leva. Il réalisait à présent combien il détestait cette coutume japonaise d'appeler les gens par leur nom de famille.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, et il dit, « Mon nom est Alaude Kyoya et je viens d'emménager ici avec mon frère Mukuro et ma sœur Chrome qui sont aussi en première année. Yoroshiku. » Sans rien ajouter, il se rassit sur son siège.

Un silence de plomb était tombé sur la classe jusqu'à ce que Mizutani-sensei finisse par dire d'un ton incertain. « Je suis désolée, Alaude-kun, je ne comprends pas bien. Tu viens d'emménager ici avec ton frère et ta sœur ? Qui ont le même âge que toi ? »

Kyoya se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et soupira. « Ma famille est compliquée. Ce sont les enfants des amis de mon père mais nous avons été élevés comme frères et sœurs. Leurs parents et mon père habitent en Italie. »

« Je vois… » Dit-elle lentement. « Qui s'occupe de vous alors ? »

Kyoya haussa les épaules. « Les femmes de chambre et les majordomes, qui d'autre ? »

Ha. Un gosse de riches. Bien sûr.

Préférant passer à autre chose, Mizutani-sensei dit joyeusement, « Très bien, merci, Alaude-kun à présent-»

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu continuer, Kyoya protesta. « Alaude est mon père. Je préfère être appelé Kyoya. »

« H- hai. » fit la sensei, bégayant un peu. « Continuons à présent. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Tandis qu'Hibari terrorisait ses nouveaux camarades de classe et professeur, dans un autre bâtiment de l'école, les jumeaux étaient bombardés de questions.

« Comment c'est l'Italie ? »

« Est-ce que vous êtes jumeaux ? »

« Pourquoi tu as un œil rouge ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ta sœur porte un cache ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venus au Japon ? »

Mukuro semblait plutôt satisfait de toute l'attention qu'il recevait. Riant, il répondit, « L'Italie est un pays bien plus beau que le Japon. Oui, nous sommes jumeaux. Mes yeux sont bleus mais je préfère juste porter une lentille rouge. Ma chère Chrome porte un cache car elle est née avec un œil presque aveugle et c'est plus pratique pour elle. Nous sommes venus ici parce que nous sommes en partie japonais et que cela serait une bonne chose pour nous d'apprendre votre culture. »

Les autres élèves semblaient fascinés par ses réponses et étaient sur le point de lui demander encore autre chose quand le professeur entra et leur demanda de retourner à leurs places.

Mais lors de la pause déjeuner, ils furent à nouveau entourés d'une flopée d'élèves.

Les jumeaux, semblait-il, étaient rapidement devenus populaires. Mais connaissant Mukuro, toute l'école serait bientôt terrifiée par la tête d'ananas sadique.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

_Encore un an plus tard – Le premier jour de la rentrée_

Ryohei leva les yeux sur le collège devant lequel il se tenait avec un grand sourire. Il n'était descendu de l'avion venant d'Italie qu'heure plus tôt, mais il ne voulait en rien manquer le premier jour de classe.

« C'est trop EXTREME d'être de retour à Namimori ! » s'écria-t-il à tout bout de champ, ignorant complètement les regards choqués de ses camarades.

Un peu plus tard, nous retrouvons notre jeune boxeur dans sa nouvelle salle de classe, entouré de ses camarades.

« Sasagawa-san ! Quand est-ce que tu es revenu au Japon ? » demanda un garçon.

« Je suis EXTREMEMENT revenu il y a une heure ! »

« Je pensais que tu vivais en Italie avec ton oncle ? »

« Exact ! Mais trois de mes frères et sœurs sont venus à au collège ici, alors mon oncle m'a laissé être transféré aussi ! »

« Frères et sœurs ? »

« Les enfants EXTREMES des amis de mon oncle ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Comment s'appellent-ils ? » demanda un curieux.

« Leurs noms EXTREMES sont Spade Mukuro, Spade Chrome et Alaude Kyoya ! » lança-t-il.

Un silence de mort s'abattit alors sur la salle de classe.

« QUOI ? » s'écrièrent-ils tous ensemble.

Ryohei ne sembla pas remarquer leur étonnement et s'exclama, « J'espère que nous allons EXTREMEMENT bien nous entendre ! »

A cet instant, le professeur rentra à nouveau et les élèves durent se rasseoir, mais non sans jeter des regards en coin à leur nouveau camarade tout en discutant à voix basse. Bien entendu, Ryohei ne vit rien de tout cela et écouta tranquillement leur professeur.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

_Et encore un an plus tard – Troisième jour d'école_

« Ecoutez-moi tous. Je sais que l'année vient juste de commencer mais j'aimerais vous présenter de nouveaux élèves. Ils viennent juste d'arriver d'Italie et seront probablement un peu perdus. Je compte sur vous pour être très accueillants, ok ? »

« Hai, Mizutani-sensei ! » furent en chœur les élèves.

Puis ils se calmèrent et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à trois beaux garçons qui s'avancèrent devant tout le monde.

Celui de droite, un adolescent joyeux aux cheveux noirs et au sourire contagieux dit d'une voix débonnaire, « Bonjour ! Mon nom est Asari Takeshi, et je suis l'aîné ! J'aime jouer au baseball et je suis très protecteur de mon petit frère. »

Après Takeshi vint le garçon aux cheveux argentés, qui affichait une mine agacée. « Mon nom est Gokudera Hayato, et je suis le deuxième plus âgé. Mon hobby, c'est les explosifs et je protège toujours mon petit frère alors vous n'avez pas intérêt à l'embêter. »

Quand Hayato eut terminé, Tsuna s'avança, « Salut ! Je m'appelle Taru Tsunayoshi, et le suis le benjamin. J'aime jouer aux jeux vidéo et traîner avec mes frères et sœurs ! Ravi de vous rencontrer ! »

A partir de ce moment, des plans de futurs fan-club des garçons se formaient déjà dans les esprits de la gente féminine de la classe.

« Bien, merci. » dit le professeur. « Maintenant, si vous- »

Elle fut interrompue lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant deux filles qui entrèrent dans la salle.

« Excusez-nous pour le retard, sensei ! Il y a eu un problème à la maison ! » fit l'une d'entre elles.

Mais avant que la sensei ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, trois voix s'exclamèrent en même temps. « Kyoko ! Hana ! »

Les deux filles semblèrent remarquer le trio pour la première fois. « Tsuna-kun, Takeshi-kun et Hayato-kun ! » s'écrira Kyoko, surprise. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Salut. » fit Hana d'un ton nonchalant. Après avoir vus les trois aînés de la fratrie être transférés ici, elle se doutait que le reste suivrait.

« Eh bien, comme onii-san tachi et onee-san (1) sont venus en cours ici, on a réussi à convaincre papa, oncle Asari et oncle G de nous laisser venir aussi. »

Hana ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment leurs pères mais elle savait qu'ils étaient tous très protecteurs. « Ça n'a pas dû être facile. »

« Tu peux le dire. » soupira Hayato. « Les vieux sont pires que des mères poules. »

Takeshi rit comme à son habitude, disant « Mais au bout du compte, nous avons quand même réussi. »

Kyoko allait lui répondre mais elle fut interrompue par leur professeur. « Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais commencer mon cours maintenant. »

Tsuna rougit légèrement et dit d'une voix embarrassée. « Hai, désolé sensei. »

Se tournant vers les filles, elle continua, « Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san, vous êtes excusées aujourd'hui, asseyez vous s'il-vous-plaît. Taru-san, Asari-san, Gokudera-san, il y a trois places vides, vous pouvez choisir vous-même. »

« Hai. » répondirent les cinq enfants.

Juste avant de s'asseoir, Takeshi se tourna vers elle et dit en souriant, « Au fait, j'aimerais mieux que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom si ça ne vous dérange pas. Asari c'est mon père. »

Le professeur se figea en entendant ces mots. Pourquoi cela lui semblait-il si familier ? Puis, elle se rappela avec étonnement que c'était Alaude Kyoya, un de ses élèves deux ans plus tôt, qui avait dit la même chose.

Au cours de l'année, il avait souvent entendu le garçon parler de ses cinq frères et sœurs. Peut-être s'agissait-il de ces élèves ?

Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de ces effrayantes pensées, elle commença son cours.

Mais quelques heures plus tard, les soupçons de Mizutani-sensei furent confirmés quand après avoir annoncé la fin des leçons du matin, elle vit le responsable du comité disciplinaire entrer dans sa classe.

Lorsque les élèves virent le préfet, ils se fixèrent tous d'un air terrifié. Tous sauf trois.

Sautant hors de son siège, Tsuna accourut vers l'adolescent et se jeta à son cou. « Kyoya ! »

Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il soit brutalement assassiné mais le regard de Kyoya s'adoucit et un miracle se produisit alors devant leurs yeux : le préfet sanguinaire **sourit**. « Ça faisait longtemps, herbivore. Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? »

« Bien ! » répondit Tsuna avec un grand sourire. « Je suis trop content qu'on puisse vivre ensemble à nouveau ! Tu m'as tellement manqué onii-san ! »

« Oui, tu devrais revenir plus souvent à la maison, Kyoya-nii. » ajouta Takeshi, s'avançant vers les deux pour prendre brièvement son frère dans ses bras.

« Hn. » fit Kyoya. « Je voudrais bien, mais je suis le président du comité disciplinaire. J'ai beaucoup de travail. »

« Depuis quand le travail est-il plus important que la famille, stupide aniki ? » fit Hayato, marchant vers eux mais ne se donnant pas la peine de l'enlacer comme ses frères l'avaient fait.

Kyoya ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard furieux, dénué malgré tout de réelle méchanceté. Puis il tourna vers Tsuna et dit, « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici d'ailleurs ? Votre avion a atterri il y a deux heures non ? Vous devriez être en train de dormir. »

« En fait, quand on est arrivés à la maison, vous étiez déjà partis à l'école et on voulait vraiment vous voir ! »

« Hn. » fit à nouveau Kyoya, et Tsuna sourit, content d'être pardonné. « Quoi qu'il en soit. » continua le préfet, « Partons, les autres doivent nous attendre. »

Sur ce, les quatre frères sortirent de la classe.

Un fois qu'ils furent partis, les élèves qui avaient écouté leur étrange conversation se mirent à discuter haut et fort de ce qu'ils venaient juste de voir.

Mizutani-sensei, quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir. Si ses frères étaient aussi terribles que Kyoya lui-même, cela promettait d'être une très longue année.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

(1) onii-san tachi, onee-san : littéralement c'est 'les grands frères et la grande sœur'. SkyGem avait écrit 'onii-sans' avec un s, mais je trouvais ça bizarre.

A+


	25. Tsutomu

Chapitre 25 : Tsutomu

Lorsque Kyoya et les trois premières années arrivèrent sur le toit où ils comptaient prendre leur déjeuner, ils y retrouvèrent Ryohei et les jumeaux qui les attendaient déjà.

Chrome fut la première à les voir, et son seul œil visible s'agrandit sous la surprise. Elle se releva immédiatement et courut vers eux, enlaçant d'abord Tsuna puis Takeshi et enfin Hayato tout en déposant de gros baisers sur leurs joues.

« Vous êtes enfin là ! Vous nous avez tellement manqué ! » dit-elle d'un ton enthousiaste qu'elle n'aimait guère afficher hors de sa famille.

Son frère n'était pas loin derrière elle et il fit de même, à la différence qu'il n'embrassa que le petit brun. « Kufufu, tu es devenu encore plus mignon que ce que je pensais, mon cher Tsunayoshi. »

Le garçon fit une moue contrariée et dit d'une voix boudeuse, « Tu n'es pas sympa Mukuro-nii, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler 'mignon' ! J'ai déjà douze ans tu sais. »

A cet instant, Ryohei fit une entrée bruyante, s'écriant, « Vous m'avez manqué à L'EXTREME ! »

Disant cela, il prit aussi ses trois jeunes frères dans ses bras.

« Wow, c'est vraiment génial d'être à nouveau tous réunis, ne ? » fit Takeshi avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Le seul qui manque, c'est Lambo. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête, mais avant que qui que ce soit ait pu parler, Ryohei s'écria soudainement, « Tsuna ! Rejoins le club de boxe EXTREME ! »

« Non ! » s'exclama immédiatement Tsuna, qui s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui demande ça tôt ou tard. « Onii-san ! Combien de fois faudra que je te le dise ? Je ne suis pas assez fort pour faire de la boxe ! »

« Ne sois pas si modeste à l'EXTREME ! » lança Ryohei. « Tu es EXTREMEMENT fort ! Surtout quand tu passes en Hyper Mode ! »

Après leur joyeuse réunion, les frères et sœurs prirent tranquillement (pour eux en tout cas) leur déjeuner au milieu duquel Kyoya s'éclipsa pour aller patrouiller dans les couloirs et remettre à leur place ceux qui 'troublaient la paix', comme il le disait.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Une fois les cours terminés, Tsuna, Takeshi et Hayato décidèrent d'aller explorer la ville, vu qu'ils n'y étaient pas revenus depuis longtemps. Ils partirent seuls car Kyoya devait rester à l'école pour assurer la surveillance, Ryohei était occupé au club de boxe et les jumeaux avaient un projet à faire et étaient rentrés d'abord.

« Wow. » fit Tsuna tandis qu'il marchait avec les autres dans les rues du voisinage et devant les différents magasins. « Ça n'a pas du tout changé depuis la dernière fois. »

« Haha, c'est vraiment nostalgique ! » dit gaiement Takeshi. « D'autant plus qu'on n'a pas pu revenir ici l'été dernier ! »

Hayato se contenta de sortir une cigarette de sa poche et de l'allumer. Tsuna fronça les sourcils en voyant cela mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réprimander l'autre garçon, il fut interrompu par un bruit sourd suivit d'une voix plaintive, « Itai… »

Se retournant pour voir d'où cela venait, Takeshi fut le premier à l'apercevoir. Un garçon, plus jeune qu'eux d'environ un ou deux ans, avait trébuché et s'était étalé de tout son long sur le trottoir.

Accourant vers le garçon, Tsuna l'aida à se remettre debout et quand il leva les yeux, notre petit brun vit qu'il avait deux yeux couleur chocolat et des cheveux châtain clair tout ébouriffés.

« Arigatou. » fit le garçon, souriant d'un air timide. Tsuna vit qu'il grimaçait en se relevant et il s'en inquiéta.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, ça va. » répondit le gamin. « Je crois que je me suis juste tordu la cheville, c'est rien. »

« Ce n'est pas bien. » dit Takeshi en s'avançant avec Hayato.

« On pourrait l'aider à rentrer chez lui. » proposa Tsuna à ses frères.

« Si nidaime le dit. » répliqua Hayato en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

Mais le garçon semblait embarrassé. « Non ! Je vais bien ! C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas vous embêter. » Disant cela, il se détourna mais il était évident qu'il avait encore mal.

Venant à ses côtés, Tsuna le prit par le bras et le passa autour de ses épaules pour le retenir tandis qu'Hayato faisait de même.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, Tsuna commença à marcher, demandant, « Où est-ce que tu habites ? »

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le garçon soupira et sourit d'un air hésitant en lui donnant son adresse.

Le chemin se fit d'abord en silence, les garçons ne sachant pas quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que Tsuna se décide à parler. « Au fait, mon nom est Taru Tsunayoshi, et ces deux là sont mes frères, Gokudera Hayato et Asari Takeshi. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Le garçon sourit, soulagé que Tsuna ait brisé le silence et dit, « Je m'appelle Sawada Tsutomu. Ravi de te rencontrer, Taru-san. »

« Tu n'as besoin d'être aussi formel ! » fit joyeusement Tsuna. « D'ailleurs, nous venons d'Italie, et ça nous fait bizarre d'être appelés par nos noms de famille. Tu peux utiliser nos prénoms. »

Le garçon appelé Tsutomu le fixa d'un air impressionné. « Vous venez d'Italie ? » demanda-t-il avec fascination.

Tsuna acquiesça et Takeshi ajouta, « Mais nous sommes à moitié japonais. Hayato et Tsuna du côté de leur mère et moi, du côté de mon père. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de lui faire une autobiographie, espèce d'épéiste à la noix ! » répliqua Hayato, mais Takeshi se contenta d'en rire.

Ils continuèrent leur petite dispute de leur côté jusqu'à ce que Tsutomu s'arrête devant une maison, dont la plaque indiquait 'Sawada'. « On est là. » dit-il doucement.

Hochant la tête, Tsuna marcha jusqu'à la porte et sonna, avant de se tourner vers Tsutomu avec un grand sourire.

« Tu habites dans une chouette maison, Tsutomu-kun. Je- »

Tsuna fut interrompu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant place à une jeune femme qui accourut vers Tsutomu. « Tsu-kun ! » s'exclama-t-elle en enlaçant son fils. « J'étais si inquiète ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? »

« Désolé, okaa-san, » dit-il. « Je suis tombé. Tsuna-kun et ses amis m'ont aidé à rentrer. »

La mère de Tsutomu leva les yeux sur les trois garçons qui étaient venus en aide à son fils, prête à les remercier mais elle se figea en voyant leurs visages si familiers. Des visages d'un passé qu'elle aurait souhaité oublier. L'un d'entre eux ressemblait à un certain Asari Ugetsu, tandis que l'autre affichait la mine agacée de G. Mais en voyant le troisième, elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il était une copie conforme de l'homme qu'elle pensait être son père, Taru Giotto.

Elle fixait les trois enfants pendant un long moment avant de se reprendre et de dire d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Merci d'avoir aidé mon Tsu-kun les garçons. Vous voulez entrer et boire quelque chose ? »

Le petit brun, le fils de Giotto, sourit poliment et dit, « Je suis vraiment désolé, Sawada-san mais moi et mes frères devons rentrer à la maison, sinon notre famille va s'inquiéter. Ils ont tendance à être très protecteurs en fait, surtout que nous venons juste d'arriver d'Italie ce matin. »

La voix du jeune garçon était étrangement polie et malgré son sourire, quelque chose dans son intonation lui disait qu'il savait qui elle était et qu'il était loin d'être heureux de la voir.

« Je vois. » dit-elle en trébuchant sur ses mots. « C'est dommage, mais peut-être une prochaine fois. »

« Oui, j'en serais heureux, Sawada Nana-san. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TBC…

TN : Salut tout le monde, chap 25, qui vous laissera du suspens pour la prochaine fois^^

Merci pour vos reviews, toujours très sympas, et une petite mention spéciale pour **hinatanatkae** qui a passé la barre des 100 !

Merci à tous, et A+


	26. The Truth

Chapitre 26 : La vérité

Tandis que Tsuna et ses frères prenaient le chemin du retour, le garçon gardait une expression neutre sur son visage.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois en silence pendant quelques minutes mais Hayato finit par dire, « Nidaime ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hai ? » répondit le petit brun.

« Comment se fait-il que tu connaisse son nom ? » fit-il d'un ton curieux, et le visage de son petit frère s'assombrit.

Tsuna baissa la tête, laissant ses mèches tomber devant ses yeux. « Parce que c'est ma mère. » avoua-t-il doucement.

En entendant cela, l'expression d'Hayato se durcit et même le sourire de Takeshi se figea.

« Ta mère ? » répéta-t-il d'un ton surpris, comme s'il avait encore du mal à le croire.

Plutôt que de répondre, Tsuna se tourna vers les deux avec un air implorant et dit, « Je suis désolé mais est-ce qu'on pourrait juste rentrer à la maison ? »

« Bien sûr, Nidaime ! » répondit rapidement Hayato, sortant déjà son portable pour que quelqu'un vienne les chercher.

Dix minutes plus tard, une voiture s'arrêta devant et encore un peu plus tard, les trois garçons en ressortaient et rentraient chez eux.

Au moment où ils passaient le seuil de leur maison, Tsuna s'excusa auprès de ses frères et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Se jetant sur son lit, il se roula en boule en repensant à l'incident qui avait eu lieu presque un an plus tôt lorsqu'il avait enfin compris pourquoi il n'avait pas de mère.

_Flashback_

_« C'est bien vrai. » fit la voix d'une femme de chambre, venant de l'intérieur d'une chambre à coucher. « Les jeunes maîtres sont si bien élevés. J'aurais aimé avoir des fils aussi formidables qu'eux ou une fille comme la jeune maîtresse Chrome. »_

_« Je vois ce que tu veux dire ! » répondit son amie. « Je les adore ! C'est vraiment un plaisir de venir au travail chaque jour. »_

_Tsuna rougit en entendant cette conversation et pressa le pas vers sa destination, sa chambre. Mais avant qu'il ne soit parti, certains mots retirent son attention et le clouèrent sur place._

_« C'est exactement mon avis ! Je ne sais pas ce leurs mères pensaient quand elles les ont abandonnés ! Particulièrement cette Nana. Qui ne voudrait pas d'un fils aussi adorable que Tsuna, »_

_Derrière la porte, le garçon ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa mère.. ne voulait pas.. de lui ?_

_S'approchant doucement, il écouta plus attentivement._

_« Je sais ! Enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête quand elle l'a abandonné sur le pas de la porte à deux semaines ? Et en plein milieu du mois d'octobre ? Elle devait être folle ! »_

_En entendant cela, le livre de maths que Tsuna tenait lui échappa des mains et tomba par terre avec un bruit mat. _

_Surprises, les femmes de chambre sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers lui._

_« Jeune maître. » fit l'une d'entre elle, une rousse du nom de Gabrielle._

_Ne se souciant pas de ramasser son livre, Tsuna recula doucement, son regard encore fixé sur les deux demoiselles. Puis brusquement, il tourna les talons et courut vers le bureau de son père._

_Ouvrant la porte à toute volée, il fut déçu de trouver la pièce vide. Faisant demi-tour, il s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de son père lorsqu'il rentra dans quelqu'un._

_« Tsuna ? » fit une voix familière et il leva les yeux pour apercevoir la personne même qu'il cherchait._

_« P-papà. » dit-il d'une voix presque gémissante._

_Giotto s'inquiéta en entendant cela, Tsuna ne l'appelait presque plus jamais ainsi, sauf quand il n'allait vraiment pas bien. (1)_

_Posant une main sur son épaule, il l'amena dans son bureau puis verrouilla la porte derrière lui._

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en voyant les yeux humides de son fils._

_« Papa. » fit Tsuna d'un ton un peu plus contrôlé._

_« Oui ? »_

_« Dis-moi la vérité. »_

_« La vérité ? » répéta Giotto, bien qu'il ait déjà une petite idée de ce à quoi il faisait allusion._

_« A propos de Nana. » répondit Tsuna. « C'est vrai qu'elle m'a abandonné sur le pas de la porte ? Elle ne voulait pas de moi ? »_

_Giotto fixa son fils pendant un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire, puis il baissa la tête. « Je suis désolé… » dit-il doucement._

_Tsuna se mit à trembler en entendant cela mais il refusa de pleurer. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi ? Je- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? C'est pour ça qu'elle me déteste ? »_

_« Non ! » s'écria soudainement Giotto, faisant sursauter Tsuna. Puis son visage s'adoucit et il dit d'une voix plus calme. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Tsuna. » Prenant le garçon dans ses bras, il le tint pendant une seconde avant de se reculer pour regarder Tsuna dans les yeux. « C'est entièrement la faute de Nana. Elle était égoïste et n'avait pas assez de courage pour élever un enfant elle ne connaissait pas sa chance. La chose la plus importante dont il faut te souvenir, c'est que tu as une famille qui t'aime. Tes oncles, tes tantes, tes frères et sœurs qui se battraient pour te voir heureux. Et moi aussi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, tu sais. »_

_Tsuna lui offrit un sourire hésitant et acquiesça. « Merci, papa. » dit-il en lui faisant un câlin._

_« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité plus tôt. » répondit le blond d'une voix coupable._

_« C'est pas grave. » fit Tsuna, inclinant sa tête sur le côté avec un sourire. « Je sais que tu essayais juste de me protéger. »_

_End Flashback_

Se remettant debout, Tsuna sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de son père presque inconsciemment.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Giotto et ses gardiens étaient tranquillement en train de manger leur petit-déjeuner quand le portable du blond se mit à sonner.

Curieux, il vérifia le numéro et son visage s'illumina en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son fils. Les garçons n'était partis que la veille mais les gardiens ressentaient déjà terriblement leur absence et chacun d'entre eux se demandait comment il avait fait pour survivre avant leurs enfants. Le manoir était trop **calme** sans eux.

Appuyant sur une touche, il dit, « Allô ? »

Il y eu un silence à l'autre bout du fil, puis Tsuna dit d'une petite voix. « Papa… »

Giotto se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. « Tsuna ? » appela-t-il d'un ton inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Papa » répéta Tsuna. Il fit à nouveau une pause puis dit, « … elle est là. »

« Elle ? » demanda-t-il, confus. « Qui ça **elle** ? »

Tsuna hésita un instant avant de répondre, « Nana. »

« QUOI ? » s'écria Giotto en levant si brusquement qu'il fit tomber sa chaise. Le reste des gardiens le regardait d'un air inquiet, devinant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. « Nana est à Namimori ? » répéta Giotto et en entendant cela, les visages des gardiens pâlirent.

« Oui… » fit Tsuna. « Elle vit là avec son fils, Tsutomu qui a quoi.. dix ans. »

Giotto ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela.

« Papa… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda Tsuna, perdu.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Giotto ferma les yeux pendant une seconde et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un plan avait déjà commencé à se former dans son esprit. Il se rappelait avoir reçu un email quelques jours auparavant à propos de la journée des parents à Nami-chuu et il avait eu l'intention d'y aller de toute façon. Mais peut-être que ce voyage deviendrait plus permanent que ce qu'il avait prévu.

« Ecoute-moi, Tsuna. Oublie-la, d'accord ? Rappelle-toi qu'elle n'a aucun lien avec nous. Elle est peut-être mariée, avec un fils mais ça ne nous concerne plus. Tes frères et ta sœur sont avec toi n'est-ce-pas ? Pense à eux. »

« Ok… » fit doucement Tsuna.

Souriant légèrement, Giotto reprit, « Et j'ai aussi une surprise pour toi. »

« Une surprise ? » demanda Tsuna d'un ton curieux. « Quel genre de surprise ? »

Le sourire de Giotto s'élargit. « C'est une surprise. Elle arrivera au Japon mercredi prochain. Jusque là, tu devras attendre. »

Tsuna répondit en faisant la moue, semblant avoir tout oublié de son désarroi. « Papaaa ! Tu vas garder le suspens pendant plus d'une semaine ? »

Giotto se mit à rire, content d'avoir pu distraire son fils. « Eh bien, ce ne serait pas drôle si je te le disais maintenant hein ? »

« Méchant. » fit Tsuna d'un ton boudeur. « Désolé papa, je vais devoir y aller. Hayato et Takeshi sont sûrement très inquiets pour moi. Je devrais aller m'excuser. »

« Pas de problème, fiston. » répondit Giotto d'une voix douce.

Il y eu une courte pause, puis Tsuna dit, « Et papa ? … Merci.. tu sais, pour m'avoir remonté le moral. »

« Pas de problème. » répéta Giotto de la même voix apaisante. « N'oublie pas, Tsuna. Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, papa. » répondit le garçon sans hésiter.

Après s'être dit au revoir, ils raccrochèrent.

Rangeant son téléphone, Giotto se tourna vers ses gardiens qui avaient attentivement écouté ce côté de la conversation et leur demanda, « Que diriez-vous d'aller vivre au Japon ? »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

(1) c'est marqué 'papa' dans la version originale. Je ne voyais pas comment le traduire si ce n'est en mettant un accent, c'est le mot en italien.


	27. BAKA !

_AN : 'murmure'_

_"discours en italien"_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Chapitre 27 : BAKA

Lorsque Tsuna sortit de sa chambre, il fut surpris de voir Takeshi et Hayato assis là devant sa porte.

« Nidaime ! » s'écria le gamin aux cheveux argentés en voyant son petit frère.

« H-Hayato ? » fit le petit brun. « Takeshi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« On attendait que tu sortes évidemment ! » dit Takeshi en riant bien que son sourire semble un peu forcé. « Tu vas bien ? »

Son expression s'adoucit et il répondit, « Je vais bien maintenant désolé de vous avoir inquiétés les gars. »

Mais étonnement, Hayato ne le pardonna pas aussi vite que d'ordinaire.

« BAKA ! » s'exclama le garçon avec une mine renfrognée.

Tsuna le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, surpris par le fait que son grand frère élève la voix contre la nuit. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant.

« _Est-ce que tu sais à quel point on était inquiets ?_ » tonna Hayato, si fâché qu'il en était revenu à l'italien. « _Je te le jure ! Si tu recommences encore une fois, je ne pardonnerai PAS ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tu peux crier, hurler, mais ne t'enfermes plus jamais comme ça ! _»

« _Je.. Je suis désolé_. » répondit Tsuna d'un air hésitant.

Toute sa colère sembla quitter Hayato et il prit Tsuna dans ses bras. _« J'étais sur le point d'appeler Kyoya ici, tu sais ?_ »

« _Désolé._ » répéta Tsuna en réprimant un frisson. Si Hayato avait été proche d'appeler Kyoya, alors il devait **vraiment** être très inquiet.

Soupirant, Hayato se recula. « _Je te pardonne pour cette fois_. » dit-il avec un sourire apaisé en donnant une petite pichenette sur le front de Tsuna.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Les huit jours suivants s'écoulèrent en un clin d'œil pour Tsuna et ses frères tandis qu'ils s'habituaient à la vie au Japon et le mercredi vint rapidement, le jour où son père lui avait promis une surprise.

« Je me demande ce que c'est. » fit Takeshi d'un ton curieux alors qu'ils attendaient le début des cours.

« Oui. » fit Tsuna d'un air distrait.

« Nidaime ? » appela Hayato, suivant son regard qui semblait dirigé sur les parents debout au fond de la classe. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Tsuna.

« Non, c'est rien. » répondit Tsuna en reposant sa tête sur ses bras. « Je me sens juste un peu seul. »

Hayato ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre mais cela n'avait guère d'importance car Mizutani-sensei fit son entrée à ce moment et débuta la leçon.

Comme tout le monde écoutait attentivement le professeur, personne ne remarqua la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement pour laisser le passage à trois hommes.

Mizutani enregistra vaguement leur arrivée mais continua son cours.

« Ok, suivant… Taru-san ! Réponds à cette question s'il-te-plaît. »

Les yeux de Tsuna se posèrent un instant sur l'équation au tableau et il répondit d'une voix nonchalante. « 5.3268. »

Quelques exclamations surprises se firent entendre des parents, étonnés qu'il ait répondu si rapidement à une question difficile et Mizutani-sensei sourit. Au cours des dernières semaines, Tsuna était vite devenu un de ses élèves préférés. Il était intelligent, poli et faisait en sorte de surveiller ses frères, contrairement à Kyoya.

« C'est juste. » dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu passer à la question suivante, des applaudissements bruyants se firent entendre depuis le fond de la classe. « Woohoo ! Bravo Tsuna ! Je suis si fier de toi ! »

Lorsque les personnes présentes, les filles de la classe et leurs mères pour la plupart, aperçurent les nouveaux venus, elles semblèrent fondre de bonheur.

'_Ils sont trop beaux !'_

'_Tu penses que ce sont des top-models ?'_

'_Regarde ! L'un d'entre eux est blond !'_

'_Ils sont peut-être étrangers ?' _

Ignorant tous ces commentaires chuchotés, trois élèves se levèrent et s'écrièrent ensemble, « Papa ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les trois frères et les regards oscillèrent entre eux et leurs pères tandis que les murmures reprenaient de plus belle.

'_Ces enfants sont si mignons !'_

'_Ils ressemblent tellement à leurs pères !'_

'_Ce que je ne donnerai pas pour avoir un fils comme ça !'_

Voyant que personne ne prêtait plus attention au cours, Mizutani-sensei soupira et dit, « Bien, nous allons faire une petite pause de cinq minutes. »

Tsuna lui lança un regard reconnaissant et accourut vers Giotto avant de se jeter à son cou.

Le blond lui rendit son étreinte et lança, « Surprise ! »

Tsuna se mit à rire. « Tu sais, quand tu m'as dit que la surprise arriverait aujourd'hui, je n'aurais jamais, mais alors jamais, imaginé que ce serait toi. »

Le blond fit mine de bouder et toutes les femmes qui étaient en train de les écouter se mirent à rougir tant il était adorable. « Alors quoi ? Tu es déçu ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » répliqua Tsuna. « Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer mieux. »

Pendant que ces deux là continuaient à se disputer gentiment, G et Hayato fêtaient leurs retrouvailles plus discrètement et les deux insouciants riaient ensemble de bon cœur.

« Où est maman ? » demanda Takeshi.

« Oh, elle sera bientôt là. Lambo faisait encore des siennes alors elle a préféré rester un peu pour aider. »

« Ok, cool. » fit Takeshi en riant.

Giotto était aux anges, ayant enfin l'occasion de parler en tête à tête avec son fils, mais leur réunion dû prendre fin plus tôt que prévu lorsque Mizutani-sensei rappela sa classe à l'ordre pour continuer son cours.

Avant de repartir s'asseoir, Tsuna se tourna vers son père et dit, « Oh, papa ? Essaye de ne plus interrompre la classe s'il-te-plaît, ne ? Ce n'est pas la peine de crier de joie à chaque fois que je réponds juste à une question. »

Un peu ennuyé, Giotto croisa les bras et dit d'une voix contrariée, « Bon d'accord. J'essayerai de rester discret. »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

La matinée passa rapidement et lorsque ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, une atmosphère joyeuse régnait dans la classe. Tandis que d'autres élèves faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter leurs parents, Tsuna, Takeshi et Hayato se rapprochèrent des leurs.

Les sept d'entre eux se rendirent sur le toit (Bianca les ayant rejoint à mi-chemin) et virent que le reste de la famille les y attendait déjà.

En apercevant les autres, Takeshi se mit à rire. « Wow, on dirait que toute la famille est venue au Japon. J'ai du mal à croire que vous soyez tous venus pour la journée des parents ! »

« Bien sûr que nous sommes venus ! » répondit Knuckle. « Nous n'allions pas vous laisser être les seuls sans parents. J'aimerais que tu nous croies plus responsables que ça. »

« Sans oublier que cela nous donnait une excuse pour venir vous voir. » dit Asari un ton joyeux.

« Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point tout est ennuyeux sans vous ! » se plaignit Daemon. « C'était déjà triste quand mes merveilleux jumeaux sont partis, mais c'est devenu vraiment désert quand Tsunayoshi, Hayato et Takeshi nous ont aussi quitté. »

« C'est pour cela que je leur ai proposé de déménager ici ! » s'exclama Giotto.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le petit groupe. « Tu as fait **quoi** ? » fit Kyoya d'un ton incrédule.

« Mais ils ont tous refusé. » ajouta Giotto d'un ton boudeur.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement. Puis, se tournant vers son père, il passa en mode fils sermonneur. « Bien sûr qu'ils ont dit non ! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'était irresponsable de proposer ça ? Franchement ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du nombre de personnes qui dépendent de toi pour leur protection ? Que se passerait-il si une Famiglia ennemie attaquait le quartier général ? Hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

« Désolé. » dit doucement Giotto. « J'ai déjà réfléchi sur ma conduite, tu me pardonnes ? »

Laissant échapper un soupir, Tsuna secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré. « Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que nos rôles ont été échangés. Je te pardonne pour cette fois, parce que je sais que tu l'as fait pour moi. »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Giotto et il prit son fils dans ses bras. « Tu n'imagine pas combien tu nous a manqué. Combien tu m'as manqué. »

« Je sais. » fit Tsuna en le tapotant affectueusement sur la tête.

« Vous restez combien de temps à l'EXTREME ? » lança Ryohei.

« Le délai le plus long qu'ils nous accordé était de quatre jours. » répondit Giotto. « J'aurais aimé avoir au moins une semaine. »

Tsuna secoua la tête. « Tu es un cas désespéré, tu le sais au moins ? »

Le blond fit la moue et répliqua, « Mou, depuis quand mon petit Tsuna est-il devenu si méchant ? »

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Après cette journée des parents riche en événements, l'après-midi toucha à sa fin et toute la famille (sauf Kyoya et Alaude qui détestaient la foule) décida d'aller au restaurant et de sortir ensemble.

Ils étaient en route vers un restaurant que Ryohei leur avait suggéré quand ils tombèrent sur un visage familier.

« Ah ! Iemitsu-ji-san ! » fit Takeshi, reconnaissant immédiatement le leader de CEDEF. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Primo et sa famille ! Eh bien, comme le monde est petit ! Que faites-vous là ? »

« Les enfants vont à Nami-chuu et nous sommes venus pour la journée des parents. » répondit G. « Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu étais en vacances. »

« Oui, j'habite à Namimori avec ma famille. » dit Iemitsu. Faisant un geste, il continua, « Ma femme et mon fils sont juste là en fait. Voulez-vous les rencontrer ? »

Tsuna se pencha d'un air curieux pour voir ce qu'Iemitsu indiquait et se figea quand il vit qu'il ne s'agissait de nul autre que Sawada Nana et Tsutomu.

…

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TN : Salut tout le monde,  
>désolé de n'avoir rien updaté ces derniers temps. J'ai eu pas mal de boulot et un ordi qui m'a lâché en plein milieu…<p>

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît.. surtout qu'il se termine par un magnifique cliffhanger^^

Allez, a+


	28. I Don't Need You

Chapitre 28 : Je n'ai pas besoin de toi

« Je me demande ce qui retient ton père. » dit Nana à son fils d'un air un peu inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Tsutomu, les yeux tournés vers l'endroit où son père avait disparu. Ce qu'il vit le prit par surprise. « Tsuna-kun ! »

Nana se figea en entendant ce nom et lorsqu'elle suivit le regard de son fils, elle sentit son sang se glacer en apercevant le pire rassemblement possible. Iemitsu était en train de parler à Giotto et ses gardiens.

« Hm ? Je me demande qui sont les autres? » fit Tsutomu, ne se rendant pas compte de l'angoisse de sa mère. « Les deux là ressemblent à Asari-san et Gokudera-kun, ils doivent être leurs pères. Mais les autres… »

Comme sa mère ne répondait pas, le garçon se tourna vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, ce n'est rien. » dit faiblement Nana en se forçant à sourire.

Tsutomu fronça les sourcils en voyant cela mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car à ce moment, la voix de son père l'appela lui et sa mère.

« Allons, ne soiyez pas si timides ! » dit-il d'une voix enjouée. « Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de vous rencontrer ! »

« Je ne pense vraiment que ça soit une bonne idée, Iemitsu. » fit Giotto.

Iemitsu ignora les protestations du blond et l'amena par le bras.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la table où étaient assis Tsutomu et Nana, la petite femme faillit s'évanouir devant ces regards assassins qui lui étaient lancés par toutes les personnes présentes présentes sauf cinq, dont un bébé.

« Je vous présente ma jolie femme, Nana et mon adorable fils, Tsutomu ! » fit Iemitsu, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de la tension qui régnait dans l'air.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent ce nom, les Vongola (sauf le gamin de trois ans) eurent une exclamation de surprise et lui jetèrent des regards plus noirs encore.

Laissant échapper un soupir, Giotto dit à Iemitsu, « Je crois que nous ferions mieux de vous laisser, Iemitsu, avant que les choses ne tournent mal. »

« Mal ? » répéta l'homme d'un ton confus. « Pourquoi cela tournerait-il mal? »

« Parce qu'il s'agit de **Nana**. » cracha G.

Iemitsu semblait encore perdu. « Oui, ma femme se prénomme Nana. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça? »

« Non, idiot ! » s'exclama Hayato, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. « C'est **Nana** ! »

Pendant quelques secondes encore, Iemitsu les regarda d'un air confus puis il sembla soudain comprendre quelque chose et un air horrifié apparut sur son visage alors qu'il se retournait vers sa femme.

Nana tressaillit en voyant le regard trahi que lui lançait son mari.

« T-tu es cette **Nana** ? Celle qui a abandonné Tsunnayoshi-sama ? »

« P-pourquoi es-tu au courant de ça ? » demanda Nana, confuse.

« Je suis le leader de CEDEF. Bien sûr que je suis au courant. » répondit Iemitsu.

Les yeux de Nana s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. « T-tu fais partie des Vongola ? »

Iemitsu commençait à s'énerver à présent. « Là n'est pas la question ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit au sujet de Tsuna et Giotto ? Comment as-tu pu leur faire ça ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu faisais partie des Vongola ? » contra Nana.

« Parce que je voulais vous protéger de la vérité ! » s'écria Iemitsu. « Mais maintenant je vois que ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

Tsutomu ne pouvait que suivre cet échange avec stupéfaction. « Q-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » fit-il.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers lui et Daemon eut un sourire dédaigneux. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe, gamin ? Il se passe que ta mère est une salope qui t'a menti toute ta vie. »

Il aurait été mal venu de dire que Tsutomu était juste surpris par le langage vulgaire de cet homme. La seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut « Quoi ? »

Cette foix, Knuckle se dévoua. « Pour faire simple, ta mère est aussi la mère de notre cher Tsunayoshi, qu'elle a abandonné quand il avait deux semaines. »

Tsutomu se tourna vers le petit brun qui l'avait aidé la semaine passé, ce même garçon dont on lui disait maintenant qu'il était son demi-frère.

Curieusement, celui-ci ne semblait guère dérangé par toute cette affaire et se tenait debout aux côtés de son père comme s'il n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela.

Se retournant, Tsutomu lança un regard implorant vers sa mère, comme s'il la suppliait en silence de réfuter tout ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

Nana ne put que détourner le regard, évitant de faire face à son fils, et le cœur de Tsutomu se brisa.

Soudainement, les épaules de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler et ils furent tous surpris de voir qu'elle pleurait.

Levant des yeux remplis de larmes vers sa famille, elle dit, « J-je suis désolée de vous avoir caché ça, mais q-que vouliez-vous que je dise ? Que j'avais été forcée d'abandonner mon fils pour son propre bien ? Que j'ai dû m'éloigner de ceux qui m'étaient le plus cher pour leur propre bien ? » A ce moment, Nana tourna son regard vers son fils aîné, prenant chaque détail de son apparence, de ses mèches brunes jusqu'au bout de ses doigts fins. Tout cela lui semblait familier, et en même temps si nouveau.

« Tsuna, mon cher fils, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'étais heureuse quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Ou à quel point je me suis sentie désespérée quand j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas te garder. Depuis l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, tu étais le centre de mon univers, et pendant un certain temps, j'ai rêvé de ce que serait ma vie, avec toi et ton père, de quel beau jeune homme tu deviendrais plus tard. Mais en fin de compte, ce n'était pas possible. Je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait pour faire partie de la mafia, et peu importe mes efforts, je n'aurais jamais été capable de t'élever sachant que tu devrais un jour devenir le boss des Vongola. Je savais que je ne pouvais t'enlever à ton père, alors j'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire, je suis partie. Mais même après t'avoir laissé, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, chaque jour tu occupais mes pensées. Quand je t'ai revu la semaine dernière, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, Tsuna ! »

Giotto et ses gardiens, ainsi qu'Iemitsu et Tsutomu fixèrent Nana d'un air abasourdi. Cependant, après quelques secondes, Giotto se tourna vers son fils il avait beau être magnanime, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de la pardonner, mais cela ne le concernait pas. Si Tsuna acceptait les excuses de sa mère et décidait d'aller vivre avec elle, rien de ce que Giotto pourrait dire n'y changerait quoi que ce soit.

Mais de l'autre côté, Tsuna était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire. Lorsqu'il eut enfin trouvé les mots justes pour exprimer ses sentiments, il laissa échapper un petit rire. « Tu sais ce qui est drôle ? Quand j'étais plus petit, j'imaginais souvent que quelque chose dans le genre arriverait, que ma mère viendrait, s'excuserait et que papa et moi la pardonnerions pour vivre ensemble tous les trois. » dit-il. Lorsque Giotto entendit cela, il eut l'impression que son cœur chavirait. Tsuna ne lui avait donc pas pardonné… Le reste de la famille fixait le garçon avec effarement, peut-être qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas aussi bien qu'ils ne le pensaient. Allait-il réellement partir avec sa mère ? Mais avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu parler, Tsuna reprit. « Mais maintenant je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose. Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes. »

Alors qu'elle avait commence à apercevoir une lueur d'espoir, Nana sentit son espérance être réduite à néant.

Giotto et les autres fixèrent leur petit Tsunayoshi avec surprise et soulagment tandis que celui-ci continuait. « J'en ai eu assez d'attendre, Nana-san. Tu vois, j'ai commencé à me demander ce que c'était vraiment, une mère? C'est quelqu'un qui te nourrit quand tu as faim, qui ne s'énerve pas quand tu te réveilles en pleurant en plein de milieu de la nuit. Elle t'apprend tes manières et elle est là pour te rattraper quand tu tombes. Elle est là pour te guider dans la vie, et t'aimes sans conditions. Alors quand j'ai compris ça, je me suis rendu compte d'autre chose. Pourquoi est-ce que je continuerai à attendre quelqu'un comme ça alors que mon père avait déjà fait tou ça pour moi, et plus encore. Papa a pris non seulement ses responsabilités, mais aussi les tiennes. Tu dis que tu as besoin de moi, Nana-san, mais ça fait douze ans que je n'ai plus besoin de toi. »

Lorsque Tsuna eut terminé son discours, ses oncles et frères se mirent à l'acclamer.

« Prends ça ! » lança Hayato à Nana, et on se garda bien de lui faire la moindre remarque.

Giotto se contenta d'observer son fils avec fierté. Puis, voyant que les choses s'étaient calmées, il se tourna vers Nana qui était effondrée à terre.

« Nana, il ne faut pas te mentir à toi-même. La raison pour laquelle tu ne pouvais cesser de penser à Tsuna après nous avoir quitté n'était pas parce que tu t'inquiétais pour lui, c'était parce que tu te sentais coupable. C'est cette culpabilité qui t'a fait dire tout cela. Mais tu sais, peu importe combien tu couvres tes propos de faux repentirs, il n'en reste pas moins que tu nous as abandonné, Tsuna et moi, et rien ne changera jamais ça. »

Et sur ces mots d'adieux, Giotto et sa famille quittèrent le restaurant où régnait à présent un silence de mort, au milieu d'une foule de curieux qui avait suivit le drame familial avec passion.

Iemitsu rappela Giotto juste avant que celui-ci ne parte.

« Je suis désolé, Giotto-sama, mais je dois démissioner de mon poste à la tête de CEDEF. » dit Iemitsu, voulant rester du côté de sa femme.

« Bien sûr. » fit Giotto sans se retourner. « Je comprends tout à fait, Sawada Iemitsu-san. Travailler avec vous aura été un plaisir. Je m'excuse pour les tourments que nous avons causés à votre famille. Adieu. »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Pendant ce temps, quelque part en Italie, la silhouette d'un homme assis à son bureau fixait la photo d'un certain petit brun de douze ans.

Un sourire amusé se forma sur ses lévres tandis qu'il inclinait son fedora à plume sur le côté. « Eh bien, Leon. » fit-il. « On dirait qu'il est temps d'entamer notre voayge tant attendu à Giaponne. »

TBC..

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Hey, salut tout le monde,

Désolé pour le retard, un peu de travail en plus ces jours (semaines) ci. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que la suite vous plaira (ou du moins la trad), même si la qualité a probablement dû baisser depuis la dernière fois.. -_-

Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas,

ciao


	29. Pink Smoke

Chapitre 29: Fumée rose

Les quatre jours passèrent rapidement, et au grand désespoir de tous, il fut bientôt l'heure pour les gardiens de repartir.

« Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour vivre sans mon petit Tsuna. » fit Giotto tandis qu'il serrait son fils dans ses bras.

Riant sous cape, Tsuna lui donna une petite tape sur sa tête. « Tu n'es qu'un grand bébé, tu le sais ça ? »

Un peu plus loin, G embrassait aussi son fils, disant d'une voix sévère, « Ne te fais pas arrêter. »

Souriant d'un air espiègle, Hayato répondit, « Je ne peux rien te promettre. » Le plus effrayant était qu'ils étaient tous deux parfaitement sérieux. Le gamin aux cheveux argentés avait été arrêté trois fois en autant d'années. La dernière fois était d'ailleurs restée plutôt mémorable, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

« Prenez bien soin de vous." fit Elena, enlaçant ses enfants.

« Et revenez-nous vite. » ajouta Daemon.

« Bien sûr. » répondirent ensemble les jumeaux, souriant comme deux petits anges. En ce qui concernait Chrome, c'était tout à fait sincère, mais pour Mukuro en revanche, c'était une toute autre histoire.

« J'espère que tu te plaira ici. Le Japon est un pays très intéressant. » dit Asari à son fils d'un air presque nostalgique.

« Mais pas trop. » ajouta Bianca. « Nous te voulons de retour à la maison un jour. »

Riant, Takeshi répondit d'un « Maa, maa, peu importe combien j'aime le Japon, l'Italie est mon pays et rien ne pourra m'en tenir éloigné très longtemps. »

« Essaye de ne pas trop t'affaiblir dans cet endroit paisible, Kyoya. » fit Alaude avec un rien de sourire moqueur.

« Bien sûr que non. » répliqua son fils.

Puis, à sa grande surprise, le gardien des nuages le prit dans ses bras pendant une seconde, murmurant « Tu vas me manquer. ». Lorsqu'il se recula, une légère rougeur était montée à ses joues et Kyoya se mit à rire.

« Puisse le Seigneur te protéger jusqu'au jour où tu reviendras en Italie. Amen. »

Riant, Ryohei enlaça son oncle. « Ne t'inquiètes pas à l'EXTREME, mon oncle ! Je suis grand maintenant ! Je peux prendre soin de moi et de mes frères aussi ! »

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Knuckle et il dit, « Je le sais bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet. »

Peu après, lorsqu'ils eurent tous terminés leurs adieux, les adultes se préparèrent à embarquer. Au dernier moment, Giotto se retourna et lança, « Oh ! J'allais oublier de vous dire quelque chose d'important! »

« Oui ? » fit Tsuna d'un ton curieux.

« Reborn sera bientôt là ! »

Les enfants le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

« Oncle Reborn va venir ICI ? » demanda Hayato, incrédule.

« Et oui ! » fit Giotto. « Il vous expliquera tout quand il arrivera ! Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant ! Ciao ! »

Avant que qui que ce soit ait eu assez de présence d'esprit pour répondre, l'avion des parents avait déjà décollé. Faisant la moue, Tsuna dit d'un air frustré, « Papa est trop relax parfois. »

Personne n'ajouta un mot, et après un petit moment de silence, les enfants firent demi-tour et quittèrent l'aéroport pour retourner chez eux.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Quand son père avait dit que Reborn allait bientôt venir, les enfants avaient cru qu'il parlait d'un jour ou deux, et lorsque Tsuna remonta dans sa chambre et entendit une voix aigüe lancer « Ciaossu » derrière lui, il faillit sauter au plafond. Mais même s'il avait su que Reborn allait venir aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas pu reconnaître l'enfant en face de lui.

Fronçant les sourcils, il dit, « Désolé petit, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment es-tu entré? »

L'instant d'après, un pied entrait violement en contact avec sa joue et l'envoyait valser à l'autre bout de sa chambre.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et peu après, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant le passage à un Hayato qui tenait un bâton de dynamite dans chaque main. « Nidaime ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'écria-t-il, paniqué. Il fut bientôt rejoint par ses autres frères et sœurs qui observaient la chambre à la recherche du moindre signe de danger.

« Qui est ce bébé ? » demanda Takeshi d'une voix étrangement sérieux.

« Mon nom est Reborn, et je suis le tuteur de Dame-Tsuna. »

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis tout le monde (mis à part Kyoya, Mukuro et Chrome) s'écrièrent « Eehh ? »

Ce fut à ce moment que Tsuna remarqua le globe orange qui était accroché au cou du bébé. « T-Tu es devenu un arcobaleno ? »

Reborn eut un sourire narquois. « On dirait que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu en a l'air, Dame-Tsuna. »

« M-Mais comment ? » demanda Hayato d'un ton confus. « Et quand ? »

Avant que qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu réagir, Hayato poussa un cri de surprise (et probablement de douleur) et s'effondra par terre.

« Tu disais ? » fit le gamin avec un sourire innocent.

Hayato sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos et baissa la tête d'un air timide. « Rien, Reborn-sama. » Personne, pas même Hayato, n'osait contredire Reborn, le meilleur hitman du monde.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » fit-il d'un ton triomphant.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tuteur ? » demanda prudemment Tsuna, avant de devoir éviter un autre coup de pied.

Reborn sourit en voyant qu'il avait raté et hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. « Je vais faire de toi le prochain Don des Vongola bien sûr. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu dois apprendre pour prétendre au titre de Vongola Secondo, et savoir te battre est l'une d'entre elles. »

« M-Mais, papa m'a déjà appris à me battre. » répondit Tsuna, criant de surprise lorsqu'il fut obligé d'éviter une balle de revolver.

« Ne me fais pas rire. » répliqua le hitman. « Tu appelles ça de l'entraînement ? Primo est peut-être très fort, mais il te gâte beaucoup trop, gaki. En tant que boss de la mafia, tu vas sans aucun doute te retrouver dans des situations dangereuses, et tu dois apprendre à t'en sortir tout seul. Puisque ton père et tes oncles sont incapables de t'enseigner cela, c'est moi qui vais me charger de ton entraînement. »

Lorsque Tsuna entendit cela, il sentit l'angoisse monter en lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais une chose était sûre, c'était la fin de sa petite vie tranquille.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Un an plus tard_

Un Lambo de quatre ans se baladait dans les couloirs du manoir des Vongola, cherchant de quoi s'occuper.

Comme il ne regardait pas où il allait, il finit par rentrer dans quelqu'un, une femme de chambre qui ramenait des livres dans la bibliothèque du premier.

« Woah ! » Elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle trébucha sur le garcon. Parvenant tout juste à conserver son équilibre, elle baissa les yeux au sol. « Jeune maître Lambo ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Lambo s'ennuie ! » s'écria le jeune garçon. « Quand est-ce que grand frère Tsuna et les autres reviennent ? »

La femme de chambre se mit à rire. « Je suis désolée jeune maître Lambo, mais ils ne reviendront pas avant au moins un mois. »

Laissant échapper un grognement frustré, le garçon se laissa tomber par terre. « Alors qu'est-ce que Lambo va faire pendant ce temps ? »

Riant, la jeune femme posa les livres et prit le petit dans ses bras, époussetant son pyjama de vache qu'il aimait tant porter. Elle ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux noirs et dit, « Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas voir maître Lampo ? Il paraît que votre grand-père a envoyé d'autres cadeaux. »

A la mention des cadeaux, les yeux de Lambo se mirent à briller et il partit en direction de la chambre de son père, où les cadeaux étaient probablement entassés.

La femme de chambre le regarda d'un air attendri, puis repris les livres et repartit vers la bibliothèque.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

« Le grand Lambo est venu pour ses bonbons ! » s'écria Lambo en faisant irruption dans la chamber de son père.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de réaliser qu'elle était complètement vide.

Souriant, il entra en douce, se murmurant à lui-même, « Personne ne pourra empêcher le grand Lambo d'avoir ses bonbons au raisin ! »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu aller plus loin, il fut distrait par un objet brillant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sauta sur une chaise pour y regarder de plus près.

Le garçon prit l'objet et découvrit, à sa grande surprise, qu'il était plutôt léger. Il était sur le point de le retourner quand sa manche s'accrocha à quelque chose (la gâchette) et il sentit quelque chose le frapper. Il fut alors enveloppé d'un épais nuage de fumée rose.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O


	30. Mama !

Chapitre 30 : Mama !

Lambo regarda avec stupéfaction toute cette fumée qui l'entourait, sans se donner la peine de bouger. Les nuages se dispersèrent lentement.

Lorsqu'il put y voir correctement, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne se trouvait plus dans la chambre de ses parents, mais dans l'escalier qui menait au salon (au moins il était encore dans la maison).

Descendant les dernières marches jusqu'au premier étage, le jeune garçon marcha doucement vers la porte de la salle de réunion où son père et ses oncles se trouvaient sûrement à cette heure de la journée.

Tandis qu'il marchait le long du chemin si familier, Lambo ne put s'empêcher d'observer les alentours. Les couloirs, qui avaient été si animés à peine quelques instants auparavant, étaient maintenant déserts et l'endroit ne brillait plus autant qu'avant. On disait que les sols des Vongola étaient si propres qu'on pouvait manger dessus. Mais en regardant l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient à présent, le gamin en doutait sérieusement.

Arrivant enfin devant la salle de réunion, Lambo entendit des voix à l'intérieur et soupira de soulagement. Il était probablement en train de s'imaginer des choses. Le manoir était comme d'habitude et son père et ses oncles étaient de l'autre côté de cette porte, en train de discuter autour de leur thé et de planifier le banquet qui aurait lieu dans trois mois. Il allait ouvrir la porte, tout le monde se tournerait vers lui en souriant, il monterait sur les genoux de son père et ils seraient tous gentils avec lui. Ils lui demanderaient comment sa journée s'était passée et il se plaindrait qu'il n'avait rien à faire et ça amuserait tout le monde.

Rempli de ces pensées rassurantes, le petit garçon ouvrait grand la porte et une voix familière s'écria « Lambo, enfin ! On commençait à se demander q- » La personne qui venait de parler, oncle Asari, s'arrêta net et fixa le gamin sans un mot.

Tandis qu'ils l'observaient tous, Lambo sentit son sourire s'effacer petit à petit. Au premier coup d'œil, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de ses oncles, mais quelque chose clochait sérieusement. Oncle Alaude avait des cheveux blond pâle, pas noirs et Lambo était absolument certain que les yeux de Giotto étaient bleus et pas marrons. Sans parler du fait que ces gens étaient tous trop jeunes pour être ses oncles.

L'homme qu'il avait pensé être Asari ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Après un moment de silence, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire et il reprit, « Ça alors, notre Lambo rajeuni de dix ans ! On dirait que tu es tombé sur le bazooka-de-dix-ans, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ces mots n'étaient en rien menaçants, mais Lambo se sentit soudain terrifié. Tremblant, il recula lentement vers la porte, et avant qu'aucun de ces hommes aux visages familiers n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il fut à nouveau enveloppé d'un nuage de fumée rose.

Lorsqu'il disparut, Lambo se retrouva dans la chambre de ses parents, et ils étaient là, en train de le regarder avec inquiétude.

Laissant échapper un sanglot, Lambo se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant, « Mama ! »

Contrairement à la croyance commune, Lambo n'était pas stupide et devinait que durant les cinq dernières minutes, il venait de voyager dans le futur (dix ans dans le futur, s'il devait en croire le clone d'Asari), et il savait, intuitivement, que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé à cette époque.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Un Lambo âgé de quatorze ans se dirigeait vers la salle de réunion où se trouvaient ses frères et sœurs quand il fut soudainement entouré d'un nuage de fumée rose et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il se retrouva assis par terre dans la chambre de ses parents. L'adolescent se mit à regarder autour de lui, trop choqué pour bouger.

Puis, il se releva lentement et continua à scruter la pièce, prêtant attention à chaque petit détail. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Soudainement, la poignée de la porte se tourna et Lambo essuya rapidement ses larmes.

Faisant volte-face, il se retrouva alors devant deux personnes qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis très longtemps. Mais cette fois, plus d'une larme coula de ses yeux. « Mama. »

Quand Lampo avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre, il ne s'était pas attendu à y trouver un intrus. Laissant son instinct prendre le dessus, il se plaça devant sa femme pour la protéger d'un éventuel espion ou assassin.

Mais lorsque l'adolescent se retourna, le couple eut une exclamation de surprise. 'L'intrus' avait le visage de Lampo.

« Mama… » dit-il doucement, et les yeux de Sylvana s'écarquillèrent quand elle le reconnut.

S'avançant vers lui, la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux. « Oh Lambo, mon bébé, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

« Mama, t-tu m'as tellement manqué. » fit le garçon en la serrant contre lui.

Avant que Sylvana ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Lambo sembla réaliser quelque chose et il se détacha de sa mère. Il n'était pas censé révéler ce qu'il se passerait dans le futur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » intervint alors Lampo, qui devinait ce qu'il s'était passé. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a manqué, Lambo ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé dans ton époque ? »

Lambo se contenta de secouer la tête, reculant pas à pas.

Avant que Lampo ait pu l'interroger, l'adolescent fut à nouveau enveloppé d'un nuage de fumée et une fois celui-ci dissipé, ils retrouvèrent à nouveau leur fils de quatre ans.

« Mama ! » s'écria le gamin, se jetant au cou d'une Sylvana plus qu'inquiète.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Lorsque le Lambo de quatorze ans retourna dans sa propre époque, il se retrouva dans l'entrée de la salle de réunion, sous les regards de ses frères et sœurs.

« Tu es revenu. » fit Tsuna d'un ton surpris.

Lambo sentit alors les larmes lui piquer les yeux et il s'effondra à terre, pleurant.

« Lambo ! » s'écria Takeshi en accourant à ses côtés.

« J-Je les ai vus, » dit-il en se laissant aller dans son étreinte. « J'ai vu mes parents. »

Si l'adolescent avait levait la tête, il aurait vu l'envie qui brillait dans les yeux de ses frères et sœurs. Mais comme il ne regardait pas, il manqua ces regards.

« Il faut qu'on les sauve ! » s'exclama-t-il alors. « Il faut qu'on sauve maman, papa et les autres des Millefiore ! Il le faut ! »

« Bien entendu. » dit Takeshi d'une voix rassurante.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'on est là ? » répliqua Hayato en fronçant les sourcils. « On va y réfléchir ensemble et trouver un plan pour vaincre Byakuran ! Pas vrai, nidaime ? »

« Huh ? » fit Tsuna, d'un air surpris comme s'il venait de se réveiller. « U-uh, c'est vrai ! On va définitivement trouver le moyen de sauver papa et tous les autres ! »

Soulagé de voir que personne ne se doutait de quelque chose. Tsuna se mit à réfléchir au plan qu'il avait commencé à élaborer. L'arrivée d'un Lambo de quatre ans lui en avait donné l'idée et plus il y pensait, plus il le trouvait réalisable. Mais c'était un plan dangereux, et il aurait probablement besoin d'aide. Ça devrait être quelqu'un (autre que ses gardiens) dont il soit absolument sûr, et il avait déjà une petite idée de qui il pourrait choisir.

Tandis que le petit brun continuait à réfléchir, il ne remarqua pas les deux yeux gris acier qui le fixaient sans ciller. Des yeux qui pouvaient voir à travers lui et qui savaient qu'il manigançait quelque chose.


	31. Don't Think About It

Chapitre 31: N'y pense même pas

Lampo se tenait à quelques pas de sa femme et de son fils, les regardant tour à tour et réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Lambo du futur avait dit que Sylvana lui manquait… Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à sa femme dans son époque ? Avait-elle été blessée ? Ou pire… tuée ?

Cette pensée le fit frémir de peur et il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces horribles images de sa femme étendue sur le sol, sans vie et couverte de sang.

Au lieu de cela, il reporta son attention sur son fils de quatre ans, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de sa mère. Il semblait plutôt secoué par son aventure dans le passé, bien qu'elle n'ait durée que cinq minutes.

« Lambo. » dit-il en s'avançant vers son fils. Le garçon leva la tête en entendant la voix de son père et se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère.

Marchant vers lui, il leva les bras et Lampo le souleva de terre et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Reniflant, Lambo cacha sa tête contre la poitrine de son père.

« Lambo. » fit doucement le gardien. Lorsque le garçon releva la tête, il eut un sourire inquiet et demanda, « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans le futur ? »

Détournant le regard, Lambo murmura quelque chose dont Lampo n'entendit qu'à moitié. « … personne… couloirs sales… grand frère… salle.. réunion… »

Lampo fronça les sourcils devant tant de timidité, si inhabituelle pour son fils, et il décida de ne pas l'interroger davantage.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Lampo s'obligea à sourire et demanda « Pourquoi n'oublierais-tu pas tout cela, hm ? J'ai des cadeaux pour toi de la part de ton grand-père ! »

En entendant cela, le visage de Lampo s'illumina d'un coup et toutes les choses du futur se retrouvèrent reléguées au fond de son esprit. Ses petits poings s'agitèrent en l'air et il s'écria, « Des bonbons ! Des bonbons ! Lambo-sama veut ses bonbons ! »

La manière dont son fils s'adressait à lui-même amusa Lampo au plus haut point.

« Lambo-sama ? » répéta-t-il.

Lambo lui répondit d'un grand sourire. « Lambo-sama doit vite apprendre le japonais pour pouvoir aller au Japon avec ses grands frères et sa grande sœur ! »

Le gardien eut un sourire en coin et ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux noirs. « Je suis impressionné ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Mais tu veux vraiment partir de la maison si vite ? Tes grands frères et ta grande sœur sont plus importants que tes parents ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répliqua le gamin sans aucune hésitation. « Grand frère Tsuna et les autres sont si cool et si forts ! Lambo-sama veut être comme eux quand il sera grand ! »

« Oh ? Mais tu ne le savais pas ? Papa est beaucoup plus fort que tes grands frères! » se vanta Lampo en plaisantant. « Tu ne veux pas devenir comme lui ? »

« Mais papa est plus vieux que grand frère Tsuna et les autres ! » se moqua Lambo. « Quand ils seront grands, il seront cent fois plus forts que papa ! Tu verras ! »

Lampo se mit à bouder. « Alors tu crois que tes grands frères deviendront plus forts que nous ? »

Son fils hocha la tête avec une confiance totale.

Soupirant, le gardien de la foudre sourit à son fils, « Eh bien, je ne peux pas nier ça. Après tout, si nous ne pensions pas que vous pourriez devenir plus forts que nous, tu penses que nous voudrions vous laisser la succession de la famille ? » Puis, sans laisser à Lambo le temps de répondre, il se dirigea vers l'armoire, disant, « Quoi qu'il en soit, allons ouvrir tes cadeaux. »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Giotto était en train de dîner avec quelque uns de ses gardiens lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait chez son gardien de la foudre. L'homme d'ordinaire si insouciant avait le regard perdu dans le vide, comme plongé dans ses réflexions.

Le dîner se passa tranquillement, comme toujours depuis que Tsuna, Takeshi et Hayato avaient quitté la maison.

Quand il eut terminé, Giotto se leva mais ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Une fois que l'attention de tous se fut tournée vers lui, il s'adressa à son plus jeune gardien.

« Lampo, je veux que tu vienne me voir dans mon bureau lorsque tu auras terminé. » dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était assis à son bureau, occupé à trier ses papiers, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et l'ouvrir doucement.

Levant les yeux, il vit Lampo qui se tenait à quelques pas de son bureau, l'air nerveux.

Laissant échapper un soupir, Giotto eut un sourire fatigué et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet. « Tu as l'air soucieux depuis tout à l'heure. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Lampo le regarda d'un air frustré puis soupira et finit par lui raconter ce qui était arrivé plus tôt dans la soirée avec le bazooka.

Giotto ne dit pas un mot durant toute son histoire et l'écouta attentivement, acquiesça de temps à autre pour montrer qu'il suivait.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » termina Lampo. « Je suis vraiment inquiet, mais…"

Giotto hocha la tête, se grattant l'arrière de la tête comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il réfléchissait profondément. Après une ou deux minutes, Lampo vit qu'il semblait avoir tiré sa conclusion.

Soupirant, le blond se tourna vers son ami et dit, « Tu ne devrais pas trop te préoccuper de tout cela, Lampo. Pour ce que tu en sais, le Lambo du futur pourrait s'être inscrit à Nami-chuu comme ses frères et il n'aurait pas vu sa mère pendant des mois. Tu sais que nous ne laisserions rien arriver à Sylvana, ou à personne d'autre de la famille d'ailleurs. »

« Je suppose… » fit doucement Lampo. Mais alors… notre Lambo? Pourquoi pleurait-il?"

Giotto fixa son gardien de la foudre avec incrédulité. « Tu parles bien de Lambo, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je l'adore mais… c'est plutôt normal pour lui de pleurer, non ? »

Lampo cligna des yeux d'un air surpris. Plus il y pensait, plus il commençait à se demander pourquoi il s'inquiétait tant. Giotto avait probablement raison. Non, il avait **parfaitement** raison.

Laissant échapper un petit rire soulagé, il sourit à son boss. « … merci, Giotto. » dit-il. « Tu sais toujours trouver les mots qu'il faut. »

Giotto sourit d'un air fier. « Bien entendu. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, je devine tout ce qui te passe par la tête. »

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, ces mots auraient parus plus qu'étrange, mais venant de Giotto c'était uniquement rassurant.

Inclinant la tête en signe de remerciement, Lampo tourna les talons mais Giotto le retint.

« Oh, tu pourrais amener le bazooka dans mon bureau si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Lampo lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Au cas où Lambo déciderait de piller ta chambre à nouveau. » expliqua Giotto.

Lambo acquiesça en souriant, et quitta la pièce, se sentant déchargé du terrible poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Une fois son gardien parti, Giotto laissa son sourire retomber et son expression devint plus sérieuse.

« _J'espère que mon futur moi n'est pas en train de faire quelque chose d'important._ »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

"Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? » demanda un homme de vingt-cinq ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris acier.

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles, Kyoya-nii ? » fit son petit frère, un jeune homme dont les cheveux bruns encadraient deux yeux de la même couleur.

« Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, Tsuna. » s'écria Kyoya, frappant du poing sur la table.

Tsuna tressaillit lorsque son grand frère éleva la voix. Aucun de ses frères n'avait jamais crié contre lui. Ça le déstabilisait.

Kyoya sembla s'en rendre compte et il baissa d'un ton.

« Je sais que tu manigances quelque chose, omnivore. Et je veux savoir quoi. »

Tsuna le regarda droit dans les yeux et compris qu'il ne servait à rien de lui mentir.

Prenant une grand inspiration, il leva à nouveau les yeux et dit, « D'accord, mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne. »


	32. Truth Your Son

Chapitre 32 : Crois en ton fils

Giotto fixa le canon du bazooka d'un air nerveux. Même s'il savait que cela ne pouvait lui aucun mal, il était difficile de surmonter son instinct.

Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, il ferma les yeux et appuya sur la gâchette. Aussitôt, un épais nuage rose enveloppa le blond et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne se retrouva non pas dans son bureau comme si s'y était attendu, mais dans un endroit bien pire.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'horreur, et Giotto promena son regard sur les barreaux de la **cage **dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était si préoccupé par sa situation qu'il ne remarqua pas les autres personnes présentes avant d'entendre une voix l'appeler, « Giotto ? »

Bien qu'elle soit plus dure et sèche, cette voix lui était parfaitement familière et il l'aurait reconnue entre milles. Faisant volte-face, Giotto aperçu une femme assise à côté de lui et dont la chevelure sombre en désordre ne parvenait pas à masquer sa terrible maigreur. Son visage était sale et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, mais ses yeux bleus profond avaient conservé leur force et cette indéniable gentillesse qu'ils avaient toujours possédées.

Giotto ne put réprimer une exclamation de surprise en voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait et il tomba à la renverse, remarquant pour la première fois les menottes qui enserraient ses poignets. Confus, il demanda, « Q-Que se passe-t-il ? Qui m'a attaché ? Où suis-je? »

« Tu as été capturé par les Millefiore. » répondit une autre voix familière et Giotto se tourna alors vers G. La vue de son meilleur ami le choqua encore davantage que ne l'avait faite celle de Bianca. Les longs cheveux rouges de son gardien de la tempête étaient sales et emmêlés. Ili avait affreusement maigri et on aurait cru que le moindre souffle de vent pourrait l'emporter. Mais lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit avec soulagement que son regard n'avait absolument pas changé, il était toujours aussi intense et brillait de défi et d'intelligence.

« Les… Millefiore ? » répéta Giotto. « Qui sont les Millefiore ? »

« Une Famille de la mafia qui est apparue il y a deux ans. » fit la voix de Knuckle depuis la cage d'en face et Giotto aperçu alors un autre de ses gardiens, battu et brisé, mais toujours aussi déterminé.

« Ils sont rapidement devenus une des Famiglias les plus puissantes d'Italie. » l'interrompit Alaude, qui était à côté de Knuckle.

« Ils sont tout ce que les Vongola ne sont pas. » Asari.

« Ils ont détruit les anneaux des Vongola. » Daemon.

« Nos enfants vont tout faire pour les vaincre… »

Ces derniers mots attirèrent l'attention de Giotto et il se rendit compte avec horreur que c'était Lampo qui les avait prononcés. Son plus jeune gardien semblait tout aussi inquiet mais ses yeux brillaient de la même flamme que les autres.

« Nos… enfants ? » fit Giotto d'une voix tremblante.

G haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux. « Tu oublies que tu te trouves dans le futur. Ce ne sont plus des enfants sans défense maintenant. Ils peuvent et ils vont trouver un moyen de nous sortir d'ici. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, il faut que nous préservions nos forces pour combattre Byakuran. »

Giotto avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. G, cet homme d'ordinaire si protecteur de son fils et de ses neveux parlait maintenant de dépendre d'eux ? Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Etait-il encore le même homme ?

« Crois en ton fils, Giotto. » fit la voix d'Elena.

Asari se mit alors à rire et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. « Vous oubliez qu'il n'est pas notre Giotto. »

Knuckle rit doucement. « Souviens-toi de ce que tu as vu, Giotto et prépare-toi à ce qu'il va arriver dans ton époque. Au fait, tu ne devrais plus utiliser le bazooka si tu ne veux pas te retrouver trop impliqué ici. »

Et sur ces mots d'adieux, Giotto se retrouva à nouveau enveloppé d'un nuage de fumée rose qui le déposa dans son bureau.

Tandis qu'il se dissipait, Giotto promena un regard vide et dénué d'expression sur la pièce et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Baissant les yeux sur la photo du premier anniversaire de Tsuna, Giotto la prit doucement dans ses mains et la tint fermement contre lui, se rappelant de la première fois où il avait pris son fils dans ses bras. Il était encore secoué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, et se promit de ne **jamais** laisser cela arriver dans son époque.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Un mois après son voyage dans le futur, nous retrouvons Giotto, assoupi sur son bureau alors qu'il venait de veiller durant la plus grande partie de la nuit pour en finir avec sa paperasse.

Tandis qu'il roupillait tranquillement, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit tout doucement et une tête brune apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Voyant son père endormi, le petit brun sourit d'un air exaspéré et s'approcha silencieusement de lui.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il rit et dit, « Tu vas attraper froid si tu dors ici, papa. »

Giotto se réveilla immédiatement, un peu hébété. « Qu- Quoi ? » Il lui fallut un petit moment mais lorsqu'il aperçut debout à côté de lui, il poussa une exclamation de surprise.

« Tsuna ! » s'écria-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. « Tu es là ! »

Le petit brun se contenta de rire légèrement. « Alors quoi, tu as oublié qu'on arrivait aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Giotto hésita une seconde de trop avant de s'exclamer d'une voix choquée. « Bien sûr que non ! »

Tsuna lui sourit d'un air qui se voulait exaspéré et dit d'une voix un peu plus sérieuse. « Mais tu devrais vraiment aller te coucher, papa. »

« Pas question ! » s'insurgea Giotto en se relevant. « You venez juste d'arriver et vous ne serez là que pour trois jours ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps à dormir ! Et de toute façon, il faut que nous commencions à planifier le banquet. »

Inclinant sa tête sur le côté d'un air confus, Tsuna demanda, « Quel banquet ? »

Giotto eut un sourire en coin, attendant de voir quelle serait la réaction de son fils.

Après une pause dramatique, le blond annonça, « Un banquet en l'honneur de ta nomination officielle de candidat Vongola Secondo ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Tsuna s'écria, « QUOI ? »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Au même endroit, dix ans plus tard, une toute autre discussion prenait place.

« Tu ne vas pas le faire. » gronda le gardien.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répliqua l'omnivore auquel il s'adressait.

« Parce que c'est trop dangereux ! Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser faire ça, Tsunayoshi ? » rétorqua le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tsuna grimaça à l'emploi de son nom complet. Venant de Kyoya, cela ne signifiait rien de bon. « Allez, Kyoya ! On en a déjà parlé mille fois ! C'est la seule option qu'il nous reste ! »

« Et si quelque chose tourne mal ? » demanda son aîné. « Que se passera-t-il si tu es trahi, ou si cet idiot d'herbivore commet une erreur et que tu en payais le prix fort ? » Comme il parlait, d'infimes traces de larmes montaient à ses yeux. « Si nous venions à te perdre, Tsunayoshi, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que nous pourrions continuer à vivre ? »

Tsuna dû se forcer pour ne pas détourner le regard à la vue des larmes de son grand frère.

« C'est exactement pour ça que je dois le faire. » dit-il doucement. Puis, élevant la voix, il s'expliqua. « Papa et les autres ne peuvent pas s'enfuir puisque Byakuran a détruit leurs anneaux ! Ils comptent sur nous, Kyoya! Est-ce que tu vas les abandonner ? Est-ce que tu es prêt à courir le risque de ne plus jamais les revoir ? »

Kyoya ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer en fronçant les sourcils, bien que le reste de son visage n'exprime pas le moindre sentiment. Tsuna le connaissait trop bien et savait qu'il suffirait juste d'un dernier coup de pouce.

« Est-ce que tu es prêt à vivre sans oncle Alaude, Kyoya ? » demanda-t-il. « Parce que je sais que j'ai encore besoin de mon père… »

Un lourd silence s'en suivit et fut finalement brisé par un soupir.

« Fais ce que tu veux, omnivore. »


	33. Nervousness

Chapitre 33: Nervosité

« Est-ce qu'on peut compter sur toi, Shouichi-kun. » demanda un certain jeune homme de vingt-trois ans.

Son compagnon, un garçon du même âge aux yeux gris bleus et aux cheveux rouges fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif. Levant les yeux vers son ami, il dit, « Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, Tsuna-kun ? Je sais que c'est pour le bien de tous, mais… »

La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens lorsqu'il vit l'expression du petit brun.

« C'est la seule façon… » fit tristement Tsuna. « J'appréhende un peu ça moi aussi. Je ne veux pas impliquer les autres, mais… je n'ai pas le choix. Si je ne le fais pas, il se passera la même chose dans leur temps. »

Shouichi détourna le regard devant la mine attristée de son ami et fit face au jeune homme à la chevelure sombre qui se tenait silencieusement dans un coin de la pièce.

« E-et que penses ton grand frère de tout cela ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant

Tsuna fit la moue. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de leur dire, mais Kyoya l'a découvert lui-même. Il était réticent au départ mais une fois que je lui ai expliqué, il m'a dit 'Fais ce que tu veux'. »

Shouichi se tourna vers Kyoya pour confirmation, et le jeune homme hocha la tête à contrecœur, sans jamais cesser de lui lancer des regards assassins.

Soupirant, Shouichi fit face à son boss. « Eh bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne que moi et Spanner ayons infiltré les Millefiore. » dit-il, apparemment d'accord avec le plan fou de Tsuna.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils d'un air confus. « Quoi ? » fit-il. « Spanner a… aussi infiltré les Millefiore ? »

Le scientifique acquiesça et adopta une expression plus sobre. « Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, il n'est pas en danger immédiat. Mais nous avons de terribles nouvelles. »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait encore arriver de pire ? »

« Apparemment, Byakuran a un assassin personnel, en qui il a toute confiance. »

Tsuna sembla perdu. « Oui, tout le monde sait ça. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de nouveau. »

Shouichi ne se défila pas et Tsuna commença à s'inquiéter. Son hyper intuition lui disait que les nouvelles de son ami n'allaient guère lui plaire.

« Tu ne devineras jamais de qui il s'agit… »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

De retour dix ans dans le passé, Tsuna jouait nerveusement avec le bout de sa cravate tandis qu'il attendait son père.

Peu après, Vongola Primo entra dans la pièce, vêtu d'un costume noir par-dessus une chemise blanche et une cravate sombre. Et bien sûr, il portait son long manteau.

Voyant à quel point son fils semblait nerveux, Giotto sourit d'un air rassurant et s'approcha du garçon, habillé presque comme lui, pour réajuster sa cravate.

« Inutile de stresser. » dit-il gentiment. « Tu as déjà été à des centaines de ces réceptions autrefois. »

« Oui, mais jamais une à laquelle j'allais être présenté comme l'héritier officiel de la Famiglia ! » dit (s'écria) Tsuna.

Riant doucement, Giotto répondit, « On croirait que tu marches vers la potence. Vraiment Tsuna, tout va bien se passer. » Voyant que cela n'avait pas l'air de calmer son fils, Giotto décida d'utiliser sa dernière méthode. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire cette tête devant les invités. Ils pourraient croire que tu ne veux pas d'eux ici, ce qui ne serait pas poli puisque certains d'entre eux sont venus depuis Palerme, juste pour te voir. »

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. « …Palerme ? » répéta-t-il.

Giotto hocha la tête.

« Tu veux dire… qu'**ils** sont là ? » demanda Tsuna d'une voix entrecoupée.

Giotto acquiesça de nouveau.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Tsuna s'exclama « Yatta ! »

Le brusque changement d'attitude fit rire son père. « Tu as l'air content. »

« Bien sûr que je suis content ! » répliqua Tsuna, si excité qu'il en sautait presque sur le lit. « Ça fait des années qu'on ne les a pas vus ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas content ! Allez, on n'y va ! Il ne faut pas laisser nos invités attendre ! »

Giotto secoua la tête d'un air amusé et suivit son fils dans le couloir.

Tsuna sautilla tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la salle de réception où se tenait le banquet, mais lorsqu'il arriva devant les doubles portes qui le séparait des invités, il redevint doucement sérieux. Etant les hôtes de la soirée, lui et son père seraient les derniers à arriver et sans surprise, lorsqu'il fit signe aux majordomes d'ouvrir la porte, le silence se fit parmi les invités.

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux, et plus d'un ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ils se ressemblaient, d'avantage comme deux frères qu'à père et fils.

Après presque une heure passée à saluer les invités, Tsuna commençait à s'impatienter. Il n'avait pas encore vu ni ses frères, ni **lui**. Bien qu'il ait envie de partir en courant, il était trop poli pour dire à ses invités de le lâcher.

Mais alors qu'il discutait avec quelques Dons d'autres familles, une vois familière les interrompit.

« Pardonnez-moi messieurs, mais je vais devoir vous emprunter notre jeune invité d'honneur à présent. »

Tsuna sursauta en reconnaissant la voix et se retourna pour faire face à une personne familière qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années. Les cheveux rouges flamboyants du mafioso étaient reconnaissables à des kilomètres à la ronde et une lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux.

« Cozart ! » s'écria Tsuna en se jetant à son cou.

Lui donnant une légère tape sur la tête, l'homme dit d'une voix faussement sévère, « Bonjour, fils impoli de mon meilleur ami. Qui t'a appris à appeler tes aînés par leur prénom ? »

Riant, Tsuna recula un peu et dit, « Désolé mon oncle, j'étais juste si content de te voir. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Tsuna. » fit Cozart en ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux. Puis, se tournant vers les personnes présentes, il sourit poliment et dit, « Pardonnez-moi messieurs, mais cela fait un certain temps que nous ne sommes pas venus à Milan et mon fils s'impatiente de revoir notre cher Tsunayoshi. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser… »

« Oh, mais bien sûr !" répondit un des boss. « Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être si formel, Shimon Primo. Nous savons à quel point Tsunayoshi et Enma sont proches. Va donc le rejoindre, mon cher Tsunayoshi, ne reste pas là à t'ennuyer avec de vieux barbus comme nous. »

« Oh, vous n'êtes pas ennuyeux du tout. » fit poliment Tsuna avant de s'excuser pour aller chercher son ami.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer la tignasse rouge familière, au milieu de ses frères et sœurs.

« Enma ! » s'écria Tsuna en s'élançant vers le garçon. « Ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Tsuna ! Je suis vraiment content de te voir. Je vais bien et toi ? »

« J'irais mieux si je ne savais pas ce qui aller se passer plus tard. » répondit le petit brun avec un sourire nerveux.

Enma inclina sa tête sur le côté d'un air confus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? »

Tsuna allait lui répondre quand il fut interrompu par le son d'une cloche.

Le silence se fit doucement parmi les invités et leur attention se tourna vers une petite scène dressée dans le hall. Giotto et ses gardiens s'avancèrent devant tout le monde et lorsqu'il eut l'attention de tous, le blond commença à parler.

« Mes chers invités ! Je suis honoré que vous ayez pris le temps de venir assister à ce modeste banquet organisé par notre Famille. » Quelques acclamations fusèrent puis il reprit, « Nous passerons bientôt à table, mais avant cela, il est temps de passer à l'évènement principal de ce soir. J'aimerais demander à mon fils de venir me rejoindre ! »


	34. Inheritance

Chapitre 34: Héritage

Tsuna prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers la scène où son père et ses oncles se tenaient.

Il n'avait jamais aimé être le centre d'attention (sauf quand il s'agissait de sa famille, là, ça ne le dérangeait pas), et maintenant qu'il était sous les regards de tous les invités, il se sentait vraiment maladroit et devait se concentrer pour ne pas trébucher.

Bien sûr il avait déjà été dans ce genre de situation (comment en aurait-il été autrement, avec un père qui était un des hommes les plus puissants d'Italie ?), mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'y était habitué.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la scène, il prit à nouveau une grande inspiration et monta les marches pour rejoindre son père. Levant les yeux vers la foule, il sentit la tête lui tourner. Lorsqu'il avait fait le tour des invités, il n'avait que les moins importants. Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte que certaines des plus puissantes Famiglias étaient présentes ce soir.

Au milieu de la pièce, le petit brun pouvait voir le Don de la Famiglia Estraneo et quelque uns de ses hommes, qui avaient engagé une conversation avec le Don Segreto et son second mais qui le regardaient maintenant avec anticipation. Un peu plus loin se trouvaient Longchamp et son fils, que Tsuna avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer. A côté, les Dons des Famiglias Neve et Guigue échangèrent quelques mots avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

Tsuna était terriblement nerveux, mais lorsqu'il aperçut la tête blonde et familière d'un garçon maladroit, il se détendit un peu. Son grand frère Dino et son père, Giovanni de la Famiglia Chiavarone étaient là. Lorsque le plus âgé des deux croisa son regard, il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et le petit brun lui sourit en retour pendant une seconde.

Laissant son regard se promener sur le reste de la foule, il vit quelques autres puissantes Famiglias et il aurait recommencé à stresser si quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un n'avait pas attiré son attention. Là-bas, près du buffet, il pouvait voir Xanxus et le reste des Varia. Même Timoteo et ses gardiens étaient présents !

Il reporta soudainement son attention vers son père, qui avait commencé à parler.

« … hériter des anneaux des Vongola. » termina celui-ci, dévoilant une boîte magnifiquement ouvragée.

… _Les… anneaux des Vongola? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu?_

Lorsque des murmures s'élevèrent parmi la foule et Tsuna se rendit compte avec inquiétude qu'il avait bien entendu. Il allait hériter des anneaux des Vongola !

« P-Père, » souffla-t-il. « J-Je ne crois pas que je suis prêt- »

Il s'interrompit en voyant le sourire complice que son père affichait. Un sourire qui disait, « Je sais ce que tu vas dire, et ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Un peu hésitant, il laissa échapper un léger soupir et prit la boîte des mains de son père.

S'inclinant, il dit, « Merci, Primo. J'accepte humblement les anneaux des Vongola en tant que preuve de ma nouvelle position de candidat officiel Vongola Secondo. J'ai hâte de commencer à étudier sous ta tutelle pour les années qui vont suivre. Je jure que ne trahirais jamais les Vongola et je ferais de mon mieux afin de devenir un bon leader pour guider la Famiglia qui me sera confiée un jour. »

Alors que le jeune garçon finissait de parler, les invités se mirent à applaudir et Giotto et ses gardiens félicitèrent tous Tsuna en l'enlaçant brièvement. Puis ils descendirent tous ensemble de l'estrade et se mêlèrent aux invités.

Tsuna soupira et se prépara à passer encore une ou deux heures à échanger des compliments avec les grandes figures du monde de la mafia, mais à son grand soulagement, il fut interrompu.

« Ushishishi, je veux que vous disparaissiez tous dans les trois prochaines secondes. »

Cette voix sembla glacer le sang de toutes les personnes qui se tenaient près de Tsuna. Elles avaient toutes entendu parler du prince sadique à qui cette voix appartenait et elles n'étaient sûrement pas prêtes à risquer de subir sa colère.

Avant la fin des trois secondes, un grand vide s'était fait autour de Tsuna, son père et ses oncles, bientôt rempli par les Varia et leurs prédécesseurs.

« Ushishishi, félicitations gamin. » fit Bel, en passant un bras autour des épaules de Tsuna.

Le petit brun sourit en faisant face à ce visage que tant de personnes redoutaient. « Merci Bel. » dit-il. « Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vus! Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là ce soir. »

« VOOI ! Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait rater ça ? » demanda Squalo en ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux.

« Je ne vais même pas te demander de me payer pour ça, bien que ça ne fasse pas partie de mon travail. » ajouta Mammon en atterrissant sur la tête de Tsuna.

Le petit brun leva les yeux avec surprise. Tendant les bras, il pris le bébé et l'amena à sa hauteur.

« … Viper ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton interrogateur.

Le bambin hocha la tête.

« T-Tu as aussi été transformé en un arcobaleno ? »

Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Je-Je vois… » fit doucement Tsuna.

Un seconde après, l'arcobaleno de la brume s'était libérée de son étreinte pour disparaître quelque part et Xanxus l'avait remplacé.

Se tenant devant son jeune cousin, il le fixa sans expression pendant un moment avant de s'autoriser un petit sourire et de prendre Tsuna dans ses bras. « Félicitations, Tsunayoshi. » dit-il, utilisant le prénom du petit brun pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

Lorsqu'il le relâcha, Tsuna le regarda d'un air choqué avant de sourire timidement.

Malheureusement pour le petit brun, les Varia ne purent retenir la foule pendant longtemps et une fois que Timoteo et les autres gardiens de Xanxus l'eurent félicité, Tsuna fut à nouveau entouré par ses invités.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Vers une heure du matin, une fois le dernier des invités parti, Tsuna se laissa tomber par terre avec un soupir fatigué.

Mais au moment même où il toucha le sol, deux mains le prirent sous les bras et le remirent sur ses pieds.

Tournant la tête, il leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de le relever en fronçant les sourcils.

« Lâchez-moi. » gronda-t-il.

Son geôlier soupira et le souleva promptement de terre. Tsuna laissa échapper un petit cri lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras.

« M-Mukuro ! » bégaya-t-il en essayant de se dégager de son étreinte. « Lâche-moi ! »

L'illusionniste eut un sourire en coin. « Oh, mais mon cher Tsunayoshi, si je te lâchais maintenant, tu irais juste te rendormir par terre. Nous ne voudrions pas de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu attraperais froid, ce qui ne conviendrait pas à quelqu'un de son statut. »

« D-D'accord, je ne m'endormirai pas, c'est promis. Alors l-lâche-moi s'il te plaît. »

« Kufufu, désolé Tsunayoshi, c'est trop tard maintenant. » répliqua son grand frère, en s'entourant de ses illusions.

L'instant d'après, les deux garçons avaient disparu du hall tandis que Mukuro portrait son petit frère jusque dans sa chambre.

En arrivant, il déposa le petit brun sur son lit et demanda, « Est-ce que tu as aussi besoin d'aide pour te déshabiller ? »

Le visage de Tsuna se colora presque instantanément et il le mit à la porte, hurlant derrière lui, « Tu n'es qu'un pervers, Mukuro ! »

Claquant la porte, il se tourna vers sa table de nuit, où la boîte joliment décorée était innocemment posée (il avait demandé à une des femmes de chambre de la monter un peu plus tôt dans la soirée).

Il souleva délicatement le couvercle et fixa les huit anneaux avec émerveillement.

…

Minute.. huit?

Comptant rapidement les anneaux, Tsuna retrouva encore le même nombre. Bizarrement, il y avait deux anneaux de la brume.

Curieux, il les sortit tous deux pour les observer plus clairement.

Il remarqua qu'ils étaient identiques en tout point, et il se rendit également compte d'autre chose.

Bien qu'ils leur ressemblent énormément…

Il ne s'agissait **pas **des anneaux des Vongola.


	35. Be My Guardian?

Chapitre 35: Sois mon gardien?

« C-Ce ne sont pas les anneaux des Vongola ! » s'exclama le petit brun.

Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour et de s'élancer en courant vers la chambre de son père lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit. Une balle le frôla alors et se logea dans le mur, à quelques millimètres de sa tête

« Baka Tsuna, ça montre bien que tu n'écoutais pas le discours de Primo. »

En entendant son surnom, Tsuna se retourna et aperçu son tuteur sadique debout dans un coin de sa chambre, tenant son revolver Leon.

« Q-Quoi ? » fit-il. « De quoi tu parles Reborn ? »

L'arcobaleno secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et soupira. « Que vont devenir les Vongola avec un boss pareil ? »

« Reborn ! » se plaignit le petit brun, mais il fut réduit au silence par un regard noir.

« Je suppose que tu n'as entendu que la fin de ce que disais Primo ? »

Tsuna rougit d'embarras et hocha la tête.

Soupirant, Reborn cita Giotto. « Comme Tsunayoshi ne maîtrise pas parfaitement ses flammes et qu'il n'a pas encore choisi ses gardiens, l'arcobaleno Verde a inventé des anneaux de substitution qu'il pourra utiliser en attendant qu'il soit capable de manipuler correctement les vrais. Jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, Tsunayoshi ne pourra hériter des anneaux des Vongola. »

En entendant cela, la bouche de Tsuna forma un petit 'o', une habitude dont il n'avait jamais réellement réussi à se défaire malgré les années.

Poursuivant, Reborn dit, « Tu as de la chance que tout le monde ait été trop surpris par Giotto pour vraiment remarquer ton erreur. Si jamais je te reprends à faire ça, il te faudra des semaines pour retirer toutes les balles de ton corps. »

Le nouveau Secondo sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos à l'image sanglante que cela évoquait. « Mais qui va nous entraîner à utiliser les anneaux ? Ça ne sera ni papa, ni les autres non ? Ils doivent rester en Italie… »

En voyant l'expression de son tuteur, Tsuna eut assez de bon sens pour s'interrompre avant qu'il ne lui tire dessus.

« Arrête de penser à des choses aussi inutiles et va donner leur anneaux à tes gardiens ! »

« Eh ? M-Mais je n'ai pas- »

Une balle de revolver l'effleura. « Arrête ton cinéma. En réalité, ça fait longtemps que tu sais qui tu veux choisir, n'est-ce pas ? » Les yeux de Reborn se plissèrent dangereusement, comme s'ils le défiaient de le contredire.

Tsuna se trémoussa nerveusement. « O-oui, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Mais je ne sais pas qui choisir en tant que mon gardien de la brume. » termina-t-il faiblement.

Reborn leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu n'es vraiment pas très malin. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Tsuna, confus.

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y ait deux anneaux de la brume ? »

« Eh ? » fit Tsuna en regardant dans la boîte. A sa grande surprise, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait effectivement deux anneaux de la brume !

« Tu n'as pas à choisir tes gardiens tout de suite. Prends un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. »

Tsuna était bouche bée. Comme son père avait-il deviné ?

Avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche pour questionner Reborn, le gamin le mis à la porte en disant, « Vas-y maintenant et donne ses anneaux à leurs vrais propriétaires ! »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Hayato était dans sa chambre et venait juste de se défaire de son costume pour enfiler son pyjama quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Curieux de savoir de qui il s'agissait, il lança, « Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, révélant la tête d'un certain petit brun et Hayato se précipita vers lui, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Tsuna ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? »

Voyant que son frère s'était changé et avait défait ses cheveux, Tsuna fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Tu allais te coucher ? »

Hayato laissa échapper un petit rire. « Oui, mais ça peut attendre. Tu avais besoin de moi alors ? Viens t'asseoir. »

Tsuna secoua la tête. « Je suis juste venu te demander quelque chose. »

« Oh ? » fit Hayato, sa curiosité attisée. « Quoi ? »

Son frère semblait étrangement nerveux et cela inquiétait un peu Hayato. Qu'était-il donc arrivé ?

Tsuna leva alors son poing fermé, paume dirigée vers le bas.

Son geste troubla un peu le garçon. Que voulait-il faire ?

Lorsque Hayato lui lança un regard interrogateur, Tsuna sourit légèrement et retourna sa main en ouvrant les doigts pour lui montrer que qu'il tenait.

« Le… L'anneau de la tempête ? » fit Hayato, fixant l'objet avec incrédulité et se demandant si Tsuna allait vraiment faire ce qu'il pensait.

« Hayato… Veux-tu être mon gardien de la tempête ? »

« … »

« … »

Tsuna se retrouva soudainement pris dans une étreinte à lui briser les os.

« Je n'osais pas espérer… » murmura Hayato. « Je me suis tellement souvent demandé si tu me choisirai parmi tes gardiens… Je n'ai jamais osé penser que ça deviendrait vrai. »

Ces mots surprirent Tsuna. « Bien sûr que tu serais l'un d'entre eux ! » s'exclama-t-il. Voyant qu'Hayato ne répondait pas, il soupira. « Une fois, j'ai demandé à mon père quel était le travail de ses gardiens. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il m'a dit que ses gardiens étaient là pour protéger leur boss, mais seulement physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement. Ils devaient être là pour le soutenir quand il (ou elle) en avait besoin, pour l'aider à surmonter ses échecs, mais aussi pour célébrer ses victoires. Les gardiens sont les personnes les plus proches du boss, celles en qui il peut avoir confiance coûte que coûte. Alors quand j'ai entendu ça, tu sais ce que j'ai pensé ? »

Hayato le regardait d'un air curieux à présent. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pensais que les seules personnes qui remplissaient ces critères étaient mes frères et sœurs, et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'ils refusaient. »

Une lueur de détermination brillait dans les yeux de Hayato et il dit, « Aucun d'entre nous ne refusera, Tsuna ! Et je te promets qu'on ne te laissera jamais tomber ! On te protégera jusqu'au bout ! »

Le petit brun ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. « Je sais. »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Takeshi était en train de prendre le thé avec ses parents lorsque Tsuna entre dans sa chambre.

Comprenant immédiatement ce que voulait Tsuna, Asari et sa femme s'excusèrent rapidement pour laisser les enfants discuter. Il savait d'expérience que cette conversation pouvait être riche d'émotion.

Une fois que les deux adultes eurent quitté la pièce, Takeshi se tourna vers Tsuna d'un air interrogateur.

Lui faisant signe de s'asseoir, Takeshi demanda, « Tu veux du thé ? »

Le plus jeune des deux garçons secoua la tête. « Je suis venu te demander quelque chose. »

« Oh vraiment ? » fit Takeshi en souriant. « Quoi donc ? »

« Veux-tu être mon gardien de la pluie ? » demanda franchement Tsuna, laissant Yamamoto bouche bée.

« … Gardien de la pluie. » répéta-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

Tsuna acquiesça et tendit sa main, dévoilant la bague de la pluie posée sur sa paume.

Takeshi resta silencieux pendant un long moment, puis il éclata de rire et dit, « Bien sûr que je serais ton gardien de la pluie ! »

Tsuna était sidéré de voir des larmes briller dans les yeux de son frère.

« Tu sais, depuis que je suis petit, mon rêve a toujours été de devenir un de tes gardiens. J'avais vraiment peur de me réveiller un jour et de voir quelqu'un d'autre à tes côtés… »

Cela fit rire Tsuna. « C'est ridicule. Personne ne pourrait jamais te remplacer, Takeshi. Tu n'es pas seulement mon meilleur ami, mais aussi un de mes grands frères, qui m'a protéger depuis toujours. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi »

« Tu es bête Tsuna, c'est moi qui devrais dire ça. »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ç'aurait été un euphémisme de dire que Ryohei était choqué d'entendre Tsuna lui demander d'être son gardien du soleil.

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda le boxeur d'une voix étrangement douce tandis qu'il retournait l'anneau dans sa main.

« Bien sûr ! » fit Tsuna d'un ton joyeux.

« Mais… » commença Ryohei, hésitant.

« Mais quoi ? » interrogea Tsuna d'un air curieux. « Tu ne veux pas être mon gardien ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! Je veux être ton gardien à l'EXTREME ! »

« Alors quel est le problème ? » demanda le petit brun.

« Eh bien… Je suis différent de vous autres, tu sais ? »

« Différent ? » répéta Tsuna. « Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien.. Je ne suis le fils d'oncle Knuckle. Je ne viens pas vraiment… Je suis un peu un étranger… »

Tsuna en était resté sans voix. « C'est n'importe quoi ! » s'écria-t-il. « Ryohei, tu devrais déjà savoir que dans notre famille, ça ne compte pas ! Je veux dire, je sais que les autres ne sont pas mes vrais frères et sœurs, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Rien du tout ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas le fils d'oncle Knuckle que tu n'es pas mon frère ! Ça fait des années que tu habites avec nous ! Tu fais autant partie de la famille que n'importe qui d'autre ! »

Ryohei était choqué d'entendre Tsuna protester aussi fort. « … Vraiment ? » fit-il. « Tu le pense vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répliqua Tsuna en levant les yeux au ciel. « Alors, est-ce que tu prends cet anneau, oui ou non ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis un grand sourire vint éclairer le visage de Ryohei. « J'accepte EXTREMEMENT d'être ton gardien du soleil! »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Kyoya venait juste de sortir de la douche et ne portrait rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour de la taille lorsque Tsuna frappa à sa porte.

« Tu avais besoin de quelque chose, herbivore ? » demanda Kyoya après avoir laissé entrer le petit brun.

Sachant que son frère devait probablement avoir froid, Tsuna tenta de pas trop perdre de temps.

« Kyoya, veux-tu être mon gardien des nuages ? »

Le garçon cligna des yeux d'un air abasourdi. « … Quoi ? » fit-il, laissant pour un fois la surprise apparaître sur son visage.

Tsuna lui offrit l'anneau. « Je veux que tu sois mon gardien des nuages. »

Il y eut un court instant de silence tandis que les deux garçons s'observaient mutuellement.

Finalement, l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Kyoya et il tendit la main, disant, « Les petits animaux ont toujours besoin d'être protégés. »

Tsuna sourit et lui donna l'anneau avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de partir à la recherche des jumeaux.

Juste avant qu'il n'ait complètement disparut, il entendit (à peine) la voix de Kyoya lui dire, « Je mordrais à mort le premier qui essayera de te faire du mal. »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

« Voulez-vous être mes gardiens de la brume? »

Mukuro et Chrome fixèrent leur frère comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Kufufu, j'ai peur que tu te sois trompé, mon cher Tsunayoshi. Tu ne peux avoir qu'un gardien de chaque élément. »

Pour toute réponse, Tsuna se contenta de leur tendre les deux bagues/

« Verde a créé deux anneaux de la brume et Reborn m'a dit que pour l'instant, je pouvais vous avoir tous deux pour gardiens. »

Les deux illusionnistes le regardèrent en silence.

Chrome était absolument abasourdi. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle avait toujours pensé que Tsuna choisirait son frère comme gardien. Elle n'avait même jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait avoir une chance aussi. Maintenant qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait très envie d'accepter. Chrome adorait tous ses petits frères et si elle pouvait mieux les protéger en devenant un gardien, alors elle le ferait définitivement.

D'un air hésitant, elle tendit la main vers le plus petit des deux anneaux et Mukuro fit de même quelques instants plus tard.

« Kufufu, je comprendrais jamais ce à quoi tu penses, mon cher Tsunayoshi. Peut-être qu'un jour je devrais posséder ton adorable corps pour y parvenir. »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Tsuna hésita un peu en arrivant vers son dernier gardien, se sentant coupable. Celui-ci était encore si jeune… devrait-il vraiment lui donner ?

Alors qu'il faisait les cent pas devant la chambre de son petit frère, un certain jeune homme aux cheveux verts fit son apparition.

Voyant le jeune héritier devant la porte de son fils, Lampo comprit immédiatement ce qu'il venait faire là et pourquoi il hésitait.

« Il t'admire vraiment tu sais. » dit-il à son neveu.

Tsuna le regarda d'un air confus.

« Depuis que toi et les autres êtes partis au Japon, il n'arrête pas de me dire à quel point il veut vite grandir pour pouvoir aller avec vous. A chaque fois qu'il sait que vous venez, il devient impatient et il essaye toujours de bien se tenir. »

Tsuna était choqué d'apprendre tout ça. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il. « Mais pourquoi ferait-il tout ça ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, il vous admire. Il veut vous impressionner. Lui donner l'anneau serait une preuve de votre confiance. »

Tsuna hésita. « Mais… tu n'es pas inquiet ? Il pourrait être en danger. »

« Bien sûr que si. » répondit Lampo en soupirant. « Mais je suis tout aussi inquiet pour vous tu sais. Si Lambo devient un gardien, alors il apprendra à se défendre correctement. Et quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'avais que trois ans de plus quand tu es passé en mode HDW pour la première fois non ? »

« Oui… » fit doucement Tsuna. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour prendre sa décision. Souriant à son oncle, il le remercia et entra dans la chambre de son petit frère où il le trouva en train de jouer avec ses cubes.

Lorsqu'il vit Tsuna, Lambo se leva et courut vers lui en jetant ses bras autour de sa jambe.

« Fratello ! » s'écria-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Se penchant pour lui caresser la tête, Tsuna dit en souriant, « Je suis venu te demander d'être mon gardien de la foudre. »


	36. Dead

Chapitre 36: Mort

« Je suis venu te demander d'être mon gardien de la foudre. »

Lambo se contenta de fixer son grand frère d'un air ahuri et après un long moment de silence, il fit, « … Eh ? »

Le petit brun se mit à rire, il avait prévu ce genre de réaction. Il tendit la main pour lui montrer la bague scintillante qui se trouvait sur sa paume. « J'ai besoin d'un gardien de la foudre et tu es la seule personne à qui je puisse le demander. »

Lambo l'observa pendant encore un petit moment, puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et son nez commença à couler lorsqu'il se mit à pleurer.

« Eh ? » s'exclama Tsuna qui commençait à paniquer. Il lui avait fait peur ?

L'instant d'après, Lambo se jeta au cou de son grand frère, inondant son T-shirt de larmes. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Tsuna se contenta de le bercer gentiment pour qu'il arrête de pleurer.

Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, Lambo se recula, les yeux encore rougis par les larmes. Soupira en voyant l'état de ses vêtements, Tsuna secoua la tête et prit un mouchoir pour essuyer le nez de Lambo.

Une fois propre, le petit garçon sourit et tendit la main vers son grand frère. « Donne. » dit-il pressement.

Souriant d'un air exaspéré, Tsuna lui offrit la bague et celle-ci disparut presque instantanément quelque part dans le costume de vache de Lambo.

« Le génial Lambo ne te laissera pas tomber ! » s'écria-t-il d'un air déterminé et Tsuna se prit à sourire.

« Je le sais. » dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe. « C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi. »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Le lendemain du banquet, Reborn fut assez magnanime pour laisser son élève épuisé dormir quelques heures de plus, sachant qu'il en irait autrement durant les prochains mois. Le petit hitman s'en assurerait lui-même.

Lorsque le jeune héritier se réveilla aux alentours de midi, il se sentit merveilleusement bien reposé, mais cela ne dura pas. Il se rappela que son vol à bord du jet privé des Vongola partait dans à peine une heure et qu'il ne devait pas être en retard s'il ne voulait pas manquer la rentrée des classes. Cela ne lui laissait guère de temps à passer avec son père, sans compter qu'il devait aussi prendre son déjeuner.

Ses pieds se prirent dans les couvertures et Tsuna laissa échapper un petit cri en tombant du lit. Il se releva immédiatement et sans prendre la peine de sauter dans la douche, il s'élança dans les escaliers et courut vers la salle à manger où tout le monde se trouvait. La seconde génération de Vongola semblait encore à moitié endormie et Lambo somnolait même dans les bras de sa mère. Leurs parents en revanche, étaient tous parfaitement réveillés.

Tous levèrent la tête lorsque Tsuna arriva et ses frères et sœurs se redressèrent légèrement sur leurs chaises.

Essayant de contenir son amusement en voyant la réaction des enfants, Giotto fit signe à son fils de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Obéissant sans un mot, un Tsuna somnolant se retrouva bientôt face à un bol de céréales.

Se découvrant un nouvel appétit, le garçon se mit à engloutir son petit déjeuner, sans remarquer l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans la salle.

Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsque lui et ses frères et sœurs étaient sur le point de partir avec Reborn, qu'il se rendit compte à quel point son père, et tous les autres gardiens, étaient contrariés.

« As-tu vraiment besoin de retourner au Japon? » demanda Giotto avec appréhension. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au futur qu'il avait vu, c'était un souvenir ineffable. Il n'aimait guère l'idée de laisser son fils partir à l'autre bout du monde. Si quelque chose arrivait, il ne pourrait être présent. « Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas dans une des écoles du coin ? »

Tsuna sourit à son père et le prit dans ses bras. « Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas faire ça, papa. On est en plein milieu de l'année scolaire ! Et de toute façon, on aime vivre au Japon. C'est vraiment génial. » En voyant la mine déçue de son père, il tenta de lui remonter le moral. « Mais ne t'en fais pas ! On viendra vous voir pendant les vacances et vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez ! On aura notre diplôme et on reviendra en Italie avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte ! »

Giotto fit de son mieux pour paraître plus joyeux et il acquiesça, embrassant le petit brun sur la tempe avant de lui dire au revoir.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Lorsque Tsuna et ses frères retournèrent au Japon, la vie suivit son cours, comme à l'ordinaire. Reborn ne mit à les faire travailler comme des bêtes, les soumettant tous à un entraînement rigoureux bien que les frères et sœurs et Tsuna ait chacun des tuteurs particuliers qui venaient les surveiller de temps à autre.

Le temps passa rapidement et une autre année s'envola ainsi.

Ils avaient passé tous ses mois à s'entraîner et à apprendre à utiliser leurs flammes.

Mais à leur insu, dans un autre monde dix ans dans le futur, les prémisses d'un plan commençaient à se dévoiler. Un plan qui allait changer leurs vies, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Dix ans plus tard_

Tout sembla se dérouler au ralenti.

Les portes de la salle de conférence s'ouvrirent à toute volée et les expressions horrifiées des frères de Tsuna semblèrent figées pour l'éternité. Il pouvait entendre les cris de détresse de Lambo et ceux, enragés, de Hayato. Il était presque capable de voir le sourire disparaître des lèvres de Takeshi et le sang déserter le visage de Ryohei, le laissant pâle et vulnérable. Les cris de Chrome résonnèrent dans sa tête et le son du trident de Mukuro heurtant le sol créa un écho dans la salle. Même Kyoya, pourtant au courant du plan, semblait réellement effrayé pour son jeune frère. Ses yeux étaient vides d'émotion mais son corps tremblait violemment.

La seule chose que Tsuna regrettait était de voir les visages terrifiés de sa famille et de savoir comment son père allait réagir à la nouvelle. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer à présent et Tsuna soupira, fermant les yeux tandis qu'il attendait que son plan se mette en marche.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Giotto laissa retomber sa tête, l'air dépenaillé. Il était si fatigué, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était prisonnier de cette cage qu'il avait parfois l'impression qu'il commençait à oublier le visage de son fils. Il redoutait de perdre espoir, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il devait préserver son énergie. Il devait continuer à croire qu'un jour, son fils et ses neveux viendraient les sauver.

Cet espoir était ce qu'il le maintenait en vie et Byakuran en avait parfaitement conscience. C'est pourquoi, le jour où il reçut cette merveilleuse information, il décida de se diriger d'abord vers le Don des Vongola.

Se tenant devant la cage de cet homme, il sourit d'un air satisfait, savourant le plaisir de voir son ennemi si faible. L'inébranlable volonté de cet homme l'agaçait mais il savait que l'information qu'il détenait à présent allait le briser. Giotto ne pourrait jamais survivre à cela. Après tout, il avait été la raison de son existence.

Anticipant sa réaction avec joie, l'homme aux cheveux blancs ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer les mots qui allaient détruire le monde de Giotto.

« Tsunayoshi Taru est, depuis quelques heures, déclaré mort. »


	37. Hayato

Chapitre 37: Hayato

« Tsunayoshi Taru est, depuis quelques heures, déclaré mort. »

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était si profond qu'on aurait presque pu entendre la Terre tourner.

Giotto fixa le jeune Don avec incompréhension. Dans sa tête, les mots "Tsuna" et "mort" n'appartenaient pas à la même phrase. Ce n'est que lorsque les trois femmes Vongola se mirent à crier de désespoir que les terribles mots de Byakuran l'atteignirent réellement.

Secouant doucement la tête, Giotto dit d'une voix faible, "Non...". Après un instant de silence, il leva les yeux vers Byakuran, une lueur enflammant ses yeux et il hurla, « **NON !** »

Millefiore Primo se contenta de hausser un sourcil et demeura silencieux. Il observa les yeux de Giotto vaciller entre le bleu ciel et l'orange de ses flammes en se demandant s'il avait encore assez d'énergie pour passer en mode _dying will_. Il eut la réponse à sa question lorsque les iris de Giotto conservèrent leur solide teinte bleue, mais la fureur du blond n'en avait pas diminuée pour autant.

Il se releva difficilement dans l'étroite cage et s'élança alors Byakuran, un grondement féroce résonnant dans la salle alors qu'il luttait contre les chaines qui enserraient ses poignets et chevilles. « Je vais te tuer ! » tonna-t-il, mais Byakuran se contenta de sourire.

« J'ai vraiment voir ça, Giotto. Je- »

Avant qu'il ait pu terminer, il fut coupé par le reste des gardiens des Vongola, qui, sortant de leur stupeur, se ruèrent contre les barreaux de leur cage pour atteindre cet homme qui avait tué leur neveu. Pendant un moment, Byakuran eut sincèrement l'air effrayé. Ils étaient si furieux qu'ils semblaient pouvoir briser toutes leurs chaines. Mais leurs cages étaient solides et voyant qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à s'échapper, il sourit et tourna les talons.

« J'espère que vous comprenez qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour vous. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Une fois que Shou-chan aura tué les autres, vous les suivrez. » Disant cela, il sortit de la pièce en riant doucement.

Les gardiens fixèrent la porte par laquelle il venait de sortir, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Les trois femmes pleuraient encore et après un instant de silence figé, les gardiens se laissèrent également tomber à terre, vaincus. Les larmes qu'ils avaient tentés de refouler coulaient à présent sur leurs joues. Ils pleurèrent en silence la perte terrible de Tsuna, mais aussi la peur étouffante de voir leurs enfants périr.

_Tsuna ne peut pas être mort_, se dit Giotto, secoua la tête en déni. Son cœur n'acceptait pas l'idée que son fils ne puisse plus être de ce monde. Cette petite voix dans sa tête continuait à lui dire que son adorable fils était encore vivant. Mais au plus profond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Tsuna était mort et Giotto ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Dix ans plus tôt_

Un Tsuna âgé de quatorze ans bailla paresseusement et se tourna sur le côté, plissant les yeux à cause des rayons de soleil qui perçaient à travers sa fenêtre. Il était dans sa chambre, celle du manoir des Vongola au Japon où il vivait depuis maintenant deux ans. Se redressant sur un coude, il se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il jeta à un œil à l'horloge et à sa grande surprise, vit qu'il été déjà onze heures. C'était la première fois que Reborn ne l'avait pas réveillé à l'aube.

Il haussa les épaules, se disant que son tuteur lui avait probablement offert un jour de congé. Le jeune héritier se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, presque une demi-heure plus tard, vêtu d'un jean confortable et d'un sweat shirt orange marqué du chiffre vingt-sept, il sentit son estomac faire des soubresauts. Il n'était pas nerveux ou quoi que ce soit (pourquoi l'aurait-il été ?), il avait l'impression que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

Essayant d'ignorer ce sentiment, Tsuna descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner en se demandant distraitement où l'arcobaleno du soleil avait bien pu aller. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà passé la salle à manger et se dirigeait vers le salon. Il était un peu confus et se demandait pourquoi ses pieds l'avaient amené jusque-là. Après un moment de réflexion, il enfila ses chaussures et sortit de la maison, avec la ferme intention de faire confiance à son intuition qui à ce moment précis, lui disait d'aller chercher Reborn en ville.

Ce n'est qu'une fois les grilles passées, et alors qu'il se retrouvait enveloppé d'un nuage de fumée rose, qu'il se dit qu'il aurait probablement dû prévenir un de ses frères.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Dix ans plus tard_

Notre cher gardien aux milles dynamites était en train de marcher le long d'un chemin de forêt, bien que ses pensées soient loin d'être aussi tranquilles que son apparence le laissait croire. Depuis ce terrible évènement un mois auparavant, sa famille, cette famille qui avait toujours été si proche, s'était effondrée. Tout le monde s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Tsuna aller seul dans la salle de conférence, et de ne pas avoir pu le sauver. A présent, ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce sans qu'une dispute éclate et même Takeshi n'avait pas le cœur à les arrêter. La pluie qui était censée faire disparaître la tristesse refuser de tomber.

Tandis qu'Hayato continuait d'avancer, il vit que la végétation commençait à s'éclaircir plus loin et savait qu'il n'était pas loin de la clairière où ils avaient déposé le cercueil de son petit frère. C'était là qu'il reposait en attendant de pouvoir transporter son corps en Italie, de retour chez lui, pour être enterré sur les terres de ses ancêtres.

Il faillit faire demi-tour, redoutant de voir ce cercueil magnifiquement décoré gisant dans un champ où de flamboyants lys avaient fleuri. Un décor trop beau pour toute la souffrance qu'il avait causé.

Mais à ce moment, Hayato entendit un son étrange, celui du couvercle d'un cercueil qui s'ouvrait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise alors qu'il s'élançait vers la clairière, bien décidé à protéger le corps de nidaime jusqu'à la mort. Lorsqu'il arriva, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le laissa sans voix et son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Là, assis dans le cercueil sur un lit de trilliums blancs qui contrastaient vivement avec les lys rouges, se trouvait une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir vivante.

Les mèches brunes brillèrent doucement sous les rayons du soleil alors que leur propriétaire se tournait vers Hayato, l'ayant entendu approcher.

« Hayato ? »


	38. How Did I Get Here?

Chapitre 38: Comment suis-je arrivé là ?

« Hayato ? »

Et l'illusion fut brisée. Ce visage était trop jeune et ces yeux trop innocents pour appartenir à **son** Tsuna. La petite lueur d'espoir qui s'était éveillée en lui disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Il s'agissait du Tsuna du passé, et il retournerait bientôt à sa propre époque.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda le petit brun, l'air inquiet. « Que s'est-il passé, Hayato ? » Il était si inquiet pour son grand frère qu'il ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Sentant les larmes lui brûler les yeux, Hayato courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé, Tsuna, je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Lorsque Hayato le serra dans une étreinte à lui briser les os, Tsuna se rendit compte que son frère était **beaucoup** plus grand à présent. Quelque chose clochait.

« Hayato ? » appela Tsuna. « Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu si… grand? »

Hayato le relâcha, sans cesser de le fixer d'un air déterminé. Son Tsuna était peut-être mort, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que celui-ci devrait subir le même sort. Hayato savait que même s'il prévenait ce Tsuna à propos des Millefiore et que le garçon parvenait à les vaincre dans son monde, cela ne changerait absolument rien pour lui. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Ce garçon était aussi Tsuna, et Hayato ferait tout pour qu'il survive.

Fouillant ses poches, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et montra quelque chose à Tsuna. Il s'agissait d'une photo. On y voyait un jeune homme, probablement du même âge qu'Hayato. Il avait des cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux et une paire de lunettes encadrait ses yeux marron, dont l'air solennel contrastait avec l'expression indifférente de son visage.

Curieux, Tsuna prit la photo pour l'étudier puis leva à nouveau les yeux vers Hayato qui le regardait intensément.

« Ecoute-moi Tsuna. Tu as été touché par le bazooka-de-dix-ans, c'est une arme qui te permet de prendre ta place, dix ans dans le futur. Lorsque cinq minutes se seront écoulées, tu retourneras à ton époque et quand ça arrivera, tu devras absolument trouver l'homme de cette photo, Shouichi Irie, et le tuer ! » s'exclama Hayato en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots mais il poursuivit, « Il est trop tard pour toi dans ce monde, mais tu as encore une chance dans ta propre époque. Tu dois l'arrêter avant que ça ne se mette en marche. Et il y a encore une autre personne, mis à part Shouichi. C'est l'espion attitré de Byakuran, je crois que j'ai une photo… »

Il recommença à fouiller dans ses poches mais Tsuna l'arrêta et le prit dans ses bras. « Shh, calme-toi Hayato. Respire profondément et laisse-toi aller. »

Hayato se figea, et demeura immobile pendant un moment. Il savait qu'il aurait probablement dû lui parler de l'espion, mais il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ce Tsuna avait beau avoir dix ans de moins que lui, il possédait déjà cette présence rassurante.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Hayato posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son petit frère, sans plus retenir toute l'angoisse et la tristesse qu'il avait accumulées ces derniers jours.

Tsuna ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne dit rien. Il savait que la seule chose dont Hayato avait besoin pour le moment était le réconfort, aussi pour la première fois de sa vie endossa-t-il le rôle du grand frère.

Tsuna caressait distraitement les cheveux argentés de son aîné, lorsqu'un nuage de fumée rose apparut soudainement et il se retrouva alors face à un Hayato âgé de quatorze ans.

Celui-ci se dégagea rapidement de son étreinte et observa les alentours d'un air soupçonneux.

« Hayato ? » fit Tsuna d'un ton confus, et le garçon se tourna vers lui.

Un soulagement évident se dessina sur les traits de Hayato tandis qu'il se jetait au cou de Tsuna. « Dieu merci j'ai retrouvé, nidaime ! On était tous vraiment inquiets quand tu n'es pas venu pour le déjeuner, tu n'étais nulle part ! »

« Hayato ? » répéta à nouveau Tsuna. « Comment es-tu arrivé là ? »

La question sembla troubler le jeune gardien de la tempête. « … Je ne sais pas. » finit-il par avouer. « Je suis sorti de la maison pour aller te chercher mais d'un coup tout est devenu rose et je suis arrivé ici… où est-ce qu'on est au fait ? »

Tsuna haussa les épaules. « Ça ne ressemble pas au Japon… peut-être qu'on est en Italie. Le vieux Hayato ne me l'a pas dit… »

« Le vieux Hayato ? » demanda le garçon d'un air perdu.

Laissant échapper un petit rire, Tsuna s'expliqua. « Apparemment, on a été touchés par le bazooka-de-dix-ans ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ça nous permet de prendre la place de… nous, enfin notre place dix ans dans le futur. » Tsuna s'interrompit et son sourire figea pour laisser place à une mine inquiète. « Seulement… je suis sûr que ça fait plus de cinq minutes que je suis là. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Hayato ? »

Mais le garçon aux cheveux argentés n'écoutait plus. Son visage avait terriblement pâli et il fixait l'endroit où Tsuna se trouvait d'un air horrifié.

Baissant les yeux, le petit brun vit alors ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Hayato. Le cercueil.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Dans un manoir loin de l'endroit où se trouvaient nos deux frères, une toute autre situation avait pris place.

Knuckle était à genoux, ses mains closes en signe de prière et des traces de larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que Byakuran leur avait annoncé cette terrible nouvelle, il y avait presque une heure de cela. Ses lèvres bougeaient en une prière silencieuse mais il n'était pas aussi dévoué qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses pensées demeuraient agitées, et il ne savait plus quoi croire.

O mon Dieu, si vous êtes si bon et juste, pourquoi avez-vous ôté la vie à notre cher Tsunayoshi ? Il était encore si jeune, il avait toute la vie devant lui ! Pitié, je ferais n'importe quoi… mais donnez-moi juste une chance de tout changer. Donnez-moi une chance que tout redevienne comme avant !

Peut-être que c'était une réponse à ses prières, ou alors juste une énorme coïncidence, mais à cet instant, un nuage de fumée de rose apparut et Knuckle releva la tête.

Là où un homme terriblement maigre était assis, quelques secondes auparavant, se trouvait maintenant une même version de lui, dix ans plus jeune. Son visage était toujours aussi beau mais ses yeux semblaient teintés de confusion.

« Que- Comment suis-je arrivé là ? » demanda le jeune Giotto. Une fois qu'il les eut tous observés, il s'exclama, « Vous avez l'air d'aller encore plus mal qu'avant ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

« … mort… » dit une voix douce et Giotto se tourna vers son gardien de la pluie, assis près de Bianca.

« Quoi ? » fit-il, n'ayant visiblement pas entendu son ami.

« Tsuna ne viendra pas nous sauver, Giotto. »

« Hein ? Mais tu avais dit- »

« Ils l'ont tué. »


	39. The Assassin

Chapitre 39: L'assassin

« Ils l'ont tué. »

Le choc pouvait se lire sur les traits de Giotto et il fixa ses gardiens un par un. Tsuna était mort ? Impossible ! S'énervant, il lança, « Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire, mais si… »

La fin de sa phrase demeura en suspens tandis qu'il observait ses gardiens. Contrairement à sa précédente visite, il lui semblait qu'à présent, même leur volonté avait été brisée.

Un grondement sourd lui échappa, qui se transforma bientôt en un sanglot contenu et il cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Ses gardiens l'observèrent en silence, sachant à quel point ce devait cruel pour lui-même s'il allait bientôt retourner dans son époque. Une époque où leur cher Tsuna était encore vivant.

Giotto était réellement secoué. L'idée que son fils n'était plus de ce monde le terrifiait plus que tout.

Mais quelque part en lui, il y avait encore cette petite voix qui lui disait que ce n'était pas vrai, que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge. Et bien qu'il sache que ses gardiens ne lui mentiraient jamais, il choisit de la croire. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait dans le futur, Giotto décida de faire confiance à son hyper intuition.

« Non... » fit doucement le blond, et ses gardiens se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui. Relevant la tête, il répéta. « Non. Tsuna n'est pas mort. Il ne peut pas être mort. »

« Mais Giotto- » commença G avant d'être interrompu par son meilleur ami.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, G et je te le répète, Tsuna ne peut pas être mort ! S'il l'était, je le saurais ! »

Knuckle le fixa d'un air hébété. Etait-ce possible ? Tsuna était-il encore vivant ? Bien sûr, Giotto était son père et il était normal qu'il ait envie d'y croire plus que tout autre, mais il était vrai que son hyper intuition ne lui avait encore jamais fait défaut. Promenant son regard sur la pièce, il vit que les autres gardiens abordaient également des expressions pleines d'espoir. Peu leur importait que ce Giotto ne soit pas de leur époque, peu leur importait qu'il doive repartir dans moins d'une minute, car il leur avait donné ce qu'il fallait. Il leur avait redonné espoir.

Knuckle sourit et se prépara à revoir leur Giotto, âgé de dix ans de plus et anéanti par la mort de son fils. Il lui demanderait ce qu'il pensait de cela et si le Giotto le plus âgé lui répondait la même chose, alors cela lui suffirait amplement.

Tandis que les secondes s'écoulaient lentement, les sourcils du prêtre se froncèrent.

« Ça fait déjà cinq minutes, non ? » demanda-t-il, attirant l'attention de tous.

Giotto semblait déconcerté. « Vraiment ? » fit-il.

« J'en suis presque sûr. » répondit Lampo en hochant la tête.

« Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas reparti ? » demanda Elena de là où elle était assise, près de son mari.

Giotto semblait sur le point de lui répondre quand il fut interrompu par l'apparition d'un nuage de fumée rose.

Malheureusement, il ne provenait pas de l'endroit qu'ils avaient espéré.

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, un bruit de chaînes se fit entendre, aussitôt suivi par la voix de G. « Où est-ce que je suis ? »

Un moment de silence abasourdi suivit sa question puis Daemon demanda d'une voix curieuse. « Tête de poulpe ? »

G tourna la tête en entendant cette voix, et ce qu'il fit lui fit froid dans le dos.

Dans une cage en face de lui se trouvait une coiffure en ananas très familière, mais la personne à qui elle appartenait avait tellement changée qu'il faillit ne pas la reconnaître. Son visage autrefois délicat et un peu rond était maintenant amaigri et ses yeux semblaient s'être creusés. Son corps avait perdu toute cette élégance fine qui le caractérisait et paraissait aujourd'hui faible et miséreux.

Plissant les yeux, G demanda d'un ton incertain, « Tête d'ananas ? »

Lorsque Daemon lui répondit d'un délicat grognement (s'il était possible pour un grognement d'être délicat ?), G regarda autour de lui, visiblement en quête d'explications. Il aperçut Giotto dans la cage voisine et comme celui-ci paraissait en meilleure forme que les autres, il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« On a été envoyés dix ans dans le futur. » lui expliqua Giotto. « Je suppose que c'est à cause du bazooka-de-dix-ans c'est une arme qui nous permet de voyager dans le temps pendant cinq minutes. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, je ne suis pas encore retourné dans notre époque. Ça fait pourtant huit minutes que je suis là… »

G conserva une expression pensive pendant un long moment, mais au bout du compte, la seule chose qu'il demanda fut, « Donc on est coincés ici ? » Lorsque la réponse qui lui vint fut un hochement de tête, il ajouta, « Alors est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'on fout dans des cages ? »

« C'est parce que tu es un animal sauvage. » répondit Daemon sur ce ton moqueur qu'il n'avait apparemment pas perdu.

Jetant un regard noir à son époux, Elena lui expliqua brièvement la situation et G demanda aussitôt, « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour sortir d'ici ? »

Un bref instant de silence suivit sa question, puis le reste des gardiens partit d'un éclat de rire presque hystérique.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, bon sang ? » s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux rouges et Giotto tenta de se contenir.

« Rien, rien. » répondit le blond, en laissant échapper un dernier gloussement. Lorsqu'il parvint finalement à se contrôler, il dit avec un petit sourire, « G a raison. Nous devrions élaborer un plan pour nous sortir d'ici. »

« C'est perdu d'avance. » répliqua Lampo, d'un air défaitiste. « Byakuran a déjà détruit nos anneaux et nous sommes tous à moitié morts de faim, nous ne pourrions pas le combattre. »

« Mais Giotto et G ont encore leur anneaux, non ? » lança Sylvana, et tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune femme rousse qui haussa les épaules.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent alors vers les deux gardiens du passé et ceux-ci levèrent immédiatement leurs mains pour leur montrer leurs anneaux.

Affichant un grand sourire, Giotto dit d'un ton enthousiaste, « G et moi sommes en parfaite forme, nous échapper ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, pas vrai ? Nous devons juste faire attention à ne pas nous laisser capturer de nouveau. »

G acquiesça et se tourna vers Alaude, en tentant de réprimer le frisson qui le parcourut lorsqu'il aperçut son ami. Il semblait presque en plus mauvais état que Daemon. « Alaude, » dit le gardien de la tempête. « Où sommes-nous et comment est construit le bâtiment ? »

L'homme aux cheveux blond pâle plissa les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je le sais ? »

Le gardien de vingt-trois ans leva les yeux au ciel. « Parce que tu sais toujours ce genre de chose ! Maintenant bouge-toi et dis-nous où nous sommes avant que tu ne sois remplacé par l'inutile Alaude de notre époque ! »

Ignorant la partie concernant son inutilité (mais bien qu'il soit réticent à l'admettre, c'était vrai), Alaude commença à lui décrire l'agencement du bâtiment où ils se trouvaient et qui était apparemment appelé la Base Merone.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout au Japon ? » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer G.

« Nous avons de fausses informations disant qu'il s'agissait d'une de leur bases les plus vulnérable et nous avons tentés de la prendre en otage, avec ses occupants. Byakuran et ses deux bras droits nous ont capturés ici. » gronda Alaude, visiblement encore blessé dans son amour-propre d'avoir appris qu'il s'agissait de fausses informations. « Maintenant laisse-moi… »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses explications, Giotto demanda, « Qui sont ses deux bras droits ? Est-ce qu'on les connaît ? »

Le visage d'Alaude se ferma à cette question et il répondit, « Vous connaître bientôt l'un d'entre eux, Shouichi Irie, vu qu'il était proche de nos fils. Quant au second… » Alaude sembla réticent à continuer, comme s'il ne voulait même pas prononcer son nom.

C'est avec une exclamation de dégoût que Daemon termina la phrase du gardien des nuages, dévoilant un nom que Giotto n'aurait jamais pensé entendre dans une conversation de la mafia.

« L'autre est l'espion et l'assassin personnel de Byakura, Tsutomu Sawada. »


	40. There Might Be one Thing

Chapitre 40: Il y a peut-être une chose

« L'autre est l'espion et l'assassin personnel de Byakuran, Tsutomu Sawada. »

Giotto ne put contenir son étonnement en entendant cela. « T-Tsutomu Sawada ? » répéta-t-il. « Tu veux dire… le fils d'Iemitsu ? »

« Le seul et l'unique. » répondit sombrement Daemon.

Pendant quelques secondes, G se contenta d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche en silence, faisant la très bonne imitation d'un poisson rouge. Lorsqu'il parvint à retrouver sa voix, il demanda « M-Mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi Tsutomu a-t-il rejoint les Millefiore ? Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose contre les Vongola ? »

Alaude demeura pensif durant quelques instants, puis dit, « Je ne vois qu'une seule raison pour laquelle il voudrait se débarrasser des Vongola. »

« Eh ? » fit Giotto en reportant toute son attention sur son gardien des nauges.

Semblant deviner de quoi Alaude parlait, Asari sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise. « Tu ne penses pas… ? »

Et Alaude hocha la tête.

Knuckle semblait lui aussi avoir compris et il acquiesça. « C'est possible… » dit-il doucement.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va nous expliquer, bon sang ? » explosa G en tirant sur ses chaînes.

« C'est à propos de son père… » commença Alaude.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt où se trouvaient les deux frères, un lourd silence était tombé comme une chape de plomb sur la clairière.

Finalement, Hayato lâcha d'une voix étranglée, « Tu es mort… »

« T-Tu n'en sais rien. » répondit vaguement Tsuna en essayant de réconforter son frère.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre explication ! » s'écria Hayato. « Pour quelle autre raison serais-tu dans un cercueil au beau milieu de la forêt ? »

Tsuna tenta désespérément de penser à quelque chose, mais rien ne vint.

Le gamin aux cheveux argentés s'agitait dans tous les sens et se mit à parler de plus en plus vite. « On est sûrement dans la forêt derrière notre QG en Italie. C'est la seule possibilité. Je suis sûr qu'oncle Giotto ne voudrait pas s'éloigner de toi. Quoiqu'il en soit, on va probablement devoir rester ici un moment, alors il faut qu'on retrouve le chemin du manoir. Après on pourra prendre une décision avec tous les autres pour retourner dans notre époque. Donc, par où est-ce qu'on va ? Je pense- »

« Hayato ! » fit brusquement Tsuna, interrompant le monologue de son frère.

Mais celui-ci ne parut pas l'entendre. « -Je connais chaque arbre de notre forêt, mais je ne retrouve rien ici. Bon, on est dix ans dans le futur, donc les choses ont sûrement changé, mais ça devrait quand même être un peu reconnaissable. Alors… je crois que j'ai déjà vu cet arbre-là, donc si on part par ici- »

« Hayato ! » répéta Tsuna d'un ton plus pressant. Il attrapa son frère par le bras pour l'amener vers lui.

Hayato demeura perplexe pendant un court instant, comme s'il était encore perdus dans ses pensées, puis il dit, « Quoi ? »

« J'ai un étrange pressentiment. » répondit doucement Tsuna. « Comme si quelqu'un nous observait. Mais ça n'a pas l'air dangereux… »

La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens et il étudia les environs, Hayato faisant de même.

Quelque chose craqua dans les fourrés derrière eux et en se retournant, ils se trouvèrent alors face à face avec un inconnu qui venait d'entrer dans la clairière.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. » fit une voix grave. Une cape dissimulait sa silhouette et ses yeux étaient obscurcis par un viseur écarlate, mais ils pouvaient encore apercevoir ses longs cheveux bleus ainsi que sa joue affreusement scarifiée.

Etrangement, Tsuna avait l'impression que cette personne lui était familière et il fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche d'un souvenir.

« Et sayonara. »

La personne détacha alors une des chaînes qui étaient enroulées autour des bagues ornant ses mains.

« Un ennemi ! Recule, Nidaime. Je m'en charge. » ordonna Hayato en se plaçant devant son frère.

« Attends, Hayato. C'est… »

« Disparais ! » s'écria Hayato en projetant des dizaines de bâtons de dynamites sur son adversaire. L'ennemi les évita facilement et lança immédiatement sa contre-attaque.

Il posa une main sur le gant de métal qu'il portait à l'autre bras et de multiples balles indigo s'envolèrent en direction de Hayato. Celui-ci sauta sur la gauche mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les balles le suivaient également.

« Arghhh ! » Un nuage de poussière s'éleva autour de lui lorsqu'il tomba à terre.

« Hayato ! » s'écria Tsuna d'une voix inquiète. Se tournant vers leur adversaire, il commença à se rappeler de qui il s'agissait et demanda, « Tu es Lal Mirch, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es censée être une alliée des Vongola, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous attaques ? »

Lal Mirch était une des dirigeantes de CEDEF, le groupe associé aux Vongola. Cela faisait plusieurs années que Tsuna ne l'avait pas vue mais il ne pouvait pas croire que cette personne si stricte mais attentionnée était devenue une traîtresse.

Malgré cela, la Lal Mirch qui se tenait devant lui avait déjà changée. Une étrange cicatrice courait le long de sa joue, autrefois lisse et pâle. Qui plus est, les balles qu'elle avait tiré sur Hayato semblaient être enveloppées de flammes de la brume alors que Tsuna se souvenait clairement qu'elle maîtrisait les douces flammes de la pluie.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Lal était leur adversaire pour le moment et Tsuna ne pouvait le nier. S'il hésitait encore, lui et son frère risquaient de mourir. Finalement, Tsuna se résigna à surmonter ses doutes et se prépara au combat.

« Taru Tsunayoshi, prépare-toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de tirer une pluie de balles sur le petit brun.

Passant en mode Hyper Dying Will, Tsuna quitta le sol et s'envola haut dans le ciel. Les balles le pourchassèrent et l'héritier des Vongola décida de les tester. Il avait beaucoup appris depuis le jour où lui et ses gardiens avaient reçu les anneaux d'entraînement confectionnés par Verde.

« Zero Point Breakthrough Kai ! » s'écria-t-il, nommant l'une de ses plus puissantes attaques. Une vague d'énergie monta en lui tandis qu'il absorbait les flammes de Lal. Muni de cette nouvelle force, il s'élança dans les airs en direction de la traîtresse pour la frapper d'un uppercut.

Sa cape se détacha et Tsuna fut surpris de voir apparaître un pacificateur autour de son cou lorsqu'elle tomba sur le dos. Elle se releva péniblement en crachant du sang. « Giotto et Reborn t'ont bien entraîné. » le complimenta-t-elle. « Avec mes capacités, je ne pourrais pas te vaincre. Mais ça, c'était dans ton époque. »

Alors que ces mots mystérieux quittaient ses lèvres, une flamme violette commença à se former autour d'une des bagues de Lal. Lorsqu'elle inséra cette flamme dans une boîte accrochée à sa ceinture, deux énormes mille-pattes apparurent de nulle part pour encercler Tsuna.

« Nidaime ! » Hayato venait de reprendre connaissance et il aperçut son frère dans une mauvaise passe. Mais lorsque qu'une flamme orange enveloppa les insectes, il lança, « Ha ha ! Je savais que rien ne pouvais arrêter Nidaime. »

« Tu te trompes, Gokudera Hayato. Il ne créé pas ses flammes du ciel parce qu'il le veut mais parce que ma boîte d'armes le force à le faire. » l'informa Lal avec un sourire en coin.

Les flammes du ciel d'éteignirent doucement et Tsuna tomba lourdement à terre. Incapable de bouger, le petit brun ne put qu'observer Lal alors qu'elle le mettait en joue et il se prépara au coup final.

« Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, Taru Tsunayoshi, mais pour le moment, je t'accorde une note passable. »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Salut tout le monde,

Chapitre 40 ! Plus qu'une quinzaine et on aura rattrapé la version originale. Donc comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment sympa.

Alors petite précision pour ce chapitre, j'ai gardé le Hyper Dying Will en anglais, comme d'habitude, mais j'ai changé autre chose.

Si vous avez vu la version english, on voit _Pacifier_ (les boules de sept couleurs des arcobaleno). Il y avait deux traductions possibles. _Pacificateur_, celle que j'ai mise et qui est techniquement fausse. Et… _tétine_… qui est littéralement correcte, admettons, mais aussi (je trouve) absolument ridicule !

Donc voilà, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette petite entorse.^^

Sur ce, Ciao


	41. Lal Mirch

Chapitre 41: Lal Mirch

« Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, Taru Tsunayoshi, mais pour le moment, je t'accorde une note passable. »

Tsuna cligna des yeux, fixant la jeune femme sans comprendre. Celle-ci retira son gant de métal ainsi que ses lunettes qui masquaient ses yeux.

Tsuna remarqua à peine Hayato lorsqu'il accourut vers lui et demanda d'un ton inquiet, « Est-ce que ça va, nidaime ? »

Le petit brun hocha doucement la tête, sans quitter Lal du regard. « Tu es Lal… n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il, encore un peu perdu. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous a attaqué ? »

La jeune femme se contenta de hocher la tête à sa question sans vraiment lui répondre. Tournant les talons, elle récupéra la chaîne qui avait été accrochée à ses bagues et dit, « Notre petit combat était trop bruyant. Il faut vite partir d'ici avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent. »

Tsuna et Hayato ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, encore déconcertés par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

« Vous n'avez pas encore hérité des anneaux des Vongola, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vous n'aurez pas besoin de la chaîne de Mamon. » continua-t-elle sans se retourner, visiblement persuadée que les deux garçons la suivraient.

« Attends un peu ! » s'exclama Hayato, qui commençait à s'énerver. « Je me fous que tu sois Lal Mirch ou le vieux Bovino ! Tu viens juste de nous attaquer et tu as failli **tuer** mon **frère** ! Je vois pas pourquoi on te suivrait ! »

Lal avait l'air d'une grande sœur attendant que son petit frère finisse par se calmer. Elle se retourna et dit, « Il faut vraiment que nous partions maintenant- »

Tsuna avait à présent décidé de lui faire confiance, elle ressemblait bien à la Lal qu'il connaissait. Ce qui l'intriguait davantage était le pacificateur qu'elle portait au cou, un pacificateur qui ressemblait exactement à ceux de Reborn et Collonello.

« Mais Lal ! » lança-t-il en se relevant. « On vient juste d'arriver du passé, tu sais. On ne sait rien de- »

Avant qu'il ait pu terminer, elle pointa son gant de métal vers lui et sans même se retourner, elle répliqua, « Personne ne t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas discuter avec tes aînés ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut partir, maintenant. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

Tsuna fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet en entendant cela, mais il décida que ses questions pouvaient attendre. Il se mit à sa suite et Hayato fit de même, tout en maugréant contre la façon dont elle les avait traités et il ne s'interrompit que sur la demande de Tsuna.

« Elle est toujours comme ça. » dit le petit brun. « Autrement, elle ne serait pas la Lal qu'on connaît et qu'on aime. » Un sourire affectueux se dessina sur le visage de Tsuna et un peu à contrecœur, Hayato dû se résigner à l'admettre.

Ils ne s'en doutaient pas mais la jeune femme pouvait aisément les entendre et elle était reconnaissante qu'ils ne puissent pas voir ses jours se colorer de plaisir.

Le petit groupe marcha à travers la forêt pendant plusieurs heures (les garçons s'étonnèrent longtemps de ne rien reconnaître du paysage) et s'arrêtèrent ensuite pour manger un rapide dîner préparé par Lal. Hayato sembla un peu réticent à y goûter, bien qu'il eut déjà pardonné la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton grincheux tandis qu'il prenait une bouchée du poisson cuisiné par Lal.

Celle-ci soupira et pendant un moment, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur nostalgique. « J'avais presque oublié à quel point vous étiez innocents à cette âge… et énergiques. » dit-elle doucement. « Tellement différents de ce que vous êtes devenus aujourd'hui… » Son regard sembla se perdre dans le vide pendant quelques instants. Puis elle remit les pieds sur terre et son expression se durcit à nouveau. « Les Vongola sont dans une situation dangereuse…. Il y a une semaine, notre quartier général est tombé… et il a été détruit. »

Les deux garçons la fixèrent d'un air incrédule avant de se récrier.

« Impossible ! » lança Hayato. « Notre maison n'a pas pu être détruite ! Nos parents ne l'aurait pas laissé faire ! **NOUS** ne l'aurions pas laissé faire ! »

Cela avait l'air de lui causer une douleur presque physique mais Lal se força à leur dire, « Primo et ses gardiens ont été capturés par les Millefiore il y a deux ans. »

Si Tsuna avait été debout à ce moment, il se serait effondré à terre. Secouant la tête, il répéta. « Non, non, non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pa-Papa… »

« Nous avons essayé de les délivrer, encore et encore, mais chaque fois nous avons échoué. Cela fait deux ans que Tsuna dirige la Famille, mais… il a été tué quelques semaines avant l'attaque de notre base. Lui et ses gardiens sont restés caches pour leur sécurité mais ils ont été attiré au dehors par des promesses de paix… la chasse aux Vongola est devenue telle qu'il nous est difficile de survivre… La famille a été dévastée. » Elle continua à leur expliquer que les anneaux étaient les principales armes de cette guerre entre les deux familles et comment ceux des Vongola avaient été détruits lors de la capture de leurs parents vu qu'ils étaient les seules choses capables de détruire Byakuran. A ce moment, Tsuna lui parla des anneaux d'entraînement fabriqués par Verde et elle s'alarma.

Elle leur lança immédiatement des chaînes similaires à celles entourant ses bagues et maugréa, « Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit tout de suite ? »

Hayato répliqua qu'elle ne leur avait rien demandé et elle secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré

« Ce n'est pas plus mal. D'après ce que vous me dites, ces anneaux sont assez puissants. Si seulement vous pouviez les avoir dans cette époque… »

« _Yare, yare_~ Pourquoi faites-vous ces têtes-là ? » fit une nouvelle voix derrière eux et en se retournant, ils aperçurent une personne tout à fait inattendue.

« Takeshi ! » s'exclama Tsuna en se jetant au cou de son aîné. En voyant son grand frère, un curieux sentiment de sécurité l'avait envahi, celui qu'on ressentait quand, perdu dans l'inconnu, on revoyait sa famille.

« Wow, ça fait longtemps que n'as pas été aussi petit, Tsuna ! » s'exclama le joyeux gardien de la pluie en retournant son étreinte. « Et Hayato aussi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé les gars ? Est-ce quelqu'un a oublié de vous sortir du sèche-linge? »

Le gamin aux cheveux argentés râla et se plaignit de la stupidité de son frère mais le prit tout de même dans ses bras, retrouvant comme Tsuna ce sentiment de sécurité… mais ça il ne l'admettrait jamais bien sûr.

« On vient du passé… » dit Tsuna et pendant un court instant, une indéniable tristesse se dessina sur le visage de son frère.

Puis, son sourire radieux revint et il répondit allègrement, « Vraiment ? J'aurais dû le deviner. Tu as l'air en forme, Tsuna. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faudrait mieux partir maintenant. J'ai croisé une mosca sur le chemin et je suis sûre que d'autres vont suivre. »

Lal hocha la tête et ils se remirent tous en route, ravis d'apprendre que leur voyage durerait moins longtemps que prévu.

Lorsque Takeshi leur eut expliqué que les informations de Lal concernant leur base étaient faussées, il sortit une boîte de sa poche et peu de temps après, ils échappèrent à la pluie en passant par un long couloir sombre.

Takeshi expliqua à ses jeunes frères que le Tsuna de son époque avait bâti cette base lorsque leur parents avaient étés capturés, et le petit groupe continua à marcha jusqu'à arriver devant une barrière. Lal s'effondra après l'avoir passée mais Takeshi leur assura qu'elle irait bien. Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin et leur destination se révéla être une chambre où se tenaient deux personnes inattendues.

« Reborn ! » s'exclama Hayato d'un ton immensément soulagé en apercevant le gamin.

Tsuna était sur le point de saluer son tuteur quand il vit qui était l'homme qui se tenait derrière l'arcobaleno du soleil.

« S-Sawada ! »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

G et Giotto fixaient Asari d'un air abasourdi.

« Quoi- ? Tu es sérieux ? Il a vraiment… » Giotto peinait à trouver ses mots et passait d'une phrase incomplète à l'autre.

« Mais je croyais qu'il… ? Et à propos de… ? Pourquoi? » G n'en menait pas large non plus.

Les gardiens se turent pendant un moment, le temps de laisser les gardiens du ciel et de la tempête digérer l'information.

« Répète-moi ça clairement… Iemitsu a repris son poste de leader de CEDEF ? »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O


	42. You're a Good Man

Chapitre 42: Tu es quelqu'un de bien

« Sawada ! »

L'homme en face d'eux, Iemitsu, s'inclina profondément avant de se redresser avec un petit sourire embarrassé. « C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Maîtres Hayato et Tsunayoshi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Hayato en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

Un court moment de silence s'ensuivit. Une pléiade d'émotions survola le visage de Iemitsu pour finalement s'arrêter sur une expression un peu coupable. « … Pourrais-je savoir, de quelle époque vous venez ? »

Tsuna comprit immédiatement la question et répondit, « Environ deux ans après que tu aies quitté ton poste de leader de CEDEF et conseiller des Vongola. »

Iemitsu hocha lentement la tête et dit, « Quatre ans après cela, c'est-à-dire il y a six ans pour moi, je suis revenu en Italie afin de m'excuser auprès de Giotto et de lui demander de pouvoir réintégrer les Vongola… il m'a redonné mon poste. » Iemitsu semblait émerveillé alors qu'il parlait, comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à imaginer que Giotto ait été si généreux avec lui.

Soudain, Tsuna comprit pourquoi il semblait si coupable. « Tu es quelqu'un de bien. » le rassura-t-il et toutes les personnes présentes, sauf Reborn, se tournèrent vers lui d'un air surpris.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » fit Iemitsu.

« Même si ça ne te plaisait pas, tu as démissionné de ton poste chez les Vongola parce que ta femme et ton fils étaient ta priorité. Tu as essayé d'être un bon mari et père pendant la moitié d'une décennie mais au final, tu as dû suivre ton cœur. Tu as essayé de faire de ton mieux pour ce que tu pensais être juste et on ne peut pas te demander plus. Je suis sûr que papa l'a compris et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a accueilli à bras ouverts, tout comme je l'aurai fait moi-même. »

Un silence choqué suivit ces déclarations et si qui que ce soit y avait prêté attention, ils auraient vu le bref mais fier sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Reborn. Mais l'attention de tous était fixée sur la personne la plus âgée présente dans la pièce, attendant sa réponse.

Iemitsu se mit à rire et ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement. « Merci Tsuna... Venant de toi, ça me touche beaucoup. »

Tsuna lui sourit, mais l'instant d'après, il poussa un cri de douleur et et s'écroula par terre en tenant sa tête, où se formait déjà une bosse de belle taille.

« Assez de temps perdu. » lança Reborn avec un sourire faussement innocent.

Faisant la moue, Tsuna grommela, « Reborn n'a pas de tout changé en dix ans. »

Un second coup de pied du gamin l'envoya voler dix mètres plus loin. « C'est parce que je viens aussi du passé. » leur dit-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Un instant de silence s'en suivit puis Hayato et Tsuna s'écrièrent ensemble, « EH ? »

Takeshi les interrompit avec un petit rire. « C'est exact. » dit-il en plaçant ses mains derrière sa nuque. « Reborn est arrivé quelques heures avant vous, les gars ! J'étais vraiment surpris de le voir, vu que… »

« Vu que quoi, » demanda Hayato tout en lançant des regards noirs à Reborn pour avoir frappé son petit frère.

Mais Takeshi ne semblait pas enclin à poursuivre. Son sourire avait disparu, le laissant pâle et désemparé.

« Vu qu'il est mort dans notre époque. » répondit Lal d'un ton froid et les deux enfants la fixèrent avec horreur.

« Mort ? » répéta Hayato d'une petite voix.

Tsuna fixa le bambin d'un air choqué. Pour lui, Reborn avait toujours été invincible, comme son père et ses oncles. Maintenant, il découvrait que les hommes qu'il respectait le plus dans sa vie avaient été vaincus… il ne savait plus quoi croire. Tout son monde avait été mis sen dessus dessous.

Lal continua d'un ton indifférent. « Je vous ai parlé de la chasse aux Vongola, non ? Reborn fait partie de la famille… en fait, plusieurs des arcobalenos le sont aussi, alors Byakuran a juste décidé de… se débarrasser de tout le monde. »

Bien qu'il soit choqué, Tsuna remarqua que Lal semblait aussi affectée. D'ailleurs… n'avait-elle pas été plutôt proche de Collonello ?

Sentant son regard peser sur elle, la jeune femme se tourna vers Tsuna, ses yeux brillant de ce qui semblait être de la sympathie, accompagnée d'une peine indicible. « Mais ce ne sont pas les seules victimes. Il y en a beaucoup d'autres. Pas seulement ceux qui faisaient officiellement partie des Vongola mais tous ceux qui avaient le moindre lien avec la Famille. Ça fait longtemps que les Chiavarone ne donnent plus signe de vie, Timoteo et ses gardiens ont disparus, la Famille Bovino a été une des premières à tomber… et même Tsuna. »

Un silence pesant retomba tandis qu'ils digéraient ces informations.

Soudain, Hayato se tourna vers son grand frère et dans un élan de rage, il le frappa violement. « QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FOUTU ? Comment as-tu pu les laisser faire ça ? On avait promis de donner nos vies pour le protéger! POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL EST MORT AVANT NOUS ? »

« Hayato ! » lança vivement Reborn. « Rappelle-toi que tu étais là aussi. »

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, un sanglot déchirant les interrompit et ils virent Takeshi tomber à genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Plus que tout ce qu'il avait vu dans le futur, cette vision effraya Tsuna au plus profond de son être.

Jamais, au grand jamais, n'avait-il vu son grand frère, cette pluie toujours souriante, avoir l'air aussi dévasté.


	43. I Miss Him

Chapitre 43: Il me manque

« Tu penses que je ne me suis jamais demandé ça ? » fit Takeshi d'une petite voix en levant un regard implorant vers son frère et Hayato dû se forcer à ne pas détourner les yeux. « Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai réussi à fermer l'œil une seule nuit depuis ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur de se forcer à sourire chaque jour, juste pour donner aux autres un semblant de réconfort. »

Tsuna resta complètement bouche bée devant cet éclat. Se forcer à sourire ? Cela voulait-il dire…? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Depuis qu'il était petit, Tsuna avait toujours été capable de savoir si son frère forçait un sourire ou non, mais maintenant, il n'en était plus aussi certain.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vus… Aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment pu rire sincèrement. Je sais que ça ne va pas durer et que vous allez devoir retourner dans votre époque, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai l'impression de retrouver mes frères… et ma vie. »

Hayato était figé sur place, stupéfait par cette confession. Tsuna en revanche, se précipita pour prendre Takeshi dans ses bras. Il jouait encore une fois le rôle du grand frère, c'était étrange mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

Il se pencha pour murmurer quelques mots que seul Takeshi entendrait. « Tu sais, toute ma vie vous m'avez protégé, toi, nos autres frères et sœur, papa, nos oncles et pratiquement tous les personnes affiliées aux Vongola. C'était une vie charmante, je l'avoue mais je me suis souvent senti frustré, j'étais tellement impuissant. Et même si je ne sais pas comment le moi de cette époque est mort, mais je sais qu'il n'aurait pu mourir que pour une seule raison, pour protéger sa famille. Il a enfin pu faire quelque chose, alors ne sois pas triste, ça lui donnerait l'impression qu'il a fait ça en vain. »

Les pleurs de Takeshi s'étaient calmés pendant quelques instants, mais lorsque Tsuna eut fini de parler, ils redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Il me manque, Tsuna. » finit-il par dire. « Mon petit frère me manque… Tu me manques. »

« Je sais. » fit doucement Tsuna en caressant ses cheveux avec une étrange impression de déjà-vu.

« Toute ma vie, depuis le jour où tu es venu vivre à la maison, je n'ai jamais été séparé de toi aussi longtemps. Ça fait tellement mal… »

Occupé à trouver le moyen de sauver leurs pères et à endosser le rôle de grand frère pour Lambo et même Hayato, Takeshi n'avait jamais vraiment eut le temps de faire le deuil de Tsuna. Maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin se laisser aller, un grand poids semblait l'avoir quitté et il allait peut-être bientôt pouvoir laisser son frère reposer en paix.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Takeshi se détacha de Tsuna et essuya ses yeux sur sa manche, riant nerveusement. « Je dois être dans un état terrible, pas vrai ? »

« Pas plus que d'habitude. » rétorqua Hayato, semblant un peu embarrassé de son coup d'éclat plus tôt.

Laissant échapper un petit rire, Takeshi passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui pinça la joue de sa main libre, disant, « _Mou_, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi mesquin, Haya-_chan_ ! »

Hayato semblait plus soulagé lorsqu'il le relâcha et son « Ne me touche pas ! » n'était pas aussi enflammé qu'à l'ordinaire.

A cet instant, Reborn les interrompit en sautant hors de son siège pour atterrir sur le sol et tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui.

« Puisque vous êtes coincés dans cette époque, cette guerre vous concerne aussi et je suggère que nous élaborions un plan d'action, et vite. »

Il était clair lorsque Reborn disait « suggérer », cela signifiait évidemment « ordonner » et tous s'attelèrent diligemment à la tâche.

« Eh bien, il faudrait d'abord savoir où nous sommes. » dit Hayato en prenant la situation en main et Reborn se tourna vers lui

Il se contenta de hausser un fin sourcil et de demander de sa voix aigüe, « Tu veux dire que vous ne le savez toujours pas ? »

Les deux enfants du passé affichaient des mines confuses. « On devrait ? » demanda Tsuna. « Enfin je veux dire, on pensait qu'on était en Italie au début, dans la forêt du QG, mais maintenant je n'en suis plus trop sûr… »

Reborn ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, visiblement déçu par son élève. Mais pour une fois, il se retint d'exprimer son mécontentement par des coups de pieds ou de poings.

Il fit un geste ne direction d'un écran géant sur le mur opposé et qui venait apparemment de sortir de nulle part. Reborn dit alors, « Vous reconnaissez forcément ce paysage. »

Hayato et Tsuna levèrent les yeux vers l'écran et demeurèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, se demandant pourquoi cela leur semblait si familier. Un soupir se fit entendre et l'image changea. Celle-là, ils l'auraient reconnue les yeux fermés dans leur sommeil et ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

« C'est Nami-chuu ! » s'écria Hayato.

« Ça veut dire… qu'on est à Namimori? » s'exclama Tsuna d'une voix perçante et les autres personnes présentes durent se couvrir les oreilles, à moins de devenir sourdes.

« Exact. » fit Reborn et comme l'attention de tous se tournait à nouveau vers lui, il continua. « Pour autant que je le sache, les autres gardiens de la seconde génération des Vongola sont encore vivants. Vous deux, si voulez survivre dans cette époque assez longtemps pour vaincre Byakuran, vous allez devoir rassembler vos frères et sœurs éparpillés. »


	44. Scattered

Chapitre 44: Eparpillés

« Vous deux, si voulez survivre dans cette époque assez longtemps pour vaincre Byakuran, vous allez devoir rassembler vos frères et sœurs éparpillés. Vous huit et vos pères êtes les seuls capable de combattre les Millefiore et de les vaincre. »

« Nos… pères ? » demanda Tsuna d'un ton confus. « Mais je pensais qu'il avaient été capturés ? Même s'ils s'échappent, ils seront trop faibles pour se battre… »

Reborn eut un petit sourire en coin. « Il est probable que celui ou celle qui vous a amenés ici, amènera aussi vos parents. C'est logique, vu que vous êtes encore jeunes et n'avez pas encore hérité des anneaux. Si la première génération arrivait, ils apporteraient avec eux l'avantage supplémentaire des anneaux des Vongola, qui ont été détruits dans cette époque. Un autre avantage sera les anneaux d'entraînements fabriqués par Verde pour la seconde génération. Mis à part Lal et Takeshi, personne de cette époque n'est au courant. »

Tsuna fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. « C'est quelque chose qui m'a laissé perplexe. Pourquoi est-ce nous n'avons pas les anneaux dans cette époque ? »

« Il y aurait trop de possibilités à exploiter pour le moment. » fit Reborn d'un ton dédaigneux.

Tsuna hocha la tête et Hayato choisit se moment pour les interrompre. « Tu as dit qu'il faudrait retrouver nos frères et sœurs éparpillés… mais pourquoi ? On ne vit plus ensemble maintenant ? »

Reborn lança un regard ostensible à Takeshi et Tsuna et Hayato se tournèrent également vers lui.

Souriant tristement, le gardien de la pluie leur dit, « On vivait encore ensemble il y a un mois, mais maintenant, je n'en ai aucune idée. Lorsque Tsuna est mort, tout le monde a juste… arrêté de se parler. On passait de moins en moins de temps ensemble. Sans qu'on s'en rende vraiment compte, la plupart de nos frères aînés ont commencé à passer plusieurs jours loin de la base, et même quand ils étaient là, on ne se disait presque rien. Tout le monde était trop occupé à trouver le moyen de venger la mort de Tsuna. Avant que je parte chercher Lal Mirch, j'étais parti depuis trois jours, alors je ne sais pas du tout où sont les autres. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Lambo et I-Pin sont allés chercher les filles. »

« I-Pin ? » firent ensemble Tsuna et Hayato.

Takeshi ne put s'empêcher sourire et il répondit, « J'oubliais que vous ne la connaissiez pas. C'est l'apprentie de Fon. Nous l'avons rencontrée pendant notre première année au lycée, lorsqu'elle a confondu Tsuna avec une de ses cibles à assassiner. Elle a à peu près le même âge que Lambo. »

« Et quand tu dis qu'ils sont partis chercher les filles, tu parles de Kyoko et Hana ? »

Takeshi acquiesça. « Et aussi Haru, Nana et Hibari-san. »

Tsuna inclina sa tête sur le côté, confus. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi ils iraient chercher Kyoko et Hana, vu qu'elles étaient proches des membres de la seconde génération et ils voudraient s'assurer de leur sécurité, mais pourquoi Haru et les deux autres ? Ils n'entretenaient pas de bonnes relations avec ces deux femmes et Haru était juste… eh bien… Haru.

_Flashback_

_« Waaah ! Itaaiiii ! » se plaignit une voix féminine et lorsque Tsuna se retourna pour voir d'où elle venait, il aperçut une fille de son âge, assise par terre à côté d'un vélo et se tenant la tête._

_Toujours aussi gentleman, il accourut vers elle et lui tendit la main. « Ça va ? »_

_La fille leva les yeux sur lui et il vit un éclair de compréhension passer sur son visage. « Tu es un de ces garçons qui vivent dans ce grand manoir, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux._

_« Hai ? » répondit Tsuna, hésitant et se demandant où elle voulait en venir. « Je vis là avec mes frères et sœurs. »_

_Laissant échapper un petit ''Hmph'', la jeune fille se releva en l'ignorant. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié juste parce que ma famille n'est pas riche comme la tienne ! Pas la peine d'être aussi hautain et arrogant ! »_

_« Eh ? Hautain et arrogant ? » répéta Tsuna, visiblement confus. « Je n'essayais pas d'agir comme ça… Je suis désolé si c'est ce que tu pensais. J'étais juste inquiet, je croyais que tu n'étais fait mal, tu sais ? Mis à part ma sœur, je n'ai jamais vraiment discuté avec des filles alors je ne sais pas trop comment faire avec elles… Mais je sais que si ma sœur s'était fait mal, je l'aurais embrassée sur le front, » –il posa gentiment ses lèvres sur son front- « en lui disant de ne pas pleurer. »_

_La fille en face de lui semblait figée et pendant un moment, Tsuna s'inquiéta d'avoir fait une bêtise. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé l'embrasser, ç'avait été un simple réflexe, vraiment. Mais ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes et elle se jeta à son cou, s'écriant, « J'ai trouvé mon prince charmant ! »_

_End Flashback_

Après cela, ils étaient en quelque sorte devenus amis, mais ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour qu'il l'ait amenée à leur base secrète.

Takeshi sembla remarqua sa confusion car son visage s'assombrit doucement. « Tsuna, Lal l'a mentionné tout à l'heure non ? La chasse aux Vongola ne s'applique pas qu'aux membres de la famille, ou aux membres de la mafia. Elle inclus aussi tous ceux qui ont la moindre connexion avec les Vongola et dans le futur, Haru était assez proche de nous pour risquer d'être tuée. Et bien sûr, nos mères avaient aussi besoin d'être protégées. Mêmes si nous ne les aimons pas, ce sont quand mêmes des humains et leurs vies valent quelque chose. Pour l'instant, Bianchi et Fuuta sont partis en reconnaissance, puisque la plupart des membres de CEDEF ont été assassinés ou alors nous n'arrivons pas à les contacter. Ils essayent de trouver Asako et Gisella pour les amener ici. »

Les noms Bianchi et Fuuta furent accueillis par des regards vides de la part de Tsuna et Hayato et Takeshi ne put s'empêcher de rire, en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

« J'oublie toujours que vous ne savez pas grand-chose. Ok, dans votre époque il doit encore être assez jeune, mais je suis sûr qu'il doit déjà être célèbre. Vous avez entendu parler du prince du classement, non ? » demanda Takeshi et comme des hochements de tête lui répondirent, il continua, « Eh bien, c'est lui Fuuta. Il est devenu un de nos plus proches amis pendant ces dix dernières années. Et Bianchi est… la sœur de Hayato, je suppose ? Mais ils ne sont pas réellement liés par le sang. C'est la belle-fille d'Asako, du premier mariage de son mari. Elle a rejoint les Vongola il y a huit ans et elle est devenue connue sous le nom de Poison Scorpion Bianchi. »

Tsuna semblait inquiet. « Ils font tous un travail si dangereux. » dit-il. « Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas les aider. »

« Peut-être demain, mais pour l'instant, vous devriez vraiment prendre un peu de repos. Il est déjà tard et je suis sûr que ç'a été une longue journée pour vous. » fit Iemitsu, en sortant finalement de son silence. Tsuna sursauta, ayant un oublié que l'homme était encore dans la pièce, il était tellement silencieux.

Iemitsu leur sourit d'un air paternel et Tsuna lui répondit d'un sourire hésitant, une douleur lui serrant la poitrine. Il voulait vraiment voir son père. Soudain il lui semblait que cela faisait des années qu'il l'avait quitté.

Tandis que les deux jeunes enfants suivaient Takeshi vers leur nouvelle chambre, Tsuna dut se retenir de bâiller. Il chassa de son esprit toutes les choses qu'il aurait à faire demain, pour le moment, il avait juste besoin de dormir.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Loin de cette situation au Japon, dans une ville d'Italie, un certain jeune homme aux cheveux blancs profitait de la belle journée, allongé sur un sofa dans sa luxueuse suite du QG des Millefiore. A cet instant, il fut tiré hors de ses rêveries.

« Primo… nous avons reçu un rapport de la 14e brigade Tulipano. Il semblerait que l'élimination de Giovanni Chiavarone ait été un succès. Malheureusement, il avait récemment passé les rênes de la famille à son fils, Dino Chiavarone et celui-ci est plus combatif que prévu. Nous sommes actuellement dans une impasse. »

Millefiore Primo hocha la tête, gardant son sourire détendu. « Comme je l'avais prévu… » se dit-il doucement.

« Nous avons aussi reçu deux autres rapports. Le premier est de la 11e brigade Viola : la Famiglia Tomaso a été éradiquée. L'autre est de la base Merone : M. Shouichi Irie est arrivé au Japon. »

Cette dernière information parut finalement attirer l'attention du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et il laissa échapper un petit rire. « _Voilà qui était rapide, Shou-chan._ »


	45. Ruined My Life

Chapitre 45: Ruiné ma vie

Lorsque Hayato et Tsuna retrouvèrent le chemin de la cuisine le lendemain matin, ils virent que Reborn, Takeshi et Lal s'y trouvaient déjà. Iemitsu en revanche était introuvable.

« Aj, vous êtes là ! » s'exclama joyeusement Takeshi, son visage ne gardant aucune trace de sa crise nerveuse de la veille. « Vous avez bien dormi ? »

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Hayato.

« Peu importe. » les interrompit Reborn. "Maintenant que vous êtes réveillés, dépêchez-vous de manger, il vous faut encore aller chercher vos gardiens. »

S'asseyant à table, Tsuna prit sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant. « Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ! » se plaignit-il. « Comment suis-je censé les retrouver alors que je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils se cachent ? S'ils ont utilisé l'argent de la famille, ils pourraient être n'importe où sur la planète ! »

« Haha, ne n'inquiète pas Tsuna! Nous avons quelques indices ! Avec Reborn, nous avons déjà décidé qui chercher en premier ! Une fois qu'il sera avec nous, retrouver les autres sera un jeu d'enfant ! »

« Eh ? Vraiment ? » fit Tsuna, se demandant de quel frère Takeshi parlait.

« C'est exact. » répondit Reborn. « Pour l'instant, le mieux serait de trouver quelqu'un qui peut se battre et plus important, qui pourra vous apprendre à vous battre. Donc, le plus sensé serait d'aller chercher votre frère le plus fort… »

« Le plus fort ? » répéta Tsuna, encore un peu confus. Tous ses frères étaient forts. Mais s'il devait choisir, alors ce serait définitivement… Les yeux du petit brun s'écarquillèrent soudainement. « Tu veux parler de Kyo-nii ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton stupéfait. « Je peux comprendre mais est-ce qu'il ne sera pas le plus dur à trouver ? Il efface toujours ses traces, où qu'il aille ! »

Reborn eut un sourire en coin. « C'est vrai la plupart du temps, mais réfléchis deux secondes. Même dans cette époque, Kyoya est plutôt célèbre dans le monde de la mafia, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si, quand il était plus jeune, il accompagnait souvent oncle Alaude pendant ses missions. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y faisait, mais il a fini par gagner acquérir une certaine réputation, bien plus vite que nous autres. »

« Et mettons, si tu étais en danger, de quelle façon pourrait-il te protéger sans être présent sur place ? »

« Il me donnerait quelque chose qu'il porte en permanence sur lui, quelque chose que les assassins pourraient immédiatement reconnaître, comme son brassard rouge… oh ! » Tsuna sembla soudainement réaliser quelque chose et il dit, « Mais s'il faisait ça, il ne pourrait pas complètement couvrir ses traces, non ? Si un de ses objets apparaissait brusquement dans Namimori, alors ça voudrait dire qu'il est quelque part dans le coin, pas vrai ? »

Reborn hocha la tête, laissant une once de fierté transparaître dans son sourire. Puis, il fit un signe à Takeshi qui sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

Tsuna vit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'une photo et lorsqu'il la prit des mains du gardien de la pluie, il fut surpris par ce qu'il aperçut.

« Est-ce que c'est… » demanda-t-il, absolument certain de ce qu'il voyait mais préférant avoir leurs avis.

« C'est cela. » répondit Reborn et Tsuna baissa les yeux sur la photo.

Au premier coup d'œil, cela semblait être une photographie tout à fait normale. Une jolie petite maison, avec un beau jardin bien entretenu. Mais presque aussitôt, l'attention de Tsuna fut attirée par un tonfa, à moitié enterré dans la terre devant la maison, comme s'il en interdisait l'entrée. Tous ceux qui étaient un tant soit peu liés à la mafia italienne reconnaîtraient instantanément l'arme favorite du gardien des nuages de la seconde génération des Vongola.

« J'ai du mal à croire que Kyo-nii abandonnerait volontairement une de ses armes. » fit Hayato d'un ton ébahi. « A qui appartient la maison ? »

« A Hibari Kyoko, bien sûr. » répondit Takeshi, affichant une expression inhabituellement sombre. « Contrairement à nous, Kyoya-nii a connu et vécu avec sa mère autrefois, donc même s'il la hait plus que nous ne haïssons nos propres mères, ça veut aussi dire qu'il a gardé un certain attachement pour elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est assez fort pour que même les Millefiore y regardent à deux fois avant d'attaquer sa maison mais ça ne durera pas longtemps. C'est une bonne chose que Lambo et I-pin soient déjà partis la chercher. »

S'il y avait eu des superstitieux parmi eux, ils auraient probablement maudit Takeshi d'avoir dit cela. A ce moment précis, Iemitsu accourut dans la cuisine, visiblement dans tous ses états.

« Je viens de recevoir un appel de Lambo ! Ils sont sur le chemin du retour, mais lui, I-pin et les filles ont failli être capturés par deux membres du sort noir des Millefiore (1). Ils ne les ont pas encore affrontés mais ça semble inévitable et Nana et Hibari Kyoko-san n'ont pas encore été évacuées ! Ils sont tous en danger ! »

Prenant immédiatement le contrôle de la situation, Reborn commença à distribuer les ordres et les missions. « Takeshi ! Va chercher Lambo et les filles et aider les à rentrer au QG ! Iemitsu! Va chez Nana et trouve un moyen de la ramener à la base! Ensuite, va donner un coup de main à Takeshi et aux autres. Tsuna ! Hayato ! Vous allez tous les deux vous rendre chez Hibari-san! Vous y avez déjà été non ? Pour autant que je le sache, elle devrait être chez elle en ce moment ! Vous devez aussi la convaincre de venir au QG, et après, vous irez rejoindre le groupe de Lambo. Pour l'instant, les filles sont notre priorité ! Nous irons chercher Kyoya plus tard ! Compris? »

« Hai ! » répondirent ensemble les quatre hommes/adolescents. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'élancèrent tous hors de la base et se séparèrent pour se diriger vers leur but.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Pendant ce temps, dans une certaine ville d'Italie…

« Tsu-kun, j'ai d'intéressantes nouvelles pour toi ! » s'exclama un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, visiblement fou de joie. Il déambula tranquillement dans le bureau d'un de ses subordonnés les plus dignes de confiance.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui d'un air indifférent, il était toujours comme ça. Depuis un certain incident, datant d'environ cinq ans, il ne montrait plus que rarement ses émotions.

« Tu vas probablement bientôt retrouver ton cher grand frère. »

Le jeune homme, Tsutomu, fronça légèrement les sourcils et dit, « Shouichi a tué Tsuna le mois dernier. »

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas le Tsunayoshi-kun de notre époque, certainement pas ! Il semblerait que le jeune Tsuna d'il y a dix ans ait été transporté chez nous ! »

Et ce fut cette nouvelle particulière qui attira l'attention de Tsutomu. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une détermination renouvelée. Il avait maintenant une chance de détruire celui qui avait ruiné sa vie.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Salut tout le monde,  
>45e chapitre, encore 10 pour rattraper la version originale, on y arrive^^<p>

(1) : je précise, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est le ''Millefiore black spell''… Je n'ai probablement pas bien suivi le manga, ou alors c'est une invention de l'auteur.

Mis à part ça, merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, très sympas :)

A+


	46. Nozaru And Tazaru

Chapitre 46: Nosaru et Tazaru

Après avoir quitté la base, Takeshi avait couru à travers les rues de la ville, se dirigeant tout droit vers la direction indiquée par Iemitsu et où devaient se trouver son frère et les filles. Tandis qu'il courait à travers les rues désertées, il aperçut au loin les signes d'un combat. Des nuages de fumée s'élevaient et des cris parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

A travers l'écran de fumée, un bref éclat rougeâtre attira l'attention du gardien de la pluie, le faisant grimacer. Une ombre se dessina dans le brouillard et Takeshi retira la chaîne de Mammon de son anneau avant de dégainer son épée, se préparant à frapper à tout moment.

« Takeshi-nii ! » s'exclama la silhouette. Reconnaissant son nom et la personne qui venait de le prononcer, Takeshi se détendit. Le garçon qui s'avançait vers arborait une paire de cornes sortant de ses cheveux bouclés ainsi qu'un T-shirt à motifs de vache, ce qui fit sourire Takeshi. Même après dix ans, il n'avait toujours pas abandonné cette obsession. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son père, Lampo, qui l'avait toujours habillé de costumes de vache étant petit ?

Le sourire de Takeshi disparut rapidement lorsque son champ de vision se colora de flammes écarlates. Un jeune homme flottait dans les airs, ses longs cheveux mauves contrastant vivement avec le costume sombre qu'il portait fièrement. Ses bottes émettaient des flammes de la tempête, qui lui permettaient de léviter. Ces flammèches rouges se fondaient avec celles qui émanaient de sa faux. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes de plaques de métal où était gravé l'emblème floral de la Famiglia Millefiore.

« Black Spell. » murmura Takeshi. Observant rapidement les alentours, il s'adressa à l'adolescent qui venait le rejoindre. « Lambo ! Où sont I-Pin et les autres ? »

« Je lui ai dit d'escorter les filles vers la base pendant que je m'occupais des Millefiore, mais l'un d'entre eux les a suivi. » répondit Lambo avant de s'effondrer au sol.

« Je vois… » fit doucement Takeshi en hochant la tête. « Je suis sûre qu'elles vont bien. I-Pin est forte après tout, mais quoiqu'il en soit occupons-nous d'abord de ce gars. »

« Tazaru-aniki a probablement déjà récupéré les âmes de ces filles. » lança négligemment le jeune homme dans le ciel. Se léchant les lèvres, il ajouta, « Maintenant, il est temps de je finisse de chasser ma proie ! »

S'élançant vers Takeshi, l'ennemi balança sa faux avec l'intention de couper son adversaire en deux.

Malheureusement pour lui, la lame courbée fut aisément bloquée par le katana brillant de Takeshi.

Le garçon aux cheveux mauves, appelé Nosaru, s'énerva en voyant que chacun de ses coups était dévié par la lame de son adversaire avec une facilité déconcertante. Attaquer constamment le fatiguait et il sentait qu'il commençait à ralentir.

Apercevant une ouverture, Takeshi se lança à l'attaque. « Shigure Soen Ryu, Huitième Forme : Shinotsuku Ame. » annonça-t-il, nommant une de ses plus puissantes attaques. Sa lame ruisselante de pluie perça le tissu sombre tandis que des piliers de flammes azur apparaissaient autour de Nosaru. « Trop faible. » commenta-t-il simplement alors que Nosaru échappait de justesse à son coup. Il devait bien l'admettre, s'entraîner avec Squalo-nii n'était pas une expérience tout à fait plaisante mais il avait effectivement appris deux ou trois choses utiles.

« Bordel ! Tu vas me payer ça ! » hurla Nosaru en se reculant pour reprendre des forces, furieux d'avoir abîmé son uniforme.

Takeshi l'ignora sans peine et se tourna vers Lambo, qui était toujours en train de se reposer. « Hé, Lambo, je sais que tu es fatigué et tout, mais tu ne veux pas te relever et venir m'aider ? »

Lambo laissa échapper un soupir volontairement exagéré et répondit, « Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de lui tout seul ? … Bon d'accord, si Takeshi-nii le dit, je vais t'aider. » Après avoir épousseté son pantalon, Lambo se releva et leva les yeux vers le ciel. « Thunder set ! » Un éclair foudroyant tomba sur lui, mais au lieu de le brûler comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, la lumière intense fut absorbée par ses cornes pointues.

Chargé à bloc, le gardien de la foudre se plaça aux côtés de son grand frère, les deux étant prêts pour le second round du combat.

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre partie de la ville non loin de la bataille, Tsuna et Hayato marchaient à travers les rues de Namimori. C'était quelque chose de très étrange. La ville n'avait pas énormément changé mais les transformations qu'ils remarquèrent ici et là les mirent mal à l'aise. Il était normal qu'une ville change un peu en dix ans, mais chaque différence qu'ils notaient ne faisait que renforcer leur détermination, leur volonté de retourner dans l'époque à laquelle ils appartenaient. Cette ville qui avait été leur foyer pendant trois ans et qu'ils avaient visitée tous les étés durant leur enfance, leur semblait maintenant être un tout autre endroit.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Tsuna et Hayato avaient suivi les instructions de Reborn afin d'amener la mère de Kyoya à leur base, mais lors de leur trajet vers sa maison, des bruits d'explosion avaient attiré leur attention. Abandonnant leur première mission, ils décidèrent d'aller enquêter.

Tandis qu'ils tournaient au coin de la rue, ils aperçurent alors une jeune chinoise qui se battait contre un homme maniant une faux brillant des flammes de la tempête. Elle faisait de son mieux pour l'empêcher d'atteindre les filles.

Dès que Tsuna et Hayato arrivèrent sur les lieux, les trois filles se tournèrent immédiatement vers eux et l'un d'entre elles, une fille aux cheveux coupés court, accourut vers eux. « Je savais que Tsuna-san viendrait nous sauver ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« H-Haru ? » firent les deux frères, bouche bée et complètement abasourdis de voir à quel point leur amie avait changé en dix ans. Elle semblait être devenue beaucoup plus féminine.

En arrivant devant eux, le sourire de Haru se transforma en un froncement de sourcils confus. « Hahi ? Est-ce que j'ai soudainement grandi ou quoi ? »

D'un même mouvement, les deux frères se passèrent la main sur le visage. Haru avait peut-être grandi physiquement mais elle était toujours la Haru de leur époque.

« Ou quoi. » répéta une voix plus adulte. « Vous avez l'air plus jeunes, tous les deux. » fit une Hana âgée de dix ans de plus. C'était sa façon à elle de les saluer. « Et beaucoup plus petits. »

« Eh bien, c'est compliqué… » lui dit Tsuna en guise d'explication, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait tout révéler à ces filles. Ses doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'une ravissante jeune femme avec de longs cheveux châtain clair entra dans son champ de vision. Bien qu'elle soit âgée de dix ans de plus, il la reconnut instantanément. C'était Sasagawa Kyoko, la sœur biologique du 'frère' de Tsuna, Ryohei.

« Tsuna-kun ! » s'exclama Kyoko en soupirant de soulagement. « Je t'en prie ! Tu dois sauver I-Pin-chan ! » le supplia-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Le petit brun se tourna vers la fille chinoise, I-Pin visiblement, qui combattait bravement son adversaire. Tsuna serra le poing d'un air frustré, comprenant immédiatement que I-Pin n'avait aucune chance de vaincre son ennemi.

L'homme à la peau mate n'avait même pas une égratignure, mais I-Pin était déjà couverte de blessures et saignait terriblement. Son visage était crispé par la douleur mais elle refusait d'abandonner le combat. Bien que sa posture se soit déjà dégradée et malgré sa défaite qui s'annonçait imminente, elle ne reculait pas.

« C'est terminé. » fit l'homme en s'élevant dans les airs grâce au même genre de bottes que celles portées par Nosaru. Balançant son arme, une boule de flammes de la tempête s'élança vers I-Pin alors que la jeune fille tombait à terre, ne trouvant plus la force de se relever.

Incapable de se défendre, I-Pin ferma les yeux et pria pour que la 'Mort' ne la fasse pas souffrir trop longtemps.

1…2…3…4.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement mais la tempête déferlante ne l'avait pas encore envoyée au royaume de l'oubli.

« Zero Point Breakthrough, Kai ! » Une voix nostalgique résonna dans l'air et elle crut presque qu'elle était déjà morte car il était impossible que ce soit 'cette personne' qui vienne la sauver. Il avait déjà quitté ce monde.

Voulant tout de même savoir ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, I-Pin ouvrit les yeux avec appréhension. Elle aperçut alors un petit brun aux cheveux ébouriffés qui se tenait devant elle, ses mains formant le signe de sa technique préférée. Des larmes de joie apparurent alors aux coins de ses yeux.

« Taru-san… Tu es vivant ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots et semblait silencieusement remercier Dieu d'avoir permis ce miracle.

« Quoi ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin? Comment as-tu pu bloquer mon attaque ? Peu importe. Un gosse comme toi n'a aucune chance contre moi. » lança l'homme des Millefiore, Tazaru.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais me battre ! » lui rétorqua vivement Tsuna, tandis que ses flammes de la dernière volonté brûlaient d'une nouvelle détermination. « Je vais te détruire pour avoir osé attaquer ma Famille ! »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Salut tout le monde,  
>Désolé pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine, examen oblige…<p>

Quoiqu'il en soit, merci encore pour vos reviews !  
>Et comme vous le remarquerez, j'ai laissé la plupart des noms d'attaques en anglais, c'est plus sympa je trouve<p>

ciao


	47. Chapter 47

Chapitre 47: Les filles

Tandis que Tsuna engageait le combat avec les Millefiore, Hayato savait qu'il ne pouvait rester là en simple spectateur. Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, il en retira un petit cube que Takeshi lui avait donné la veille.

L'objet qu'Hayato tenait était une minuscule boîte, un peu moisie, qui donnait l'impression qu'un courant d'air suffirait à la faire tomber en poussière. D'après Takeshi, elle appartenait au Hayato de leur époque, mais le gardien de la tempête adulte n'avait jamais pris le temps que leur dire ce qu'elle contenait. Le seul indice qu'il leur ait donné était qu'elle renfermait quelque chose de 'cool'.

Hayato hésitait à faire confiance à cette arme étrange, bien qu'il l'ait utilisée dans le futur. Malheureusement, il n'avait guère le choix. Comme nidaime favorisait un style de combat rapproché, ses dynamites n'auraient pas été la meilleure façon de lui venir en aide. Tsuna aurait facilement pu se retrouver prit dans l'explosion et c'est pourquoi Hayato se résigna à tester cette arme potentiellement dangereuse.

Libérant son anneau des chaînes de Mammon, le gardien de la tempête insuffla ses flammes dans la boîte d'armes. Soudain, un grand poids fit plier l'un de ses bras. Baissant le regard, il se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant recouvert d'un gant de métal, dont les extrémités étaient ornées de têtes de mort.

« C'est trop cool ! » s'exclama-t-il, parfaitement d'accord avec le Hayato du futur. Examinant de plus près sa nouvelle arme, il s'aperçut que les étincelles des flammes de la tempête avaient formé des mots, l'enjoignant de la charger de balles. Se souvenant du gant armé de Lal, Hayato essaya de voir si le sien marchait de la même façon.

Une de ses mains était constamment habillée d'un assortiment de bagues, dont l'anneau d'entraînement des Vongola et il la posa sur l'arme métallique, y transmettant son ardente résolution.

Un éclat de flamme écarlate brilla à travers la bouche du crâne et écorcha le tronc d'un arbre malchanceux. Tout sourires, le jeune garçon passa une main admirative sur son nouveau jouet et annonça fièrement, « Ok, je vais appeler ça _Flame Arrow_ ! » Décidé à venir en aide à son frère, il dirigea ses flèches vers les silhouettes qui dansaient dans le ciel.

Flottant loin au-dessus du sol, Tsuna respirait difficilement tandis qu'il tentait de s'éloigner de Tazaru. L'homme au visage sévère ne fit aucun geste pour suivre l'adolescent, car il avait lui aussi besoin d'une courte pause.

Malgré sa vitesse remarquable, Tsuna n'avait pas encore réussi à porter un coup réel à son adversaire. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de lui. Son t-shirt été ruiné et le rude combat l'avait laissé couvert de bleus et d'écorchures.

Pendant les quelques minutes où il s'était battu contre Tazaru, Tsuna avait vite compris ce qui le désavantageait. Tout d'abord, son manque d'expérience. Le combattant qu'il affrontait était visiblement un guerrier vétéran, alors que lui n'était qu'un novice dans ce domaine. Il avait passé de longues heures à s'entraîner bien sûr, mais rien qui aurait pu le préparer à un réel combat à mort, pas même l'entraînement infernal de Reborn. Bien que l'arcobaleno sadique ait constamment répété qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer s'il était trop faible, Tsuna savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais réellement de mal.

L'autre désavantage auquel il faisait face était la faux de Tazaru. Le choix de Tsuna de combattre au corps à corps l'obligeait à rester près de son ennemi, mais la longue portée de la lame incurvée lui faisait prendre de gros risques.

Tsuna eut une idée pour se débarrasser de cette faux, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir la mettre en œuvre. Cette technique particulière qu'il envisageait était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il en connaissait seulement l'existence grâce à son père, qui l'exécutait à la perfection.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Tsuna ne se rendit pas compte que Tazaru s'élançait dans sa direction, sa faux de la tempête prête à tuer.

« _Flame Arrow_ ! » Le cri d'Hayato tira Tsuna hors de ses réflexions. Le petit brun grimaça en voyant à quel point Tazaru avait été près de l'anéantir, mais heureusement, son loyal frère l'avait sauvé grâce à sa nouvelle arme.

Décidant d'agir conformément au plan qu'il avait élaboré, Tsuna s'élança vers l'homme à la peau sombre. Comme il l'avait prévu, son adversaire utilisa sa faux pour se défendre.

L'instant d'après, l'expression de Tazaru affichait la surprise la plus totale. Le gamin avait attrapé sa faux écarlate, mais ce n'était pas la raison de son étonnement.

Ce n'étaient plus les flammes oranges du ciel qui se diffusaient des mains de Tsuna, mais des flammes claires comme de la glace. De la glace si puissante qu'elle parvint à effacer toute trace des flammes de la tempête de Tazaru et toutes ses tentatives pour les raviver demeurèrent inefficaces.

Les mots glacés que le gamin avait murmurés avant de créer ces flammes résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Tazaru. « _Zero Point Breakthrough, First Edition._ » Voilà ce que le garçon avait dit. Le nom de l'ultime technique qu'il aurait n'aurait normalement jamais dû connaître. Ce devait être une erreur, se dit Tazaru.

Saisissant cette opportunité, Tsuna concentra toute sa force dans un uppercut, brisant la mâchoire de Tazaru avant de l'envoyer s'écraser au sol.

Victorieux, Tsuna s'envola pour rejoindre ses amis qui fêtaient aussi leur triomphe. Mais alors qu'il posait les pieds par terre, leur court moment de répit prit fin quand un nuage de fumée rose enveloppa Kyoko, Haru et Hana.

Lorsqu'ils se dissipèrent, Tsuna et Hayato en restèrent bouche bée. Les versions futures des trois femmes avaient été remplacées par celles, plus jeunes, de leur passé.

« Hahi ? Où est-ce que je suis ? » fit Haru tout haut. Sa queue de cheval se balança dans son dos tandis qu'elle observait les alentours. Lorsque son regard se posa sur un certain petit brun, un sourire éclaira son visage. « Tsuna-san ! » s'écria-t-elle. Elle voulu le serrer dans ses bras mais parvint à s'en empêcher en voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Tsuna-kun ? C'est bien toi ? » La question de Kyoko demeura en suspens dans cette atmosphère tendue. Tsuna se dandina nerveusement tandis que les filles fixaient la flamme brillante qui brûlait sur son front.

« Taru, Gokudera, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Hana d'une voix inhabituellement agitée.

« P-Pourquoi sont-elles venues dans le futur ? Je-Je ne... » Hayato était si troublé par cette situation inattendue qu'il n'en trouvait plus ses mots.

« Le futur ? » fit Haru d'une petite voix. Ses yeux inquisiteurs se posèrent sur I-Pin, toujours inconsciente, puis Tazaru et la silhouette surnaturelle de Hyper Tsuna. Elle tomba à genoux, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. « Je ne veux pas de ce futur ! Tsuna-san est censé être mon prince charmant ! Pas un monstre en feu ! Je veux rentrer ! S'il-vous-plaît ! Ramenez-moi ! »

Kyoko se pencha et prit la pauvre Haru dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais la jeune fille ne cessa pas de pleurer.

« Nidaime, que fait-on maintenant ? » demanda-t-il à son frère qui affichait une expression horrifiée.

Tsuna ne savait absolument pas pourquoi les filles avaient été transportées dans le futur. Elles étaient innocentes, et n'avaient rien à voir avec le monde de la mafia. Elles ne méritaient pas d'être amenées dans ce monde cruel et sanglant.

Un terrible doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de l'héritier des Vongola. Croisant le regard d'Hayato, Tsuna lui révéla ce qui le troublait. « Takeshi et Lambo ont peut-être été permutés aussi ! Hayato, ramène I-Pin et les filles à la base. Je vais vérifier s'ils vont bien. »

Hayato avait très envie de protester, car il voyait que son frère était exténué, mais un coup d'oeil vers lui et il acquiesça. « Fais-moi confiance Tsuna ! Je ne laisserai personne leur faire du mal. » Cela dit, le gardien de la tempête observa son frère s'envoler au loin.

Alors que Tsuna recherchait désespérément la trace de ses frères, il aperçu un bâtiment en train d'être détruit dans une partir abandonnée de la ville. Alors qu'il fonçait dans cette direction, la silhouette étrange d'un adolescent portant deux cornes apparut devant lui. Peu après, la figure d'un garçon maniant un katana attira son attention.

Tsuna tomba à genoux à côté d'un membre inconscient des Millefiore et se reprocha de ne pas avoir fait d'avantage confiance à ses frères. Il fut à nouveau tiré hors de ses réflexions lorsque le grand épéiste se tourna vers lui.

« Yo, Tsuna. » La version passée de Takeshi salua Tsuna avec un grand sourire.

« … Takeshi ? » demanda le petit brun. « … Quand est-tu arrivé ici ? »

« Il n'y a pas longtemps. » répondit légèrement son gardien de la pluie. « Je vous cherchais, toi et Hayato puisque vous aviez mystérieusement disparus, mais avant que je m'en rende compte, j'étais ici, en train de me battre avec un clone de Lambo ! »

En entendant le nom de son petit frère, Tsuna se tourna vers l'autre adolescent, celui qui portait des cornes de part et d'autre de sa tête, et il se retrouva face à deux grands yeux verts brillants de larmes.

« Tsuna-nii ! » s'exclama le gardien de la foudre, se jetant au cou de son grand frère, âgé de dix ans de moins. « Iemitsu-jii-san m'a appelé et m'a dit que tu venais du passé avec Hayato et j'étais tellement impatient ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis content de te revoir ! »

Un sourire indulgent se forma sur les lèvres du petit brun et il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche avant de le porter au nez de son jeune frère. « Souffle. » ordonna-t-il et le garçon obéit. Même si ce Lambo avait un an de plus que Tsuna, il restait toujours le petit frère qu'il connaissait.

Après avoir essuyé son nez, Tsuna sécha les larmes de Lambo et l'embrassa sur le front. « Tu es un grand garçon maintenant, Lambo. Je ne t'ai presque pas reconnu. Mon futur moi devait être très fier de t'avoir comme gardien. »

Lambo sourit fièrement et essuya les larmes qui se formaient aux coins de ses yeux. Puis son regard se focalisa sur quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Tsuna et le petit brun se tourna pour faire face à un Takeshi pensif.

« Ça vous dirait de me mettre au courant ? » demanda le gardien de la pluie, avec un sourire un peu forcé. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, lui, Tsuna et Hayato avaient été envoyés dans le futur (bien qu'il ne sache pas trop quand) et quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas dans cette époque. Et pourquoi Lambo avait-il été si heureux de revoir Tsuna ? Il ne l'avait donc pas vu depuis longtemps ?

Le sourire que Tsuna lui rendit était aussi nerveux que le sien, mais alors qu'il allait lui expliquer la situation, ils entendirent une voix s'écrier, « Tsuna ! »

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Hayato tandis qu'il s'approchait rapidement d'eux, sans les filles à ses côtés.

Sentant la panique l'envahir, Tsuna demanda d'une voix inquiète, « Où sont I-Pin et les filles ? Tu ne peux pas déjà les avoir ramenées à la base... »

Hayato secoua la tête, disant, « J'allais les y emmener quand on a croisé Iemitsu et Nana qui allaient dans la même direction. Lorsqu'il a apprit ce qu'il se passait, il m'a proposé d'escorter les filles pour que je puisse venir t'aider. Elles sont en sécurité, Tsuna. »

A ces mots, un immense soulagement envahit le petit brun. Rassuré de savoir qu'Hayato expliquerait la situation à Takeshi, Tsuna tomba soudainement en avant. Epuisé physiquement et émotionnellement, ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Salut tout le monde,  
>désolé pour cette (très) longue attente. Avec les vacances, ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête... gomen, gomen...<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut, d'autres suivrons très vite^^

Ciao


	48. Chapter 48

Chapitre 48: En sécurité

Lorsque Nana entendit quelqu'un sonner à sa porte un certain jour, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé découvrir son ex-mari sur son palier, l'air exténué.

« … Iemitsu ? » fit-elle et il acquiesça. « Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je suis venu t'emmener ailleurs, en sécurité. » répondit-il sans hésiter. Elle le regarda d'un air confus.

« En sécurité ? » demanda la jeune femme. « Mais pourquoi ? »

Iemitsu semblait ennuyé que cela prenne autant de temps et il soupira avant de lui expliquer brièvement la situation. « Les Vongola sont en guerre avec une autre famille de la mafia, les Millefiore. Le mois dernier, ils ont tué ton fils, Tsuna. Mais il a été amené ici depuis le passé pour tenter de vaincre le leader des Millefiore. Et ils le savent, et ça te met en danger car tu es sa mère biologique. »

Un moment de silence s'en suivit puis Nana soupira et se retourna pour prendre une veste et enfiler ses chaussures. Elle suivit alors docilement Iemitsu hors de la maison. Elle savait qu'elle aurait probablement dû être plus surprise, ou même un peu fâchée d'être impliquée dans toutes ces histoires, mais ce genre de choses avait depuis longtemps cessé de l'étonner. Elle avait appris qu'il était inutile de discuter lorsqu'il s'agissait de la mafia et qu'en général, il valait mieux obéir à Iemitsu et Giotto car ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Je suis surprise que tu sois venu pour moi. » dit-elle indifféremment alors qu'elle prenait place dans la voiture d'Iemitsu, côté passager.

« Nous ne sommes peut-être pas d'accord sur beaucoup de choses, mais tu es un être humain et ta vie est précieuse. C'est le rôle des Vongola d'aider les personnes sans défense et si en tant que conseiller extérieur, je ne remplis pas ce devoir, je doute que les autres le fasse. »

Nana sentit son cœur sombrer un peu à ces mots. Alors comme ça, il ne l'avait aidée que par sens du devoir... Enfin, ce n'était pas étonnant, après toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait commises dans sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à ce qu'il le fasse par gentillesse, n'est-ce pas ?

Peu après, ils croisèrent la route du fils de G, qui paraissait avoir dix ans de moins, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ils avaient embarqué quatre passagers de plus.

Curieusement, Nana avait l'impression que les prochaines heures seraient plus que mouvementées.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Lorsque Tsuna ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de la base. Pendant un moment, il resta allongé et se détendit, pensant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre pour le moment, puisqu'ils avaient sauvé Lambo et ramené les filles à la base.

Mais soudain, le petit brun se rappela la tâche que Reborn lui avait assigné et ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié Hibari Kyoko!

Le jeune héritier se releva brusquement, mais il alors qu'il essayait de sortir de son lit, il se sentit soudainement pris de vertige.

"Attention!" fit une voix et Tsuna se retourna immédiatement. Une fois cette sensation de nausée passée, il put voir correctement et fut choqué en reconnnaissant cette personne.

"Nana...san?" fit-il d'un ton confus. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Nana sembla un peu triste qu'il soit si méfiant à son égard et qu'il utilise son prénom, au lieu du nom qu'elle aurait tant voulu entendre."Je suis là pour veiller sur toi bien sûr." dit-elle.

"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me surveilles." fit sèchement Tsuna en sautant hors du lit. Il frissonna légèrement lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol froid mais marcha tout de même vers la sortie. A ce moment, un certain garçon aux cheveux argentés apparut à la porte.

"Tsuna!" s'exclama-t-il d'un ton de reproche. "Tu ne devais pas sortir du lit!"

Le petit brun sourit d'un air d'excuse, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se souvint de quelque chose. "Hayato! On a oublié Hibari-san! Il faut se dépêcher avant que les Millefiore ne l'attaquent!"

"Calme-toi, Tsuna, tout va bien." répondit le garçon en s'avançant vers lui et en déposant un rapide baiser sur son front. "Quand tu t'es évanoui, j'ai dit à Lambo de te ramener pendant que j'emmenais l'idiot et son épée pour chercher Hibari-san. Elle va bien."

Tsuna respira mieux et hocha la tête en entendant cela. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir à faire face à la colère de Reborn et soulagé que Hibari Kyoko-san aille bien.

De son côté, Nana avait observé toute la scène avec curiostié. Tsuna et le fils de G étaient encore plus proches que ne l'avaient été leurs pères, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils avaient grandi ensemble?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Tandis que ces évènements prenaient place dans l'infirmerie, dans un recoin de la base, Reborn venait juste de recevoir un coup de téléphone et un rapport, qui lui donnaient l'impression que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

"Reborn, on a réussi à rejoindre maman et Gisella-san." fit une certain adolescente aux cheveux roses de l'autre côté du fil. "Elles sont dans l'avion en ce moment, et j'arriverais avec elles et Fuuta dans quelques heures."

"Mhm." fit le bambin, peu concentré sur la conversation. Son attention était attirée par le papier qu'il tenait dans sa main.

"Reborn?" appela Bianchi, inquiète. "Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Bien au contraire, ma chère." répondit le hitman avec un petit sourire en coin. "Il s'agit d'une très bonne nouvelle."

Reborn ne prit pas la peine d'élaborer et se contenta de lire le rapport qui lui expliquait comment Primo et ses gardiens avaient finalement réussi à échapper aux Millefiore.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapitre 49: Réunion

Bianca était en train d'essayer de persuader son mari de prendre une pause dans sa quête frénétique du boss des Vongola et de son bras-droit lorsque soudainement, un nuage de fumée rose apparut et ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit complètement différent.

Il fallut un moment à Bianca pour que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et lorsqu'elle parvint à voir, elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

Elle entendit un cliquetis métallique et en baissant les yeux, elle vit que ses poignets et chevilles étaient enserrés dans des menottes de fer. Regardant à droite et à gauche, elle aperçu les autres gardiens, Elena et Sylvana. Mais étrangement, à part Giotto, G et Asari, tous les autres semblaient absolument exténués. Ils n'avaient pratiquement que la peau sur les os et ils avaient tous l'air beaucoup plus vieux.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » fit la voix de son mari à côté d'elle et Bianca vit qu'il paraissait aussi perplexe qu'elle.

Il y eut un court moment de silence puis Giotto soupira doucement et avec les autres, il se mit en devoir de leur expliquer la situation. Lorsqu'ils en eurent terminés, Bianca se sentait étourdie par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Asari était demeuré silencieux durant tout ce temps, et une fois les explications terminées, il demanda calmement, « Est-ce que vous avez déjà pensé à un moyen de sortir d'ici ? »

Giotto se tourna vers Alaude et aussitôt, le gardien se lança dans une longue série d'explications affreusement détaillées qui laissa Asari et Bianca bouche bée. C'était sans aucun doute la première fois qu'ils (et aussi les autres gardiens) l'entendaient parler autant d'une seule traite. Cela prouvait juste à quel point il prenait à cœur le bien-être de son fils et de ses neveux.

« Eh bien... On dirait que tu as pensé à tout. » commenta Asari après-coup.

A ces mots, Giotto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix enjouée. « On n'a pas arrêté d'en parler depuis hier, quand on est arrivés avec G ! »

« On allait justement le mettre en place avant que vous ne débarquiez. » commenta Lampo et G laissa échapper un grognement.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! Alaude est le seul qui connaisse la disposition du bâtiment et il faut qu'on s'échappe avant qu'il ne soit échangé avec l'autre type ! »

Daemon se mit à rire lorsqu'il entendit G appeler le jeune Alaude ''l'autre type'', mais le reste des gardiens l'ignorèrent et se préparèrent à sortir de leur prison.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Shouichi surveillait les écrans de contrôle avec une appréhension grandissante. Ses mains volaient au-dessus des commandes tandis qu'il réarrangeait la base pour que la première génération des Vongola puisse s'en échapper le plus vite possible et sans croiser d'ennemis. C'était une chance qu'ils aient choisi ce jour pour s'enfuir car tous les autres résidents de la base étaient chacun occupés de leur côté. Byakuran devait bientôt venir les visiter pour voir les prisonniers et tous voulaient faire bonne impression afin d'être promus. Visiblement, personne ne voulait travailler sous les ordres d'un technicien, même s'il était l'un des plus puissants membres des Millefiore.

Ce fut difficile et cela lui demanda beaucoup de dextérité, mais il parvint à déplacer tous les blocs sans causer des tremblements de terre en succession. Il faillit se laisser tomber à terre lorsque Giotto et ses gardiens sortirent du conduit par lequel ils avaient traversé la base et s'échappèrent par le parking souterrain du centre commercial avant de se fondre dans la foule.

Ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que ç'avait été trop facile, le rouquin se rua hors de la salle de contrôle et dans son bureau où il prit son téléphone pour appeler son ''patron''.

« _Shou-chan !_ » fit la voix de Byakuran d'un ton agréablement surpris. « _Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé ! Comment vas-tu ? D'autres bonnes nouvelles pour moi ?_ »

Shouichi ignora ces civilités et prit une voix sinistre. « Les gardiens des Vongola se sont échappés ! »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Deux yeux perçants, de couleur gris acier suivirent les mouvements des dix curieux individus tandis qu'ils sortaient du centre commercial en groupes de deux ou trois et se rejoignaient plus loin, dans une allée déserte.

Il continua à les suivre, tout en prenant bien garde à ne pas se faire repérer. Un sourire affectueux se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il les observait se congratuler après leur évasion. Leurs exclamations de joie se calmèrent peu à peu et lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se demander quoi faire ensuite, il secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré et descendit de son perchoir.

« Vous devriez vraiment mieux préparer vos plans. » dit-il en révélant sa présence. « Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait s'ils vous avaient re-capturés pendant que vous réfléchissiez? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise quand ils reconnurent le nouveau venu.

« Kyoya! » s'écrièrent plusieurs voix en même temps et Giotto le prit dans ses bras.

« Eh bien, eh bien, tu es devenu un fier jeune homme. » fit le blond d'un ton joyeux et Kyoya se contenta de le fixer avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe, notant que Giotto n'était pas le seul à être venu du passé.

« Tu savais que nous serions ici, Kyoya? » demanda une voix indifférent, tirant le jeune homme hors de ses réflexions tandis qu'il se tournait vers son père.

« Peut-être. » répondit-il et le plus âgé des deux grimaça. Le gamin savait mieux lui cacher ses pensées à présent. Puis, Kyoya s'adressa au reste du groupe. « Je suis heureux de vous revoir, même si certains d'entre vous ne sont pas de cette époque. »

« Je suis très heureuse de te revoir moi aussi. » fit Elena en s'avançant pour le prendre dans ses bras, suivie par les autres femmes.

Jetant un regard de reproche à ses cheveux, Sylvana demanda, « Quand t'es-tu coupé les cheveux pour la dernière fois ? Tu sais que nous n'aimons pas te voir aussi débraillé. »

« Si tu ne veux pas les couper, fais-y au moins attention. » ajouta Elena.

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas là que les règles ont changé. » le réprimanda aussi Bianca.

Asari regarda son épouse passer en mode mère poule d'un air amusé. Ce Kyoya là n'avait même pas dix ans de moins qu'elle.

Les autres gardiens rirent doucement en voyant cela et Daemon choisit ce moment pour s'immiscer dans la conversation.

« Nufufu, si tu es là pour nous récupérer, mon cher Kyoya, alors tu ferais mieux de vite nous guider. Je suis dans un de mes meilleurs jours aujourd'hui, alors je sais à quel point je dois sembler merveilleux à tes yeux, mais j'ai tout de même été enfermé dans une cage pendant ces deux dernières années. »

Kyoya se détourna de ses trois petites mères, un sourire au coin des lèvres, et dit à son oncle d'un ton taquin, « Si c'est un de tes meilleurs jours, mon oncle, alors je frémis de penser à ce que doit être un de tes pires jours. »

Daemon ne put que bafouiller d'un air indigné tandis que les autres éclataient de rire.

« Tu l'as cherché, Daemon. » ricana Lampo, récoltant un regard noir de la part de l'illusioniste.

Ignorant cet échange, le jeune gardien des nuages tourna les talons et se dirigea vers leur base, faisant signe aux autres de le suivre.

Ils marchaient depuis quelques instants seulement lorsqu'il se retourna vers eux, l'air sérieux à nouveau. Sans s'arrêter, le jeune homme au regard d'acier prévint les quatre du passé. « Je ne serais pas surpris si le Tsuna, Hayato et Takeshi de votre époque avaient aussi été amenés ici. »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Au quartier général, tout le monde venait juste de se mettre à table et un silence tendu planait au-dessus d'eux.

Tsuna était assis à une extrémité de la longue table, avec Hayato et Takeshi à ses côtés, tandis que Reborn occupait la place opposée, encadré par Lal et Iemitsu. Lambo était de l'autre côté de Takeshi, assis près d'une I-Pin nerveuse tandis que Haru mangeait en silence à côté de la jeune fille chinoise. En face d'eux se trouvaient Kyoko et Hana, près d'Hayato et à côté des deux filles se trouvaient Hibari Kyoko et Sawada Nana, visiblement pas très à l'aise au milieu de tout ce monde.

Le silence fut finalement brisé par Hayato qui, pour la millième fois, demanda à son petit frère, « Tu es sûr que ça va Tsuna ? Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu peux retourner te coucher et je t'apporterai quelque chose à manger plus tard. »

Pour être franc, Tsuna commençait légèrement à en avoir assez, mais il ne le montra pas car il savait que son frère était juste inquiet pour lui. « Je vais bien, Hayato. » répondit-il d'une voix patiente. « I-Pin-chan était plus blessée que moi, tu devrais aussi lui demander comment elle va. »

La jeune fille rougit d'être ainsi mise en avant et elle secoua frénétiquement la tête. « Je-Je vais bien, Tsuna-nii. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais tu m'as sauvée juste à temps ! »

Tsuna lui sourit et il allait répondre quand il entendit le son de voix plutôt familières résonner dans le couloir.

Reborn avait lui aussi entendu et il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. « Il semblerait que nous ayons des visiteurs. » dit-il d'un ton nonchalant alors que les portes s'ouvraient pour laisser place à...

« Papa ! » s'écrièrent plusieurs voix en même temps et il y eut une multitude d'embrassades et de larmes.

Daemon se tenait sur le côté avec sa femme, l'air boudeur. « Comment se fait-il que seuls nos enfants ne soient pas là ? » demanda-t-il comme un enfant et Elena se mit à rire.

« Ryohei n'est pas là non plus. » fit-elle remarquer, et son mari haussa les épaules.

« Mais Kyoko si, et Knuckle a au moins quelqu'un pour l'accueillir ! »

Prêtant l'oreille à leur conversation, Tsuna laissa échappe un petit rire et se dirigea vers son oncle et sa tante pour les embrasser.

« Alors je vais vous accueillir à la place des jumeaux. » dit-il en les enlaçant tous les deux. « Je suis tellement content de vous revoir ! »

Elena sourit affectueusement et Daemon sembla faire de son mieux pour étouffer le petit brun en le prenant dans ses bras. « Tu nous as aussi manqué, mon petit Tuna. » répondit-il en l'embrassant.

« Hey ! » les interrompit Giotto d'un ton gamin. « C'est mon surnom pour lui ! Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de l'appeler Tuna ! » Et disant cela, le blond attrapa son fils pour l'enlacer à son tour.

Daemon prit clairement cela pour un défi et il leur fallut bien une heure de plus pour que tout le monde se rassoie à table. Le repas durement préparé par les filles était depuis longtemps devenu froid mais c'était un des meilleurs dîners que la première et la deuxième génération ait jamais eu.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapitre 50: Explications

Le dîner venait juste de s'achever et Reborn s'apprêtait à leur donner quelques explications quand, une fois encore, ils entendirent des bruits de pas et la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit pour laisser place à quatre autres personnes.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et un homme de grande taille furent les premiers à entrer, saluant tout le monde d'un sourire. Derrière eux venaient deux femmes d'âge moyen qui observaient les alentours d'un air nerveux.

« Ciaossu Bianchi, Fuuta, » les salua Reborn. « Je me demandais quand vous alliez arriver. Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Les yeux de Bianchi se mouillèrent de larmes mais elle parvint à lui sourire en retour. « Reborn, je suis si heureuse de te revoir, » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, sans prendre garde à essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

Il fallut un moment à Tsuna pour comprendre pourquoi elle pleurait. Reborn avait l'air tellement sûr de lui et au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait qu'il oubliait que le gamin venait aussi du passé.

« Tout s'est déroulé à merveille, Reborn-san. » fit le jeune homme, Fuuta, en voyant que Bianchi ne répondait pas. Son expression demeura calme et il fit le tour des personnes présentes avant de dire, « On dirait que vous avez pas mal avancé pendant ce... »

Lorsque Fuuta posa les yeux sur Tsuna, il s'interrompit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « T-Tsuna-nii ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Tsuna inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté, se demandant pourquoi il avait ajouté -nii à la fin de son nom. La seule personne qui faisait ça était Lambo.

Fuuta se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et il dit au jeune héritier, « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ça fait si longtemps et tu m'as tellement manqué ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais triste quand j'ai appris qu'ils t'avaient tué ! »

Tsuna lui tapota gentiment le dos d'un air hésitant, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Il avait été facile de consoler Hayato, Takeshi et Lambo car il les avait connus depuis toujours, mais ce jeune homme là ne lui était pas familier et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Tandis que Tsuna tentait de calmer Fuuta, huit autres personnes présentes dans la salle tombèrent des nues en entendant ce que le jeune homme venait de révéler.

« Tué ? » répéta G.

« Comment Tsuna peut-il être mort ? » demanda Bianca, les larmes aux yeux.

Giotto avait jusque là oublié le fait que son fils était mort à cette époque et il fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'il avait été prisonnier avec les autres, son hyper intuition n'avait cessé de lui dire que Tsuna était encore vivant. Mais était-ce seulement parce qu'il s'agissait de son fils venu du passé ?

Non, quelque chose clochait. D'une certaine manière, il savait que le Tsuna de cette époque n'était pas mort. Il était convaincu qu'il l'aurait sentit au moment-même où il était arrivé dans le futur.

Giotto allait exprimer son opinion à voix haute lorsque Reborn décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

Une fois qu'il eut l'attention de tous, il dit, « I-Pin, pourquoi n'emmènes-tu pas les filles dans leurs chambres ? Je viendrai les voir une fois que j'en aurai fini ici. »

« Bien sûr, Reborn-san ! » répondit immédiatement la jeune fille chinoise. Elle se leva prestement et escorta les trois filles du passé hors de la pièce.

« Et Bianchi, peux-tu emmener les autres dames ? » continua Reborn. Aussitôt, Bianca, Elena et Sylvana se levèrent pour protester. « Les femmes Vongola peuvent rester bien sûr. » termina-t-il et elles se rassirent, satisfaites.

Les quatre mères semblaient loin d'être aussi apaisées, car elles souhaitaient aussi être informées. Mais avant qu'elles ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Bianchi les conduisit à la porte, leur assurant qu'elles obtiendraient des explications plus tard.

Se tournant vers les dix-sept personnes restantes, Reborn dit, « Alors, par quoi devrions-nous commencer ? »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

I-Pin amena tranquillement les filles à leur chambres et tout était silencieux jusqu'à ce que Kyoko prenne la parole.

« Excusez-moi, um, I-Pin-san ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant et la jeune fille se retourna.

« Oh, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi polie. » dit-elle en souriant. « Nous sommes de très bonnes amies dans cette époque, Kyoko-nee. »

Kyoko sourit d'un air incertain. « Ça me fait bizarre d'être appelée comme ça par quelqu'un de plus âgé que moi. »

I-Pin ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Eh bien, c'est bizarre mais je peux t'appeler Kyoko-chan si ça te plaît plus ? »

Kyoko sourit et hocha la tête. « Merci, I-Pin-chan ! Quoi qu'il en soit, est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, s'il-te-plaît ? »

« C'est vrai ! » ajouta Haru. « Qu'est-ce que cet homme a voulu dire ? Tsuna-san a été tué ? »

« J'aimerais aussi savoir. » dit Hana en fronçant les sourcils. « Je connais Taru depuis que nous sommes enfants. Nous avons passé tous nos étés ensemble, nous avons même été à la même école. C'est l'un des garçons les plus gentils que je connaisse. Qui pourrait vouloir le tuer ? »

I-Pin continua à marcher mais l'observa du coin de l'oeil, comment si elle demandait ce qu'elle pouvait lui révéler.

« Que savez-vous des Vongola ? » demanda la jeune chinoise.

« Des quoi ? » fit Haru qui entendait ce nom pour la première fois.

« C'est l'organisation pour laquelle mon oncle travaille, non ? » demanda Kyoko.

« Oui, Taru nous en a parlé une fois, je crois. Son père en est le fondateur, et tous les pères de ses frères et sœurs travaillent pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'ils habitent ensemble et qu'ils sont aussi riches ? »

I-Pin hocha doucement la tête. « Je suppose qu'on peut le voir comme ça. » reconnut-elle. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Tsuna-nii dirigera les Vongola lorsque son père prendra sa retraite et beaucoup de gens et d'organisations sont après lui. Un de ces groupes se nomme Millefiore. C'est une horrible organisation qui fera tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. »

Les filles frissonnèrent en entendant ce nom, il leur donnait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Ce sont les Millefiore qui ont tué le Tsuna-san de cette époque ? » demanda Haru.

I-Pin acquiesça. « C'est exact. Tsuna-nii est allé à une conférence et il était supposé négocier une trêve avec eux. Malheureusement, il n'avait emmené aucun de ses frères avec lui, et c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont tué aussi facilement. Il fait parfois trop facilement confiance aux gens... »

Les filles échangèrent un regard. Elles ne doutaient pas qu'I-Pin leur disait la vérité, mais étrangement, elles avaient l'impression qu'elle ne leur racontait pas tout...

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux quoi sont perdus, il y a actuellement vingt-sept personnes dans la base. Les sept premiers gardiens (Giotto, G et Asari viennent du passé), les trois épouses (Bianca du passé), tous les gardiens de la seconde génération sauf les jumeaux et Ryohei (Tsuna, Takeshi et Hayato du passé), les quatre mères, les trois filles (toutes du passé), I-Pin, Bianchi, Fuuta, Iemitsu et Reborn._

J'espère que son explication rendra les choses plus claires^^

Bye.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapitre 50: Les jumeaux arrivent

« Alors, qui voudrait commencer les explications ? » demanda aimablement Reborn, en promenant son regard autour de la table.

La dernière personne sur qui il posa les yeux fut Tsuna et devant son regard insistant, Tsuna soupira et hocha la tête avant de se lever pour parler. Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, il leur expliqua comment il était arrivé dans le futur. Hayato et Takeshi firent de même après lui puis il continua en racontant aux adultes tout ce qui était arrivé et en leur donnant des informations supplémentaires.

Une autre demi-heure s'écoula au cours de laquelle Giotto expliqua comment lui, G et Asari avaient débarqué dans le futur, comment ils s'étaient échappés et ce qu'ils savaient de la situation.

Lorsque vint l'épisode concernant l'identité de l'assassin de Byakuran, tous furent choqués d'apprendre de qui il s'agissait. Apparemment, seuls les gardiens de la première génération connaissaient ce secret.

« Je ne peux pas y croire... » fit Iemitsu d'un ton abasourdi. « Mon fils, Tsu-kun, est l'espion de Byakuran ? Comment se fait-il que je n'en ai rien su ? »

« Peu de personnes le savaient. » dit Kyoya, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé avec les adultes quelques heures auparavant. « Même la plupart des gens des Millefiore ne connaissent pas sa véritable identité. »

« Mais qu'il s'agisse de Tsutomu-kun... » fit Tsuna. « Il avait si gentil quand on l'a rencontré. »

Kyoya semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par l'apparition de deux nuages de fumée et aussitôt, Daemon et Elena furent remplacés par leurs versions plus jeunes.

Tsuna soupira lorsqu'ils regardèrent autour d'eux d'un air confus, sachant que Reborn allait probablement lui faire répéter son histoire. Mais à ce moment, il sentit son hyper intuition se manifester et il échangea un regard avec son père. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Asari commença à expliquer la situation aux deux nouveaux arrivants, mais Tsuna n'écoutait pas.

Soudain, il comprit et il se leva si brusquement qu'il renversa sa chaise. Asari s'interrompit et tout le monde se tourna vers lui pour l'entendre dire d'une voix bouleversée, « Les gardiens de la première génération sont amenés dans cette époque en même temps que leurs équivalents de la seconde génération... »

« Ce qui veut dire que Mukuro et Chrome sont aussi arrivés du passé. » ajouta Giotto en terminant la phrase de son fils.

Elena était suffisamment au courant de la situation pour en comprendre le danger et elle ne put réprimer une exclamation de désarroi.

Daemon prit sa main dans la sienne et lui dit d'une voix rassurante. « Ne t'en fais pas. Où qu'ils soient, je suis sûr qu'ils sont ensemble et comme je connais mes enfants, ils ne laisseraient jamais personne faire du mal à l'autre sans donner leur vie d'abord. »

Cela ne fit malheureusement que bouleverser d'avantage Elena et Reborn jeta un regard noir à Daemon.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Elena, ils s'en sortiront. » fit le bambin, une note d'incertitude perçant malgré tout dans sa voix. « Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devrions aller les chercher sans plus attendre. »

« Ce n'est pas une si bonne idée. » fit une voix depuis la porte et tous se retournèrent, découvrant Lal Mirch qui se tenait là.

« Que veux-tu dire, Lal ? » demanda Iemitsu en fronçant les sourcils. « Mukuro et Chrome ne savent rien de cette époque ! Et je doute même qu'ils sachent qu'il s'agit du futur ! Nous devons les trouver avant qu'ils ne soient attaqués et blessés, ou pire, tués ! »

« Je comprends bien. » répondit-elle d'une voix contrariée. « Mais regardons la réalité en face, combien d'entre vous peuvent réellement effectuer cette mission ? Tsuna, Takeshi et Hayato doivent rester au QG car leurs anneaux d'entraînement sont un des seuls avantages que nous ayons (un avantage qui peut nous faire gagner la guerre), et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que Byakuran le découvre. Lambo et Kyoya ne peuvent pas nous aider car ils risquent d'être envoyés dans le passé à tout instant. Knuckle, Lampo et Alaude sont trop faibles et de même, ils pourraient être échangés n'importe quand. Daemon n'a qu'une vague idée de la situation, et même si Giotto, G et Asari devraient être assez forts pour vaincre nos ennemis, je doute qu'ils possèdent des _boîtes _sur eux. »

« Mais les hommes que nous avons combattus tout à l'heure devraient déjà être au courant pour nos anneaux, non ? » demanda Tsuna.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. « Hayato a utilisé une boîte d'armes qui peut être ouverte avec n'importe quel anneau de la tempête et tes gants, Tsuna, ressemblent beaucoup à ceux de Giotto, même s'ils sont loin d'être aussi puissants. Cependant, Byakuran n'a aucun moyen de savoir cela et il va probablement penser que vous venez d'une époque où toi et tes gardiens avaient hérités des anneaux des Vongola. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'imaginera pas que d'autres sortes d'anneaux ait pu être amenés ici. »

« Que suggères-tu alors ? » demanda Giotto, frustré. « Nous ne pouvons pas simplement rester là à attendre pendant que deux de nos enfants risquent de mourir au-dehors ! »

« C'est pourquoi vous partirez par paire. Fuuta et Giotto iront ensemble, Iemitsu et G et j'irai avec Asari. De cette façon, nous formerons de plus petits groupes et nous aurons moins de chances d'être repérés par l'ennemi. De plus, chaque groupe aura une personne de cette époque et je doute que nous soyons envoyés dans le passé, car nous n'étions pas très proches de vous autrefois. »

Beaucoup de plaintes fusèrent de la part de ceux qui n'étaient pas autorisés à sortir mais au final, ils s'accordèrent à suivre ce plan et les trois groupes débutèrent leurs recherches.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Lorsque Mukuro et Chrome se retrouvèrent soudainement enveloppés d'un nuage de fumée rose alors qu'ils cherchaient leurs frères, ils furent surpris de se retrouver dans un endroit complètement différent de celui où se tenaient avant.

Mukuro fronça légèrement les sourcils en reconnaissant les bâtiments délabrés et les attractions brisées et rouillées.

« C-Comment sommes-nous arrivés à Kokuyo Land ? » fit Chrome en se rapprochant de lui pour serrer son bras.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Mukuro d'une voix sombre. « Mais quelque chose ne va pas ici. »

« Ce nuage rose est le même que celui qui a fait disparaître Hayato, non ? » demanda Chrome, incertaine, et Mukuro acquiesça. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous avons été envoyés au même endroit qu'eux ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. » répondit Mukuro. « Mais au moins, nous sommes toujours au Japon. Nous devrions aller au manoir des Vongola et ensuite nous déciderons quoi faire ? »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Note de l'auteur : Voici les ages de la première et la seconde génération._

_Tsuna, Hayato et Takeshi : 14  
>Mukuro et Chrome : 16<br>tyl!Kyoya : 26  
>tyl!Lambo : 15<br>tyl!Ryohei : 25_

_Giotto, G et Asari : 33  
>Daemon : 38<br>tyl!Alaude : 47  
>tyl!Lampo :39<br>tyl!Knuckle : 45_


	52. Chapter 52

Chapitre 52: Pas chez nous

Normalement, Bianchi aimait à penser qu'elle était une personne plutôt patiente, mais bizarrement, ces quatre femmes semblaient avoir épuisé tout sa patience au cours des dix premières minutes.

« Mais pourquoi devions-nous partir ? Je comprends pour les jeunes filles, mais pourquoi nous aussi ? » demanda hautement Hibari-san.

« Ils nous ont entraînés dans cette histoire ! Nous avons le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe ! » ajouta Asako et la jeune femme aux cheveux roses n'y tint plus.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit ! » rétorqua-t-elle aux deux femmes. « Vous feriez mieux de vous rappeler que votre présence ici est déjà un grand privilège ! »

Hibari plissa dangereusement les yeux en entendant cela. « Un privilège ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule.

« Est-ce que vous comprenez même votre situation ? » fit Bianchi, exaspérée.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Nana, qui jusque là, était restée étrangement silencieuse. « Nous sommes les mères indignes qui avons abandonné nos enfants à leurs pères et ils les ont élevés seuls jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Nous sommes au bas de l'échelle et personne ne se soucie vraiment de nous. La seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes là est que les hommes que nous avons rejetés sont trop humains pour nous laisser mourir. » ajouta Gisella, terminant la pensée de nana.

« Exactement. » répondit Bianchi. « Alors arrêtez de m'embêter et allez vous reposer ou faire ce que vous voulez ! Lorsque Reborn aura terminé de discuter avec Giotto, Tsuna et leurs gardiens, il vous enverra sûrement quelqu'un pour vous expliquer la situation. »

« Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? » demanda Asako en fixant sa belle-fille. « Tu connais la situation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. » admit-elle. « Mais je ne sais pas ce que Reborn m'autorise à vous dévoiler et c'est pourquoi je dois l'attendre. »

Asako leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se demandait qui était cette dame qui avait remplacé la petit fille qui l'adorait autrefois.

Un silence gêné s'installa alors dans le groupe, tandis qu'elles s'occupaient comme elles pouvaient pour passer le temps.

Après ce qu'il lui sembla être les plus longues heures de sa vie, Bianchi fut soulagée d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Reborn entra suivit des trois femmes des Vongola.

La première chose que Bianchi remarqua fut qu'Elena n'était plus la même.

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Reborn leur dit, « Daemon et Elena ont été échangés à la fin de notre conférence et nous pensons qu'il est arrivé la même chose aux jumeaux. Giotto, G et Asari sont partis les chercher avec Fuuta, Iemitsu et Lal Mirch. »

Bianchi hocha brièvement la tête et vint se placer près de Reborn et des dames Vongola. Pendant un assez long moment, les deux groupes restèrent ainsi face à face et ce fut Reborn qui prit d'abord la parole.

« Eh bien, cette histoire ne va pas se raconter toute seule. » finit-il par dire en prenant place sur l'un des lits. « Pour commencer, je propose que chacun se présente. Je suis Reborn, l'arcobaleno du soleil, meilleur hitman du monde et le tuteur de Vongola Secondo, Taru Tsunayoshi. »

S'avança ensuite la jeune femme rousse. « Je m'appelle Sylvana, de la Famille Bovino. » commença-t-elle d'une voix sombre. « Lampo, le gardien de la foudre de la première génération est mon mari et Lambo, gardien de la seconde génération est mon fils. »

Elena se présenta après, affichant une expression de mépris. « Mon nom est Elena. » dit-elle avec une courte révérence. « Les gardiens de la brume de la première et seconde génération sont mon mari, Daemon et mes enfants, Mukuro et Chrome. »

La dernière à se présenter fut Bianca. Ses yeux bleus pâles fixaient Gisella avec intensité. « Je suis Bianca et le gardien de la pluie de la première génération est mon mari, Asari, tandis que celui de la deuxième génération est mon fils, Takeshi. »

En entendant cela, le sang de Gisella ne fit qu'un tour. Elle avait envie de lui dire que Takeshi était **son** fils, mais bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas revendiquer ce droit, aussi se contenta-t-elle de se présenter et les autres femmes firent de même.

La demi-heure suivante fut employée à leur expliquer la situation, et Reborn, Bianca, Elena et Sylvana se succédèrent l'un après l'autre sans trop aller dans les détails. Nana et les trois femmes se retrouvèrent vite dépassées. Tout cela était beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'elles auraient pu imaginer et quand vint la fin du récit, même Asako et Hibari Kyoko demeurèrent silencieuses.

« Donc nous sommes coincées ici jusqu'à ce que ce Byakuran soit vaincu ? » demanda Hibari-san et Reborn acquiesça.

Elle sembla vouloir lui demander quelque chose mais à ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Tsuna, Takeshi et Hayato.

Lorsque Gisella vit son fils si proche d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas vers lui.

L'adolescent se tourna vers elle et sourit en marchant dans sa direction. « Okaa-san ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement et les yeux de Gisella s'écarquillèrent. Il venait juste de l'appeler... ?

Malheureusement pour elle, Takeshi passa sans la voir et s'avança sans hésiter vers Bianca pour l'embrasser.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Takeshi ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front.

« Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu alors on se demandait, moi, Tsuna et Hayato si vous ne vouliez pas venir prendre le thé avec nous et oncle Knuckle ? Tsuna a besoin de conseils sur les filles ! »

Bianca se tourna vers son neveu qui était rouge comme une tomate. « Takeshi-nii ! » se plaignit-il. « Ne le dis pas comme ça, elle va comprendre autre chose ! C'est juste que les filles m'attaquent tout le temps à l'école et je ne sais pas comment faire pour les arrêter. » dit-il avec une moue adorable. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de conseils pour me déclarer ou autre chose ! »

Elena eut un sourire en coin. « Comment, les techniques que nous t'avions enseignées n'ont pas marché ? » demanda-t-elle et Tsuna rougit encore davantage.

« Elena-baa-san ! » s'écria le petit brun d'une voix embarrassée. « J'ai juste gagné d'autres _stalkers_ à cause de ces 'techniques' ! »

La jeune femme blonde éclata de rire et alla prendre la main de son neveu pour le mener hors de la chambre. « Il semble que nos conseils sont encore requis. Suivez-moi mesdames ! »

Reborn secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré tandis que les femmes Vongola et les trois garçons quittaient la pièce, suivit par les regards envieux de Nana. C'était vers elle que son fils aurait dû venir pour ce genre de conseil, pas cette dame, Elena. Si elle avait su qu'être traitée comme une étrangère par son propre fils était aussi douloureux, elle n'aurait jamais consentit à l'abandonner. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait fait une erreur, mais à présent, elle souhaitait réellement leur demander pardon.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Chrome serra le main de son frère, laissant échapper un gémissement terrifié.

« Q-Qu'est-il arrivé à notre maison ? » demanda-t-elle en observant ce qui avait autrefois été un magnifique manoir. Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une bâtisse en ruine qui tenait davantage de la maison hantée que d'un palace confortable. Les murs s'écroulaient les uns sur les autres, et étaient envahis de lierre. Les vitres étaient toutes brisées et les jardins sens dessus dessous.

Son frère lui serra la main d'un geste rassurant.

« Ce n'est pas chez nous. » dit-il d'une voix énigmatique.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapitre 53: Iris Hepburn

Chrome serra la main de son frère en silence et celui-ci fit un pas en avant, la tirant à contrecoeur derrière lui. Les jumeaux marchaient le long de l'allée familière, passant sur les escaliers de pierre en ruine, et ils furent effarés de constater tous les changements qui s'étaient produits. Ils avaient quitté cet endroit à peine une heure plus tôt, vert et plein de vie, et ils retrouvaient maintenant une maison abandonnée. Comme cela était-il possible ?

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée, Chrome s'arrêta net, refusant d'aller plus loin. « I-Il n'y a plus personne. » s'exclama-t-elle dans un sanglot en observant cette scène désolante de son seul œil valide. Elle relâcha sa prise sur son trident qui tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique alors qu'elle s'effondrait.

Au moment où ils cherchaient leurs frères, ils ne portaient aucune de leurs armes et pourtant, ils avaient mystérieusement découvert leur tridents à Kokuyo Land, bien qu'ils soient un peu différents. Leurs tridents étaient brillants et en parfait état mais ceux-ci portaient fièrement les traces de nombreux combats. Pourtant, bien qu'il leur manque ce lustre d'antan, ces armes étaient sans aucun doute celles que leur père leur avait offertes.

Le son des larmes de Chrome résonna contre le sol et Mukuro surveilla les alentours en silence. Les jumeaux se tenaient dans l'entrée du manoir Vongola au Japon, mais toute la splendeur de leur maison avait disparu, ne laissant qu'un vestige délabré de son ancienne gloire. Personne de leur famille n'était là. Les seuls signes de vie venaient des araignées dont les toiles infestaient chaque recoin de la maison et les rats qu'ils avaient vu courir le long des murs.

L'expression de Mukuro se durcit tandis qu'ils réfléchissait à leur situation. Il pensa à appeler leur famille en Italie mais abandonna vite cette idée. Si leur manoir du Japon était dans cet état là, il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui avait pu arriver en Italie. Il savait que s'il découvrait leur base italienne, la maison de son enfance, dans le même état, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Mais il devait rester fort, pour sa sœur.

Il fut tiré hors de ses réflexions par le grincement des chevilles rouillés de la porte d'entrée. Mukuro se retourna aussitôt, son trident en position d'attaque et son regard tomba sur la nouvelle venue. Une femme venait d'entrer dans la maison. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en une coupe afro et de petits cœurs pendaient des anneaux accrochés à ses oreilles. Elle était vêtue d'une simple veste blanche et d'une mini-jupe de la même couleur. Ses protège-épaules étaient décorés d'un emblème que Mukuro ne reconnaissait pas.

« C'est mon jour de chance. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Quand on m'a ordonné d'aller exterminer les deux flammes qui étaient apparues sur le radar, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agirait d'une aussi belle prise. » La jeune femme sourit de ravissement, mais ses yeux violets se plissèrent bientôt alors qu'elle murmurait, « En revanche, je ne pensais pas que les gardiens de la seconde génération seraient aussi jeunes. »

Dès l'arrivée de cette étrangère dans leur maison, les pleurs de Chrome avaient cessé et elle sécha vite ses larmes. Se relevant, elle vint rejoindre son frère et fixa l'étrange femme d'un air soupçonneux. Elle avait reprit son trident et le tenait fermement, prête à attaquer.

« Qui êtes-vous et à quelle famille appartenez-vous ? » demanda Mukuro.

« Mon nom est Iris Hepburn et je suis membre du White Spell des Millefiore. » répondit-elle honnêtement.

« White Spell ? Millefiore ? » répéta Chrome, ne reconnaissant pas les noms. Elle jeta un regard à Mukuro mais vit qu'il était aussi perdu qu'elle.

« Ku fu fu, jamais entendu parler. Je ne crois pas reconnaître cet emblème non plus, ce qui veut dire que ces Millefiore doivent être très faibles, sachant que j'ai mémorisé le nom des plus** importantes** Famiglias d'Italie à cinq ans. »

« Ne sois pas si arrogant, mon petit Vongola. » répondit Iris avec un sourire en coin, visiblement peu impressionnée par les moqueries de Mukuro. « Tu veux savoir qui est responsable de la destruction de ce manoir ? Qui d'autre que les Millefiore ? » dit-elle et une expression satisfaite apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit l'air choqué de la gardienne de la brume. « Oh, et ce n'est pas tout. » continua-t-elle. « Cette 'faible' famille comme tu dis, est celle qui a réussi à tuer votre cher Vongola Secondo. »

Cette fois, même le garçon de la brume fut choqué et ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Son petit frère était... mort ?

« Tsuna ? » fit Chrome d'une voix étranglée. « N-Non, c-c'est impossible ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Tsuna ne peut pas avoir été vaincu ! » hurla-t-elle en secouant la tête. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle essayait désespérément d'effacer l'image du corps sanglant de son frère qui avait été gravée dans son esprit.

« Tu ferais mieux de le croire, mon cœur. » fit Iris d'un faux air de compassion. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop. Tu vas bientôt le retrouver et je t'enverrai personnellement dans l'autre monde pour le rejoindre. Venez à moi, mes serviteurs ! »

Les portes d'entrée s'écroulèrent soudainement lorsque quatre gigantesques et monstrueux hommes envahirent le manoir. La peau sombre de ces créatures contrastait vivement avec l'uniforme des Millefiore. Des griffes dorées armaient leurs mains et des masques blanc couvraient leurs visages grotesques. Leurs étranges yeux mauves brillaient à travers les fentes de ces masques et des flammes identiques brûlaient sur leurs fronts.

Un fouet apparut dans la main parfaitement manucurée d'Iris et il fut aussitôt enveloppé de flammes violettes. Balançant son fouet, elle frappa les monstres et leur infligea de multiples blessures. Les sauvages hurlèrent de douleur et leurs muscles épais se mirent à vibrer. Leur chair se tordit et doubla soudainement de volume.

« C'est une propagation corporelle. » réalisa Mukuro. Remarquant l'expression terrifiée de Chrome il se décida et serra plus fortement son trident avant de s'élancer vers l'un des monstres.

Le jeune garçon planta son trident à trois branches dans l'un d'entre eux. Mais alors qu'il arrachait son arme de la poitrine du monstre, l'horrible créature ne sembla même pas ressentir la moindre douleur.

« Tes attaques ne sont que des piqûres de moustiques pour ma chère Deathstalk Squad. » fit Iris d'un ton suffisant. « Allez mes serviteurs, anéantissez ces gamins Vongola ! » ordonna-t-elle en lançant son fouet en direction des jumeaux.

Mukuro évita un coup du colosse qu'il n'avait pu abattre, mais se retrouva sur la trajectoire d'un autre poing. Par chance, il parvint à sauter sur le côté mais cela le remit face à une autre de ces hideuses créatures.

Serrant les dents de frustration, Mukuro parvint à nouveau à éviter le coup puissant d'un des monstres. Alors qu'il se remettait en place, il vit du coin de l'oeil que le quatrième membre de la Deathstalk Squad arrivait droit sur lui.

« Cortina Nebbia ! »

La voix normalement douce de Chrome prit un ton ferme tandis qu'elle criait le nom d'une de ses techniques. Des flammes de la brume apaisantes entourèrent Mukuro et le protégèrent des attaques ennemies.

Ayant atteint son but, Chrome fit tourner son trident au dessus de sa tête. A l'instant même où le bout de son arme toucha le sol, la température de la pièce augmenta soudainement et de la lave volcanique sortit de la terre.

« Kufufu, » Mukuro rit doucement, impressionné par le talent de sa sœur. Sachant que ce brasier n'était qu'une illusion, il ne fut absolument pas gêné par la chaleur. Ce qui l'inquiétait était de voir que ses adversaires se semblaient pas brûler non plus.

« Tes illusions ne marcheront pas sur mes serviteurs. » fit Iris en répondant à sa question silencieuse. « Ils ne peuvent pas penser par eux-mêmes, tu vois. Ils n'existent que pour répondre à mes désirs. » révéla-t-elle vainement. « Allez, dépêchez-vous de détruire ces Vongola ! » ordonna-t-elle à ses monstres en les fouettant à nouveau.

Les ogres se séparèrent en groupes de deux et s'avancèrent vers les jumeaux. Mukuro était capable d'éviter tous leurs coups et à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il ripostait avec une de ses propres attaques. Malgré cela, qu'il utilise les piques de son trident ou une dangereuse illusion, tous ses coups furent déviés par les monstres des nuages.

De son œil rouge, il vit que Chrome rencontrait des difficultés face à ses adversaires. Ses mouvements ralentirent, devenant plus rigides et elle était si fatiguée qu'elle avait du mal à retrouver son souffle.

Piégeant son ennemi avec une illusion de lui-même, Mukuro s'élança vers la jeune fille. Un coup de poing vola vers Chrome mais au lieu de toucher la victime voulue, l'attaque percuta la poitrine de Mukuro.

La barrière de brume créé par Chrome autour de son frère avait disparu depuis longtemps, et la puissance de l'impact fit tomber Mukuro à genoux, crachant du sang.

« Mukuro-nii ! » hurla Chrome, se sentant devenir faible à la vue du liquide vermillon coulant le long de sa mâchoire.

« Kufufu, ce n'est rien. » souffla Mukuro en laisser échapper son rire habituel. Il se releva en titubant, une main crispée sur son torse. « Chrome... sauve-toi d'ici. »

Elle secoua vivement la tête. « Non ! Je t'abandonnerai pas, Mukuro-nii ! » insista Chrome. Son acte de rébellion se termina en un cri perçant lorsqu'un des quatre mutants la frappa par derrière, la projetant contre un mur.

« Chrome ! » s'écria Mukuro, mais les secondes passèrent et il n'obtint aucune réponse. Sentant une présence derrière lui, il tourna la tête juste à temps pour remarquer l'onde de choc qui l'envoya face contre terre à côté de sa jumelle.

Mukuro exhorta à son corps de se relever mais celui-ci sembla ignorer les ordres de son cerveau et la seule chose qu'il put faire était de lancer des regards noirs aux quatre monstrueuses créatures qui s'approchaient lentement. Elles lancèrent simultanément leur poing en l'air avant d'asséner leur coup final aux jumeaux.

Mais juste avant que l'attaque ne les touche, un flash jaune brilla à travers la pièce, créant une tornade de poussière dans son sillage.

« Maximum Ingram ! » hurla une voix bruyante et les quatre membre de la Deathstalk Squad éclatèrent, ne devinant jamais ce qui avait mit fin à leur misérable vie.

Après avoir été témoin de la destruction de ses serviteurs, Iris décida de s'enfuir, ne voulant pas se retrouver face à l'homme à l'origine de cette terrible attaque.

En tout cas... cela avait été son intention. Au lieu de ça, l'implacable femme des Millefiore se retrouva encerclée par un pilier de fleurs de lotus épineuses et de lave en fusion.

Alors que les hurlement d'Iris résonnaient derrière eux, le sauveur des jumeaux, Sasagawa Ryohei ne put retenir un grand sourire en voyant les deux jeunes gens. Même évanouis, leurs mains étaient liées et ils avaient réunis leurs dernière forces pour créer une illusion afin de détruire Iris.

Ignorant ses cris de douleur, le gardien du soleil se pencha pour passer une main sur la tête de son grand frère et sa grande sœur (même s'ils étaient plus jeunes que lui pour le moment), et il écarta leurs cheveux de leurs visages avant de s'assurer que leurs blessures ne mettaient pas leurs vie en danger.

Il avait été surpris lorsqu'au milieu de sa visite de Kokuyo Land, il n'avait vu aucun des deux jumeaux dans ce qui était leur terrain d'entraînement habituel. Il était allé leur porter la nouvelle qu'il avait reçu de Kyoya quelques heures plus tôt : leurs parents avaient réussi à échapper à Byakuran. En ne voyant personne à Kokuyo Land, il avait pensé qu'ils étaient déjà au courant et s'étaient déplacés pour s'en rendre compte par eux-mêmes.

Mais il avait vite abandonné cette idée, ils n'auraient eu aucun moyen de le savoir. Donc, il ne restait qu'une seule possibilité, ils avaient été échangés avec leurs versions du passé et étaient partis vers le seul endroit qu'ils connaissaient : le manoir japonais des Vongola.

Le gardien du soleil fut soulagé de voir qu'à part quelques bleus et coupures, son frère et sa sœur allaient bien et il se rendit près d'Iris, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire d'elle. Il ne savait pas trop combien de temps l'illusion des jumeaux durerait, mais il se doutait qu'elle allait bientôt disparaître. Avant tout, il devait trouver un moyen de ramener Mukuro et Chrome à la base.

Le jeune homme était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas les deux personnes qui étaient entrées dans le manoir jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles pointe ce qui semblait être un revolver dans son dos.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là ? » demanda une voix familière et le jeune homme réprima un sourire.

« Sasagawa Ryohei, le gardien du soleil de la deuxième génération des Vongola. » répondit-il sans hésitation.

Un moment de silence s'en suivit puis deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour lui faire faire demi-tour et il se retrouva alors face à son oncle Giotto.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapitre 54: Ensemble à nouveau

« Ryohei ! » s'écria Giotto en voyant le visage de son neveu.

« Bonjour mon oncle. » furent les seuls mots que Ryohei parvint à prononcer avant d'être pris dans une étreinte de fer. « Dieu merci, nous t'avons trouvé ! Knuckle avait vraiment hâte de te revoir, tu sais ! Où étais-tu ? »

Ryohei sembla légèrement embarrassé. « Ah, j'étais, um... en train d'essayer de rétablir le contact avec certains de nos alliés. Reborn m'a appelé il y a quelques heures pour me dire que vous vous étiez enfuis, et je suis parti chercher les jumeaux. Quand j'ai vu qu'ils n'étaient pas à leur terrain d'entraînement, je me suis dit qu'ils étaient peut-être venus ici... »

Giotto hocha la tête et se pencha pour ausculter les jumeaux qui étaient toujours inconscients.

Primo eut un sourire soulagé en voyant qu'ils allaient bien puis il se retourna pour observer les environs et ne put retenir un frisson. Il était étrange de voir cet endroit en ruines. Cela faisait des années que lui et sa famille venaient ici tous les étés, et il n'aurait jamais pensé voir le manoir dans cet état.

Son regard tomba ensuite sur Iris, qui se débattait toujours au milieu de l'illusion, et avant que Ryohei ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, il s'était déjà avancé vers elle pour l'assommer d'un coup à la tête.

Tandis qu'il retournait vers Ryohei qui se tenait près des jumeaux, il vit une lueur d'amusement briller dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Quoi ? » fit le blond d'une voix irritée. « Elle a essayé de tuer les jumeaux et elle fait partie des Millefiore qui sont supposés avoir assassiné mon fil ! Il faut bien nous assurer qu'elle ne pourra pas s'échapper ! »

Ryohei se contente de hocher la tête, sans rien ajouter.

A ce moment, ses yeux se posèrent sur Fuuta, qui venait juste de refermer son téléphone et son sourire s'élargit.

« Fuuta ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Ça faisait longtemps ! A qui parlais-tu ? »

« Hey, Ryohei-nii ! » répondit le grand jeune homme avant de venir embrasser le gardien du soleil. « J'appelais juste les autres pour leur dire qu'on venait de trouver les jumeaux. Lal-nee, Iemitsu-san, Asari-san et G-san sont en chemin. »

« EXTREME ! » s'écria le boxeur, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. « On sera ensemble à nouveau ! Et on même retrouvé nos alliés ! »

En entendant cela, Giotto se tourna vivement vers lui et fixa le jeune homme. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir. « Tu as réussi ? »

Ryohei acquiesça mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, ils entendirent des bruits de pas et tous les autres groupes apparurent alors.

Le soulagement empli leurs regards lorsqu'ils virent que les jumeaux n'étaient pas en danger et Iemitsu dit doucement, « Bien, vous les avez trouvés... »

Après avoir chaudement salué Ryohei et s'être assuré qu'il allait bien, Asari, Lal et Iemitsu vinrent s'occuper d'Iris pendant que G et Giotto prenaient soin des jumeaux.

Giotto grogna lorsqu'il prit Mukuro dans ses bras. Souriant affectueusement, il dit d'une voix douce, « Ils grandissent tellement vite... Je me rappelle encore du temps où on pouvait les porter tous les deux en même temps. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Ryohei, amusé.

« Bien sûr. » répliqua G en portant Chrome dans ses bras pour que sa tête repose sur son épaule. « Et je me rappelle aussi à quoi tu ressemblais quand tu es venu en Italie. Difficile de croire que tu étais ce petit garçon si timide. »

Les yeux de Ryohei s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. « Tu t'en souviens ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix toute étonnée.

« Bien sûr que oui ! » répondit Giotto, choqué à l'idée qu'il pourrait oublier. « Vous êtes ce que nous avons de plus cher, tu sais. Comment pourrions-nous oublier une partie aussi importante de votre enfance ?! » Puis d'une voix fière, il continua, « Je me rappelle parfaitement du jour où chacun d'entre vous est arrivé ! »

Ryohei fut stupéfait d'entendre cela. Il ne savait pas qu'il comptait autant pour ses oncles.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, les autres s'approchèrent d'eux, portant leur prisonnière inconsciente et le petit groupe quitta le manoir en direction de leur base secrète, vers leur famille.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Tsuna, Takeshi et Hayato étaient en train de prendre le thé avec les trois femmes Vongola et Knuckle lorsqu'ils reçurent la nouvelle.

Ils discutaient tranquillement en sirotant leur thé quand la voix de Reborn leur parvint à travers un haut-parleur dont ils ne connaissaient même pas l'existence et leur annonça qu'il avait reçu un appel de Giotto disant que les jumeaux étaient sains et saufs.

Elena fondit aussitôt en larmes, soulagée par cette nouvelle et lorsque Reborn mentionna l'arrivée de Ryohei, les trois garçons échangèrent des regards excités. Ils étaient plus que soulagés de savoir que les jumeaux allaient bien et maintenant que le Ryohei du futur revenait à la base, leur famille allait enfin être complète à nouveau.

Sautant hors de sa chaise, Takeshi tira ses frères et les entraîna au-dehors. Ils se rendirent vers la pièce où lui et Hayato avaient pour la première fois rencontré Reborn et Iemitsu, et qui servait aussi de salle de réunion.

Les dix minutes suivantes furent sans doute les plus longues de leur vie. Les autres personnes présentes dans la base virent petit à petit les rejoindre et lorsque les équipes de recherche arrivèrent, tout le monde (même les mères) s'était rassemblé dans la pièce maintenant bondée.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un Giotto fatigué mais heureux apparut avec Mukuro dans ses bras, des cris de joie fusèrent et les nouveaux venus furent aussitôt entourés par leur famille.

Elena et Daemon accoururent pour s'occuper de leurs enfants et les embrasser. De son côté, Ryohei fut attaqué par sa petite sœur, dix ans plus jeune et qui semblait avoir du mal à retenir ses larmes.

« J'étais si inquiète ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'agrippant à son t-shirt.

Lorsqu'elle le relâcha finalement, Ryohei se tourna vers son oncle Knuckle, sentant son cœur éclater de joie. Il l'enlaça vivement et ferma les yeux un instant, sans pouvoir contenir les quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. « Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon oncle. » fit-il doucement et il sentit le prêtre le serrer plus fortement dans ses bras.

Prenant un peu de recul, Knuckle observa son neveu de la tête aux pieds avant de dire fièrement. « Tu as tellement grandi en seulement deux ans ! Tu as dû t'entraîner dur ! Je suis si fier de toi ! »

Les discussions continuèrent sur le même ton pendant pendant une bonne demi-heure puis se clamèrent suffisamment pour Giotto puisse se faire entendre. « Je crois qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose ! Ryohei a d'importantes informations à nous faire passer ! »

A ces mots, Reborn repris immédiatement le contrôle de la situation et une fois encore toutes les filles (sauf Sylvana, Bianca et Elena) quittèrent la pièce tandis que les jumeaux étaient amenés à l'infirmerie. Une fois tout ce petit monde assis, Ryohei s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant de tout, » commença-t-il. « Alors je vais reprendre du début. Vous voyez, lorsque nos oncles ont été capturés il y a deux ans, ça a marqué le début de la chasse aux Vongola. Nos bases à l'étranger ont étés attaquées en premier, puis ç'a été le tour de nos quartiers en Italie. Tsuna avait pris le commandement de la Famille, et beaucoup de gens l'ont exhorté à aller se cacher et ils l'ont ensuite accompagné. Mais à ce moment là, les choses ont empiré.

Les Millefiore ont aussi commencé à attaquer nos alliés. Lorsque nous avons été mis au courant, ici à la base, personne au quartier général n'était plus capable de contacter tous ceux qui étaient devenus nos alliés durant ces dernières années. Et ensuite, nous avons perdu le contact avec ce même quartier général. Mais puisqu'aucun de nos alliés n'avait réellement été déclaré détruit, nous avions encore de l'espoir.

Nous étions en sécurité dans cette base, mais aussi complètement coupés du monde et même si j'ai essayé maintes et maintes fois de convaincre Tsuna d'aller contacter nos alliés, il a refusé de me laisser partir. Il disait que c'était trop risqué et que nous ne devions pas quitter la base sans un plan parfait sinon nous serions capturés et tué, et nos parents resteraient prisonniers des Millefiore. A cause ce ça, j'ai accepté de rester à la base mais lorsque Tsuna est mort, eh bien... j'ai en quelque sorte perdu la tête. J'ai oublié ce que Tsuna m'avait dit et je suis allé chercher nos alliés. »

« Et ? » demanda Takeshi d'un ton excité. « Tu as réussi à trouver quelqu'un ? »

A ce moment, le visage du jeune gardien du soleil perdit son sérieux et se fendit d'un grand sourire. « En fait, la situation est loin d'être aussi catastrophique que ce qu'on pensait ! J'ai pu parler à un de nos alliés et il devrait bientôt nous contacter. Il était vraiment heureux quand je suis arrivé à sa base... enfin, après que je lui ait prouvé mon identité et qu'il ait désarmé ses canons. »

« Il ? » répéta Giotto. « Qui ça 'il' ? »

« C'est probablement de moi qu'il parle. » dit alors une voix familière et toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent aussitôt vers l'écran au fond de la pièce. Celui venait de s'allumer et il montrait à présent l'image d'un homme qui n'était nul autre que le jeune don de la Famille Chiavarone...

« DINO ! »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Salut tout le monde, comme promis voici le chapitre 54. Encore deux et on aura rattrapé la version originale. Merci encore de vos reviews et encouragements !

Si ça vous intéresse, je viens de commencer une fic de Katekyo où Tsuna est envoyé à l'époque de Primo. Elle s'appelle _**Hero of the Past**_ et elle est en anglais... oui, bon...

Moi c'est _**LibertyBell.047**_ au fait (désolé pour la pub gratuite :)  
>J'ai marqué sur mon profil la date approximative de la prochaine update.<p>

Ciao


	55. Chapter 55

Chapitre 55: Planifier

« DINO » s'écrièrent-ils tous et le blond sourit.

Le jeune homme avait beaucoup changé depuis que Tsuna et sa famille l'avaient vu pour la dernière fois. Son visage était devenu plus mature et son regard plus perçant, bien qu'il ait tout de même conservé certains traits enfantins. Ses cheveux blonds désordonnés étaient à présent maintenus en place, dégageant son visage et derrière lui, on voyait vaguement d'autres gardes dans la pièce.

« Comment allez-vous, les Vongola ? Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis heureux de vous revoir. » dit-il d'un ton presque soulagé. « Mais certains d'entre vous ont l'air plus jeunes qu'avant, comment ça se fait ? »

« Quelqu'un est en train de nous ramener du passé. » répondit Giotto, observant le jeune homme d'un œil critique. « Et sinon, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que ta famille va bien ? Où est ton père ? »

La douleur se lut dans le regard de Dino pendant un bref instant, et il dit, « Papa a été tué. Maintenant, je suis le Don des Chiavarone. »

Une exclamation de surprise parcourt la salle.

« Giovanni est mort ? » fit Asari d'une voix basse, et Dinon hocha tristement la tête.

« Mais on s'en sort ! On a réussi à repousser les Millefiore pour le moment, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va les retenir. Il faut qu'on mette un plan au point. »

Knuckle sourit gentiment au jeune homme. « Tu as vraiment fait du bon travail, Dino. Je suis sûr que ton père serait fier de toi. »

Dino eut un sourire peiné, mais une once de fierté pouvait aussi se lire sur son visage. « Merci, Knuckle. »

« Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, grand frère ? » demanda Takeshi d'un ton joyeux. « Maintenant qu'on a rétabli le contact, nos familles ne se battront plus seules ! »

Le blond cligna des yeux d'un air tout surpris mais il retourna vite le sourire de Takeshi et il sembla se détendre un peu. « C'est vrai. » dit-il doucement. « Tu sais, ça fait si longtemps que les Chiavarone combattent seuls... ça fait du bien de savoir que les Vongola nous soutiennent à nouveau. »

« C'est à ça que sert la famille. » ajouta Tsuna. « En tout cas, il faudrait qu'on parle de nos stratégies, non ? »

Dino acquiesça, redevenant sérieux. « Ryohei nous a dit qu'il avait contacté certains de nos alliés ? » dit-il d'un ton interrogateur au boxeur.

Ryohei hocha la tête, disant, « J'ai réussi à parler aux Giegue de Russie, les frères Leilei de Chine et les Trad 6 d'Italie. Ils tiennent tous le coup mais ils étaient tous contents de me voir, ce qui n'est pas surprenant, et ils ont immédiatement acceptés de s'allier aux Vongola. »

Les yeux de Giotto brillaient d'enthousiasme. « Les _Graves Diggers_ et les _Ferocious Tigers_ sont encore vivants ? C'est incroyable ! Mais qui sont les Trad 6 ? »

« C'est une nouvelle Famille. » répondit Knuckle. « Ils sont apparus environ deux ans avant que nous ne nous soyons fait capturés. »

Ryohei hocha la tête. « Même s'il s'agit d'une nouvelle famille, ils ont rapidement grandi et ce sont des alliés proches des Vongola. Le Tsuna de cette époque avait une grande confiance en eux et il était un ami proche de leur Don. »

Giotto acquiesça, satisfait. Si Tsuna leur accordait sa confiance alors ils devaient en être dignes.

« As-tu contacté quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda Dino, sentant son humeur s'améliorer au fil de la conversation.

Ryohei hocha de nouveau la tête, l'air grave. « Malheureusement, il semblerait que les Nuveo de New York et les Beccio d'Espagne aient été presque complètement anéantis. Leurs boss sont morts mais il leur reste quelques centaines de membres qui seraient prêts à se battre. Ils se logent là où ils peuvent, mais il faut que nous leur trouvions un endroit pour vivre et s'entraîner pour la guerre. »

Alaude et Kyoya semblaient tous deux prendre des notes mentales et ils levèrent la tête en entendant la dernière phrase de Ryohei.

« Si tu me donnes leur nombre exact, je leur trouverais des refuges. » dit Kyoya. « J'ai rencontré la Famiglia Difo du Japon il y a quelque temps et même si leurs rangs se sont éclaircis, leur Don est encore vivant. Il pourra s'occuper des survivants des Nuevo et Beccio, de quelque pays qu'ils viennent. Les territoires de Beccio et Nuevo ont été presque complètement envahis et il faudrait mieux qu'ils reviennent au Japon où ils pourraient encore s'en sortir. »

Alaude acquiesça aux paroles de son fils, et il ajouta, « Je l'aiderais. Il faut que nous fassions une carte recensant nos territoires et que nous suivons les familles qui peuvent toujours se battre et celles qui ont été vaincues. De cette façon, nous pourrons savoirs si d'autres alliés potentiels sont encore en train de résister. »

Giotto resta pensif un moment avant de dire, « D'accord, mais vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un de notre époque, au cas où seriez échangés. Il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez les seuls à avoir les informations et que vous disparaissiez après. »

« Je vais les aider ! » proposa Hayato. Il voulait vraiment donner un coup de main à Tsuna, mais tout cela était si important. Etant le plus futé de ses frères et sœurs, il savait qu'il serait le plus utile sur le front stratégique, et considérant le désavantage sévère qu'ils subissaient, toute aide serait la bienvenue.

Ryohei acquiesça, et il se tourna pour regarder Giotto. « Mon oncle, j'ai besoin que organise une conférence avec nos alliés. Même s'ils ont accepté de nous aider, on ne peut pas nier le fait que l'espoir leur manque. Notre Famiglia est une, si ce n'est la plus puissante des Famiglias d'Italie et voir tous les gardiens de la première génération capturés et le Vongola Secondo tué a dû avoir un impact terrible sur les autres Familles. »

« Et apparaître maintenant, alors que tout espoir semble perdu, leur remonterait énormément le moral ! » termina Giotto d'une voix animée. « Nous serons connus comme les Vongola immortels, ceux qu'aucun être humain ne peut tuer ! »

Le commentaire léger de Giotto détendit l'atmosphère sombre qui pesait sur eux et les trois femmes Vongola, jusque là silencieuses, ne purent retenir quelques éclats de rire.

« Hé, est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qui est arrivé aux Shimon ? » Takeshi demanda lorsque le silence retomba.

Ryohei parut être sur le point de répondre, mais soudainement, une vive sonnerie retentit dans la salle et ils se tournèrent tous vers l'écran où l'on voyait Dino et où apparaissait maintenant l'icône d'un téléphone en bas à droite.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Reborn prit une télécommande d'un des tiroirs de la table où ils étaient assis.

Il appuya rapidement sur un bouton et aussitôt, l'écran se partagea en deux.

Dans la moitié qui ne contenait pas Dino, on voyait à présent l'image d'une personne très différente, une personne dont la vue rassura grandement Tsuna et tous les autres.

« VOOOI ! Qu'est-que vous attendiez pour répondre ?! »


	56. Chapter 56

Chapitre 56: Réunion de l'alliance

« VOOOI ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez pour répondre ?! »

« SQUALO ! » s'écrièrent tous les gardiens de la seconde génération et l'homme à l'écran eut un sourire de prédateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, les nuls ? Je vous ai manqué ? »

« Bien sûr ! » fut la réponse de Tsuna, dont les yeux brillaient et le sourire de Squalo s'attendrit un peu. Observant les visages de ces hommes qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, Giotto décela une lueur de nostalgie bien dissimulée dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Squalo ! As-tu réussi à les trouver ? » demanda soudainement Ryohei d'une voix excitée et alors que tous partageaient leur attention entre lui et Squalo, oubliant Dino pour le moment, le requin blond sourit d'un air triomphant.

« Un peu qu'on les a trouvés. C'était vraiment chiant, mais on les a tous rassemblés. Et ils sont vivants, tous sans exception. »

En entendant cela, Lambo ne put retenir un cri de joie, Ryohei sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et même Kyoya eut l'air légèrement soulagé. Mais tous les autres ne pouvaient que les regarder d'un air confus.

« Eh ? Trouvé qui ? » demanda Takeshi, perplexe.

S'approchant de la caméra, son sourire s'élargissant comme s'il allait leur livrer un secret merveilleux, Squalo révéla, « Les Shimon ! »

Un moment de silence s'en suivit puis le chaos le plus total envahit la salle.

« Tu as trouvé Cozart ? » s'enquit Giotto, la joie luisant dans son regard.

« Est-ce que Mami et Enma vont bien ? » demanda Tsuna.

« Où étaient-ils ? » fit Ryohei.

« Pourquoi avaient-ils disparus ? » rajouta Takeshi.

Les questions fusèrent de toute part et à bout de patience, Squalo explosa de frustration et hurla, « VOOOIII ! »

Le silence se fit aussitôt.

Souriant en coin, Squalo hocha la tête d'un air satisfait avant de dire, « Vu que plusieurs d'entre vous viennent du passé, je vais vous expliquer la situation. La guerre entre les Vongola et les Millefiore a en fait commencé lorsqu'ils attaqué nos alliés. Comme ils étaient les plus proches de nous, les Shimon ont été les premiers et les plus durement frappés. Ils ont perdu beaucoup de leurs membres. Ils n'ont pas mis longtemps avant d'aller se cacher et laissez-moi vous dire que lorsque les Shimon veulent rester cachés, il est presque impossible de les trouver. »

Squalo grimaça d'un air ennuyé, comme s'il en avait déjà fait l'expérience et les gardiens de la première et seconde générations ne purent retenir des éclats de rire.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, pendant que la seule personne capable de les retrouver facilement, votre super espoin ici présent, » -il montra Kyoya- « était parti faire dieu sait quoi, c'est devenu le boulot des Varia de rechercher ses foutus Shimon. »

« Et alors... où les as-tu trouvés ? » demanda finalement Tsuna en essayant de contenir son fou rire devant un Squalo plus que frustré.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre, « A Bhutan. »

…

…

…

« … Où ça ? » fit Giotto.

« Bhutan. » répéta Squalo. « Un petit pays près de la Chine. »

« … Bon, eh bien... »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Lorsque Mukuro se réveilla dans une pièce qui lui était totalement inconnue, il se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes.

Remarquant sa sœur allongé dans le lit d'à côté, il se leva et alla s'assoir près d'elle, observant la chambre avec méfiance.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'avoir puisé dans ses dernières forces, avec sa sœur, pour piéger leur adversaire.

Mais que s'était-il passé après cela ?

S'était-elle enfuit ?

Ou avaient-ils été capturés par l'ennemi ?

… Ou peut-être, osait-il espérer qu'ils avaient été retrouvés par leurs alliés ?

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Mukuro fit volte-face, matérialisant son trident pour faire reculer son agresseur, qui se trouva en fait être...

« Tsunayoshi ! » s'écria-t-il, et son petit frère fronça les sourcils.

« Mukuro-nii, tu devrais encore être au lit. Toi et Chrome-nee- »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, son frère le prit brusquement dans ses bras.

« ...Mukuro-ni... ? » fit Tsuna d'une voix confuse. Mukuro se contenta de le serrer d'avantage contre lui, plongeant son visage dans les cheveux bruns de son petit frère et clignant rapidement des yeux alors qu'il essayait de retenir ses larmes.

Mukuro était tellement sûr qu'il l'avait perdu.

« Dieu merci tu vas bien. » murmura l'illusionniste. « Elle... elle a dit qu'ils t'avaient tué... »

C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il tremblait, si fort qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu avant. Tsuna ne savait pas si c'était dû au choc ou à la fatigue, mais il ne fit tout de même assoir sur le lit.

Cela fait, Tsuna posa une main sur sa joue et le fit à lever la tête pour le forcer à regarder dans les yeux.

Il lui offrit alors un sourire rassurant et dit, « Calme-toi un peu, d'accord, Mukuro-nii ? Je vais bien. Ils ne m'ont rien fait. »

« M-Mais Tsunayoshi... que se passe-t-il ? Notre maison, notre manoir du Japon... il est complètement détruit ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? Où sommes-nous ? »

Faisant un pas en avant, Tsuna prit Mukuro dans ses bras et celui-ci fit de même, posant sa tête contre son ventre.

« Tu as beaucoup souffert depuis que tu es arrivé ici, Mukuro-nii, mais tout va bien maintenant. » dit le petit brun. « Ce manoir que tu as vu... c'est _vraiment_ le nôtre. Nous sommes dix ans dans le futur. »

Mukuro se recula légèrement, juste assez pour fixer Tsuna d'un air perplexe.

« Dix ans dans le futur ? » répéta-t-il, et Tsuna hocha la tête.

« Un nuage de fumée est apparu devant toi et Chrome-nee et vous vous êtes retrouvés dans un endroit complètement différent, pas vrai ? »

« Oui... » admit Mukuro. « On s'est retrouvés à Kokuyo Land... C'est à ce moment que c'est arrivé ? Notre passage dans le futur ? »

Tsuna acquiesça.

« Alors... ça veut dire... que dans ce futur, tu as été tué ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix amère. « Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Comment avons_-nous_ pu te laisser mourir ? Et pourquoi avons-nous été transportés dans le futur ? »

Tsuna laissa échapper un petit soupir et allait lui dire qu'il faudrait mieux attendre que Chrome se réveille, mais comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, ses paupières s'ouvrirent à ce moment-là.

Elle se frotta les yeux comme si elle venait de sortir d'un long sommeil et pendant un instant, elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air perdu avant d'apercevoir le petit brun. S'exclamant de joie, elle sauta hors de son lit et accourut vers eux en se jetant au cou de Tsuna, répétant ce que Mukuro avait fait en se réveillant avant elle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, lorsque Chrome se fut assise sur le lit près de son jumeau, Tsuna prit une chaise pour se mettre devant eux et il commença alors à leur expliquer ce qui était arrivé.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Adriano Moretti, fondateur et actuel Don de la Famiglia Trad 6 de Sicile relut à nouveau l'invitation qu'il tenait dans sa main, sans réussir à comprendre ce qui était écrit.

A ce niveau là, ses yeux ne faisaient que survoler vaguement les lignes car à force, il avait déjà mémorisé la lettre phrase par phrase. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, ce qu'elle contenait était juste trop incroyable pour être vrai.

D'ailleurs, si ce papier n'avait pas porté le sceau des flammes du ciel, il n'y aurait jamais cru.

Il n'y avait personne, _absolument personne,_ au monde qui soit capable de créer une flamme d'une telle pureté, mis à part Giotto... et peut-être son fils, Tsunayoshi. Malheureusement, le jeune Secondo avait été abattu dans la fleur de l'âge, il y avait quelque temps de cela.

Beaucoup avaient porté le deuil du jeune Don dans le monde de la mafia. Ils étaient peut-être des criminels, mais ils n'étaient pas sans-coeur et comment pouvait-on ne pas regretter ce garçon si gentil et réfléchi qui promettait d'être un leader exceptionnel...

Mais ces pensées ruinaient le premier moment de bonheur qu'il éprouvait depuis des mois et Adriano les chassa de son esprit avant d'appeler son bras-droit pour qu'il prépare son jet privé.

Ils partaient pour le Japon !

Tandis que le Don quittait la pièce, l'invitation demeura posée sur son bureau et l'on pouvait y lire ces mots audacieux :

_Giotto Taru, fondateur et actuel Don de la Famiglia Vongola de Milan en Italie souhaiterait avoir l'honneur d'inviter Signore Moretti Adriano de la Famiglia Trad 6 de Sicile, à une réunion d'alliance qui se tiendra à -insérer nom- à la date du -insérer date-. Nous serons heureux de vous accueillir prochainement._

Lorsqu'Adriano entra dans la salle de réunion, il sut qu'il avait bien fait de venir.

En observant les personnes présentes, il reconnut beaucoup de visages familiers et cela le fit frémir d'exaltation. Il sentit grandir en lui un sentiment qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié : l'espoir.

Parmi les sept sièges disposés autour de la grande table, seuls deux étaient encore vides et il était évident de voir à qui ils appartenaient. L'un était pour lui et visiblement, le deuxième n'attendait que Vongola Primo, qui devait encore arriver semblait-il.

Mais même sans sa présence, leur groupe paraissait déjà très puissant.

A gauche du siège d'Adriano étaient assis les fameux frères Leilei de Chine. Et leurs visages d'ordinaire si fermés exprimaient à présent la satisfaction (ce n'étaient que de très légers sourires mais ils étaient sincères), à l'instar d'Adriano.

A la droite de celui-ci se trouvait le Don des Guigue, grand et imposant malgré le masque de mort qui faisait la renommée de sa Famiglia. Pour cette fois, son visage séduisant portait un masque de sérénité.

Assis à côté de lui trônait l'intimidante silhouette du leader des Varia, Xanxus et il arborait un air renfrogné qui laissait transparaître son impatience.

Le siège vide en face de lui semblait être la source de cette irritation, mais Adriano avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas fâché du retard de Primo... en fait, il paraissait presque... excité à l'idée de revoir quelqu'un... Primo, peut-être... ? Adriano avait entendu dire que les deux cousins étaient assez proches...

Mettant ces réflexions de côté pour le moment, Adriano se tourna alors vers l'homme qui occupait la place adjacente au siège vide.

Ce n'était nul autre que Cozart Shimon, qui discutait joyeusement avec Dino Chiavarone, dont le sourire allait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Adriano trouvait étrange de voir le Don des Chiavarone aussi enthousiaste et heureux car il savait combien la mort de son père l'avait traumatisé.

Mais plus étrange encore fut de revoir Cozart, en chair et en os.

Tout le monde savait que lui et sa famille avaient disparus au commencement de la guerre, victimes d'un cruel massacre que nul n'avait pu prévoir.

Vongola avait réussi un miracle en les retrouvant tous et en les rassemblant au même endroit.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard, le rouquin se tourna soudainement vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Adriano avait beau être le Don d'une Famiglia en pleine ascension dans le monde de la mafia mais il n'était encore qu'un petit nouveau parmi tous ces grands boss et il commençait à se sentir complètement dépassé.

Cozart sembla percevoir son désarroi et il lui sourit d'un air amical, lui enjoignant de s'assoir. « Bienvenue, Don Moretti. Prends donc place, je suis sûr que Giotto va bientôt arriver. »

Essayant de cacher sa nervosité, Adriano hocha la tête et prit place sur sa chaise. Il venait juste de s'assoir quand les portes de la salle se rouvrirent à nouveau.

Les secondes qui suivirent semblèrent passer au ralenti, tandis que chacun des leaders présents tournait la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir l'homme qui avait organisé tout cela.

Et devant eux apparut alors Giotto, dans toute la gloire de ses trente-six ans, et affichant un sourire familier alors qu'il leur disait, « Bienvenue ! »

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Et ça y est ! Version originale rattrapée !

L'auteur, SkyGem, n'a pas vraiment précisé quand sortirait le prochain chapitre, mais je le traduirai dès qu'il sera là.

Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas, et désolé si la traduction de ce chapitre est d'assez mauvaise qualité. J'ai un peu de boulot à côté, mais je voulais le finir vite...

Ciao


	57. Chapter 57

Chapitre 57: Ils ont commencé

Cozart aimait à penser qu'il était une personne assez calme, quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait pas aisément décontenancer.

Et tous ses gardiens le reconnaissaient également.

Mais rien n'aurait pu préparer le rouquin à ce qui se passerait le jour où l'exil de sa Famille à l'étranger prendrait fin.

Le Don des Shimon était en train de profiter d'un rare moment de détente avec sa femme quand sa fille de dix-neuf ans, Mami déboula dans ce qui était devenu leur maison durant ces deux dernières années, s'écriant, « Papa ! PAPA ! »

Sa fille avait les joues rouges d'avoir couru trop vite et ses cheveux étaient en bataille Cozart sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Qu'était-il arrivé ?

Sautant hors de son fauteuil, il accourut vers elle. « Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Tombant dans les bras de son père, Mami se mit à rire comme une folle.

« Mami ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda à nouveau Cozart, son inquiétude se transformant en confusion. Il n'avait plus vu ses enfants aussi joyeux depuis qu'ils avaient appris la mort de Tsunayoshi. Enma était toujours en deuil.

« Ils sont sortis, papa ! Ils sont sortis ! »

Il lui fallut un moment pour deviner de qui elle parlait, mais lorsqu'il comprit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Quoi ? » fit-il. « Comment ? Comment sais-tu ça ? »

Mais avant que Mami ne puisse répondre, la porte de leur maison s'ouvrit à toute volée et entra alors Enma, suivit d'un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés _très_ familier.

Cozart fixa le nouveau venu un long moment avant de demander, « … Squalo ? »

L'épéiste, dont la coiffure était aussi impeccable qu'à l'accoutumée, marcha calmement vers lui avant de le frapper sur la tête.

« Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ç'a été dur de te retrouver ? Si je n'avais pas su que ta famille possédait des terres par ici, _sous un faux nom devrais-je ajouter_, je ne t'aurais jamais trouvé ! »

Cozart ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il dit, « Eh bien, c'était un peu le but, Squalo... »

Le requin leva les yeux au ciel et commença à marmonner dans son coin à propos de vieux séniles qui ne pouvait pas faciliter les choses aux autres et qui-

« Alors, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Squalo ? » demanda Cozart avant que le jeune homme ait pu terminer sa tirade sur les vieux.

Squalo eut à nouveau un mouvement dédaigneux avant de répondre, « Eh bien, au départ j'ai été envoyé vous trouver pour vous dire que les Vongola préparent secrètement un groupe de combattants pour vaincre les Millefiore. »

« Oh ? » fit Cozart en levant un sourcil. « Et maintenant ? »

« Et maintenant, » répéta Squalo avec un sourire féroce. « Les nouvelles sont bien, _bien _meilleurs. Nous avons quelques visiteurs inattendus venus du passé qui nous aiderons à combattre les Millefiore. »

« Des visiteurs inconnus ? » demanda Cozart, perplexe.

« La majorité de la première et deuxième génération des Vongola. » répondit Squalo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

« Concentrez-vous les filles ! » s'écria Sylvana d'une voix impérieuse, alors que les deux autres femmes Vongola reprenaient difficilement leur souffle.

Passant une main sur son visage pour en essuyer la sueur, Bianca grimaça en regardant la jeune femme qui était devenue une sœur pour elle.

« Tu es sans pitié, tu le sais ça ? »

Souriant aimablement, Sylvana passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air exagérément hautain et dit d'une voix sucrée, « Oh merci beaucoup, je fais de mon mieux tu sais ! »

Il y eu quelques instants de flottements puis les trois femmes éclatèrent de rire et Bianca et Elena s'effondrèrent par terre.

Regagnant un semblant de sérieux, Sylvana s'approcha d'elles et leur tendit des bouteilles d'eau.

« Mais pour être honnête, vous vous débrouillez extrêmement bien toutes les deux. » leur dit-elle et Elena sourit d'un air fier.

« Nous sommes les femmes de trois des hommes les plus dangereux d'Italie, il serait impensable que nous ne sachions pas nous défendre. » dit la blonde en faisant danser son couteau.

« Et comment ! » ajouta Bianca en se remettant debout. « Maintenant mesdames, il est temps de passer au tir je crois ? »

Sylvana allait accepter quand soudainement, elle sentit quelque chose la tirailler et elle n'eut que le temps de prononcer les mots « Bonne chance ! » avant d'être enveloppée d'un nuage de fumée rose et d'être remplacée par sa version de dix ans plus jeune.

Celle-ci regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle et lorsque son regard tomba sur Elena et Bianca, elle en pleura presque de soulagement.

Se jettant dans leurs bras, Sylvana s'écria, « J'étais tellement inquiète pour vous ! »

Bianca la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter en lui murmurant des mots apaisants.

« Q-Que vous est-il arrivé ? Et où sommes-nous ? » demanda Sylvana en levant les yeux vers elles.

Elena allait auggérer d'attendre que son mari et son fils arrivent pour lui donner des explications quand la porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit lourdement pour laisser le passage à un Tsuna mécontent. Lambo était pendu à son cou, la tête cachée contre sa chemise et Lampo pleurait, accorché à son bras.

S'avançant vers les trois femmes et posa Lambo et Lampo. Dans les bras de Sylvana et par terre, respectivement, tout en disant, « Je pense que c'est à toi. »

Et cela fait, il tourna les talons et sortit en marmonnant qu'il devrait maintenant changer de costume avant de rencontrer son père, Xanxus et tous les autres Dons.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Hayato releva brusquement la tête, clignant rapidement des yeux pour chasser le sommeil.

Franchement. N'y avait-il pas autre chose qu'il puisse faire plutôt que de regarder les trois têtes d'ananas dormir ?

Bien sûr il savait qu'ils faisaient bien plus que dormir. Les trois illusionistes voyageaient dans cet étrange petit monde entre le sommeil et l'éveil, recherchant ces deux esprits bien spécifiques qui possédaient toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin.

Hayato grimaça en repensant aux expressions furieuses de ses oncles Kyoya et Lampo et de sa tante Sylvana lorsqu'ils avaient appris que l'homme qu'ils haïssaient tant, cet acolyte coupable de les avoir enfermés si longtemps dans des cages comme des animaux, était en fait _de leur __**côté**_.

« _Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas aidés ? » demanda Lampo._

_« Comment pouvait-il dormir tranquillement alors qu'il savait dans quelles conditions on était enfermés. » ajouta Sylvana._

_Alaude ne dit rien, mais l'indignation était clairement visible sur son visage d'ordinaire impassible._

_Cependant, Kyoya avait été prompt à briser leurs accusations._

_Regardant Lampo droit dans les yeux, Kyoya répliqua, « Il devait jouer son rôle pour que Byakuran ne se méfie pas. Il vous a aidés plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Sans lui vous ne seriez jamais sortis. » Puis se tournant vers Sylvana, il continua, « Et pour répondre à ta question, ma tante, il ne pouvait __**pas**__ dormir la nuit. Il restait éveillé mort d'inquiétude à l'idée d'être pris et de ne plus pouvoir vous aider à survivre. Il restait éveillé en se demandant s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse faire pour voir, il espérait et priait Dieu que Byakuran ne se décide pas un jour à vous tuer tous. »_

_La colère et l'amertume furent vite remplacées par la culpabilité et la gratitude et Giotto posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Kyoya._

_« C'est lui qui a __**tué**__ Tsunayoshi. » dit Alaude en forçant le ton sur le mot 'tué' comme s'il s'attendait à une autre révélation._

_« C'est lui qui a __**maquillé**__ la mort de Tsunayoshi. »_

Hayato releva à nouveau la tête et se força à rouvrir les yeux en s'aperçant qu'il s'était assoupi.

Il savait bien que les trois têtes d'ananas faisaient un travail important et qu'il se devait de les protéger, mais cela ne rendait pas la tâche moins ennuyeuse pour autant.

Soudain, le jeune homme entendit le lit grincer et il fit son oncle s'asseoir brusquement, ses mains tatônnant dans le vide comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Réagissant vite, Hayato attrapa un bloc note et un crayon et les donna à son oncle qui se jetta dessus.

Posant le crayon sur la feuille, le gardien se mit à dessiner aveuglément.

Hayato l'observa d'un air fasciné tandis que l' image incroyablement détaillée d'une sorte de machine ronde prenait forme.

Hayato était si occupé à regarder son oncle qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer que Mukuro et Chrome s'étaient également relevés.

Il attrapa aussitôt deux autres blocs note et les jumeaux se mirent à dessiner et écrire dès qu'ils les eurent en main.

Hayato se rassit en sifflant d'un air admiratif.

Daemon avait terminé sa machine et tournait à présent la page pour dessiner plan de bâtiment tandis que Mukuro et Chrome gribouillaient des notes qui semblaient aller avec les schémas.

Tous trois savait qu'il leur restait peu de temps avant d'être repérés et ils faisaient de leur mieux pour noter toutes les informations.

Hayato se souvenait que les jumeaux s'étaient souvent plaints, autrefois, lorsque leur père les forçait à apprendre à écrire et dessiner parfaitement sans pouvoir voir leur papier. A l'époque, il avait aussi trouvé que c'était plutôt injuste d'attendre ça d'eux mais à présent, il se ravisait. C'était sacrément utile. Après tout, on pouvait difficilement leur attacher une imprimante à la tête et copier tout ce qu'ils voyaient.

Hayato se souvint alors qu'il n'était pas censé rester assis là à rien faire et qu'il aurait dû avertir son père et son oncle Alaude dès qu'il auraient commencé leur tâche. Il sortit son téléphone portable et leur envoya un rapide message.

_Ils ont commencé._

_-Hayato-_


End file.
